Forever Immortal
by MoonRainShadow
Summary: Alt NewMoon:Charlie sent Bella to Italy the summer after Edward left.Now she's returned to Fork to stop the war between vampires and werewolves.Can she find it in her heart to forgive?And even then can she survive the dark cloud that looms just up ahead?
1. In this Together

**Alright, y'all know the drill; I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephanie and I'm not selling this for anything. **

**Read on and enjoy!**

**::Prologue::**

_Death. For anyone who is immortal, this word doesn't come to mind very often. Even though I didn't think about it much, I knew this was coming. Part of me always knew I was going to die._

_I didn't regret this: dying so everything I loved could survive. I didn't mind at all. The past months had be the happiest I had been in a long time, and even now as I stand here about to die, I can't find it in myself to regret the decisions I made up to this point. No, I will never regret._

_As the flames came closer to me I didn't flinch but I surprised myself by smiling. Who knew I would be so ready to accept this fate, to accept death. I was defenseless, it was either me or him now and I was glad it was me._

_I closed my eyes and opened my arms to death._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Two cloaked figures stood facing the ocean about fifteen miles outside Volterra's wall. There was a beautiful half moon up in the sky and the waves were calmly beating against the shore. There souls receiving energy; one from the moon and stars, the other from the ocean.

They stood in silence for a few hours until the taller of the two broke the silence "Are you sure you're ready? It's been fifty years since you last saw them…more importantly since you saw him."

"Yes." The other sighed, "It's all thanks to you. You made me realize that he left because he loved me and was trying to protect me. I'm tired of sitting around here and trying to make sure of my feelings for him. I love him. I always will love him and I want to know if he regrets what he did." She sighed again. "It's time for him to learn what has become of me and for him to know that I'm alive."

"Then we need to go. It will be the full moon in 8 days and we need to build our house and deal with the situation in La Push. I'll call Aro and tell him to book plane tickets for the next flight to Seattle. Then we need to go. It's time to face your past and I'll be right there beside you, just like you were for me." The taller one smiled down at her sister twirling her silver hair as she said this. An old habit and an obvious sign the she was thinking.

The two sisters smiled at each other. In reality, though, they weren't actually sisters. They were vampires. But they weren't ordinary vampires either. They were the two vampires of an ancient prophecy made by Caius himself(A.N/ Caius's power is to predict the future except it's a lot less in detail than Alice's power but it's the definite future and it can't be changed but only in my story) when he was just a newborn over 3000 years ago. In that prophecy he predicted two vampires who didn't drink blood and had powers that could change the world. He foretold that they would look more like goddesses than any other vampires did. They also didn't need to eat. They would draw energy from the stars, moon and ocean. Though there were two of them it was said that the one with the powers of the night sky would be twice as powerful as the one of the ocean, who would already be ten times as powerful as any other vampire.

These two sisters were Bella and Layla Volturi.

"Let's go then." Bella said. Then they ran beck to the Volterra and their coven. They were both members of the Volturi, who had changed a lot over the past fifty years. They were both faster runner than other vampires so it took them all of three minutes to run from the beach to Volterra. When they got to the castle they ran strait to see there 'fathers.'

Marcus, Caius and especially Aro had grown more compassionate and kind in the fifty years since Bella and Layla joined them. They had become father figures to the girls, especially Layla who had never had one to begin with. They girls had brought the entire coven together and now they were actually like a family.

Also, due to Bella's and Layla's request the Volturi were now vegetarians and had abandoned their diet of human blood.

When the girls reached their "fathers" favorite room they immediately told them that they were going back to Forks to see the Cullen's.

Aro was delighted at this news "I'm so looking forward to seeing Carlisle again. It will be a true celebration! In addition to the Cullen's do you have any other objectives while in America?" He knew his daughters well, they would not go to America just for the Cullen's.

"We hope to make peace with the werewolves." Layla responded immediately.

"That's also good news. You have the number of the bank account and it is open to you." Caius said with a hint of worry in his voice. This did not go unnoticed by Layla.

"Don't worry Father." Layla said told the ancient vampire. "We plan to go and talk to them during the full moon and show them our angelic forms. I'm sure that will convince them. If it works on humans it should work on them as well. It's finally time to settle the war between vampires and werewolves once and for all." She said with a spark of determinations in her eye.

It was true. Using that form they had stopped dozens of wars. Now that the world had no foresight of war among humans it was time to end the one among 'mythical' creatures.

"Bella, share your thoughts my dear?"Marcus asked noting that she hadn't said anything at all yet.

"I'm fine" Bella sighed. Marcus raised a knowing eyebrow. Noticing this Bella continued "It's just the thought of seeing them again." She sighed.

"It will all turn out OK. I know Edward still loves you and I know you know it to. I'm sure they're all looking forward to finding out you're alive." A light voice said from behind them.

"Thanks Jane." Bella said embracing the small vampire who had become her sister. At first Jane had hated both Bella and Layla but when they actually sat down and talked they had had an immediate sister relationship. It turns out Jane's hatred of Bella simply came from Jane's resentment of Bella being able to resist her power, nothing more.

"You'll come back soon won't you?" Jane asked.

"Soon enough. They will probably want to finish out this school year." Layla sighed. It was the end of August so school had already started. "I thought I was rid of school but _no_, Bella just had to be in love with someone who thinks education is 'important.'" Layla added with a roll of her eyes, trying to switch the mood to playful.

"Then we will have to come and visit you! Marcus, Aro, Caius and I will come visit you in Forks in October." Jane said in delight. The three father figures just nodded but they were actually looking forward to it.

"It's time we head out then." Layla said to Bella. Bella nodded and after saying good-bye to their family they left for the airport in one of the families cars having already sent "their babies" over to the US.

"_Edward..."_ Bella thought _"I'm coming home."_ Layla reading her mind got a glazed look in her eye. "He's waiting for you too." Bella smiled.

**I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**-M.R.S.**


	2. Home Again

**Hi people! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I'm really sorry because, as you probably know, I really suck at spelling. It's one of those things so please bear with me and all you gramma/spelling nazi's take a deep breath and I caution you as you read on. **

**:: Chapter 2: Home Again:**

**BPOV**

Layla playfully flicked me and told me that our flight had just been called. I was in my own little world thinking about what I would say to Edward when I saw him. I was so glad that I was making this trip with Layla instead of Heidi or Jane because she knew how to be quiet and let people think.

"While you were thinking, I thought up a strategy for when we get there." She said while habitually twirling her hair. "I'll explain it on the plane." With that we started walking to the terminal.

The thought of Italian men swarmed my mind as we walked passed them. I could now see what Edward meant when he said these powers made you feel like a stalker. The only people who didn't look and think about us were the people who had something life-changing on their minds…no wait, they looked.

I remember staring in the mirror after we had been changed almost 50 years ago. Layla and I had been changed at the same time so when I had looked in the mirror I had thought I was staring at a portrait of angels or goddesses. I still had my petite body of 5'4'', but I now looked, quite frankly, perfect. Like all vampires my skin had turned a marble pale but unlike most blood-drinking vampires my eyes weren't red or gold. They were a deep ocean blue reflection of my powers. My hair had also changed due to my powers. The natural red highlights in my mouse brown hair had been replaced by black under tones so deep they look blue in the sunlight and the mousy colored had turned in to a rich dark-chocolate color.

Layla, however, was a different story. She was more beautiful than Rosalie, Alice and Esme combined. Seeing as her powers over the night sky were greater than mine of the ocean, her features had been more drastically affected by them. She was tall, around 6' 3'' and had the body of an athlete that modeled as a side job. Her looks could put angels to shame. Her face was soft but accented by high cheekbones and full lips on a naturally round face. However these features were nothing. Her skin has turned a pale white that looked like the moon and her eyes a turned the color of stars themselves, framed by her pale lashes. There was one more thing about her that made people turn and stare; her hair. Her hair was like a soft version of her eyes: the color of the stars. The color of her wavy shoulder length hair naturally blended in with her skin giving her a glowing effect. We had had to get baby photos of her doctored so people would believe that it was her natural hair color when we went under cover for she refused to dye it or cover it with a wig.

When we finally got seated in our first class seats she told me she would start explaining the plan when we over America because she had a few kinks to work out. I happily complied and put myself in a meditative state and thought about what the plan was going to be like. It would probably go perfect if we used our powers.

"_Are these the girls that Sally was talking about? How can they not be? I will have to get the number of whatever artists fixed them up with those bodies. But what's up with her hair? Not the best style choice if I do say so myself."_ The stewardess thought as she headed over to out seat. _"This should be good." _I thought. Hearing me Layla turned her head towards me only to see the stewardess next to out seat trying to hide a frown.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I was just wondering if you could tell me the product you use in your hair. I'm not trying to be rude it's just, for an obviously unnatural color, it looks so real!" She asked with a plastered on smile.I wonder if she realized how immature she sounded to both of us.

Hearing the girl's thoughts through my mind Layla frowned and looked around to see that everyone was leaning in to hear the answer. Nosy humans.

I couldn't contain a laugh which made everyone who wasn't looking turn there heads at the sound of the bell-like noise.

Layla made a low noise of annoyance and pulled out her wallet from her pocket. If there was one thing my sister couldn't stand it was someone thinking that they had caught her or embarrassed her. Little humans who thought they could get an upper hand on her publicly especially. "Don't worry, I get asked that a lot. But, if you must know, this is the natural color of my hair. If you want proof here's a baby picture, you're in luck, I usually don't carry it with me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to hear your wine selection for this flight. I would like to think the one reason you came over here wouldn't be to ask a paying customer a personal question." The stewardess gasped at her angelic voice. I chuckled again. Human's were so predictable.

She pulled a picture of her from her pocket to reveal her as a baby with a mop of star colored hair. The stewardess, flustered, took Layla's drink order and scurried off.

I let out another laugh. Layla just glared at me then she smirked and told me to go to sleep_. "Aw Crap!"_ I thought as my body shut down. I cursed in my mind. Vampires can't sleep so what so basically did was shut my body down and that simulated human sleep.

That was only one of Layla's powers. She could make people do anything she wanted them to. Fortunately it only worked in between half moons and she wasn't one of those 'I'm going to rule the world' people so we had nothing to worry about.

Her powers were extraordinary but her restraint in using them was even better. Mine were also something to behold but it had taken me longer to gain full self control.

We both shared a few powers: we both could heal the affects of anything except vampire venom but we could ease the pain of the venom and we were extremely good natural fighters. Though Layla couldn't read minds like I could, but for some reason she could read my mind like an open book. That was another reason why we were so close it was that we had no secrets from each other. We both had angelic forms which we had used to stop wars that we could only change into during the full moon, when the moon and the ocean acted as one.

Also we were both were unaffected by the vampire venom. I remembered when we were changing and all I could feel was a cold sensation flow over my body. Layla told me that that was all she could feel too.

"_See Edward, it wouldn't have hurt me at all if you had changed me."_ My dead heart throbbed, but not with pain but with excitement about being able to see Edward again.

I still remember telling Layla of my past when we were changing and trapped in a room together. She had listened and after I was done she looked at me and said words that had changed my life. I still remember them till this day.

**Flash Back…**

_She looked me straight in the eyes with hers - which used to be a dark brown - and said: "He still loves you. I can see it. Did you ever stop to think what it was doing to him? He was a good liar, Bella, and I have the feeling that he didn't get far before he broke down and cried. It probably stung him more that he couldn't actually cry tears. He was trying to protect you because all he saw himself as was a monster."_

_I had opened my mouth to speak but she held up a hand and continued._

"_I know that's not what you think but he is probably just a stubborn as you and his love for you had made him want nothing more than to see you happy and live a normal life. He was willing to go through all that pain and it was all for you! We _will_ go to Forks together and I'll prove it to you. He loves you Bella, __**never**__ forget that."_

_By that time I was crying out my last tears. Though I was grateful, the last tears I cried would tears of joy and realization._

_After that Layla and I were inseparable and became more like sisters than anybody could ever imagine. The only person who understood me better was Edward. Jacob didn't even come close._

**End of Flash Back**

I never did forget, more accurately I couldn't. It was a full moon and Layla's powers were showing early signs of developing.

I loved the fact that I was so strong now. I could protect Edward form anything. The rest of my powers included control of water: I could walk on water and manipulate it to my wishes and I also had a power that allowed me to shield anything or anybody.

In addition I could read minds, but it wasn't like Edward's or Aro's gift. It was a combination of the two. I could see every thought people had ever thought while they were within a good one hundred feet of me. I was so glad I had good self-control now because in the first few months of being a newborn I read every thought ever thought by everyone in Volterra. It was maddening.

Now I had gotten to the point to were I could block out peoples past thought and when I try really hard I can block out there current thoughts. My only weakness was in dry humid places were there was no water. I found that ironic since I had always loved the sun and dry air. This was why the Cullen's hadn't found me yet is because Alice couldn't see me, or any of the Volturi, in any of her visions. I knew Edward would've killed himself by now if it wasn't for the person sitting nest to me.

I remember when, on our last trip to the U.S., when Layla had disappeared only to comeback and told me that she had instructed Edward not to kill himself because Alice has ceased to see me. It was torture to be within five thousand miles of Edward and not see him but I knew it would hurt me because I wouldn't be able to stay with him until the humans had finished fighting. This happened forty-five years ago. I was forever grateful to her.

Next to Layla's, my powers look like nothing. She had the power to control moon beams and light from the stars molding them into anything she wanted. She could also travel in people's memories, even ones you couldn't remember. She could read your every memory in a matter of milliseconds and even travel through them and see things you couldn't even see.

She also had astral projection. That's how she knew where ever war was going on and try to prevent it. She would track memories of war and the "fly" to the source, return to her body, tell me and on the next full moon we would stop the war.

In resent years she had learned to do this without fully leaving her body, as long as what she was trying to "see" was on the same continent. One problem with her powers was the new moon.

One last power we shared: we could transform into what we called our Angelic Forms, the ultimate transformation of good. People thought we looked like angels now haven't seen anything. The only conditions of the transformation was that she had to be standing in the light of the full moon and I had to be standing in the ocean.

Also we didn't need blood. All I had to do for energy is inhale the sent of the ocean and all she had to do was stand under the night sky. However our eyes changed like all vampires did. They got darker when we didn't have enough energy but instead of black mine turned dark navy and hers turned grey.

I heard a voice next to me and I "woke up."

"Have a good nap?" I heard Layla snicker.

I glared at her in reply.

"Perk up" she said "We're officially over America now." I could barley contain my excitement.

"_Edward!"_ I thought.

"I need to explain the plan now" She said switching to her serious demeanor while handing me a soda. Since we didn't drink blood human food still appealed to us, her more than me. I saw no reason to eat it but she always insisted

"_I can't wait to taste American food again." _I thought.

"I know, me to." She said reading my thoughts.

"So what's the plan?" I said witching to my serious face and turning on my hearing to try and hang onto every word.

"We have exactly seven days until the full moon. That's when we need to go to La Push. They won't believe us unless we show them our Angelic forms right then and there. Before that we are going to enroll in Forks High and build ourselves a house and get everything we need for the year."

I urged her on wanting to hear what she planning to do about the Cullen family.

"They are all on a three week hunting trip. They are trying to cheer Edward up, you know why, don't you?" I nodded. How could I forget? That Sunday was the 50th anniversary of the day Edward left me.

"Since they'll get back on a Monday, we'll start school then. We will let them come to us considering……well lets just say that a female vampire joined the coven and thinks that she's Edwards mate, she might cause some problems if the others like her, but I doubt that. Concerning Edward thought…lets just say when I "saw" him last he had so many memories of trying to get rid of her it was funny." She chuckled.

I considered what she said for a minute until I looked back at her face and it was totally serious. "He's been a wreck with out you. Jasper had to leave for a while then came back when Alice started to miss everyone. After a while Edward couldn't take it anymore and when to Brazil. He joined back up with the family about thirty years ago and then the female, I think her name is Natalie, showed up about five years ago.

"They moved back to Forks last year. When Edward found out about Charlie's death, plusthe fact that no one knew where you were he was a total wreck! You could compare him to you when you were going through your "zombie months." The memories are so sad. The only time he smiled was when he was playing your lullaby."

I was shocked. We stayed quiet for a while I digested everything. I felt so guilty! All these years I had had people in my life that made me smile, laugh and feel like the queen of the world! While he had been miserably without me. How could I do this to him! How….

I was cut of by Layla, "Do you remember what happened last time one of you felt guilty for something?"

Her words hit me hard. The truth behind them all, that's why I was here in the first place.

"_That's what I going to exist for now,"_ I thought _"to make sure that neither one of us ever feels that way again."_

After hearing my thoughts she smiled in approval at me. Technically I was a few month older that she was. We were both 18 when we were changed but she was born the April after me. This is one of those times when I feel she was so much older than me…

A voice came over the speaker "Passengers, please fasten you're seatbelts we are beginning out descent to Seattle. I hope you…."

His words were lost to me in my excitement. If Layla wasn't there I would have ran at vampire speed from the airport.

We collected got our carry-on bags and when out to the parking lot to retrieve to vehicles that we had sent over the day before.

There before me was my pride and joy: an ocean blue 2053 Cyprus Cyclone. (A.N/ remember they're in the year 2057 and sorry I'm not a bike person) parked next to an identical one except midnight blue. They were the fastest thing this world had to offer and we had made sure of that when we bought them.

We got on out motorcycles and headed towards the highway, the overcast skies welcoming me like a homecoming gift. I was going way faster than the speed limit but I didn't care, I was finally home.

**I hoped you liked it! If you're confused about anything tell me and I'll answer but most questions will probably be answered in the next chapter. **

**-M.R.S.**


	3. Highway RunIn and Realizations

**OK PEOPLES GOOD NEWS! I GOT A BETA! Ya but my beta's to lazy-ass to correct all my error's so ya…there are still some but not as many! WOOP! **

**Give it up for Golden Fantasies! She fixed A LOT of my mistakes so be happy!**

**:: Highway Run-in and Realizations ::**

We were speeding down the highway at about 180 mph. I felt a nostalgic feeling when I saw the sign that said: "Welcome to La Push!"

"Bella!" I heard Layla scream and I slammed on the breaks and skidded to a halt with Layla skidded to a halt next to me. Before I even saw what Layla meant to bring to my attention I smelt it: The strong, musky smell of the woods filled my nose. I looked up to see six rather large people sitting on parked motorcycles in the middle of the highway. Even through my helmet I could see them glaring at us.

Surprisingly their scent wasn't as revolting as I imagined it to be. _"The werewolf pack. It's been so long." _I thought to myself. I looked at Layla and she nodded. "We shouldn't be here yet." She said to me.

"Got that right blood-sucker!" The largest of the six yelled. We visible cringed at the thought. Their thoughts were that of confusion. Apparently we smelled like vampires but they didn't find our scent revolting.

"Must be one of the affects, strange…" Layla said, reaching up to twirl her finger through her hair but stopped, realizing that it was securely tucked under her helmet.

"What do you mean by that?" The same werewolf that addressed us earlier demanded. When we didn't answer he got really mad. "Fine then we'll beat the answers out of you!"

"Touchy." Layla said smirking. She hated being threatened even if it was for a good reason. She eyed the moon. "You will not pass the treaty line until I say otherwise."

Now the werewolf with anger issues was pissed. _"Nice job. Make the mutt angry while we're trying to make peace." _I thought to her. "What? It's not my fault if the dude has anger issues? Besides, if you're calling him a mutt you find him just as annoying! Besides he's getting in way over his head. Aren't cha pup?"

Hearing this he roared in anger and started his bike. "I'm the alpha of this pack so I'm calling the shots." With that he turned to the others, "Don't let them pass!" With that he brought his bike to life. Hesitantly, the others followed in suit.

"Stay behind me. They're planning on blocking to road so we'll just have to go over their heads." She smirked and brought her bike to life. Understanding what she was doing I started my bike as well.

Suddenly, she reared up in a wheelie and started riding full speed towards the pack which was about 50 feet away. The six were obviously shocked, and were about to move when the wolf in front yelled "Don't move and let them pass!"

It took us all of 10 seconds to close the gap between us and the pack. When we were about 5 ft away from them, a beam of silvery white light appeared at an angle moving over the heads of the pack in an arch.

To the werewolves' surprise, we rode _over_ their heads_ on_ the beam of light.

As soon as my back wheels were off the beam, it disappeared. I looked back over my shoulder to see the werewolves' stunned faces and I laughed. "Try and catch up pups! I need a rush!" Layla yelled back over her shoulder.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the pack was trying to catch up to us, and failing miserably. "Kyle, we're almost to the treaty line." I heard one if the others yell over the roar of the engines.

"So?" the alpha, Kyle, roared back. "Well the chick said to stop… And I have a bad feeling about trying to go over that line, more than usual. I don't think they're normal vampires!" The other yelled back, fear tinting his voice. Kyle's thoughts were so mad it was just a tad hilarious.

"_Wait 'til I get my hands on those fucking bastards. First, the blood-sucking bitchs…I will just get them myself!" _His thoughts flooded my mind and made me want to turn around and jump the mutt!

"Fine then, pull back! But I'm not stopping!" We neared the treaty line. We passed the treaty line with the werewolves about 50 ft behind us. All of a sudden, Layla screeched to a stop along with the other 5 members of the pack besides Kyle. I stopped a few feet behind Layla.

It all happened so fast that I could have only caught it with my enhanced vision.

The second Kyle tried to pass through the treaty line, his body was stopped by an invisible force-field while his bike continued going. He was going so fast when he was flown off that the bike kept on its course, headed straight for Layla. All of a sudden, the bike was stopped by beams of light tangling themselves around it like vines then crushing it into smithereens.

Kyle stared dumbstruck at the scattered remains of his bike. Then he turned his gaze at Layla who was walking towards him. He tried to stand, but fell in pain grasping his leg. Layla suddenly kneeling beside him "Don't move. I know you heal fast but your leg is fractured in many places and you are going to have to walk home since I destroyed your bike." She smiled at him put her hands over his leg and it was suddenly surrounded in silver light.

"Sorry about that but you needed to learn a lesson. You put your pack in obvious danger just because you were provoked. You said you were the alpha, so your job is to make sure your pack is as safe as it can be even at the cost of your life as well as listening to their opinions." Kyle wilted as he realized a vampire was teaching him how to be a good leader, albeit a very special vampire… _What is this feeling?_ He thought. As Layla continued, he snapped out of his reverie.

"He was right you know." Layla continued.

Kyle gave her a questioning look. "About what?" he asked. The anger was gone from his voice and replaced with something different.

"_He is never that calm!"_

"_What the hell? He's never spoken to anyone like that before!"_

"_What did she do to him?"_

"_Has he…? No… impossible! She's a vampire for crying out loud! But…."_

"_Dude, his dad is gonna flip!"_

The thoughts of the pack swarmed my mind.

"About my sister and me," Layla continued "We aren't normal vampires. Besides even if we were, why would you hate me? We're not all that bad, are we?" She said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean by not normal? And I don't know if you're all that bad or not…I guess I haven't really gotten to know one before. Not that I want to! We're mortal enemies!" He answered back; his eyes dropping to stare at his feet.

"By choice." Layla said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked back puzzled.

The light around Kyle's leg disappeared, but he just stayed there, waiting for an answer. "Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies by choice, not because we have to be. It's all because of some feud over thousands of years ago. We don't have to be enemies just because of our species! One vampire, that's all it took to start this stupid feud. One! Not all vampires are bad. In fact...well you'll learn soon enough." She said helping him up.

She stepped back over the treaty line. "On the night of the full moon the entire pack will go down to First Beach. Prepare a bonfire and have fun. We will be there shortly after 10:00. Do you understand?" All the pack could do was nod in response.

Layla got back on her bike and started it, and glanced at me. I nodded. She turned around one more time looking at Kyle "Take care of yourself, pup. I'm afraid we must leave now, but I want you to think about what I said but it is your choice whether or not you want to."

Kyle just stared at her trying to find her eyes through the black lens of her helmet. He put his head down and whimpered a bit when he failed to find them.

With that we turned and left. I could feel his eyes on Layla and I read his thoughts. The only thing that was on his mind was the image of Layla. All he could think was: _"Mine."_

I couldn't help but think that he looked like someone I knew. The deep husky voice, the bitterness, the warm brown eyes, yet sadness I had only seen once. Eh…Someone from my past… but WHO? Layla looked over at me and mouthed, "Jacob." Jacob, wait. JACOB. My best friend. My werewolf friend… That… Kyle couldn't be…. So Jacob finally moved on….. He must have imprinted. I….thank the lord! I felt as a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like screaming for joy at the thought of being able to be with him without him picturing my doing something dirty!

Layla laughed at my thoughts "Let it out, Bella, JUST LET IT OUT!"

I suddenly found myself screaming for joy! I was finally free of Jacob and now I could focus on gaining back my friend.

KPOV

I wanted to see her again, she was so beautiful. I couldn't even tell what she looked like because of the stupid helmet, but that didn't matter. I knew she was beautiful.

I was trying to catch a glimpse of her from the direction she went but I could no longer see her. All I heard was a scream of joy that I knew wasn't from her so I dropped it. I tried to follow but I bumped into something I couldn't see. I stuck my arm in front of me and it hit a solid wall of clear energy.

"Car's coming." I heard Drew yell. I was still trying to figure it out as we headed to the side of the road.

"Dude, what was that all about? What did you think they wanted?" Oliver asked a hint of fear in his voice.

Wait "they"? Then I remembered the other vampire. Fear struck through me. What if that was her mate? No, no, NO! Mine!

"I don't know Oli, but those sisters were hot! Did you see their bodies? I think I'm gonna have a nosebleed. I couldn't even see their face but I think that's a good thing. They might be ugly." Sampson piped in.

I felt relieved remembering that they were sister but then I got mad, I repeat, mad! How dare he even think of her being ugly! How dare he think of her as anything but beautiful! I let out a growl at Sampson.

"What did I do?" He asked. How dare he not know what he did! I let out another growl.

Just then the car passed by us and headed in the same direction of which the girls had just gone. Now I was mad! How come the car could go through and I couldn't? Why couldn't I see her? Hold her in my arms and make sure Sampson didn't say anything insulting about her? Why!?!?!?!

Suddenly I couldn't control my temper. I was shaking like mad! "Don't follow me! I need to think by myself. Go to my dad's house and wait for me there. Explain to him what happened and tell what we need to do about the night of the full moon. I don't think we have a choice." Another car passed though the treaty line and I lost it.

I phased right there and ran off into the woods. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Why did I have the strange need to hold her close to me and protect her? Suddenly it all made sense! I had imprinted! On a vampire! I didn't think that was possible. She smelled so good though! Like a combination of lilies and vanilla. It was so sweet and addicting! I thought my dad said vampires smelled so sweet that it hurt? What would my dad think? For some reason it didn't matter to me. I didn't even know her name or what she looked like but….I could honestly say that I was in love with her. No one, not even my dad, was going to change that. Her voice… It sounded like that of a goddess. She probably would never take a second look at me. But maybe, just maybe… If she would kiss me, maybe we could find out… Stop deluding yourself, Kyle. She will never take an interest in you. Soon she will probably be hooked up with a vampire guy…

I looked up to wear my legs had taken my. I could tell that I had been running for about 30 minutes and I had gone deep into the forest. I knew that Oliver, Sampson, Drew and the others would have explained everything to my dad and he would be steaming.

I ran to my dads house were I saw my friends bikes in the drive. I walked in the door to see all the people who knew that werewolves existed were stuffed into my dad's living room.

I looked over all the faces staring at me. There were the Ateara's: Collin, one of my best friends and pack member, his mom and Quil, a member of the last generation. The Call's: Drew, also my friend and pack member, and his dad Embry. His mom had died in a car wreck when he was 2. It was a huge toll on the pack because she was Emily's cousin Claire. Then there were the Clearwater's. They had had two members in the last pack; Seth & Leah. Seth had married and he and Lucy, his wife, had my friend and only girl in the pack: Sarah. Leah's situation was different; she had imprinted on this guy but then she got pregnant and he had left. She was Sampson's mom.

Then there were the Uley's: the family consists of best Oliver and then his dad Sam and mom Emily. I heard that Sam was the first one to change in the last pack.

Sitting beside Sam were my parents; Jacob and Samantha Black. My dad hated vampires, especially the ones who lived in Forks: the Cullen's. He had told me the story of how he had fallen in love with his best friend but she had fallen in love with Edward Cullen but he had left her and how she had seemed dead. He told me how she had gone to Europe one summer and how she never came back.

All of the people who were in the last pack, besides Emily, were all over 60 years old but all looked under 30. They had all never aged because they still phased into there werewolf form. They had all had to because of the newborn vampire war. The war was said to be between a bunch of newborn vampires and the werewolves because the vampires were looking for Bella, the girl my father had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Apparently they had gone to her house looking for her for reasons unknown to us, but this was after she disappeared and they ended up killing her father. After that it had been a brutal war but every one had gotten out alive, if some just barely. However this caused them to be always on alert because they didn't get the vampire behind the attacks.

Of the current pack only Oliver looked his age; he was 34. The rest of us were between 17 and 20 because it had taken our parents that long to imprint or they had to wait for the person they imprinted on to grow up. I was currently 18.

My thoughts about our families were interrupted by my father clearing his throat. "What do we plan to do?"

"About what?" I asked trying to act ignorant.

"About the bloodsuckers, obviously, we need to either plan an ambush or listen to them. For some reason I don't think we have an option but to listen to them. Filthy blood-suckers!" My dad answered back, shaking with anger. Mom tried to soothe him, but I ruined it with what I couldn't stop coming out of my mouth.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled at my dad. Everyone looked at me in complete shock. "I mean well….um…I feel that we owe them more respect. After all one of them healed me after I was knocked off my bike." I managed to get out.

My dad didn't buy it. "I understand that you feel loyalty to them for healing you but they're our mortal enemies. They're probably here to see the Cullen's. What I don't understand is why they asked to meat our pack on the night of the full moon. What are they planning?"

"I don't think they're with the Cullen's dad, and besides you need to get over your grudge against the Cullen's. I think that this whole feud is silly and it needs to end so we don't have to hate each other anymore, besides the feud is over something that happened hundreds of years ago." I said without thinking.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "That's what the vampire who healed you said." Sarah said, looking at me with wide eyes "She must have really gotten to you."

My dad looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Before he could say anything, I decided to speak, "They were powerful words and they help so much truth behind them. We need to go to First Beach Sunday with compromising spirits. I think they want to propose something important that could change the way we get along with the Cullen's and I'm open to that."

Everyone again looked shocked at my words but they all nodded in agreement but I knew that my dad would probably have a long talk with me about how you can't change the past.

He did, but we had had the conversation so many times that all I could think about was the girl; the one girl that had ever gotten my attention. I remembered her strong words and I looked forward to seeing what she would say when my dad tried to lecture her about the past. For some reason I knew that it was a touchy subject for her.

BPOV

We spent the six days getting things in order. We bought a big plot of land in the woods and built a house, actually a mansion, on it. We enrolled in Forks High and we got all our stuff in from Volterra. Layla was in hysterics when it took 23 boxes to hold my CD collection.

We also went shopping for new clothes and furniture. I hated shopping but going with Layla was OK because she hated it more than me! We went in, got clothes that we likes and got out. It was fun because ever though we didn't stay long in each store we still got the "full shopping experience" as Alice once put it. We like to mock clothes that looked trashy and we also occasionally tried things on. At least Aro doesn't mind how much we spend, we might have maxed out a few credit cards…

After we had gotten all our furniture and clothes and organized our house looked liked we were billionaires, which in reality we were. The Volturi had been saving up for over 3000 years.

Our house had 3 floors. The bottom one was the sitting room, the kitchen, the dining room and a front parlor. The second floor had few guest rooms, a game room, a home theater and our own personal library. The top floor, however, had only two rooms: mine and Layla's. Each of our rooms took up half of the 3rd floor.

My room had blue walls in a pattern witch made it look like you were underwater. In my room, I had a computer which was sitting on a glass desk next to my window. A walk-in closet with all the clothes I had bought and finally; my CD collection. It took up the entire length of the room. After I had left I started collecting music of all genre's and sub-genre's. The last time I counted I had over 5,000 CD's. With the CD collection came my giant stereo system. In the middle of my room was my bed. It was king-sized with a flower pattern set in blue steal. My comforter was a metallic blue that just added to the water effect. I liked to have it because it reminded me of Edward. I miss him so much. What if Layla was wrong? He might have left me because he hated me! I could feel the hole opening up. Stop Bella. You know what Layla said is true. In, out. I started looking around again.

My room also had a walk-in blue marble bathroom with a mini-pool sized tub. Also a shower that had heads sticking out of every wall of the shower. The water soothing me from every which way soothed me.

After I finished putting the finishing touches on my CD collection, I decided to go see how Layla was doing on her room. I knocked and she told me to come in.

If I had to breathe, I would've been breathless. I thought I was walking on the stars. The walls and floor where a deep midnight black with silver specks that looked like stars on them. The room itself was round. In one corner she had a shelf full of her favorite books, CDs and pictures from Volterra. She also had a black computer on a curved table that fit like a puzzle piece against the wall. Her bed was also round with silver sheets which was placed in the center of the room. She also had a silver stereo system in the corner. For a second I thought her ceiling was the same as the walls and floor but when I looked again I realized that she had a glass ceiling. I also saw the almost full moon and the stars through the ceiling.

There were two doors in the room which lead to her closet and her bathroom which matched almost identically to her room in pattern. It was black marble with silver specs. It was round and it had a round mini-pool sized bathtub that had walls that could rise up and turn it into a shower.

She was sitting on her bed and chuckled at my reaction. "Don't worry; I can close the roof so when the suns out it won't look like we have a disco ball in our house!"

I was relieved. "So tomorrow is the day we go to La Push and set everything straight, how do you think people will react to the…."

"I think it'll be fine. Besides it's not like they could prove anything." She sighed. "You plan to go to your meadow today?"

"Yes. I thought it would be the best place to go. I need to think and compose myself before I see Jacob again. Even if he has moved on he can be really stubborn and I want my friend beck" I replied. "Besides it's going to be sunny today."

"I need to think too. It's about that werewolf. I was so intent on what he was saying that I even forgot to read his past. I've never felt that way before. He looked so sad and I just wanted to hold him and tell him it would all be OK and save him from whatever was haunting his mind." She said, twirling her hair.

"Sounds like you're in lo-ove." I teased but she looked up at me like I was the most brilliant person in the world.

"I need to think." She said.

I walked out of the room and went into mine. I grabbed some jeans and a blue T-shirt and changed into them then headed out to the woods.

It only took a mere 3 minutes to get to the meadow and before I knew it, I was remembering all the good times I had here with Edward. The first time I told him I loved him, and kissed him. I really couldn't wait to be able to do those things once again.

Before I knew it, it was 5:00 in the afternoon; I reluctantly got up and headed home. When I got home I headed straight for my room and took a long relaxing shower just to get my mind off what I was about to do. Oh it is nothing! No problem, I only have to tell werewolves, our "mortal enemy," a few life changing, heart-stopping secrets no one other than the Volturi knew! I could hear Layla chuckle from the other room.

I let the warm water wash over my cold skin and relax me...

"Could you go ANY slower Bella? Just because we have unlimited hot water doesn't mean you can spend three whole hours in the shower!"

Oops.

"Damn straight! We still have to do make-up! And clothes and hair!"

"Who knew darling tomboy Layla could be such a fashionista? Trying to impress someone?"

_How did she know that? I am not __that__ obvious…_

"Well, I wasn't sure until just now! Genius, Layla, pure genius."

I got out of the shower and changed into some nice blue jeans and an ocean print top, and then I put on my ceremonial necklace that had the symbol of the ocean on it. I proceeded to do my make-up, and then have time to 'dream' about Edward.

"Hurry up slowpoke! You can't be THAT slow Bella! Or have you been dreaming about Edward! We are going to be late!"

I deliberately strolled to the garage to see Layla also in blue jeans but in a star colored top with a silver pattern on it that reminded me of the moon.

"Finally!' Layla obviously couldn't be happier to finally be going toward Kyle. I think she had sorted out her feelings. She had a silly grin on her face, and her thoughts couldn't stay away from him.

Before we put on our helmets her face changed from happy to sad. "Bella, what if he just wants to use me? What if he wants to hurt me? I know it won't physically hurt but I don't think I could take it if he tried to hurt me…"

"Layla, I have a good feeling that he wont hurt you. All he could think when we were driving away was: Mine!" I made my voice sound all robotic when I said it.

She smiled at me receiving the memory. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

We put on our helmets. We tucked our hair and put on out dark lenses so they wouldn't see our features until we wanted them to. Then we set out on our bikes. It was time to end this war once and for all.

**How was it? The few chapters are major so it might take a little more times but I'm typing as fast as I can! Again give thanks to my Beta for knowing how to spell!**

**Please review! I need some form of criticism so I can make people happy! 1 thing I will not do is BellaXJacob. NO! That's why I had him imprint and get married! Hehe…moo….. (Inside joke)**


	4. Aurora and Angels

EPOV

It has been fifty years since I last saw my angel. Fifty years since I left her for her own good and tore my heart to pieces. Fifty long years since I had truly felt happy, or even felt anything other than pain.

I have no idea where she is today and I have no idea of what has become of my angel, my Bella. Alice had stopped having visions about her not even a year after I left her.

I remember going to her house last year and learning about her father and the newborns. The filthy mutt had pulled me aside and told me about Bella after I left and how much pain she was in. I was truly a monster; I had caused that sweet beautiful angel pain, and then she had disappeared after her father sent her to Europe for the summer.

I wanted to die, again. I wanted to go to hell and make sure I was miserable. More than anything, though, I wanted things that could never happen. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I loved her. I wanted to kiss her again and feel her next to me while inhaling her sweet scent that was so addicting. Bella, my beautiful sweet Bella.

I remember how I decided that I was going to die and Alice came running into my room to stop me. I remember my family begging me and me telling them that it they would all be better off without me especially Jasper. Then I remember something stopping me, telling me not to kill myself. It sounded like what Bella would have told me. I remember begging it to allow me to kill myself, but it said that I wasn't until I had found out first-hand what happened to Bella. I couldn't go against it, not when it gave me some tiny reason to hope. It would have been betraying her to not do her just and fine out myself. This was forty-five years ago.

Currently, I was out hunting with my family in Idaho and they were trying to perk up my mood. For the past forty-nine years I had been doing nothing but existing. I only hunted when I needed to and only left my room for that and school. I didn't feel anything except regret. My Bella was probably truly an angel now and it was my fault entirely. I felt the hole in my chest open up again thinking about her, and the fact that she might have left this world.

"Ed-Ed? Japer's getting sad… Alice wants you to be happy again so I decided to come and cheer you up. I had a few things in mind that could possibly do the job." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Natalie; a vampire who had joined our coven after hers was attacked and killed. I cringed at the nick-name she had given me when she told me that I was her "mate". She is pretty, I guess. Nothing can compare to Bella; especially not this bitch. She is everything Bella isn't. She is too outgoing, selfish, vain, and delusional. At least she doesn't have a power. She is getting on my nerves with all this 'mate' stuff. I had told her I was spoken for but she just ignored me and clings to me every chance she gets.

We all hated her, even Esme wanted to slap here and tell her to fuck off, but Carlisle insisted that we needed to help her, but he was giving in fast because it's common for her to "slip" on her diet. I looked up at her from were I was laying on a rock and glared.

"Don't call me that! I refuse to do anything you have in mind. Besides, I'm not your mate! Stop trying to convince me! It is not going to happen!"

I shot at her.

"Aww! But Ed-Ed, we all agreed that you needed to get over the human and I'm right here for you while she is well d…."

She was silenced by a punch she received in the face from Alice, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Never say that! Or you'll be ashes in a matter of seconds!" Alice snarled at her.

"I don't matter!" I yelled. "Besides, I've accepted the fact that I will never see her again. It's what I deserve!"

With this I stalked off to go find the others. When they saw me I apologized to Jasper, who accepted and said he understood, although his mind told me he was a little irritated. We got back in our cars and headed home. I looked out the window and up at the full moon. We drove in silence all the way home. In my car were Emmett, Rosalie, Natalie, and me. I took comfort in the fact the both Rosalie and Emmett both were trying their hardest not to throw Natalie out the window after what she said about Bella.

_I'm sure Carlisle won't mind if I rip her arm off… maybe both? After all… It isn't permanent or anything._

_What is up with Natalie? If __I__ couldn't get to Edward all those years ago, what makes her think that anyone but Bella can be with him? I can't believe she said something bad about Bella. We are going to have a serious talk, her and I. Maybe Emmett will help._

_Oh, Edward. If I could get him alone, I would…_I stopped listening to her here; yoo sad, yet extremely annoying.

Both of them missed her very much, and Rosalie refused to have anyone insult Bella. She had finally realized what Bella did for me, and had grown to like her a lot more in her absence. Bella would've been so happy that Rosalie finally accepted her.

Natalie has been acting very… weird lately. She went to the eye doctor this week; apparently she wanted a new eye color… Her eyes were a strange orange, the result of drinking human and animal blood.

At the thought of Bella, I felt the hole in my chest opening up again, but the pain never came. Instead I looked up and saw two things: 1) We were back in Forks and 2) there was an aurora that filled the sky with silver and blue light. 

We were all awe-struck as Carlisle and I pulled our cars over to the side of the road.

We all stood in silence before Carlisle said "You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I could swear that the light originated from First Beach."

_This has never happened before. I wonder if it is in the books. We should head over there._

_Maybe we can pound some werewolf heads in when we get over there! I should ask Carlisle! Rosalie looks amazing in her new shirt, like always. _

_Does this shirt make me look fat? Maybe Emmett is standing next to Carlisle because I look fat! NO! Come back Emmett! Edward looks happier than I have seen him in a while… RECEIVE MY MIND MESSAGES EMMETT! COME BACK! _

_So, with my new contacts, and my new hair I am getting done, I can pull this off. Remember, selfless, wimpy, and doe-eyed. Edward is looking at me! It is already working! He must feel the new personality I have! Wait 'til I dye my hair, and put the contacts in! He will be head over heels for me! _

_I guess I didn't see this because it is on the damn werewolves' property…Hmph. Jasper? I wonder if he is ok? He looks happier than I have seen in fifty years…_

_Edward feels a lot happier now… Why is that? I feel so much lighter, like Bella is around. But she can't be? Unless she really is d-moved on to the next life, and came back to visit us as a spirit…? _

_That aurora is so beautiful! It looks like it took a weight off of Edward's shoulders/ Could it be Bella trying to communicate to him? I hope so. He looks happier then he has in fifty years. And all mothers hate seeing their children unhappy. I hope we can find something to help him soon._

My family's thoughts were racing, and Natalie clung to my arm. "Edward! You'll protect me from those mongrels right?" My family rolled their eyes, but I wasn't even paying attention.

For the first time in fifty years I felt something strange; it was like that light was everything I would ever need to survive. Like the thing that caused it was my reason for living. I felt like Bella was right there beside me telling me she loved me.

BPOV

When we finally reached the La Push exit, it was ten' o'clock sharp and the weather was perfect. It was a rare, cloudless night, and the glow from the moon was making the exposed skin on Layla's arms glow slightly. She was already starting to become prettier due to the moon.

We finally reached the beach; we saw a giant bon-fire with sixteen people sitting around it. They all seem to be having a good time but their thoughts are worried and some angry.

_What is this all about? If those bloodsuckers turn against us, I will rip them into pieces before they can say, "Gotcha."_

_I hope this doesn't turn into another fight, we don't stand a chance._

_What happened to my son? All he does is daydream all day long. It is getting on my nerves. Maybe I should talk some sense into him. Maybe he imprinted on that new girl who lives down the road. She would be a good choice for him. He looks like he imprinted on someone… Maybe he will talk about it to his old man._

_They should be here any minute now._

_Mine. Where is she? She is mine. Maybe she isn't going to come? She has to! Mine, Mine MINE!!_

_What the hell is up with Kyle? I didn't know werewolves could imprint without seeing their "loved one's" face, let alone imprint on a vampire. It must be pretty strong, what they have there._

_I hope this isn't a trap. We can't stand against them. We barely stood up to the last group of vampires that came through. _

I decided I had listened to their thoughts long enough once we had parked our bikes. We approached the campfire slowly, keeping our helmets on. Layla agreed that I am not quite ready for everyone to recognize me, not yet. My identity will be revealed soon enough.

We approached them from downwind, so they didn't smell us until we were about ten feet away. When they smelled us, the pack immediately turned their heads towards us, jumped up into a defensive position, and glared. The women didn't notice until we had walked into sight range. I recognized Emily even in her old age but the others who weren't paying attention were all women, some of the last pack's mates apparently. The other person who wasn't glaring at us was Kyle, he was staring longingly at Layla and she was staring at him. _"Mine."_ was all that I could get from his mind. Layla, on the other hand, was not even thinking at all. A range of emotions was going through her mind, but mostly pure, unadulterated love. Maybe vampires can imprint too? That would Edward's story. The pain of mentioning his name was forced to the bottom of my mind, for later. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

Layla was the first to speak but it was only to Kyle; from what she was thinking, I believe she forgot the rest of us were there. "Staying out of trouble pup?" She spoke to Kyle normally, but if you listened, you could hear the love in her voice.

He smiled at being addressed by her and his heart sped up, he hadn't known where her eyes were looking because of her helmet. I heard a familiar growl from the group, and Layla and I looked to where the growl had come from.

I gasped. It had come from Jacob. He looked older, even though he couldn't have aged, and more rugged. He was still handsome with all the same features except for a look of hatred in his eye directed towards Layla, maybe he heard her tone. Noticing this, Kyle growled back.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming here and meeting with us. I and my sister are here to propose something to you all that could possibly change the relationship between vampires and werewolves." Layla spoke to Jacob respectfully, but also in a way that was demanding respect.

"How dare you come into our land and ask for us to listen to you! We don't want to hear it you filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob snarled back at her. He was shaking and the woman beside him was trying to calm him; Samantha, apparently. She was perfect for him.

"I'm not meaning to be rude Jacob, but my sister and I don't drink blood." Jacob's face was one of shock. His mind was confused as to whether to be more shocked over the fact that she knew his name or the fact that we don't drink blood.

"We will happily answer all of your questions if you allow us to, but I must request that we are civil. I absolutely hate fighting. I have no need to kill anyone tonight." Layla added in a cool voice.

"Please sit, we are all very interested in what you are. We will agree to be hospitable. Please excuse Jake; he has a little more hate for the vampires than others here." Some one said and I recognized the voice immediately, and looked to see Sam sitting beside Emily. He must have been talking about the Cullen family. That makes a whole lot of sense, but if he had really cared, he would've helped me out of the depression.

"Thank you Sam. I can tell you that he won't feel the same after what you all are about to learn." Layla responded in a warm friendly tone. With that she walked and sat down next to Kyle, who was enjoying having her that close once again. I walked over and sat next to Layla.

"Umm do you mind taking off your helmets? I think it would make it easier on all of us if we could see your faces." Sam said cautiously.

"Of course!" I replied. I felt Jacob tense at the sound of my voice.

Carefully I took my helmet off, letting my hair cascade down my shoulders. I heard gasps as people recognized me.

"Bella? Bella, is that really you?" Emily squealed in delight.

"Bella? Who is this Bella of which you speak?" I asked in a light-hearted tone. Her face fell a bit, and I laughed. She realized I was kidding, immediately got up and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

I looked at the members of the old pack who were watching me with shocked eyes. "It's so good to see you all again! I've really missed you!" I said looking at all my old friends.

They all proceeded to start acting like teenagers and literally dog piled on me in a giant hug! All except for Jake who was just staring, his expression one of disbelief.

After I was released from my hug I got up, walked over to him, stopped and looked at him. "You're alive?" He asked in monotone.

"More or less." I replied, looking in to his hurt eyes.

"You're one of them now. You got changed into a vampire. All these years I thought you were dead, all those years I mourned you, and you were a vampire. Bella, what happened? Why didn't you contact us?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"When I went to Europe the Volturi captured me and turned me into a vampire." I responded. "I am one of the vampires of an ancient prophecy of peace. However as Layla said earlier, we don't drink blood." I said expecting him to blow, but instead he pulled me into a hug, thanking the lord that I was OK.

"I missed you so much Bells! But what to you mean you don't drink blood?" He replied placing me at arms length to look at me. He was taking in my new appearance. His voice sounded like my Jacob, and I smiled.

"Layla is better at explaining it than me." I said pointing to my sister. All eyes now looked at Layla, who still had her helmet on. "Could you please explain it to them? And you need to take your helmet off like they asked." I said to her.

"_I really want to see what she looks like! MINE!" _

She looked worried "Bella you sure I should? I need to explain everything by midnight and you know what happens when it's the full moon." She said her eyes worried.

"Please." was all that Kyle said but it worked. Layla reached up to grab her helmet startling everyone as they noticed her slightly glowing skin. She pulled her helmet off and everyone gasped.

LPOV

I closed my eyes and slowly pulled my helmet off my head. I felt my hair pour from the confines of my helmet over my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the awestruck faces of the people around me.

I got an image of myself from their memories and knew that my skin looked like it was glowing a little more that usual and that my hair was shining like the moon itself.

I looked over at Kyle hoping not to see the look of reject I had seen so many times before. My eyes caught his and I rejoiced as I saw his eyes filled with nothing but love. His eyes fascinated me. They were brown but with hints of dark green and a strange lighter green in them that made them look like the color of the forest.

I love the way he looks in the moonlight; the glow illuminating his features revealing them all to me. He has a soft, tan face with high cheekbones with a mess of dark brown hair. He has walnut shaped eyes that I love to see happy. He also smells like the woods but instead of musky he smelled like pine trees. I used to play under them all the time when ever I could get away from my mom, back when I was human. It reminded me of the little freedom I once had. He was perfect and he was staring at me with such love, I knew if my heart was still beating it would be going 100 miles an hour!

"_Stop staring him and get on with it!" _I heard Bella shout to me in her mind.

I turned to her and let out a low growl. I smirked. "Fine then, sit down and shut your mouth up!"

Her body immediately sat down while her mouth actually tried to shut itself up! She looked like a fish on a line! I couldn't help but laugh at the weird expressions on the packs face. It was priceless. After about 30 seconds of me laughing hysterically and Bella looking like she was dangling by her mouth I said, "Stop and just sit and listen. You can talk when you need to." I said

She dropped and glared at me. "What now I don't have to give them another demonstration." I said while trying to hold back a laugh along with the others here. If looks could kill! Well, I guess I'm already dead.

"I suppose you all would like an explanation now, that's what you came here for after all." I began. "Bella and I, as you've probably guessed, aren't normal vampires. We are called the Angeli de Pace or angels of peace. We are vampires sent to rid the world of wars. That is also the reason we smell like vampires but don't repulse you; we have to appeal to all. As you have probably noticed there are no new wars and over the years the older ones have been ending. That is because of us. We are more powerful than any other vampires and, in addition, we don't drink blood. Our powers are that of the night sky and ocean. Bella's is that of the ocean and what she is doing right now, just sitting near the ocean, is giving her energy. However she rejuvenates faster if she is actually touching the water. I get mine from the stars and moon and all I have to do is be under their light…"

I then explained about how our powers worked and how they affected our appearance. We demonstrated our powers, and then the pack understood the trick I had pulled the other night.

When I got to the part about me being able to make people do whatever I wanted, everyone looked at me in shock. "I would hate to have that kind of power over people. It would scare me. Your control must be amazing if you are still this decent." Kyle said to me. I looked at him and saw not the fear I expected over hearing my powers but trust and love, with some respect mingled within.

The others nodded in agreement and I continued. "Our mission is to stop all wars on this earth and then prevent them from breaking out. That's why we are here; to stop the war between werewolves and vampires." I spoke the words, and judging by Bella's look, I knew that I was in for a hard time.

"Impossible! This is one war that can't be stopped no matter how much we want it to. To protect our people from vampires is the reason we're here! As long as we have that duty, this war cannot be settled! Most vampires are human-drinkers, so we cannot have an alliance with them. It just can't be done! The past is the past! It stays with you forever no matter how you try to let it go! We are here to hate vampires and destroy them and we can't change that!" Jacob snarled at me while shaking. Now I was pissed! Bella grimaced. I assumed it was because she read his thoughts. He must've been thinking of his past, when Bella was still human, and in love with Edward.

"Calm down and sit! I'm not done!" I demanded and he complied looking at me with furious eyes and I returned the glare.

"_Maybe she can convince my dad that this feud is worthless. I hope she can. I am sick of his extreme hate for vampires ever since Bella 'died'" _The memories from Kyle swarmed my mind, and I was more determined than ever to change Jacob's mind.

"You're right you can't change the fact you are a werewolf and you can't change the past but you can change your reasons for the best! You're wrong though about human-drinkers. Most vampires, including the royal family, are converting to animal blood or at least trying to! Instead of hating all vampires why don't you focus your energy you use on fighting to protect everyone from the ones that aren't so good? Why can't you try to get along for the sake of everybody here? The vampires who attacked you back hundreds of years ago were bastards who wanted to kill people just to get a good meal! The very thought sickens me and so many others now a days! If you will agree to it I can make it so you get along with each other! However I want to wait till both sides can get along I can start by making it so you don't disgust and abhor each other! You need to let go of the past, but still use it to give you strength to protect against the bad vampires. This feud is petty, so I want you to raise your hand if you want it to end for the sake of all those today and all those in the future!" I looked around and saw every single hand in the air and every face was looking at me with admiration.

"We should start now. We need to end this feud as soon as possible!" Kyle said to the pack they all nodded their heads.

"So it's decided. Again, I can't fully erase the hate until there is only so much left but I can start to make it decline by making sure that you can go near each other with out wanting to run away." I said to the pack, who were wearing questioning looks, and then I looked at Bella, who was beaming.

"When I am in my angelic form anything I say goes. That means if I said: 'Let werewolf and vampires become close by releasing the first block of hatred. They will no longer appall to each other in smell and shall have a better understanding of each other,' it will happen." They all looked at me, shocked. "This is also good because you have until the next full moon to get to know the vampires better!" I could tell the idea was very new to them.

"We need to get ready Layla, it's almost midnight." Bella said to me. I nodded.

Again, everyone looked confused as we said this, so I explained to them about our Angelic Forms. They all nodded at the end.

"There is one more thing." I started, "To release my demand to all vampires Bella and I will have to create a surge of energy. It won't be as big as it will be if we can make amends between species, but it will be a decent size. The most harmless we can make it is in the form of an aurora but that means everyone will be able to see it. It should be there for only about fifteen minutes, but do you think it would be ok?" When I got a nod I relaxed a bit, and took an unnecessary breath. I leaned back a bit and I was leaning on something warm. It was quite comfortable, if rather unexpected. When I looked over my shoulder, I realized I had somehow ended up leaning against Kyle. I reluctantly stood up and looked at Bella. I could have sworn that I heard Kyle whimper, and I so desperately wanted to sit back down and make him smile.

Reading my thoughts, Bella smirked, but apologized in her mind after she realized that was how she was with Edward. "How long until the moon is in the center of the sky?" I closed my eyes and answered, "Five minutes." She nodded and stood up as well.

"So let me get this straight, don't get me wrong, I want the feud to end, but we're putting out life safety in the hands of a vampire? I mean, come on, isn't that just a bit ironic?" Another irritating dog, Sampson, stated, looking smug.

I heard growls from the rest of the pack. I looked at Sampson, "Sorry, but I really can't take it when someone insults me for no reason. From your memories I can tell you're just trying to be an ass. Somebody needs to learn to be a little bit more obedient." I smirked "Let's see what you can do. Stand!" He did, reluctantly, not having a choice.

"Good boy! Shake." He walked over and shook my hand.

"Good now roll over." He did and by now everyone was trying to hold back a grin and was losing the battle.

"Good boy, now sit and stay!" He sat up and stood perfectly still. Everyone gave up the battle, and fell into hysterics.

"Bella, where is the tallest point?" She pointed to some cliffs. I nodded and ran up to the top of the tallest one. This was where Bella jumped that time. She told me that Jake had been following her so he jumped right after her. **(A.N/That's why Alice didn't see her.)**

I saw a blue light, and knew Bella was already in her Angelic Form. I stood there and directly over my head was the moon I stared at it and felt myself start to glow.

KPOV

I was confused. All of a sudden, Layla disappears and I can't see her anywhere, then Bella turned and walked towards the ocean. As soon as she stepped in the water she started radiating a beautiful blue! All of a sudden the ocean was wrapping itself around her and for a minute it looked like it had engulfed her. Then I saw her shoot up into the air and I was amazed. She had turned to face us so we could see her fully, but in a way it hurt to look at her.

She was wearing a gown the color of the ocean and it looked like it was floating around her. Her eye's were glowing and her hair had turned a few shades darker so were there was once was brown it was black and the black undertones were blue! She also had a set of light blue wings from her back. It was amazing, but where is Layla? Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next:

There was a bright glow of crystal-while light coming from the top of a nearby cliff. I gasped as I realized that it was coming from my angel. The moon light was wrapping it self around Layla just as the ocean had done Bella. The mass of light was lifted off of the ground and it floated down the cliff and over the water going towards Bella. It stopped and I could only stare as the glow unwrapped itself from Layla and formed a set of white wings. I thought I was in heaven at the sight before me:

Layla was floating over the water in a crystal gown that looked like it was made of nothing but the night sky. The sleeves came off her shoulders and her sleeves flowed down her arms. Her skirt looked like it was made of the stars themselves. She was glowing: literally! Her hair and eye's shone like the stars, while her skin looked like the moon. She was perfect, so perfect that it hurt!

It was then I noticed that both of them were wearing amulets with different symbols on them. I could only guess that they stood for ocean and night sky.

I stared into her eyes and then noticed she was staring at me and smiling. I stared into her star colored eyes and felt myself melt.

"_Thank you pup."_ I heard a voice so beautiful that it hurt my ears, and yet, I longed to hear it again. _"Thank you for convincing them to come here with compromising spirits. You shall make a great leader when the time comes to prove yourself. I know it!"_ I felt so much strength from her words that all the things that my father had said about me being a failure disappeared; I knew I was strong as I looked at the glowing angel in front of me.

Too soon she broke away from our gaze and stared at Bella who was looking at something in the distance. Bella nodded and they spread their wings and flew a little farther up into the air and began faced each other. They crossed their arms and joined hand and started spinning; creating what looked like a vortex of blue and crystal white. I heard Layla's sweet voice come from the vortex of light; "The wish had been made to start a compromise between enemies: let it be! The wish has been made for vampires and werewolves to understand each other and be able to stand together without there senses being the corrupted of their judgment: Let it be! Let them start to heal what had been done!" I heard Bella's voice join Layla's "Let it be and so it shall be!"

With that the light around them increased and released forming an aurora of white and blue that could be clearly seen against the night sky. I looked back to where the light had come from to see two figures walking on beams of light. As soon as they were back on the beach Layla collapsed on the beach.

"Layla!" I yelled and ran to her. I kneeled beside her, lifted her into my arms, and held her close. "Is she OK?" I asked Bella who was standing in the water.

"Yes she'll be fine. It just takes a lot of energy to do something as powerful as that. The only reason I'm standing is because of the energy I receive from the ocean. Take her to the top of the cliff she was on earlier; the higher her elevation the more energy she receives from the sky." I nodded and lifted her up into my arms and ran towards the cliff.

When we reached the top I sat down and put her in my lap holding her close to me, praying that she would let me stay like this with her.

"Thank you, you are so warm." She muttered and looked up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were so beautiful! It wasn't the usually green, blue or brown that I was so used to seeing, I liked them. They were also so deep; full of knowledge and understanding.

"I like your eyes. They're really beautiful." I said without thinking. To my surprise she didn't looked horrified or mad. She was smiling! "Thanks, I'm glad you like them." She said hiding her face in my chest. I shuddered in delight.

"Why do you let him tell you all that stuff?" She asked looking up at me again with curious eyes which were now full of worry.

The question was completely random, but I knew she was talking about my dad.

_**I just had made the mistake of falling asleep on guard duty. It was when I first stared phasing and I was always so tired. **_

_**Nothing bad had happened but my dad was the one who found me asleep and didn't hesitate to wake me up and start yelling at me.**_

"_**How could you fall asleep at a time like this!? You could have cost us and big time! You're supposed to be the alpha for crying out loud! How could you be as weak and worthless as to forget our cause just to get some sleep….?"**_

_**I stood there taking in what he was saying, while he insulted me for about an hour. He finally worked himself up so much that he phased and left me alone in the woods. Those words hurt, but I couldn't help but feel he was right. I was worthless! I had only been 14.**_

I looked at her and she stared back. Then her eyes turned mad and she lifted her hand towards my face. I flinched expecting that she would slap me after realizing I was holding her, but instead I felt a cool hand touch my cheek and begin to stroke it, trying to comfort me. "One of my powers is to see people's memory, that's how I know." She told me. There was a comfortable silence as she looked at the ocean and I watched her.

"He's wrong, you know." She said, looking back up at me. "You're anything but worthless, and you are so strong. I could tell by the way you stood up to him when he talked about me. Thank you." She said to me. She smiled at me again, and I began to feel like I was melting all over again. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent of vanilla and lilies. I looked down at her again and she was looking at me like I was something special. I think that for a minute I thought that I was.

"You don't smell like the rest of them." She said to me "You all smell like the woods but you smell more like pine than the rest of them. It was always comforting to me as a human and it still is." She said taking in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pulled closer to me and I tightened my grip around her. I suddenly felt the need to make sure she was this happy forever; to make sure that no harm would ever come to her.

I whispered the first thing that came to my mind "Mine." I said pulling her closer to me. She slowly looked up at me and just stared at me. "Please say that again." She asked me and I gladly complied.

"Mine." I whispered into her hair. "My angel." I felt her shudder with pleasure, and she turned to look at me. The look in her eyes was that of pure joy and love and I suddenly lost all fear of telling her what I felt.

I leaned in a bit and kissed her. I felt electricity run through my body and I knew she could feel it too. I don't know how long we sat there just enjoying each other, but it ended all too soon when she pulled away and began to kiss up and down my neck lovingly. I wasn't done yet I wanted her to know that I loved her. I started trailing kisses down her neck instead and she tangled her fingers through my hair beckoning be back up to meet her face. I did as I was told and started to trail my mouth up her neck and back to her lips.

I finally pulled away, needing to breath, and she put her head on my chest; her breathing, though unnecessary, was just as scattered as mine. I put my head down on hers and whispered quietly to her, "What have I ever done to deserve to feel this way? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and wanting to know if you were alright. I love you, Layla."

"Good, because I love you too." This was all she said before turning to look in my eyes and kissing me again.

I pulled away this time "Are you ok now? Or do you need more energy?" I asked concerned.

She sniffed the air and started drooling. I also sniffed and, to my surprise, smelled hotdogs.

"I'm more than fine now. We need to go back down there before they get suspicious. Besides," I heard my stomach growl "we're both hungry." With that, she stood up and started walking towards the edge of the cliff, but looked back when she noticed I wasn't following her. "Coming, pup? I've been craving some good food for a while now and I'm hungry! "

I nodded and got up, walked over her and entangled our fingers. I leaned down and kissed her again and found that I wasn't that much taller than her. _"Convenient."_ I thought.

"What's so convenient?" She asked me. I looked at her shocked.

"After your thoughts become memories I can see them." She said. "Thank you for all the compliments you gave me." I felt my cheeks grow warm. She laughed. "Don't worry; I like your memories about me. I want to see you again. Please come over to Bella and my house anytime you want." I beamed knowing that I could now. She told me her address taking me a few steps forward while she did.

I was so engulfed in her voice that it wasn't until she giggled and told me to look down that I noticed that we had stepped off the cliff and we were now walking on a moonbeam. I shrieked at first and pulled her closer to me. "Hold on pup. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

With that we were freefalling down to the water. When we were 10 ft from the water a beam of light scooped us up and carried us back to the beach. We landed and I was still too stunned to speak.

Layla laughed and kissed my cheek to relax me, it certainly worked, before I knew it, I was laughing with her. I hardly even noticed my friends' stares.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me pup, ya know!"

"Aww, but that is your nickname pup so learn to love it!!"

Suddenly, she eyed the plate of about 20 dozen hotdogs on it. "Can I please have one?" She asked Emily who was cooking them. Emily nodded dumbstruck as Layla proceeded to show that not only did she like human food but that she also had an appetite to match one of ours! Bella explained that it was the same as the smell and was so we could blend in more naturally but that they didn't need it.

"These are the best things I ever tasted!" Layla mumble as she was swallowing hot-dogs like there was no tomorrow! Soon we were all laughing and gorging ourselves to the brink. I got to hold my angel close all night, and I decided that this was one of the happiest moments in my life.


	5. Authors Notes for Aurora and Angels

Authors Notes for Chapter Four.

Sorry I forgot to add this on the actual chapter but I wanted to get it to you all so I forgot.

O.K so this chapter kinda long and it explains altot of things. Again thank my beta Golden Fantasies for correcting my errors. Don't worry people Edwards gets to see Bella in the next chapter. I'm typing as fast as I can so then next chapter will be up eather tomorrow or the next day! I hope you liked it.

-MRS


	6. Resight

**Next Chapter! Sorry it's taken so long but this is a long chapter. Thank my Beta, Golden Fantasies, again for she is awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

EPOV

This was one of those times when I knew that whatever god was in charge out there had turned away from me. One of those times when I just wanted to know what I had done to deserve this. One of those times when I took comfort that my family hated Natalie just as much as I did.

When we had gotten home, after debating whether or not to break the treaty and go to check out the light source, Natalie had gone straight to her room and asked all of us to meet in the living room 30 min before school started. I had been so miserable after realizing, once again, that it had been fifty years since I saw my angel's face. I went up to my room and popped in a random CD and let my mind wander to my family's thoughts and to the steady downpour of rain coming from outside.

_What's up with Natalie? She is flickering through different decisions so fast I can't tell what she is hiding from us… Ah well, we will find out soon! Hmmm… Jessica's kid will be there, ooh! Multiple children! Before she even got married! I always knew she was a whore…_

_There. Perfect. Edward will fall head over heels for me this time! He will COMPLETELY forget about her once he sees me! Put the contacts in, and wellah! Maybe he will like me so much we can get in a room by ourselves and…_

I shuddered. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was 5:45 and the purgatory known as school started at 7. I reluctantly got up and dressed for the day knowing that it would just be another day of horny teenage thoughts. I shuddered, again. I walked downstairs to the living room to hear my family discussing the light again.

"For some reason I don't feel worried, even though we don't know what happened, I just know it was a good thing. It's like a miracle just occurred and we were there to witness it, almost like it was meant to be that way." Jasper was saying as I sat down.

"OK everyone ready for the surprise?" Natalie's voice said from upstairs. I could tell she was excited.

"_This'll make every one forget about her for sure! This is perfect! Why didn't I figure it out before?_

Now here was Natalie; standing in front of me in a light-blue top and jeans, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that she was wearing contacts that made her eyes look a horrible shade of brown and she had died her hair from bleach-blond to dark brown resulting in a very bad contrast. It took us all a minute to figure out what she was doing and when we did we were pissed and I mean really pissed.

"So you think you can copy Bella and we will be just great with that? Oh yes, Edward will love you because you **look** like Bella! He will forget all about the personality difference, the attitude difference, and the fact she is probably dead! Because Natalie looks as cute as Bella, Edward can pretend you are the love of his life! That is all that was running through your mind?" Everyone was startled by Emmett's outburst; no one knew just how much Emmett had hated Natalie, although we all had a mutual hate relationship with Natalie. She nodded, slightly relieved for some odd reason.

"I think you are lying. I can feel the relief rolling off you, and everyone can see your crush on Edward. You just want to fuck him because he looks cute? Well get this straight, horny bitch, don't play with anybody's mind like that, especially my brother. You are such a manipulative whore that you will do whatever it takes, as long as you get what you want." Now it was everyone's turn to be surprised at Jasper, who, even if he spoke in a cool detached voice, had anger waves rolling off him. Alice jumped up and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down.

Apparently he had one more thing to say.

"Stay away from Edward."

"Now, it's my turn." This could be interesting…

"I may not have been as nice to Bella as I should have, but understand this. She is a member of this family, if only in spirit, while you, the spawn of Satan, the "part of our family", will never be a part of our family. You are a part of our coven, never the Cullen family. You don't even follow our rules. You just expect everyone to love you, no matter what you have done. You always want things your way. Listen up, **darling** coven-groupie, you can never be a part of the Cullen family, and have only pushed us farther away with this little stunt. Family members support each other, and help each other when they need help. Natalie Dulith, you will never be granted the title of Natalie Cullen, or even Natalie Hale. You are not even useful, you are a burden. Go back to your rock from which you came."

"Let's see Rosalie, you joined the Cullen family. Where did that get you? You don't even bear the last name of Cullen! You are just little old Rosalie **Hale**, who is too wrapped up in her own little vain world to notice that Edward and I are completely in love! You are full of lies, and spurt them whenever your precious ego is wounded. You are the worthless one here!"

The last words were barely out of her mouth before Emmett let out an ear-shattering roar. He charged Natalie with such a speed that no one could even see him.

"Emmett, there will be no murders committed today!" We could all hear Carlisle and Esme quite clearly, but Emmett showed no sign of stopping.

All of a sudden, Alice and Jasper sniggered at the same time for no apparent reason. That can't be good… I felt a wave of emotion sweeping through the room, but it was directed at Emmett… It felt weird… Almost like…

I whipped my head away from Alice and Jasper, to see the strangest sight I had possibly ever seen… What the? Emmett was … for lack of a better word, bitch-slapping Natalie…

"Well, **that** certainly lightened the mood!" Carlisle and Esme walked into the room at the perfect time to catch this moment. "Now, Natalie, change! We don't have time to dye your hair or take out the contacts."

After she had changed her clothes we all set out in our cars to get to school. I took my Volvo alone because I was too pissed to deal with anyone while Rosalie took her mustang with Emmet and Alice took her Porsche with Japer. For her own sake, Natalie ran.

We were almost half way there when a blue bike came and swerved around me trying to get by. I was so shocked that someone was actually going faster than my I swerved a bit and my car was spinning on the wet road in a 360 while I slammed on the brakes and stopped with my car horizontal to the road. Alice and Rosalie shrieked to a stop beside me. I was so shocked, for the first time in my 150 years of living I had almost crashed due to something other than Bella. I got out of my car to see the motorcycle had stopped and the person on it was staring at me, even thought this person's features were covered by a thick leather jacket and a dark helmet so I couldn't identify if it was a boy or girl.

Suddenly the bikers gaze went beyond me and to something in the distance, nodded to me and hopped back on her bike speeding away. I turned just in time to see another bike, a darker blue than the first one, speed up and proceed to jump **over **my car and stat chasing after the other yelling things in a language I couldn't understand, thought it sounded like Japanese.

I was too stunned to speak. I looked at my family to see what they were thinking.

"_Who were they and when did they move here? I could have crashed my baby! I love my baby! They are sooo gonna pay!_

"_What!?! I can't see their futures! This is strange… They don't smell like werewolves either."_

"_I can't feel their emotions. That's never happened. Are they emotionless? Or are they immune?"_

"_I've got a feeling this days gonna be interesting. Maybe I can get a wrestling match with Natalie tonight, outside, to the death!"_

"Is everyone OK?" I asked, probably paler than normal, if that is possible.

"I'm fine. I just don't know whether to be scared because we almost crashed or to go congratulate the person who finally achieved scaring a group of vampires." Emmett had a perplexed look on his face, like he was actually considering those options.

"Well there's no point in trying to figure out who they are. It'll probably just be a couple of trick riders anyways. Come on, or we'll be late." I said walking back to my car and finish the short drive to school.

When we entered the parking lot I immediately noticed the two bikes parked beside my usual space. I pulled in and got out of the car and reluctantly stalked over to Natalie who was waiting for us. "There are a couple of new students today." She said as she walked over to me and tried to attach herself to my arm. I immediately pushed her away and glared and continued walking into the building. The thought of people immediately entered my mind:

"_Wow those girls are hot! Their prettier than the blonde senior who's part of the Cullen family."_

"_Where did they come from? I heard they were transfer students from Italy but no one said anything about them being models."_

"_Hello new girls!"_

"_What's up with that girl's hair? I bet it's dyed but Tom said she said when he asked that it was natural. We'll just have to see about that! HOW DARE THEY HURT HIM!"_

I suddenly noticed that all mental images of them were blurs along with their names. I knew they weren't werewolves because I could see werewolves' images in people's minds. Two things that interested me most were; that they were supposedly prettier than Rosalie or than they were transfer students from Italy. Could they be….

My thoughts where stopped by the ring of the bell and I hurried off to my next class.

The morning was frustrating and I could tell it was for Alice to because she all visions of them came out blurry. We would talk about it over lunch. On the way, Natalie latched onto my arm again. This time I didn't even bother throwing her off.

When I walked into the lunchroom I was immediately bombarded with fuzzy images; apparently everyone was thinking about the new girls. I went and got some food from the line, really just props, and sat down at our table were everyone else was already seated.

I was looking out the window thinking about nothing when I suddenly smelled two sweetly addicting scents. One was that of lilies and vanilla but it didn't smell as good to me as the next thing that hit my nose: the familiar sweet smell of freesia and strawberries. I looked up to see my families shocked faces looking towards the cafeteria door.

Two figures were staring at our table with curious looks while the whole cafeteria had gone almost silent taking them in. I thought I was staring at angels, and that my eyes where playing tricks on me.

I was staring at Bella, my Bella, but she was more beautiful than I remembered. Her face was still soft and heart-shaped but she had dark bags under her eyes and her hair had turned deep brown with black undertones and her eyes had turned the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. Her body was one to match Rosalie's and her skin was the same marble white as mine. It hurt to look at her; like I was looking at an angel.

Then she smiled at me, my angel smiled at me! Then a realization hit me hard; this couldn't be Bella. She was too young and looked to different and yet totally the same, a relative maybe. I fell into grief as I realized this could be her daughter or grand-daughter I was staring at. I felt like crying, but I had told her to move on. Suddenly she frowned and looked at the other figure who was observing the rest of my family with understanding eyes; like she knew our every secret.

When I let my eyes fully look at her, I gasped. I had never realized someone that compared to Bella exist though I found the one who looked like Bella more to my liking. She had the most peculiar color of hair and eyes: the color of the stars. The weird thing was that it looked totally natural. She was tall and had high cheek bones one a soft round face, while her skin was a pale moon-like color.

She looked back at "Bella" and then glared at Natalie like she was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. I looked at my angels face and it was just as mad, I didn't think it possible for an angel to show that much hate and I wanted to make it go away and see her smile again.

BPOV-_back to this morning_

I let out a sigh as I dropped onto my bed. It was now four o'clock in the morning and we had just left La Push just a few minutes ago. After Layla said the words everyone got along fine for the rest of the night; laughing, chatting and just having a good time. Kyle hadn't let Layla out of his sight for the rest of the night, thought it's not like she would've gone far anyways.

"Damn Straight!" Layla said reading my thoughts and replying with her one of her favorite phrases while she was playing some random videogame that I knew Emmett would probably like.

Since school started at seven and I was currently was torn wanting time to either speed up so I could see Edward again or slow down so I wouldn't have to face him. To clear my head I put a random CD in my player and lied down on my bed to think. I smiled as I realized I had picked the CD with my melody on it which I had found under my floor boards when I was still human. I put it on repeat and let the melody carry me and I got lost in the flowing pattern on my ceiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Layla's voice carried into my room "Its five thirty and I know you usually take a shower and you tend to take a _very _long time it the shower so I though you might like to know." She then headed off to her room to let me think.

I decided that she was right and got up and walked to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the steaming hot water relax me. I got out after about forty five minutes and went to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today. I settled on some black designer jeans and a simple navy halter top with lace at the bottom and that hugged my curves and some navy blue boots from Gucci that I added to make Alice proud when she saw me.

I grabbed my gear and went into Layla's room to see what she was up to. I knocked and heard a muffled reply and let myself in. Layla was sitting on her bed glowing in the little sunlight there was. After midnight the clouds had moved in fast and it was now pouring onto the glass ceiling that covered Layla's room. I walked over to her and poked her to make sure she was ok. She opened her eyes and I noticed that one was glazed over while the other looked at me.

"I'm seeing what our boys are up to." She informed me in a semi-distant voice. When I looked confused her other eye looked at me and she chuckled. "I was checking on Edward and pup." She said using her nick-name for Kyle. "Pup's doing fine but his dad is frustrated with the thought of him imprinting on a vampire, the idea is still very new but it just makes another reason for him to accept vampires." I nodded begging her to continue.

"Edwards fine, just sitting in his room thinking about you, it's actually a bit depressing. The sooner he knows you're alive the better. He probably won't believe it's you at first because you look so different and he's convinced himself that there's no hope left in the world. I'm interested to see how he reacts when he sees what Natalie's planning. She got herself brown contacts dyed her hair brown and she is wearing blue clothes." I was puzzled for a minute but I couldn't help hide a smirk when I figures out she was trying to look just like me.

"I'll race you to school." She challenged. I looked at the clock and noticed it was now 6:45. I nodded and we raced down to the garage. Since I felt a little evil this morning and knew I wouldn't stand a chance against Layla if we both started at the same time, I put a force field around her riding stuff and bike. Put mine on very quickly and spread out the door. I was off and racing down the road at about 200 mph.

I was so intent on beating Layla to school I barley registered the cars in front of me. I easily pulled around the first to but when I tried to swerve around the last one and the driver slammed on their brakes revolving in a 360 before skidding to a stop along with the other two.

I stopped to apologize and finally got a good look at the cars; a yellow Porsche, a blue Mercedes and…..a silver Volvo. The drivers slowly got out of the car in shock. I just stared as I was hit by a wave of nostalgia; there in front of me were the Cullen's. There was Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward. I was glad he couldn't see my face through my helmet; I looked so shocked to see him. He was more handsome than I remembered and looked more like a Greek god than ever.

"_Don't get distracted! I'm coming up fast and right now isn't exactly the place you wanted him to find out you're alive is it. Besides you're about to loose Cheater!"_ Layla's thoughts come at me in a rush. I nodded at Edward then hopped on my bike and drove off. I looked back just in time to see Layla jumping over Edward's Volvo and speed towards me yelling curses to me in Japanese.

Even with my head start she still beat me to school. I parked my bike in the same space as hers to save space. She had parked right next to Edwards regular spot and I laughed at myself for remembering something like that.

We walked into the building and it seemed like everyone went quite. I couldn't help but laugh at their thought; some people thought that they had died and we were angels, some thought that they were still asleep, some thought they were daydreaming.

Hearing their thoughts through my mind, Layla also laughed one of her angelic laughs and I swear everyone who saw us pinched them selves. One of the boys finally got brave enough and approached us. "Hey! You two new?" He asked us. His thoughts were very disturbing and I frowned.

Layla just laughed again but this time it was meant to cover up a scoff. "Of course we're new! My sister and I here just moved here from Italy. It's so nice to meet you." She said in a polite voice. _"I think she likes me! I've totally got a chance with her. How could I not, I'm irresistible!"_ I laughed again at his thoughts and Layla scowled.

"Are you by any chance related to Mike Newton?" I asked him, trying hard not to laugh.

"As a matter of fact I am! I'm his youngest; my siblings are all around 30." He answered by not apparently to thick to realize I just guessed his dad's name.

"What's your mom's name? Can I guess? Is it Jessica Stanly?" Layla said in a curious voice. The boy nodded. I could hardly contain a smirk as I looked in his thoughts for his family. WOW! Nine kids! Ha! Apparently Jessica had her first right after I left and she now had nine. She was 68. Ha!

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. Maybe I could show you around town?" He asked. This jerk was WAY too over-confident. I really wanted to smack him with all of my vampire strength included.

Layla let out another laugh. The boy looked confused. "Sorry we didn't catch your name?"

"It's Tom. Oh and is that you natural hair and eye color? It seems pretty fake to me."

Bad move. Layla stopped laughing and glared. "What would you say if I told you it was?" She asked. Tom apparently didn't see her face because he got too over-confident and forgot to think about his next words.

"I would probably call you a liar, but don't worry baby you can still accompany me on a date. I like girls who play dirty!" He responded while releasing his own laugh.

REALLY bad move!

"Screw you! For your information this is my natural hair and eye color you jerk! If you ever call me a liar I swear I WILL make your face look like someone ran over it with a truck! Here!" She said shoving the picture of her as a baby in her face. His eyes widened.

"Sweet! I like my bitches feisty!" He chuckled. This dude was asking for it and who were we to deny him it?

Layla suddenly punched Tom in the gut and he flew back about 2 feet and landed clutching his stomach in pain. This time I spoke and stalked over to him picking him up off the ground and holding him in mid air. "You EVER insult my sister again I swear I will make sure the next time she punched you she wont hold back! And as for that date I can assure you that if you ask her again the answer will be no! As for our names; FIGURE IT OUT YOUSELF!" I said before dropping him down to the floor again.

"Sorry about that everyone, we didn't mean to scare you all we just really don't like to be provoked." Layla said with a dazzling smile. With that we walked away to retrieve our schedule in the office. As soon as we turned the corner we let out a laugh and I blocked every ones thoughts from my mind so I could think about what to say to Edward.

We walked into the front office I was still deep in thought so Layla did the talking but I looked up long enough to see the expression on the secretary's face. "Hello, out names are Bella and Layla Volturi. We are the transfers from Italy." Layla said with a smile.

The secretary looked up startled after hearing Layla's voice and was shocked when she saw us.

"_Wow. These young ladies must be related to the Cullen's." _She thought.

After coming back to earth she looked at Layla's hair. "I'm sorry dear but this school doesn't allow any bright hair colors." She said looking down not wanting to offend Layla "You can be excused for it today but I will ask that it be your natural hair color tomorrow."

Layla smiled sweetly "This is actually my actual hair color." The woman looked shocked. "I get that a lot so I carry around a picture. Here." She said holding out the picture to the woman. She took it and stared at the picture of a baby with star colored eyes and hair. "Birth defect." Layla said to the stunned woman.

"I will inform the teachers but for now carry around this note. Here are your schedules. Please have your teachers sign this slip and return it to the office at the end of the say. You have almost all your classes together except for two. We wanted to keep you together because this is a new country. By the way I'm Ms. Brooks, welcome to Forks!" She said, giving us a warm smile, which we returned.

"Ms. Brooks, I know this is our first day but we might have to go home. Due to my birth defect I have a rare illness that hadn't been discovered and I have to take meds regularly and might need to return home if I get too stressed." Layla said. I knew what she was doing; she was taking precaution incase I had to go home after seeing Edward. I mentally thanked her.

Ms. Brooks just nodded and we left the office. We looked at our schedules and discovered that we had all our classes together except for the ones after lunch; she had art and chemistry while I had double period biology. We noticed we had English first and walked off to the class, Layla made sure where the Cullen's were before we walked out into the hall.

We headed into the building and to the class. We walked in and noticed that only the teacher was there and walked over to his desk. "Excuse me are you Mr. Carter?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He looked up and stared. I had to block out his thoughts because of where they were going. Layla spoke next knocking him out of his reverie. "We are the transfer students. We were asked to tell you to sign this and before you say anything please read this note." She said, he signed the slips and looked at the note concerning her hair and nodded.

"You may sit in the back of the class today. We are reviewing today so pay attention. I won't make you introduce yourselves but if you could wave when I say your name. If you want to say anything, feel free." He said. We smiled at him, and I swear, he almost passed out.

We walked to the back of the room and chatted quietly until the bell rang and people started coming through the door and getting seated. Then the gossip began.

"Did you hear about this morning? Tom got punched by a girl! No joke! Right in the stomach! That girl is strong! Maybe she will join in a sport? We could really use her! Our sports teams SUCK!"

"Guess, like, what! The new girl, Lola or Lila or something, has natural silvery, like, starry hair! That is like sooo cool! And her, like, eyes! Even, like, better!"

They seemed not to notice we were right behind them. Then Mr. Carter called the class to order. "Before we begin I'm going introduce two new students. They're transfers from Italy so please give them a warm welcome. Meet Isabella…" He said nodding to me.

"I go by Bella." I said with a smile.

"…and…I'm sorry but I can't pronounce your name, how do you say them?"

"Layla Volturi. Just in case you're wondering, this is actually the natural color of my hair and eyes. I have a rare birth defect that affected the tint of my features." She said.

"Thank you Layla. Now….." After I realized I knew all of this, Layla and I started chatting mentally. After the class ended we picked up our stuff and went to the next one.

The reaction to our appearance was basically the same in our next three classes: health, trig and Italian. We took it so we could have an easy time, considering we both knew just about every language. We have to know every language incase a war arises when the people only speak their native language.

Finally it was lunch and as we made our way to the lunchroom I knew this was it. Edward would finally know I'm alive. "You ready? Natalie is in there clinging to him but ignore her, he just can't get her to let go of his arm." I nodded and we entered the lunchroom. I almost laughed when I heard everything go almost quiet. I looked around the room until I saw the Cullen table. I'm sure the other Cullen's were there to but I didn't notice anyone but Edward, my Edward. I smiled as I heard his thoughts and he knew it was me. I was so happy.

"_Wait, this couldn't be Bella. She was too young and looked to different and yet totally the same, a relative maybe. NO! She moved on….she found someone who deserved her….this is what I wanted isn't it?" _I heard his thoughts and frowned. How dare he think he didn't deserve me! If anything it was the other way around! My rant was thought by Layla who was now glaring at Natalie and sending me a memory, from Natalie. I gasped and joined Layla. How could someone be that cruel? And to her own coven!

I glared daggers at her. I wanted to rip her throat out and get her away from the Cullen's! I wanted to…… _"We have to wait. We have no choice if we don't want to attract attention. Even if I really want to kill her…."_I nodded and stole one last glance at Edward who was looking sad. How could I prove it to him? That this was really me and I hadn't moved on and loved him and only him? We went and got some food and sat down at a random empty table. Maybe some food would help me think about a way to prove it to him. I watch the Cullen's eyes bulge and their hearts sink as we started to devour the food in front of us.

"_I knew there was no way that it could be Bella."_ Edward thought to himself

His voice sounded so sad. Where was all the happiness and love that was like music to me...?

That's it! I thought to myself a looked up at him again which startled him. "What blue eyes." He thought. When he finished the thought I started to hum a melody, my melody. His eyes looked as if they were melting. "Bella?" He whispered at vampire volume. I didn't have time to reply as some random girl who was wearing a lot of revealing clothes and A LOT of makeup stepped in front of me blocking my ray of vision. In a split second he managed to convince himself that I was my daughter and that I had thought my daughter the tune. I mentally cursed and wanted to rip the girl to shreds.

"Excuse me new girls but this is our table so move." She said in a bitter voice a bit too loudly because now everyone was looking at our table. I looked behind her to see a group of eight people. I recognized Tom from this morning along with some grandchildren of the people I used to know. I smiled at the girl who bared a striking resemblance to Angela and she smiled back. I looked back at the girl who had spoken to us, I recognized her as Lauren's daughter who was in pretty much the same situation as Tom concerning her parents.

"Tell me your name." Layla demanded. "Shelby." She replied immediately.

Layla suddenly went down under the table and looked along the bottom acting as if she was searching for something. She finally got up and looked at Shelby again "Sorry but I found your name nowhere on this table so I'm afraid it's open to everyone, so if you would please move along I'm trying to keep my food down and the smell of your cheap perfume is making me nauseous." Layla said simply. The whole cafeteria was having a laughing fit. Even the Cullen's were smirking or, in Jasper's and Emmett's case (Jasper because of all the humor in the room and Emmett because... he's just…well…Emmett), on the floor laughing.

"Oh no you…" Shelby started but she was cut off by Layla.

"Don't even say it. That saying annoys me to no end and obviously makes no since considering I just did!" Layla replied sending the entire cafeteria in another uproar.

Shelby looked like she was about to blow what really amused me is the fact that she did. She actually tried to karate kick Layla. Shelby walked around the table stood about two feel away from Layla and tried to kick her using a round kick. Knowing that Shelby would probably break her leg and rouse suspicion, mostly because of the suspicion, Layla simply spun around gracefully on her heel, at human speed, and caught the kick.

"You know being a violent bitch isn't the answer for everything…" Layla smirked. "…because sometimes it can be used against you." With that she gracefully let go of Shelby's leg just to duck down and trip Shelby, catch both her legs and spin her around so her landed on the floor with a thud.

That was one thing that always interested the Volturi about Layla; her fighting style. Unlike normal vampire, who attacked in an animal like fashion, Layla looked like she was dancing when she fought. She spun and twirled while she attached, it was deadly and unpredictable. While she was using her vampire speed she looked like a vortex of light. She had found a way to add her powers when she fought by surrounding her arms and legs in light and using it to attack and she taught me this, thought I had to use water vapor. My style, thought not as lethal and graceful, was even more unpredictable. I would spin my arms and legs in random directions and Layla had compared it to the changing motions of the tides. In addition we were both faster than normal so no one really stood a chance. What really impressed me is that Layla could make it appear like she was just really strong in human standards, it took amazing control.

"You still hungry, Bella?" She asked me. I looked at the Cullen's and saw a shocked look on their faces after learning my name. I shook my head. "Good because I've suddenly lost my appetite. When we went to dump our trays and were headed out the door when Tom called "I still haven't learned your name, we have no classes together." He said.

"While it is none of your concern my name is Layla and this is my sister Bella; Layla and Bella Volturi." I looked at the Cullen's again to see confused expressions on there faces.

I saw Edward look from Layla to me. I just nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Should I be sick?" Layla asked me in a concerned tone. I just shook my head and we walked down the hall. She was about to say something when the bell rang. She shook her head and thought _"We'll talk later. Hurry to biology."_ I nodded as we went our separate ways.

I walked in and the teacher signed the slip and told me to sit it the back where there was the only unassigned seat. I nodded and went to sit down. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I realized I was sitting in my same seat from 51 years ago when I first came to Forks.

I smelled a familiar sweet scent come into the room. Thoughts on two things; one of them being me and the other was how glad he was to be able to think with out having the impulse to punch Natalie.

Then he noticed me sitting next to his seat staring at him, as he locked eyes with me I could see the pain and hurt begin to fade until they showed love and hope. I smiled at him and now happiness joined into the mix. He came to sit down by me when the teacher started class and we didn't look away from each other the entire time we were sitting there. Actually it was more like we couldn't without causing each other pain. He still didn't completely believe that I was still the Bella from all those years ago but I knew that would come with time and after we had talked. I knew two three word sentences that could set everything straight between us; I love you and I'm a vampire (technically it's four words but I count contractions as one word.)

After the two hours were up the bell rang and I finally turned away from him to get my bag inwardly groaning. When everyone else left I tuned to walk out the door when I heard something, "Please don't go." I looked around to see Edward sitting there looking as if he was going to cry. He was so confused and torn inside but still didn't want me to leave, who ever I was.

"I never had a reason to go in the first place, but that's what scared you, isn't it?" I answered back wanting to know the answer but instead got another question.

"Who are you?" He asked like that answer to that question would determine his entire future. I looked in his mind and discovered it actually was; he planned to kill himself if I was dead.

"You already know. I know you do. You are always saying what a monster you are and how you don't deserve to be happy, but Edward; everyone deserves to be happy until the only thing that makes them happy is to see others suffer. That's what makes people monsters; the fact that you find pleasure out of others pain. Now tell me do you find pleasure in others pain?" He could do nothing but shake his head.

"Then you are not a monster, and I want you to promise me something." He nodded. "I want you to promise me that you will never, even when nothing is going right, refer to yourself as a monster. Do you understand?" He nodded again and lifted his head. His eyes were filled with so much joy and all I could do in return was smile.

"Thank you." Was all he said to me but that was all he needed to say and I knew he would keep his promise.

"Good. I have to go now and you need to get back to your family." I said as I reluctantly turned to leave but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I slowly put his hand on mine to let him know that I was really there and not some figment of his imagination. I then look his hand in mine and we walked out of the classroom. The halls were basically empty as I went to get my motorcycle gear.

When we walked outside, in stead of the down pour it was this morning, there was a light mist over Forks. I looked to see Layla standing lazily by our bikes and the rest of the Cullen family standing by their cars. They were all shocked and delighted as me and Edward came walking out hand in hand. I notices Natalie wasn't there _"I told her to go home for her own sake I thought I was going to tear her to shreds here on the spot."_ I heard Layla's thoughts and chuckled. "Alright boys pay up." She said holding out her hand to Japer and Emmet who grumbled and reached into their pockets, pulled out some cash and handed it to Layla. _"Emmett's idea, I just went along with it." _I laughed at Layla's thoughts, but this was no time to be goofing off.

"I know." She answered me out loud and turned to the Cullen's "You probably have some questions that you would like to be answered but I will let you come to us for answers. It's your decision whether or not you want to be given answers. You know where to find us."

I squeezed Edward's hand telling him I need to go but he just held on tighter. "I won't be far. Trust me when I say I don't want to either." I said lifting the hand up and kissing it. He reluctantly let go and I put on my gear and got on my bike.

I looked up and saw his shocked face. "Yes Edward, I'm still the only thing that has ever made you crash." I said with a smile. He returned it, and we drove off. The last thing I whispered to him was; "Don't be too long."

**I hope you like it! I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season in general! Please Review. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **

**-MRS**


	7. Angel's Hell and Invite

**Ok here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while but my beta got banned from her computer. Any ways this ones long and I hope you like it. **

LPOV

Well that was one hell of a first day of school….at least for Bella it was. I was so happy for her! She had come out of the school walking hand-in-hand with Edward and all the memories in his mind were all the times he was with Bella; finally looking forward to the rest of his existence.

It was so beautiful but I don't know what I was happier about; the fact that Edward and Bella were back together, somewhat, or that I had gotten to prove that I knew it was going to happen by snagging a couple hundred bucks from Emmet and Jasper, each! Was it cheating since technically I could see them inside the room? I had planned to back out if things got… well, you know, and that was...beside the point.

When we left, I knew that the Cullen family was going to have a very big discussion tonight. From what I had observed about their family they would probably give it another week before deciding to act. Though Edward would probably want to come over tonight and Natalie probably wouldn't want to see us at all.

I let out a growl at the thought of her. I wanted to kill her now but I knew I would have to discuss it with Aro, Marcus and Cias who, knowing them, wouldn't deny me the chance to kill her. I knew that Bella would want to have that distinct honor, but I couldn't let her do that; she hated to kill people and had vowed before that she would never kill someone unless they had caused a major war and I couldn't let her go back on her word. I was glad I had learned to block Bella from my thoughts because she would probably object and find some way to convince me otherwise.

We pulled into the garage and walked inside. I pulled a couple sodas from the fridge while she sat down at the table. I handed her the soda and joined her.

"I'm going to go and explore the area. I know I can "see" it all but exploring it fist hand is better." I looked at her and she looked like she was just knocked out of a trance. "Besides you need more time to think. You know what Natalie has done and we need to discuss how to deal with that situation. I think the best thing to do would be for me to go and "visit" our dads and tell them to come over here for a month or two. That would give us time to come to a full agreement with the pack and fully get things worked out with the Cullen's." I let out a laugh and Bella looked at me puzzled. "Our family will probably want to throw a party to celebrate the peace between us and I was just feeling sorry for Emmett. Oh NO! Alice and Rosalie are going to try to give me a makeover, aren't they?"

I asked. I was being totally serious, but Bella just laughed. She looked at my face and laughed harder.

I then took her unopened soda can and proceeded to shake it and sprayed her with it. While I was having my own laughing fit, she then tried to do the same thing not noticing that mine was already opened. This resulted in her with more soda spilled on her and me laughing harder as she stalked out of the room.

"See ya later sis!" I called to her and I got a growl back. Reading her thoughts I found that they were back on the Cullen's. I left her to her thoughts and went to my room and changed into some tan sweatpants and a dark green tank top and some hiking boots; my running clothes as I called them. I walked back down stairs and out the back door.

I headed off into the woods and after about five minutes at walking at human speed I took off. I was running and I was enjoying every minute of it. I ran faster than most vampires….or all vampires. I decided to slow down my pace to that of a normal vampire to take in my surroundings better. I then decided I was **still** too fast, so I stopped for a minute and took a look around.

I looked next to me and noticed that I next to a cliff. It was a beautiful! It was made of white rock with occasional vines here and there. Its light color contrasted with the grey clouds and I noticed a cave about half way up the side.

Why did I always notice things like this? Where ever we went I always noticed things that most people would just ignore. Maybe it was because of car rides with my mom always looking out the window trying to notice things to think about instead of what was going to happen after we got to our usual destination…..NO! I didn't want to think about this now!

I walked over to the cliff and started to bang my head against the cliff hoping it would bring me some pain and make me think of other things. None came and all I could think about was my mom. My sick, twisted, lying, deceiving, using…….I just slammed myself into the cliff harder, daring myself to think those thoughts that were supposedly long forgotten. They were supposedly forgotten, but every now and then they would resurface and let me know that they would always be there, haunting me. I walked back about five steps and started to run head first into the cliff.

Suddenly I felt a gentle but firm grip on my shoulder pulling me back before my head made contact with the cliff. The hand twisted me around and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt safe and incredibly warm. I felt like my past was scared away and I was protected by the strong arms holding me close.

I smelled the comforting smell of pine and I let myself cry tearless sobs into Kyle's chest. I was never like this around anyone but for some reason I felt like I had nothing worth hiding and I could be free to show what I was really feeling.

Strong arms lifted me and held me close. When he found that I wasn't objecting Kyle climbed the cliff and entered the cave. He walked to the back of the cave and sat down against the wall and placed my still sobbing form in his lap.

I finally felt a little better and lifted my head off his shoulder and looked around the cave. It was circular and about 10 ft wide while the distance from the mouth to the back wall was a good 15. From where we were I could see the skyline facing the sunset but not the ground. The cave itself was….beautiful. It was white rock that seemed to sparkle in the setting sun. I noticed a few drawings on the cave wall; they were some on the top of the cave that looked hundreds of years old while some were more recent, drawn in the last decade or so. Then I noticed something interesting; the cave smelled distinctly and only of pine. There were other scents as well but they were from hundreds of years ago.

"You drew these." I said pointing to the intricate designs on the wall. I looked up at him and I could tell that he had not taken his eyes off of me. He nodded.

"Did you read my past?" He asked looking at me with interest. "I actually figured it out by myself. Your scent is the only one in here for at least the past five centuries" I said inhaling the relaxing smell of the room which smelled of pine under the sun.

"I'm the only one who knows of this cave. I spent most of my childhood here even before I started phasing but only when I had nothing to do that day. Right now, we are about 15 miles outside of La Push. I would have to leave early in the morning and return late at night because of the long walk. When I started phasing it didn't take me as long so when I could get away from my dad I would come here." He said.

I could see all the memories then. There was dozens of memories he let me live through. There was one from when he first discovered the cave when he was ten. There was one of him when he was about twelve and he was adding to the mural of paintings. There were many as her got older of him just sitting and watching the sun set. There was also one of when he was about sixteen and he limped into the cave before collapsing on the ground and passed out, tear stains on his face.

I paused the memory and "stepped" into it. I walked over to Kyle's sleeping form and noticed he looked more like the kid he was then when he was awake. I then touched a cold finger to his warm forehead to see his memories from that point in time.

"_Dad, please! I know I'm not the strongest person but what do I have to fight for? The Cullen's have just moved into town but do we have to take it that seriously? They haven't even done anything!" Kyle yelled to his father. They were currently by the beach and Jacob had just had another brawl with Kyle for not wanting to plot to run the Cullen's out of town. _

_Jacob had engaged the less then friendly wrestling match with his son and it soon had turned into a fist fight resulting in Kyle on the ground with more than a few broken bones. _

_Jacob scoffed in reply "You need to be stronger! We need to be working on how to get rid of the blood-suckers, not worrying about you!"_

"_Why do we fight them? There's no point to it!" Kyle weakly replied. This resulted in another beating from his dad._

_Without another word Jacob stormed off into the woods leaving a very broken and sore Kyle to fend for himself. Kyle then limped the 15 miles to his cave. _

I looked back down at this memory and looked over Kyle and saw all his bruises.

I felt a pang of anger at Jacob. How could he do this to his own son? I had to remind myself of Jacob's memories and how anger had consumed him and turned him into something he wasn't.

I then noticed something that would have made me blush if I was still human; all Kyle was wearing was a pair of then cotton sweat pants. I then remembered my current state in the current time: sitting curled up on Kyle's lap. I mentally slapped myself for not observing him more when I had the chance.

I "walked" back out of the memory and found myself back on Kyle's lap; he was staring at me intently. "You left me." He said. It wasn't a question but it asked so many.

"I saw all your memories of this place, including the one after your father…..." I trailed off and I knew he knew what I was talking about. "He was wrong. Only a truly strong person would dare question the morals of the past for a better future." I looked down at his chest and noticed, to my embarrassment that he had no shirt on.

I realized that, in spite of myself, that he had a very toned muscular chest. Bashfully, I buried my head in his neck trying to hide my face. He chuckled lightly, unfortunately realizing my behavior.

"So there is a fragile girl behind the mask of strength you wear, though it is not all a mask is it? I know you are truly strong, more so than you let on, but you also have a side that you don't let people see. Except for me, why is that?" He said to me, his eyes showing worry and love.

"Because you're different and I feel safe around you. Like me you wear a mask but you wear one of childish behavior trying to make yourself seem more vulnerable when actually you a strong leader. The one that will lead and has lead the pack into peace with vampires. You are truly strong and fight for what you believe in. That's why. " I answered in barely a whisper, not wanting to lie and knowing that he would be able to see through me if I lied.

"Do you feel safe enough to tell me why you were "crying"? You know my past and comfort me in times when it seems unbearable. Please let me do the same for you." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. In response I put my arms around his neck, and hugged him getting all the comfort I needed from him. I realized I needed him and wanted him know all about my past.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise to let me stay here until I've recovered. I haven't told this story in so long and it takes its toll on me. I was crying because of my mother. Memories of her tend to surface when I start to feel comfort and love. They are the only human memories that I remember and I remember them thoroughly." I sighed and put my head next to his neck and inhaled his comforting scent and felt his warmth.

He was patient as I took my time to recover my composure. I sighed again and hugged him a bit tighter resulting in him also tightening his grip on me. "They say the best place to begin is at the beginning."

"The one major thing my mother always told me is that I could never be loved. My mother was part of an underground organization that dealt with black market dealings, I was told no more than that. My mother was not actually in the organization, she was more of a "present" for clients; a token of appreciation for their contribution. You know where I'm going with this don't you?" He nodded

"That's were I come in. Not all of the clients were professionals with dealing with prostitutes and didn't bring protection for dealing with my mother. In reality I have no idea who my father is and neither did my mother. I was born in April 6, 1985 in the back room of a bar owned my mothers company.

"I was raised to contribute to the company in the same way that my mother did; a distraction and gift for the customers." Kyle growled as I said this. "I was beaten harshly with any object, from barstools to beer bottles, and 'used' regularly until I was about 8. Before then we lived in a shack out side of Las Vegas and drove to different bars everyday to offer our "services".

"When I was eight I got the first taste of family love. A man name Robert Dupree heard of me from one of his drunken coworkers. He then "rented" me for extended services using quite the sum of money. I was taken to his house and left there. In reality he was trying to help me. He never used me; instead he schooled me and taught me everything I would ever need to know and more. He showed me compassion and love and treated me like a daughter. Most importantly he taught me how to be strong and use my situation to an advantage. He told me to collect the money given to me by the men and save it. He also taught me that I could offer my service without actually having to……" I shuddered and he let me pause for a moment and let me regain my composure.

"He actually hired some people to teach me how to act like a professional and how to move my body to distract them until they drink enough to where they pass out. I am forever grateful to him. He died next to me in a shootout when I was 14 and I went back to my mother. Due to me growing up, I was hired out more and using his advice raised money and never had to give anyone myself. At least most of the time, there was always the occasional man who didn't drink that much.

"The boss came to me when I was 18 about my future; apparently he was concerned with my going to another company. College was out of the question considering I had never actually been to school or had a recorded home school record. After he left that night, I counted my money and realized I had raised about $8,000 over the course of four years. I decided to go to Europe; all those placed Robert had told me about when he was teaching me geography and about war. He was a pacifist and taught me his ways well.

"I went to Italy first and that's where I met Bella and was turned by the Volturi in 2003. Even though I had been used, I was never bitter; I always knew that I wanted to help the world and because of my life I was able to. I was hurt badly and the memories of my mother's beatings and how she gave me up for money still haunt me. My mom was always drunk or on something and only saw me as a way to get money. It's a miracle I survived it. I saw my life as a vampire as a way to help the world and repay Robert for what he gave me; a chance of freedom and knowledge.

"I also knew that I was needed because I saw all the pain in the world from people's memories. I want to stop the evil at all costs. I know that good can't live in this world without evil but I want the evil that is war to end. It needs to end. Besides…I didn't plan to return from Europe. I vowed that I would never hate my mother because hate would only make me bitter and I wanted to actually live my existence now that I had it." I let out an unnecessary breath to keep myself from sobbing.

"After that I attended high school and Oxford a few times to learn more. Bella and I stopped wars when we could. Our angelic forms can do more that just grant me the power to make anything possible. I used this to fulfill my wish and gained a family. I know that all that has happened was for the best so I will never wish it didn't happen, I just wish I could forget." I finished and the last statement caused me to start crying tearless cries again. "The one thing I truly miss is the ability to cry. It may not seem like much, but once you lose it, you see what an emotion-reliever it truly is."

Kyle let me and held me close and after a while he cupped my face in his hands and made me look in his eyes. "You are truly an angel for there is no one I know could withstand all that and still have the right to be called an Angeli de Pace. And you said I was strong! Instead of using your pain for vengeance, you use it for love. I have no idea how you can do that and still be good."

He kissed my eyes as if to kiss away all my nonexistent tears. He looked at me again, his eyes full with love and respect. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have you here in my arms and I don't deserve to feel this way." He was about to continue when I silenced him.

"I am not perfect either. We all have our faults, but we all deserve happiness until all that makes us happy is to see other people suffer (A/N sound familiar?). Never doubt your self-worth. I'm the farthest thing from an angel but if that is what you see me as, know that you have made an angel feel loved." I replied back, making sure he did not stay away from my eyes.

"My angel." He whispered as he leaned in again and kissed me. I let him take me in his arms and pull me close to him. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but at the same time seemed much to short a time.

He finally stopped and pulled away from me. "I love you." He told me. I loved hearing those words come out of his mouth and have them meant for me.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone ever." I said back while turning on the full effects of my eyes and watched his heart speed up.

He yawned and I giggled, remembering his need to sleep. "Looks like Pup needs his sleep." I said attempting to get up and go home. My attempt was in vain as he tightened his grip on me.

"If sleeping means I have to take my eyes off you than I can wait. Mine!" He said pouting. "Besides I get like 10 hours of sleep every week so it's ok." I kissed him on the forehead and giggled again at his childish behavior.

"Let's make a deal." I started he looked down at me curiously. "I will stay, but in exchange, you will sleep, understood?" He nodded, but started to whimper as I got up. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to use me as a pillow instead of the other way around." He nodded and scooted over so I could sit down. I did and he laid his head in my shoulder immediately and rapped his arms around my stomach.

I laughed and took his head from my shoulder and laying it on my lap so he could stretch out on the floor of the cave. I gave him one last kiss on the forehead and whispered in his ear "Sleep now and let your dreams be peaceful." He was asleep immediately.

I just stared at his softening face and smiled. I eyed the stars through the clouds. I then placed my fingers on his temples I started to massage them and let my powers run through his body, healing him. I let my powers work out every kink in his mussels and healed every bruise and scar. After he was completely healed I let my hands trace every line on his face; working out the stress and worry lines making him look younger and healthier.

I let my hands play with his hair and massaged his head. I could have stayed like this forever, just watching him sleep. _"Layla! Where are you?! It's six o' clock and we have to be at school by seven!"_ I was pulled out of my daze by Bella's thoughts.

"_I'm coming! Edward will still be there!" _I "yelled" back and left it at that.

I groaned realizing that I would have to wake Kyle up. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be happy if I just left while he was still sleeping and I was sure he had school to.

I pulled him up so that we were sitting next to each other and got back onto his lap. "Wake up." I whispered and kissed him on the lips once the words had left my lips, knowing he would be awake. Once I had kissed him, I decided to let him register what was going on and started to trail kisses down his neck and collarbone. Of course, I didn't remember the teeny tiny detail… I might distract him from actually figuring out what was going on…

It took a while, but when he finally realized where he was, he pulled my face up to meet his and we shared another kiss. Feeling his need to breath, I pulled away. "How is my pup this morning?" I asked him.

"Great! Actually I feel fantastic! What did you do to me?" He asked me, knowing that I must have done something.

"I used my powers to heal you. You needed to get rid of all that stress." I answered back leaning in for another kiss. "We need to go know. It's around six fifteen and I don't want you to miss school."

"Yes mom" He replied and smiled.

"Don't call me that! Besides if I was your mother than this wouldn't be appropriate." I then proceeded to kiss him with about as much force as I could muster. I felt his heart rate speed up.

"Point taken." he said pulling away to breath.

"Let's go then." With that we walked to the mouth of the cave and exchanged another kiss. "Come over to my house tonight if you can ok?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"See you later pup." I said and ran home meeting an irritated Bella at home.

EPOV

"_Edward seems so much happier. Maybe she really was Bella… She smelled like her, but also like there wasn't any blood, but that is impossible, they were eating food. Maybe Bella's daughter's scent was diluted"._

"_OOOOH! I can't WAIT to go over to Bella's house! Why don't they ask me? I am a seer-future person: Mind sniffle: That isn't fair! Why can't I "see" them?!"_

"_It is not possible that one of the new vampires could be Bella. As much as we would all like it, even if she was changed in Europe, Aro would never let vampires go after just 50 years. Maybe she is a distant relation? Maybe she is just a shape shifter. But that still doesn't explain the eating food. It can't be human; the children said they didn't smell like blood. Just the original scent Bella had, of freesias and strawberries, as they so eloquently put it. Strange. I should probably go look it up."_

"_Oh, for the family, this had better be Bella. Carlisle says he doesn't believe, but I can see hope in his eyes. We all just want Bella to come back, and things to be normal. Especially Edward, the way we all stared at him when he had input on the day, the day he started talking again, just yesterday, we were almost like a real family again , I would do anything to get the real Edward back. He is so sad without Bella, it isn't fair. People should live life two by two __**(Beta's note: YAY! Esme likes to read! Doncha just love Our Town[goes and pulls the pieces out of a bag in the dankest corner of the basement.)**__ and never alone. I am not sure if he could handle it if it wasn't Bella. Jasper too, he looks so much happier. The family almost looks like it did fifty years ago. It is only missing Bella."_

"_I want to believe Edward so bad. But I can't. There isn't any way she could be alive at that age. She looks so different too… No way… But I wish that light in Edward's eyes didn't have to go away, or even in anyone's eyes. We look like we did fifty years ago. Maybe… if it somehow is her, or even if it isn't… WE CAN STILL GIVE HER A MAKEOVER! Alice can't have visions about them! Damn It! She still looks pretty happy! Hmmm…With the new blue undertones… She is going to need…"_

"_ALL RIGHT! BELLA'S BACK! Hehehe… wait til she sees my new and improved bear squeeze the life outta ya hug!"_

"_Hah! Bella isn't back! I will kick that tiny little vampire's ass for deluding sweet Ed-ed, and then he will say, "Oh, Natalie, that was amazing!" And he will carry me off to a room, and…"_

"So it's decided then. We will wait until Friday to go pay these new vampires a visit so we can make sure it's not a trap." Carlisle confirmed to the family. Everyone agreed except for me and Natalie.

"I told you its Bella! Not some new vampires. Bella is back." I said raising my voice more than I should have but nobody seemed to believe me.

"Edward the chances of that are slim. While we all want to believe Bella is back you have no proof so until then we have to proceed with caution." Esme said to me but I knew she believed me.

"Well it would explain why Alice stopped having visions of her. None of our powers work on them and……I haven't felt this way in over 50 years and that's all the proof I need. She is Bella." I replied. This made all my family think for a minute and consider it.

"Didn't the other one say their last name was Volturi? If so then aren't they dangerous?" Natalie said with a smirk on her face.

"As much as I hate it Natalie has a point. If this does involve the Volturi then we need to proceed with caution. However if they approach you before the end of the week I suggest you listen to them. As for the girl….I hope for this family's sake that it is Bella." Carlisle said.

"Now go get ready for school it's almost six thirty and I don't want you late for school unless you need to be. And Natalie, dye your hair back to normal!" Esme said switching to her motherly voice. I didn't hesitate to run upstairs and change as fast as vampire speed could allow.

When I was heading to my car I was stopped by Natalie "Ed-ed just because this girl looks like Bella that doesn't mean you're going to leave me right? I mean we're perfect for each other." Natalie said clinging to my arm.

"Get off! You and I were never anything! You will never be able to be anything close to what Bella is! She is the love of my life and this is the first time in half a century that I've been able to honestly say I have some meaning in my life! Go find another mate Natalie because I'm not yours!" I yelled back at her ripping my arm out of her grasp.

"You dare…." She started but she was cut off by a growling Alice and a glaring Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper looked like he was trying to keep himself from burning Natalie into flames right there.

"I think you should run again this morning." I told her. If I didn't kill her one of my siblings would.

We got in our cars and drove off.

I decided to roll down my windows. Even though it was cloudy it wasn't raining. As soon as I did the sweet smell of freesia and strawberries entered my nose and I looked out my window.

There was Bella, my Bella on an ocean blue motorcycle riding next to me while giving me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I noticed that she had no helmet on; I would have to ask her about that later and what on earth made her think to buy a bike instead of a car! This was defiantly my Bella for she was the only one I had ever worried about this much.

She gave me an even brighter smile and then slowed down. I was wondering why she did that but I then noticed that we were in at school and driving into the parking lot pushing 100 mph wasn't exactly legal so I was forced to slow down. Bella parked by another motorcycle that was parked next to my usual space.

"So you do care about the laws concerning speeding! But you do realize that how we drive usually isn't legal?" I head Bella laugh from behind me when I got out of the car. I laughed too. We heard the bell ring and she turned and left me with my siblings.

"You were right little bro. Bella is defiantly back, she's the only one who ever got onto you about your driving before." Emmet said excitedly from beside me.

"She's dangerous now though. Remember she's part of the Volturi now." Natalie said from behind us glaring at the direction from which Bella went.

Rosalie snorted "So when other human drinkers are involved you care but when you're concerned you're the perfect representative from our family when it comes to our diet."

Natalie was about to respond when Jasper stopped us. "We're going to be late for class." With that, we all went our separate ways.

The morning was probably the slowest that I had spent in all of my existence. When lunch came around I was so anxious I thought I was going to blow.

We came into the lunch room just in time to witness one of the most hysterical scenes in the world. Shelby's foot was stuck out in front of her trying to trip Layla. Of course the Layla saw this but instead of just dodging she "tripped". However she threw her tray full of spaghetti and mashed potatoes on Shelby while she was falling. It looked like an accident if you had human vision. Bella, who was right behind Layla, also "tripped" over Layla and her food also ended up on Shelby.

The entire cafeteria froze until Layla said "You know you really shouldn't try to trip people; it's rude and now I have to go get more lunch." With this the entire cafeteria was laughing again as a food covered Shelby stormed by us out of the cafeteria. I used this opportunity to go and get my food and sit down at our table. When the rest of the family joined me Emmet was still laughing.

"Excuse me?" We all turned to see Layla standing beside us. "My sister and I wanted to invite your family over to our house tonight if you didn't have any plans." She then reached over to my trey and grabbed an apple off it. "Mind if I have this?" I nodded.

As soon as she was trying to take a bite Natalie grabbed to apple from her hand. "What? Were you going to eat it or something?" Layla asked clearly annoyed.

"Maybe! What's it to you?" She coldly replied. I heard an angelic laugh and looked behind Layla to see a smirking Bella sitting at the same table as yesterday.

"Well if you really are hungry, I want you to eat every bite of food at this table." We all watched in shock as Natalie then stuffed her face with as much food as could fit.

Then it hit me. I had heard Layla's voice before! But where?

"Hell yes!" I heard Layla say and she turned to look at Bella. They exchanged glances and she also smile then turned to look at Natalie and smirked.

"Sorry about that. Now as I was saying can your whole family come over this evening at about seven?" She continued. Remembering what Carlisle said we nodded. The time was perfect because Carlisle got off of work at six today.

"Good." She started to twirl her fingers through her hair. "Now our house is hard to find so I will come and get you all at seven by your driveway. Don't be late and your whole household has to come." She said and smiled at us.

"Household?" Jasper asked. We were all curious at her statement and why it sounded so….true. She wanted it us to be there but why didn't she say family? 

"Do all of you consider everyone else part of your family?" She asked. We were all totally confused until she looked at Natalie who was still stuffing her face.

"How do you…?" Rosalie started but she was cut off by the bell.

"I look forward to seeing you all tonight. Remember at the end of your driveway at seven." Layla said and walked off leaving us all stunned and slightly confused.

"I guess we'll get answers tonight. Come on let's go to class." Jasper said obviously as confused as the rest of us.

We heard a gagging noise a looked over to see Natalie with a disgusted look on her face and there was no food on our tray. Seeing no reason to help her we got up to dump our trays and went to class.

I walked in the class and there was my angel sitting next to my seat. She looked up at me and smiled one of her sweet smiles and I felt my heart soar.

I went to sit down and the teacher called the class to begin. I couldn't take my eyes off my angel and I didn't want to. She looked away from my when the teacher called on her and I wanted to kill him! How dare he not let me see her eyes; her beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were a change from her chocolate brown ones but they suit her well.

Instead of looking back at me she took my tense hand and held it in her soft ones. I felt the same rush of electricity that I felt the first time she touched me. I shuddered in delight. Then I felt something else; it was like a pulse of relaxing energy flow through me and I felt all the stress work it self out of my body and she ran her finger in a circular motion over my hand.

I closed my eyes and let out an unnecessary breath. I was completely relaxed and in love with the angel next to me. I thought back to all the times we had together in our meadow and all the times I snuck in her room and watched her sleep. I remembered the prom, that summer, her birthday, the night I left her….

I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked at her. She shook her head and her eyes told me to remember what she said yesterday. I nodded and she smiled at me again. She didn't leave my gaze this time.

The bell rang and she looked up at the clock. "Come on. We'll talk tonight after we explain everything else." With that she got up out of her seat and led me outside by the hand.

I looked at my family and noticed that everyone was there except Layla. Natalie was glaring at us; actually she was glaring at Bella. All of a sudden Bella stepped in front of me and let out a low growl. That's when I noticed that I couldn't read Natalie's thoughts, like she was blocking them.

"You lay one hand on any of them and I swear I will burn you to the ground!" Bella snarled at her. I was glad we were the only ones in the parking lot. Natalie looked shocked and mad. She got down in a crouch position and let out a growl. Bella just smirked "Try me! I have no problem killing you!"

With that Natalie lunged at Bella. Even with my vampire speed I couldn't see what happened but in a fraction of a second Natalie was about 20 ft away on the ground and Layla was were she was a moment ago. My family blinked I knew they hadn't seen Layla either.

"Save it Bella!" She yelled at Bella but didn't take her eyes off Natalie. "You know as well as I do the punishment and besides I'm not letting you go back on your vow! I don't care how much you want to you aren't going to be the one to do it!" She smirked "If you really want me to we can let little sister have her fun?" Layla then looked back at Bella and waited for her answer.

"Thank you for not letting me go back on my promise. You probably want to do it more than me. I want to give sis her fun but can't you two work out something together?" She said with an evil glint in her eye that I didn't know she possessed.

"That can be arranged. I want her to experience what she put them through. No one deserves that except for monsters!" I remembered what Bella had said about real monsters and then looked at Natalie and saw fear in her eyes.

"We know Natalie. We know what you did to them." Layla's words put more fear into Natalie's eyes than I had ever known. "You will not run. You will come tonight and face the consequences. You won't speak to anyone until tonight. Run home and stay in your room peacefully until it's time for you to go. Now go! " Natalie took off into the woods in the direction of our house.

"How do you do that?" Emmett asked completely shocked like the rest of us. Layla looked at him and gave him a warm smile; completely opposite of her behavior a second ago.

"You will find out tonight. I would love to explain it now but Bella and I have to go. Some people are waiting for us at our house." Bella then got a twinkle in her eye. She lifted my hand to her face and kissed it, then let my hand go. "I'll see you tonight at the house. We'll talk then."

She walked over to her bike and got on. Layla followed behind her. She became serious again. "I'll be there at seven. Someone needs to drive Natalie. Don't be late." Bella started to laugh and Layla glared at her and then at Emmet "No I am not bipolar! I just know when to be serious and when to be nice and pray that I don't decide to let you know what happens when I get mad!" Emmet went quiet and looked small under Layla's death glare.

This sent to rest of us into extreme laughter. Bella waved at me and then spread off with Layla. I felt sad again not seeing her. "You only have to wait till seven. Please stop being sad your making me feel all depressed!" I smiled again and nodded at Jasper.

Things were defiantly going to be different from now on but I knew it was going to be a good different. The different we had been waiting 50 years to have back in our family.

**Review please. Thank my Beta Golden Fantasies for correcting some of my mistakes. The next chapter will be up really soon! **

**-MRS**


	8. Trial and the New Angel

**Sorry it has been so long! School and stuff and my Beta's been busy. Here is chapter seven! WOOP! Sorry for any spelling errors…hehe…**

KPOV

My mind was all over the place thinking about what Layla had told me. She had shared with me her past; her miserable past. It still amazed me how she could be so……..amazing after all that. She even had said that she would never regret any of it. My angel, she would never be able to convince me she wasn't perfect.

What amazed me even more is that she opened up to me. Me! Of all the people that would be more practical to open up to, she chose me. The useless pack member who always….NO! I made a promise to her. No more talking down to myself. I was a good leader and no one could tell me otherwise, especially my dad.

I could hear Layla's sweet voice in my head "Good Pup" I chuckled to myself; unfortunately a little to loudly.

"Do you find something funny Mr. Black?" Mr. Wilson asked me from the front of the room. I shook my head and he went back to the board. I was currently in school and the day was moving abnormally slow. I'm pretty sure it's a conspiracy to make me go mad...how can they expect me to go more than a few hours without seeing her angelic face and hearing her sweet voice. So this is how it felt to imprint. I liked this feeling a lot.

The bell finally rang and I went to my last class, English. I actually decided to pay attention because we were currently reading a documentary about mythical creatures and it always amused me at how wrong people could get. Today we were going over the segments about were-wolves and I new I was going to have to keep myself from laughing to whole time. Especially since our teacher, Mr. Leal, was a total spaz and liked to put extra details on everything.

After about 20 minutes of random lies about our kind and me trying to hold in a major laugh Mr. Leal decides to say something that actually got me thinking again. "Legend says that were-wolves only come out on a full moon. OOOOOOO!! Scary!" I would originally be trying really hard not to laugh but the thing about the full moon brought me back to Sunday on the beach.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Bella and Layla didn't show us a fraction of what they could do. I wondered of they could go so far as to bring vampires back to life? Wow. That would be something…..then I remembered how exhausted she was after just the simple thing of starting to make peace between vampires and were-wolves.

I remember her saying something about the more people to agree to the decree the less power it took. The fact that most vampires didn't know what she was doing and the fact is that most of the pack is influenced by my dad, though at the time they did agree to the peace….ACK! This was way too complicated! My head was starting to hurt.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the bell. I suddenly felt my heart soared as I remembered to ask me to come over after school. I remembered this morning and the fact that she had actually stayed with me all night. I loved how she made me feel both physically and mentally. I had never been happier and I had always been so stressed and tense.

"Kyle! Where were you last night? Your dad was having a fit!" Oliver asked me when I got to my bike. It was actually my Dad's old bike because mine got crushed. The entire pack was waiting there.

"I was in my cave. I have a lot to think about. Just because my dad thinks otherwise doesn't mean I don't constantly think about the situation our pack I currently in." I replied. I heard Sarah gasp at my tone; calm and full of self respect. My tone was usually full of anger and self loathing. "Oliver, why are you here?" Apparently I was the one who realized he usually wasn't here this time of day considering he hasn't been in school for more than 10 years.

The pack turned all attention to him, realizing the same thing I had. He turned to me "Your dad had pick up the scent of about eight new vampires in the area. They're in Forks. Considering you're the alpha he wanted your consent before acting." My mouth dropped open. "I know it surprised me too. Anyways, what are we going to do?" He asked me.

I hardly even had to think about that "I don't see a threat." Their eyes looked at me with confusion. I sighed "Bella and Layla are there and don't forget the Cullen's. If anything were wrong I think they would let us know. The vampires are probably friends of the girls. I was just going over there anyways. I'll check it out. I'll probably ditch school tomorrow so tell my dad. Don't worry about me. If anything is wrong I'll phase and I'm going to stay over there to learn more tomorrow so I won't be back until then unless I get told to come home. The one thing I want you guys to do is this: get some sleep." I looked at all their faces to see total shock.

"Why sleep?" Sarah asked obviously just as confused as the rest.

"Why stay awake?" I asked looked at her and she gawked at me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Kyle Black just made a smart-ass response to something and you're asking what? Dude do you have a fever? Maybe the whole inferno body temperature thing is getting to you." Samson said before proceeding to put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm just……happy? I don't know but what ever I'm feeling I like it. It's like a breath of fresh air. Anyways I really want you guys to sleep tonight and I mean for a full eight hours. Not our usual thirty minutes. If there is a threat I have more than one way of knowing." I responded.

Collin was the first to realize that I was serious. "Ok we'll sleep but Kyle you've changed, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, actually it's awesome, but what happened? We've not seen you this way since….well…..we were all human. Or at least since before we all started phasing."

"I know and I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my own self-misery that I've not seen that you all were still there for me. Trust me when I say that." I responded. After that little lecture from Layla I had seen what a jerk I had been to them for the past few years. Even if that's not what she had meant it was hidden somewhere between the lines.

Drew spoke to me this time and he was smiling "It's just good to have the old you back. We're lucky to have you as an alpha. Trust me when I say that we would all be dead right now if you weren't. Because of you we owe the vampires something. That girl saved you and gave us proof that some vampires are good." I smiled at me.

"Thanks Drew. I'm pretty sure they'll want to speak to us all soon but for now I better go and see what the other vampires are here for." With that I got on my bike and started to engine.

"One more question!" Olivier yelled I turned my head to look at him. "Are you in love with her?" He asked. The look in his eyes told me he really wanted to know.

Without thinking, I answered "Yes. She's like my guiding star; without her I would be lost." My star; It had a ring to it and was completely true.

With that I drove off in the direction of Forks. When I came near the boundary line I slowed down a bit out of instinct but once I got through without being thrown off my bike I sped up again.

When I got to the place Layla said her house was all I saw was a gravel road leading off into the woods. I would have turned around if I didn't smell it; the intoxicating smell of vanilla and lilies. I knew she was near but I also smelt nine other vampires; one of them being Bella but I didn't recognize the others.

I drove down the path until I saw an opening up ahead. I drove through and was taken back for a minute. In front of me was a beautiful white, Victorian style house with blue trimming and windows. I also saw what looked like a glass dome that covered half of the roof. The house was 3 stories and I say a garage next to it. The drive made a loop around a fountain and in front of the house were 3 black cars.

I parked my bike next to the cars and walked up the front steps. I rang the door bell and it opened by the time I had finished ringing. There stood my Star in clothes that almost made me have a heart-attack. She was wearing some tight jeans with a design running up the legs and a shirt that showed off her curves perfectly; a white, off the shoulders top with a blue lily on it.

"Mine." I whispered and she giggled and kissed me on the cheek making me blush; something I didn't think was possible.

"Come on in Pup!" She said stepping to the side and letting me in. I hardly noticed the room, I was to busy staring at her. "I want you to meet my fathers." She said and I stopped short. Meeting her fathers? I was officially confused.

"Are you serious Star?" I said without thinking again and using her new name. She stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"I like the name. I want you to meet my family; the Volturi. Well the main members." She said leading me into another room. In the room sat nine vampires all staring at me.

"I see the decree worked. Wonderful, Layla simply wonderful! I don't find him revolting at all!" A man with black hair said. He was tall and had pale white skin that looked like paper and gold eyes.

"It wasn't all me Aro. If it wasn't for Pup here it wouldn't have been done." She said taking my hand in hers. Her skin was cold but it was inviting and relaxed me for some reason. "Ok Pup, these are my father figures; Aro" She said pointing to the man who had just spoken to me. "Marcus" She pointed to a man who looked a lot like Aro but also looked bored. When he looked at me he smiled "Caius" She pointed to a man with white hair who was sitting in between the first two. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, I would like you to meet my…..I guess you could call him my soul-mate or whatever you would call it, Kyle Black."

I suddenly heard a squeal from the other side of the room and saw a small white blur come and jump on Layla. I realized it was a small girl and she was looking intently at Layla's shoulders. Layla laughed and I joined her when I figured out the small vampire needed to jump on Layla to see her shoulders because of the distinct height difference. But what was she looking for?

"No Jane." Layla said while laughing and the small girl, Jane, pouted and climbed off of Layla and went to sit down next to stunning beautiful vampire. She wasn't as beautiful as Layla or even Bella but she was still stunning. What was Jane looking for?

Bella started to laugh like a madwomen and Layla turned to glare at her. "You're one to talk!" With that Bella went quite but she was still smirking. I felt like I was missing a joke. I looked down at Layla with a confused look.

She looked back and giggled. "You're cute when you're confused." She said kissing my cheek. "What was she looking for?" I asked her. I knew she was trying to get off subject.

She broke our gaze and looked at the floor. What ever it was it was I knew that if she was human she would be blushing right now. "She was looking for a mark." She told me.

Well that helped. "What kind of mark?" She looked down at the floor again. "You look cute when you're uncomfortable." I told her and she glared at me. "Please tell me." I asked. She looked at my face and I saw her melt. She sighed and I knew she was just going to come out and say it.

"Damn it!" She cursed and stared me state in the eyes again and I herd Bella cough to hold back a laugh. "Stuff it Bella or I will make you experience what happened when you and Edward talked about this for the first time for an hour or five!" Bella shut up then.

"Anyways Pup," She said turning back to me "What Jane was looking for was a mark that marked me as your mate. When vampires find their soul-mate, after they actually….get intimate or whatever for the first time….the male marks the girl as his on her shoulder or neck. Basically saying she's his and telling others to fuck off. This mark usually takes a design of some sort. Usually vampires don't bother mentioning it because it's not a big thing but Jane was looking for mine is because everyone here has been wondering for quite sometime what mine and Bella's would look like. Until now this hasn't been possible because Bella's soul-mate is Edward and I just met you. If you want to see one Gianna has one." She pointed to a female vampire sitting next to a larger one who reminded me of the larger Cullen, Emmet.

Gianna sat up a leaned forward and pulled down the collar of her coat enough to reveal a small spiral on her shoulder. It looked a little lighter than the rest of her skin and was about one centimeter wide.

"The marks usually take the form of what type of relationship the couple has. Like Gianna's winding spiral mark represents how at the beginning of their relationship it was loose but it got tighter and stronger as the years went by. Usually the mark is made by the reaction to each other's venom. That's one of the reasons they think Bella's and mine will be more intricate or unique. We have venom but it's different from other vampire's; since we don't hunt the only reason to bite a human would be to turn them into a vampire the effects are painless and instantaneous." Layla explained.

I thought over what she said, it made since but why was she being awkward about it? Then I remembered what she said about when the mark was received and I felt my face heat up a bit. I had never thought about that. I was so happy just being with her I had never even considered……

Then I remembered something else that didn't quite make since "How could I leave a mark on you though?" I asked her. She looked puzzled for a moment. Then looked at me and smiled. "We'll find out eventually." She said and I blushed even more. She looked at my face and was obviously embarrassed as she found the double meaning to her words.

"Well….um…fathers I would like you to meet Kyle Black." She was stuttering and repeating something she said earlier and trying to change the subject quickly in her awkward state. I found this incredibly attractive and a bit amusing.

Caius sat up a bit and looked like he just had an epiphany "Related to the famous Jacob?" He asked me. "He's my father sir." I responded. He nodded and looked at Marcus.

"I haven't seen a bond as strong as this since Bella and Edward. Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you Kyle." He said standing up and reaching out to shake my free hand. I shook his but at the same time sent him a questioning look. "I can see relationships and let me just say what you two have here is amazing." He smiled and sat back down.

Aro stood up next and did the same. When he took his hand away from me he turned to Layla "You are a very good judge of character my dear." He said and looked back at me and nodded approvingly. "My power is like Bella's. I can read every thought people have ever thought but I have to touch you first. That one thing has always been incredibly inconvenient…" He muttered, sitting back down.

Caius stood up next and also shook my hand. "Not that it makes a difference but what position do you hold in the pack?" He asked me. "I am the current alpha." I replied. Aro stopped muttering and looked up at me. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" he said clapping his hands together while Cias and Marcus rolled their eyes but they were obviously pleased with my answer.

"And these are my siblings" Layla continued. "Alec and you've met Jane" she said pointing to the vampire who jumped her earlier and another vampire who looked no older than 14 or 13. "Heidi" She said pointing to the rather stunning vampire who was sitting next to Jane. "and then Felix and Gianna." She said pointing back to the couple. "Demitri had to stay in Volterra this time. He and Sam would get along well."

Layla then walked over to Bella, who was sitting in a black leather couch, and sat down pulling me with her. "Pup you got here just in time. We were discussing having a ball to celebrate to peace between vampires and were-wolves." She said and my eyes went wide. A ball? Wow.

"Of course we're going to have to discuss it with the Cullen's first and then get together with the pack but after all that's done." Bella added.

"It'll be so much fun and I'm sure your family will love it!" exclaimed Jane excitedly.

"Were would we have it?" I asked Aro. "Back in Volterra, we would invite all the vampires and your pack to come. We'll pay for the plane fees of course but would you be interested?" Aro said.

"I would have to ask my pack but I'm sure they would love it. It truly is something to celebrate." I replied.

Before Aro could get out another "wonderful," Caius spoke up "Yes it is. Ever since we changed the girls we have wanted this. It truly is a chance to celebrate."

We chatted for what seemed like minutes. I really liked her family. They were all so fun and nice.

"I'm afraid it's time to go pick up our guests." Layla said with a growl. I looked at her with concern which she noticed. "We are having a trial against someone tonight. Vampires have rules to and I'm afraid someone in the Cullen coven had broken them."

I noted how she strained the word coven. "She said that because the girl is not considered a part of the family by any of them and doesn't deserve to be." Bella said gritting her teeth then smirked and added "Jane, even though Layla has to be the one to kill her, I'm sure she'll let you help."

I heard Jane squeal of delight while I looked at Layla with wide eyes. Did she say kill? "That girl is a monster." She said with anger apparent in her eyes along with…..was that fear? "It is my job to dispose of her and, yes Jane; I will require your help." She looked at Jane who was grinning evilly.

"Jane's power is to create to hallucination of physical pain. Though she once did it just because, she now does to those only because they deserve it." Layla explained. "Now I have to go. Bella put up the shields." She said. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and heading out the door. She turned and waved good-bye.

I already hated this girl and haven't even met her yet. Maybe that's because I knew that if Layla truly wanted someone dead it was because they were a monster; a person who was only happy while watching people suffer. But….Why was Layla scared?

LPOV

I was heading down our drive and to the main road in my bike to go pick up the Cullen's. I was so excited for them to be meeting my family for the first time and I mean really meeting them.

I knew Alice and Jane would get along great as well as Alec and Jasper. Rosalie and Heidi would probably find something to talk about while Felix and Emmett would be doing something stupid. I really wanted to challenge Emmett to a video game war. Gianna and Esme would get along like long lost friends and Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle would probably be in the library. The world was just so much easier when people just damn got along!

My one problem was between Alice, Rosalie, Heidi and Jane I was going to be forced to go shopping. I shuddered. That was going to be hell…

Then the reality hit me; I was going to have to kill someone tonight. I was going to kill someone and see all the things they had done. When I killed someone all there memories transferred to me with all the emotions thrown in. I just hoped I could control it. All the hate would awaken the side of me that love all of it; the pain, destruction and hurt.

I shuddered again. I didn't want Kyle to see me like that.

I looked and saw the Cullen's waiting for my by their driveway. I pulled up next to me and shut off the engine and observed at them. Alice was practically bouncing and Jasper was not far behind. I knew Alice was excited about the possibility to learn why she wasn't having any visions relating to us.

Emmett was smiling at me and Rosalie was looking at me wondering exactly what I was. Carlisle had a protective arm around Esme who was giving me a warm smile. Natalie was standing off to the side and Edward was looking at me like I had two heads, disappointed that I wasn't Bella. Obsessed much…..I guess I couldn't blame him. He left her for the better and didn't know she was alive until this week. I couldn't imagine going that long without Kyle now that I had him.

I walked up to Carlisle first and stuck out my hand. "Good evening Dr. Cullen. It's very nice to finally meet you. I have heard much about you from my fathers and sister." He shook my hand. "May I ask your name? And please call me Carlisle." He said. "Layla, Layla Volturi and I ask that before you doubt my actions you take another assumption of my family." I responded politely. He nodded.

"I am sure you are all wondering where I am going and I'm sorry to tell you this but it will all be answered in due time. It is best that for now we just go and I can assure you there will be time for questions late. Tomorrow's forecast is sunny so I believe that school is out." I told them and got back on my bike. "Oh and Natalie," I said facing her. "Tonight you are facing trial for violating the law of the Volturi!"

Everyone looked at me and stared "She has not been with you forever and let me tell you her past is not what it appears to be." They all turned to stare at Natalie who was looking at me with fear filled eyes. I looked beyond her to see Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo. "Let's go then." I said and started up my engine.

I knew I would have to kill Natalie and endure all her memories but I was hoping that it wouldn't come out this time. Kyle was so wrong when he called me an angel, so very wrong.

Damn it these people were slow! It took us eight minutes to get back and Bella said she thought Edward was fast. We parked in the drive and when we all got to the front-steps I was stopped by a very concerned Carlisle "Layla, we have not has contact with the Volturi in over half a century. I'm worried about what they might want with my family. Please give us some information."

"With all respects Carlisle, not having contact was a mistake. Not a big one but still a lot can change in that time. I will tell you that the girl in there is indeed Bella Swan. We are both part of the Volturi now so when you try to say that they are mad-murderers you are insulting me and her as well. I know you don't know me that well but you do know Bella. Do you honestly think she would have joined a coven off human drinkers? Especially after she knew of your diet? Besides that isn't the case either way. Tonight is to permit you to catch up with old friends. Also we are going to discuss a very important matter about the La Push pack as well as hold a trial for Natalie." I spit out her name like it was venom. She deserved to die. Wow did I always explain things like that all the time? Hm……

"Even if I don't consider Natalie family, I must ask why she is being put her trial and how you know of her crimes." Carlisle told me, I think her was more interested in how I knew then the fact that Natalie had broken the law then the fact that Natalie was probably about to die.

"The same way I know that Alice started having visions after seeing her father die in a plowing accident when she was eight and that's why her mother put her in an asylum." I responded. The Cullen's mouths all dropped open. "How do you know that? I didn't even know that!" Alice shrieked.

"Even though you don't remember it directly, some part of your brain does. I know that doesn't answer a lot of your questions but I like to get things done at once and that would mean we would be standing out here for a few hours. And Edward and Jasper the reason you can't read the minds or feel the emotions of anyone in there is because of Bella and that's all I'm saying. Now I want them to see Natalie for what she is so, Natalie," I turned to look at her "You will forget that we know your secrets until someone brings it up. When they do you will go to the front of the room and stand there only speaking when spoken to until the trials over and I give you more instructions." The affect was instant.

"So are you going to let us into the house or are we just going to stand out here the entire time?" She asked me. I really wanted to kill her.

With that we walked into the foyer. I heard a gasp from Esme "Who did your house? It's beautiful!" "Bella and I did ma'am. Alice's sense of style rubbed off on her some." I heard Alice squeal.

We walked into the sitting room where Aro immediately got up to greet everyone. "It's very nice to see you again Carlisle, your whole family too. It has been much too long my old friend. Much has changed since you last saw us."

Carlisle looked over Aro and stopped when he got to his eyes. "I see you have changed your diet." Carlisle smiled. "For the best I can assure you." Aro replied.

After that was out people started to talk a bit. Edward and Bella were just sitting there holding hands. They really needed to catch up. I was right about everyone else though. Alice and Jane where sitting on the couch talking about some sort of fashion designer with Heidi and Rosalie. Jasper and Alec were discussing some author from the early 1800's. Esme and Gianna were talking about the house. Emmet and Felix were having a discussion about…stuff I would rather not repeat. Aro, Caius, Marcus were chatting with Carlisle about the changes in Volterra and the world in general while Natalie who was glaring at Bella.

I looked around the room to see Kyle in a giant chair looking like a lost puppy. I laughed and walked over to him and he pulled my in his lap. "I really like your family, they're all really nice. I just can't believe I'm sitting in a room with eighteen vampires and I'm not revolted and/or dead." He said completely stunned.

Suddenly I heard a growl from the other side of the room and saw Natalie glaring at Kyle. Ok now the bitch was going to die! I was going to say something but she beat me to it. "What are you doing here mutt?" She snarled moving closer as if to attack. "Move one step closer and I'll make sure that all you are for the trial is a talking head!" I growled right back. She stopped and glared at me. "Aro I do think it's time to get down to business? Natalie had already overstayed her welcome in my eyes and I was totally serious about the fact that I would rip her to shreds if she even so much as touched Kyle." By this time the entire Cullen family was staring at Kyle.

Aro agreed and Natalie automatically went to the front of the room and stood still. Everyone else moved to the opposite side of the room; Volturi out of habit and Cullen's because of vampire instincts. They were still staring at Kyle but not with disgust or hatred but instead with curiosity.

Aro stood up and walked over to Natalie and touched her hand. He grimaced and looked at me. "You were correct about her past. The Cullen's have a right to know though." He sat back down and I stood up.

"Natalie you are charged with murder, under unjust pretenses, of the Dulith, Stamer, and Kamila covens. You will answer all questions honestly and to the point with no loop-holes in your words. Since we have already discovered your guilt I will ask you to answer this question and this question only; Do you regret it?"

"No." Natalie answered and I saw an evil gleam in her eyes. I was swarmed with the memories.

**A young vampire was running through the woods sobbing "Natalie, leave me alone! Please don't!" Natalie caught up to her and brutally murdered her.**

**Two vampires were standing back to back, both missing an arm and parts of there face and one missing a leg. There was a small fire in the corner of the room and Natalie was circling them chuckling. One of the vampires looked at her with his remaining eye "Why are you doing this to us Natalie?" He reached down and caught the girls remaining hand with his. Natalie just laughed harder "Because you defended your brother!" and then attacked again.**

**This happened again with eight other people in different places. The screams if her past covens filled my head. The entire time Natalie was laughing. **

**The three murders I remembered the most were those of her "mates" and there actual mates. She had tied them up in chains and used all sorts of torture before actually killing them in front of each other. **

I shuddered and heard Bella growl. "Natalie you are also charged with the plotting of the demise of the Cullen family." This time a growl erupted from around the room.

I turned to them and I saw the disgust in their eyes. Esme turned to look at me and I nodded my head knowing what she wanted to do. She then turned to Natalie "Why would you do that to us? Or anyone else for that matter?"

Natalie smirked "Because every place I would go me and my mate would be completely in love but some bitch would come and steal him away from me. No one would be on my side. They always said that I was never the persons mate in the first place. I was always very nice and gave them a chance, until they starting seeing someone else. They got what was coming to them!" She chuckled evilly.

"Yes much like now. She "fell in love" with Edward and when Bella came back she started planning your destruction. The reason Alice didn't see any of this is because of me and Bella. Natalie didn't directly know it but a part of her knew that with us around she wouldn't succeed. The other families she destroyed because Robert, Sammy and Nathan all found real love. So she killed them but unfortunately that is against the laws of the Volturi." I told them.

"What laws?" Emmett asked looking a little more confused than the rest of them.

"If you had had contact with the Volturi in the past fifty years you would be aware of them. The law states, in addition to not revealing our secret to humans, in most cases, all killing must be authorized by the Volturi. Any time it is not we must be contacted to know the purpose and reason behind it. If you do not contact us with this information you will be tracked and put on trial. The sentence to an unjust kill without remorse is death." I explained to them.

"Do any of you have any objections?" I asked them. They all looked at me confused again "If anyone wishes for her to live we have other punishments but trust me when I say to think about this carefully. The other covens she has destroyed were powerful and she will not think twice before killing you all, which will probably result in her death anyways."

I looked at them again and they were just glaring at Natalie. Jasper looked up at me "Can we actually see what she did?" He asked "You can. But are you sure? You would be directly witnessing twelve murders. Knowing your power is this really what you want. My power simulates the actual event and Bella can't shield you there." I told him. His eyes grew wide with fear and nodded.

"Now Natalie," I said turning back to her. "You have one last choice in your death. You may either chose to die with or without a fight. In the event that you win your fight you are free to go. However the person you are fighting can use any means to harm you. Once the fight starts the other Volturi can't stop him/her from using any means of torture. This is a fight to the death and it won't stop until one or the other is dead. The person you are fighting has already been chosen. There is also no chance for you to run away during this fight. You can't back out once you have agreed."

"I'll do it. I've killed vampires before even when I was ganged up on. So who am I fighting? Bella over there?" She said smirking.

"You wish. You will be fighting me. I have no tolerance for monsters." I told her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes remembering this afternoon and how fast I was. "Don't worry, I'll play with you a bit before I kill you."

"Aro please escort her to the field. I'm going to go change." I smirked and tuned and ran up to my room.

When I got there I sat down on my bed for a second and shook off all the memories of her kills. I stared up at the moon through my ceiling. I had seen how happy she was while she killed them and knew if I didn't kill her she would keep on doing this. Even so…..I hated to kill people. Killing always left its mark on me. I didn't want to lose control. I hated killing and yet it must be done. I gave options and chances to live but…..

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in." I managed to say not even bothering to see who it was. I heard my door open and the smell of pine instantly relaxed me. I felt two arms wrap them selves around me trying to comfort me. "Why don't you let Bella do this?" He asked me.

I chucked a bit "Because she's even worse than I am. I hate to kill people but trust me when I say she hates it more. I have to be strong for them. She needs to die and I can't help that now." I looked at him and put my head on his chest. "Do you think you could stay tonight? I would like you to get to know everyone better."

"I can stay here as long as you want me to. You said something about changing, didn't you?" He asked me. I was relieved that he could stay. I needed him here to comfort me. Then I remembered I did have to change. I wore a certain outfit every time I had to kill someone.

I nodded and lifted my head to kiss him before I got up and walked to my closet. I shut the door behind me and went over to a black trunk in the back of the room. I opened it and got out the contents and changed into them. I walked out of the room and I swear I think Kyle was going to have a heart attack.

My outfit was…….a bit sluttish to say the least. I wore it while I killed so I would never have to wear it in public. I was wearing a midnight blue leather top that showed most of my stomach and only had one shoulder strap. It was also tight and low cut. I was also wearing leather shorts that were…..really short. I didn't like them so much so I wore fishnets under them that went down to my knees. I didn't wear any shoes. I had pulled my silver hair back into a messy bun letting some of it frame my face.

"The more skin I have exposed the more powerful I am. Shoes limit my ability to move so I don't wear those either." He was still gaping at me so I decided to play with him "Like what you see Mr. Black." I purred striking a pose for him. I laughed as his heart started beating faster. I turned to leave but as soon as I did he snapped out of it.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked again wrapping his arms around me. I was glad he cared more about my feelings than my body. I nodded and we headed out of the room to back yard slowly because he was still a bit dazed.

"The field is about two miles away. You can either phase of I'll carry you." I told him. He grimaced at the thought of me carrying him. I laughed at his face and he faked a glare at me.

"I think I'll phase." He told me and walked off a bit into the woods to make sure her had some clothes to change into when we got there. When he came back I gasped. I knew it was Kyle but he was now an oversized wolf with dark mahogany brown fur. He gracefully leaped over to me and started to lick me like a dog.

I couldn't help but laugh "I've got my own personal stuffed animal now!" I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on I'll race you there. You can stop in the woods right in front of the clearing and get your clothes back on but on the way back I'm carrying you so you don't have to change." He nodded and we were off. I beat him by a mile and had to wait for him to catch up to me. I looked into the clearing and saw Natalie in the middle with the perimeter of the field surrounded with a high pressure, fifty feet tall water fall ring that even vampires couldn't get out of or jump over. If they try to jump it would move up with them.

The families were sitting on the top of a section of the ring on a giant block of ice so they could see and protect Bella while she kept the water flowing I cringed thinking what I was about to do. I felt Kyle rap his arms around me and I thanked him and told him to go and stand with the rest of them. Then I opened a part of the ring using my powers to make a gap in the water and walked into the ring. Please don't come out.

BPOV

I saw Layla walk into the ring wearing the clothes she wore when she was going to kill someone and I held tighter to Edwards's hand. I would love to be down there right now but at the same time I hated to kill people, even if they were bitches who deserved it. I looked at Edward to see him staring at me. I felt my heart soar knowing that he still loved me.

I heard Layla's voice, "Natalie, you might want to go ahead and use your power now before we begin." I looked back at the field and saw Natalie smile and divide herself and make twelve clones of herself and smirk. "That was a mistake you know. Even of you're fast you can't win!" Natalie growled at her.

This girl was mistaken…..Big Time! Layla was the best fighter in the world. No one could beat her. Even if she didn't use her powers she was still more deadly than youy average vampire.

"Is Layla going to be ok?" Esme asked. She had already taken a motherly feeling towards Layla and was worried. In her mind she was picturing to way Natalie hunted. She was good; experienced is more of the word for it. She reminded me of a hyena.

"Natalie is about to die." Heidi told her bluntly. I nodded my head and the Cullen's stared at her in shock. "Layla is a better fighter than she looks. Though she likes to give people a chance so this fight may last a little while. If Layla actually went all out Natalie would be dead in about three seconds and that would be slow for Layla. I suggest you watch her, or at least try." Heidi told them. They all had looks of confusion on their faces.

I figured I should tell them the rest. "Layla and I are much faster than normal vampires and Layla is even faster than me. She'll be fine Esme. Once she's done letting Natalie fight she'll make her go through some torture and then kill her. She doesn't like to but Natalie needs to learn a lesson even if she'll never be able to use it. You should watch this though. Layla has never been beaten." The all stared at me wide eyed and I turned my attention back to the ring. I heard Kyle come up behind me and now that everyone was here it was time to begin.

Aro stood up "You may begin!" He shouted.

Natalie sent her clones to surround Layla and they began to circle her, trying to see when she would attack. All of a sudden one of the clones charged at Layla. The clone swiped its arm at her head but Layla just stood their but the clone disappeared.

Natalie's eyes when wide with fear "How did you….." She was interrupted by Layla "So when your clones disappear it means that I've "killed" them am I correct? Well this is going to be interesting." With that Layla got down into a pounce position and eyed the clones. With that the rest of the clones pounced on Layla or tried to.

Layla was able to dodge each of their swings like they were nothing. Even more she looked like she was dancing. She spun and twirled while she dodged and none of her movements were wasted. When she finally decided to attack she would twirl her arm and blow a deadly blow against them at strange angles that would knock, even a vampire, back and leave them hurt.

When Layla had finished with the first twelve (which took about two seconds) she turned and saw Natalie standing behind about fifty more. "This is your limit isn't it Natalie; fifty clones within twenty feet of you. Unfortunately it's still not enough. Since you have decided to be serious I will too. " Natalie eye's widened in fear at the thought of Layla being able to do more than she had already shown. The Cullen's thoughts said the same thing.

"_She can do more? How? It's not possible."_

"_Remind me never to get on her nerves."_

"_That's incredible. I never thought someone could be that good."_

"_Wow."_

"_She's even faster than me when I'm fighting."_

"_She looks likes she's dancing."_

"_I wonder how much faster she can go." _

I watched the Cullen's eyes widen even more as Layla's arms and legs began to glow with silver light. She was ready to end this. All of a sudden Layla was a blur of silver. The clones were all gone in a second and Layla was standing about five feet in front of Natalie now. Layla put her arms forward and the light constricted in self around Natalie and hoisted her about three feet above ground like it had done to Kyle's bike.

"It's time for you to see the pain you have caused them." She snarled and I heard her thoughts _"Block your mind from her thoughts and put a shield around Jasper."_ I heard her voice then "Jane, feel free to join me anytime." I put the force field around Jasper right before I saw it; a ghostly white light come from Layla's eyes and surround Natalie's head. The Light of Memories as Layla called it.

I heard a blood churning scream come from Natalie. I knew that at this moment she was facing pain worse than vampire transformation; she was feeling what she had caused her past covens, times a hundred. That's what Layla was doing to her; bringing out those memories but making her go through them from different points of view. It was torture. It was also one of the reasons I was so glad we were friends and that she was good.

I heard the scream grow stronger and I looked at Jane to see her grinning in Natalie's direction adding to the pain Natalie felt. After about thirty seconds I heard Natalie scream in pain; "KILL ME!" Layla nodded her head and the ribbons of silver light turned into silver flames.

It was over in an instant and all that was left of Natalie was ash. I saw the light go back to Layla but something wasn't right. I saw the light swarm around Layla and it….Oh Shit!

"No body move or breath. If you make any sudden movements odds are you will die." I whispered and just stared at Layla. This hadn't happened in twenty years; her power was trying to convert her. This only happened after she had experienced the memories of someone truly evil.

Kyle started to say something but I put my hand over his mouth and stared at Layla. The normal star-colored light was now an eerie gray and you could sense the evil aura around it. We were in trouble. They only one who had control over this was Layla; it was a self battle that she had won in the past but the gray got more powerful every time.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changed as the moon dulled to the same eerie gray as her power. _"No!" _I thought. This can't be happening to her! Then the moon flicked back to the white it usually was but then back to gray like someone was turning the lights on and off.

"Layla!" I heard Kyle yell escaping my hand. Layla's head turned to us and he cringed back. Her eyes had turned a sickening grey and had slits for the pupils. Suddenly her eyes flicked back to normal and she fell to the ground. "Help me!" She managed to choke out before her eyes turned back along with the moon. She was losing. I had never seen her this way before. What had she seen in Natalie's mind? She was blocking her thoughts from me so I couldn't see.

"Bella let me go down there to help her!" Kyle screamed at me but I shook my head. "I can't let you do that. She'll kill you." I said still shocked by what I was seeing. Layla was losing to the monster within herself. Was Natalie really that bad?

"I don't care! I love her and I would die for her if I have to!" Kyle screamed at me, his voice was distressed and panicked. Then it was gone. The moon was glowing radiant white again and everything was calm.

"She heard you." Caius said to Kyle. Now I got it! What ever she had seen from Natalie's mind must have reawakened the small part of her that believed she couldn't be loved; the part of her that remembered her mother. Hearing Kyle must have made her believe she was loved and gave her the strength to push It down.

I turned and looked at Kyle and was going to explain her story "Her mother…" "I know she told me." I gasped as did the rest of my family.

"She really told you?" Jane asked in awe. "Yes. What's so miraculous about that?" He asked her back. "It took her well over a decade to tell us her story. You just met her what, three days ago? She must really love you."

He nodded and then ran over Layla who looked like a rag doll in a kneeling position. Kyle sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap; she went limp and let him hold her. We all ran up next to them and saw that Layla's eyes were full of fear, more fear than I had ever seen in her eyes.

I knelt down next to Kyle and he looked at me with worried eyes but I shook my head "She's blocking her thoughts from me. This has happened before but never to that extent. Her power comes with that…..thing. All vampires have a sort of…monster you could call them but Layla has something worse. Her monster is one with no feeling or belief and all it longs for is destruction. Her monster is the Angel of Destruction. She has to battle with herself to make sure it doesn't come out. The only times this has happened before is when she sees memories of true pain and….I don't know what else. She never lets me see. What ever it is it reminds her of her mom's word about her never being loved. Natalie was….I think we can say that she was a monster and leave it at that."

Everyone nodded and Kyle whispered into Layla's ears to try and calm her. She finally looked up at him "I told you." She whispered to him, smiling weekly. "I told you I am the farthest thing from an angel."

He shook his head. "Everyone has their own battle to fight. Just because yours is a bit tougher that most doesn't mean anything. You know I will always love you for who you are and I don't care what you could be. You are an angel and, knowing you, that will never cease to be. Even more, you are my star, the one that keeps me going in even the darkest times. You will never be able to convince me otherwise."

She smiled at him and started to glow, literally. Beautiful white light flowed over her and the moon and stars seemed to shine brighter. The light formed a fake tear in her eye and ran down her cheek. "Thank you." She told him and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing out on something.

Suddenly the light showed disappeared and Layla turned to face us. "It's time you got your explanations." She told the Cullen's. We all nodded and headed back to the house. The truth was about to come out and things to could turn back to normal for me and Edward. But then again, when were things ever normal?

**So how was it? I'm not that good at writing action scenes so sorry….You should know that from here on out it will be centering on Edward and Bella. If you would like me to focus on some other couple's some more please tell me. Please review! **

**-MRS**


	9. Memory Lane

EPOV

**I'M BACK! FROM MY DOSOLIT PIT OF NOTHING, I AM BACK! **

**Please don't blame me! Blame my freiken EX-beta. I hate blaming her but I've had this chapter done since I posted the last real chapter but she got mad at me for sumtin stupid so she wouldn't give it back! I tried to give her a chance but I got an review reminding me to hurry up cuz it's been so long since I posted (All of y'all thank ****twifreak ) ****so I decided "You know what? Screw this! I'm going to edit this myself and get a new beta!" so that's what I did. My new beta's name is ****Hidan10795 ! ****so give her a shout out! **

**Remeber: even with a beta, my spelling and grammar still suck so don't kill me!**

EPOV

When we got back to the house Bella led us into the living room where we all sat down. As we sat down, there was an obvious divide between the two families. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat on a couch directly opposite where Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were all sitting. Felix and Gianna were sitting on the love seat opposite of Emmet and Rosalie while Jane and Heidi were in recliners on the same side of the room as the three brothers while Alec stood behind his sister.

Bella sat down on one of the loveseats in the front of the room and Layla sat in another loveseat next to Bella's. I went to sit down next to Bella and pulled her into my lap carefully; I just couldn't think of my Bella as being as unbreakable as the rest of us and I knew part of me still didn't accept the fact that she might be.

Then I noticed the werewolf was the only one standing up. He was looking at Layla concern obvious on his face. I looked at her as well, she looked perfectly fine to me as she was just staring of into space, and I returned my gaze to him. That's when I noticed I couldn't hear his thoughts or anyone else's in the room for that matter.

What was happening? I looked at Alice and she looked confused and worried and I started to wonder why Jasper didn't send a wave of calm out. The stress in the room must be overwhelming him. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at all of us in shock; complete and total shock.

"I'll be right back." I was pulled out of my thoughts as the wolf- Kyle, I believe- walked out of the room. _Where was he going? _That one question started so many more. _Why didn't he repulse me? Why didn't my powers work? Where had Bella been? What is Layla? Why is Bella part of the Volt……?_

"Edward, you're giving me a headache." My angel kissed my nose and gave me a warm smile. He blue eyes looked like the ocean itself and I melted; forgetting all my worries. Is this what I used to do to Bella? What did she say, I "dazzled" her? "All your questions will we answered soon enough and, yes, that is what you used to do to me. Layla?" She turned away leaving me wondering if I had spoken my thoughts. I also turned to Layla and saw her jump a bit and look around. And suddenly her eyes held fear.

"Where did…?" She started but she was cut off by Kyle coming back in with a container of some sort. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap before giving her the white plastic thing and a spoon.

"I thought you might need a soda but I found this instead. Something told me you would like it more." He told her in a gentle voice. _Who did that remind me of? No. It couldn't be, could it? _

Jacob Black. That mutt had told me Bella was probably dead and what happened to her parents the night we returned to Forks. He had told me how she was a lifeless zombie after I left and how her heart had completely shattered. Actually he had _shown_ me. I mentally kicked myself for causing my angel so much pain. I had left her in even more danger than when I was around her; I had left her to befriend a young werewolf! I had caused all of this pain and…

I heard a growl and saw my angel glaring at me. She must have remembered what pain I had caused her and wanted me to leave. I prepared myself for the worst as she opened her mouth to speak "I have forgiven you for all of that but the one thing I will not tolerate is you beating yourself up for it!"

"But..." I started. She shouldn't have forgiven me. I don't deserve it!

"NO!" She interrupted me with another menacing growl. "You promised me, Edward." I saw the look of hurt in her eyes and nodded. I had already broken too many promises to break the one I had just made two days ago.

"You need to listen to her, Edward. I know you don't think much of yourself but try to at least not assume the worst until it's been proven. You're lucky I told you not to kill yourself all those years ago." I looked to see Layla slowly eating what looked like...cookie dough? All the questions came surging back into my mind. Then something clicked. _She_ was the one who told me not to kill myself? More questions and many memories flashed through my mind.

"You're going to give yourself a migraine, Edward." Layla spoke again in a completely serious voice. "Yes, I was the one who made sure you didn't kill yourself forty-five years ago." To my disappointment she didn't continue on the matter and turned to Bella. "I would suggest keeping the force-field up. There is no point in Alice getting a vision right now and Edward needs to concentrate on the matter, not others' thoughts. I don't even want to know what would happen if you let Jasper feel my emotions right now, I know I shouldn't be effected right now but I'm so unstable I don't want to take the risk. Plus, if Jane's provoked she doesn't need to start a fight." Layla told Bella in monotone while shooting Jane a sisterly look which said "_You got caught_".

Bella just nodded and looked around the room. I was more confused than ever. After about ten seconds of an uncomfortable silence Layla spoke up again, this time looking at Carlisle. "Where would you like us to begin? Don't everyone talk at once now! We have many matters to discuss including; mine and Bella's powers, current position in the world and lives, where we stand in the Volturi and our family in general, and the La Push pack and how you would like to proceed with that matter. And anything else we can think of. We have tomorrow as well seeing as the forecast is sunny and pretty much the rest of eternity seeing as we're all immortal. Where would you like to begin? I suggest we don't explain everything now…it's just too much information to get out in one night. "

Carlisle looked shocked; too bad I couldn't see what from. He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to tell me something. I shook my head and he looked back at Layla "Let's start with why Edward can't hear me and Jasper can't feel emotions. Oh…um…and how can you eat that?"

Layla nodded and leaned back into Kyle a bit more taking another bite of cookie dough; apparently Kyle was right and it calmed her. "Get comfortable and relax." She instructed us. I immediately leaned back against the seat and pulled Bella into a more comfortable position. I looked around and saw that everyone else in the room had also taken a similar action to mine and gotten more comfortable and relaxed.

"Thank you, Layla." I heard Marcus say. We all turned our attention back to her.

"I'll start with the reason I can eat, since that will take less time to explain. Bella and I both can eat and be able to keep it down because, unlike most vampires who throw up the food because they can't digest it, the food we consume turns into body energy and nothing more. Like you, our digestive tracts don't work anymore, or at least not like they used to. We absorb it into our bodies but it absorbs all of it instead of just some of it like humans' do. But food really isn't a necessity for us," she told us, matter-of-factly.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he gaped along with the rest of my family. That was…interesting. Not something you saw in normal vampires. But when was Bella ever normal? "Layla, please continue." I heard Caius say and she nodded.

"You cannot use your powers because of Bella. One of her powers in to put up force fields around anything; physically or mentally. She can make these fields invisible or visible and can have numerous shields up at a time. Right now she is shielding all of you from each others powers. The only ones who aren't affected by this are the two of us, because we are both immune to other's powers unless we are unstable, like I am now. Example: it would be dangerous for Jasper to be able to feel the emotions coming from me. I don't know if he could or not at the moment, but I'm not going to take the chance." She paused to let us take in this information.

So that was one of Bella's powers. "Wait…did you say _one_ of her powers?" I asked. My family came to the same conclusion and stared as well. We were doing that a lot tonight

Layla nodded and we all gaped at Bella who, if she was human, would be blushing a deep shade of crimson at being the center of attention. I would miss that. I heard Layla continue "I also have multiple powers. Carlisle have you ever told your family the Prophecy of the Angels? I know you are familiar with it due to the fact that you were with the Volturi for a short while." At that point we all turned to look at Carlisle.

He nodded and looked at all of us taking in our questioning looks "That prophecy foretold of two very powerful vampires that could make peace in the world. It's said that they will be the most powerful vampires ever known."

This time Bella was the one to speak "There are two things wrong with that story." She told Carlisle. We all stared at her waiting for her to continue. She shook her head "Layla is about ten times better at telling the story than I am."

"Thanks a lot for the help sis." We all looked at Layla who told us of the two Angeli de Pace and how they were not like other vampires. We all stared in awe as she told us how they didn't need to drink blood; instead they absorbed energy from the ocean or night sky depending on their powers. She told me about how they could change into an "Angelic Form" and how they were the ultimate reincarnation of good or evil depending on how they chose to use their powers. Also how their mission was to make eternal peace in this world. By the end we were all shocked. Again.

About five minutes after she finished Jasper spoke up "What was the other thing wrong with what Carlisle's story?" He asked.

"He said "will be."" Layla told him. We all gave her a questioning look but it clicked for us just milliseconds before she said it "For it to be accurate he should have said "they are."" We all gaped and looked back and forth between Bella and Layla.

"Peace." Layla said making a peace sign with her hands after we all continued to stare at them. I couldn't believe it, my angel was actually…an angel! Or at least that was how she was described. I started to connect the dots that I could; the reason why their eyes where the colors they were, Layla's hair and the way she could fight, (**A/N. He hasn't seen Bella fight yet and he still thinks she's breakable…..haha)** the declining war rate over the last half century and the aurora where just a few that stood out.

"Anyways…" Layla continued snapping us all out of our reverie. "Our powers are as follows: Bella can control the ocean in anyway you could imagine and probably more. She can also read people's minds but it's not like Edward's or Aro's power- it's a combination of the two and you know about her force-field power. She is also a kick ass fighter and can only be beaten by me. I'm not bragging or anything it's just that only being beaten by me is very good. She can probably beat all of you here, though."

We all gaped at Bella but I refused to believe the last part. My angel couldn't be that….invulnerable! She just couldn't! I had spent the last 50 years of my existence in pain to make sure she didn't lead that kind of life. Don't get me wrong I was glad that she was here with me but it hurt me to remember that a small part of me knew that she could never love me as much as I did her. She had told her mom over the phone that all she had was a crush on me and I knew that was all it had ever been; a crush. Even if she had said she loved me, I knew it was just to make sure I was happy. That was what I had to keep telling myself over the last fifty years to keep myself from going insane. Even so I loved her more than anything in the world but I knew she….

I heard a menacing growl and came back to my surroundings: one of the most frightening things I would ever see: a very, VERY mad Layla starting at me like she was about to kill me. He eyes were a horrifying color of piercing gray that looked as if they were staring right through me. It brought a shiver down my spine that I didn't know existed.

I felt my family tense in their seats ready to pounce when Layla pointed in my direction but…she wasn't pointing at me. I looked in the direction of her pale finger and saw the most heart breaking sight I could ever see; Bella, my Bella, looking like someone had just ripped out her heart and stepped on it. She looked like she was about to burst into tears and it broke my heart. What kind of monster had done this to her?!

"You did!" Layla snarled at me, the words coming out like venom. My eyes widened wondering what I had done and Layla looked even angrier. I didn't think it was possible! "YOU FUCKING JERK! **(Excuse my language but remember Layla cusses a lot)** Did you not JUST hear what her power was? She can read your mind! Every thing you think!" I stared in horror as I realized that she had heard my thoughts about her. But how could she love me that much?

I looked back at my angel and knew she was trying to hold back sobs and she wouldn't meet my gaze. I heard Layla snarl again "I don't care if she never wants to see you hurt again, nobody hurts my sister! Aro, feel free to tell them everything. Although I think I'd like to explain my life and powers. But tell them everything else." Aro nodded then her piercing eyes shot back to me again. "Time to go!"

I looked at Bella with a panicked look asking for help but she still didn't meet my gaze. Instead she got up off my lap and walked like a zombie over to stand next to Aro leaving a very mad Layla in front of me.

Layla stood over me and looked down at me "Are you going to get on my back or am I going to have to drag you there?" I looked with confusion and she glared at me again. I was scared for my life until I heard my angel's voice again "Layla." Was all she said and her voice sounded pleading and sad. I wanted to hear her happy again but I knew I didn't deserve that courtesy. "No you don't! Not at the moment! You're just lucky _she_ does!" Layla snarled at me.

Before I even had time to respond I was being thrown over someone's shoulder and carried at an incredibly fast speed, even for a vampire. I barley had time to register that I was moving before I was dropped on the ground. I looked around and I realized I was in the clump of trees next to our (Bella's and mine) meadow.

Now I was officially confused. It had taken us less than a second to run about ten miles. "It only takes me about ten minuts to run across the entire continent of Europe. Sorry I had to carry you but you are too slow and I wanted to get this over with." I looked up to see Layla starting down at me. Her eye's still showed anger but also…pity? I could tell that she was one of those people who hides their emotions well and is impossible to read. If she was human powers like mine probably wouldn't work on her like they didn't on Bella.

"You do realize she loves you just as much, if not more, than you love her, right? She told me that you usually think you are right about everything. But I'm here to tell you that that is NOT the case. She waited fifty years to see you again and welcomed you back with open arms after you left her in the woods, never to return. And I don't give a damn if you had good reasons you didn't tell her and she _still_ came back for you. How can you not call that love!?" Layla glared at me alone and I looked away.

She was…right. As much as I hated to admit it she was right. Why was it so hard to believe that Bella really loved me?

"Because you hate yourself too much for you actually except that she loves you so you convinced yourself that all she had on you was a crush. I know that's what she told her mom but you should know better! You can read people's minds and you know that if Bella had told Renee that she was in love, Renee would have dragged her back to Florida and made sure she never came back. You just used this as another excuse to leave and I need you to forget it and accept two things. One: You deserve Bella. I don't care if you don't think so because I know that you do. You would know by now how I knew this if you had saved your thoughts for later. Anyways…Two: Bella loves you more than you could ever imagine." Layla stared at me with a serious expression and I knew she meant it.

I thought over a couple things she said and I wondered why she hadn't demanded it of me. "Because I want you to make the decision yourself." I looked at her and my eyes widened in surprise.

She just sighed "I didn't come here to lecture you. I came here to show you some memories that will, hopefully, make you come to peace with yourself. Now get up and turn around." I did quickly and she stepped up beside me and we stepped out into the meadow.

**(this is where things start to get a little weird)**

I gasped at the sight in front of me. It wasn't the meadow it was…..my house! But it wasn't the Cullen house it was my actual house from back when I was human. I looked around some more and found that we were in the parlor. The sun was shining through the windows and I heard a melody coming from somewhere inside the house. I looked to my left and saw Layla staring at me.

"Come on." She said without explanation and we walk forward up down the hall and into the sitting room. We entered and I immediately saw my family portrait over the fire place; my father, Edward Senior, who looked like an older version of me with brown eyes and my mother, Elizabeth, holding the infant me.

I looked around the room and saw my mother playing on our old piano. I had always had a wonderful relationship with my mother. I had inherited my eyes from her. She home schooled me and tutored me in music and taught me how to be a gentleman, at least that was how she put it. I had always loved her and was an excellent mother to me.

"Mother! Mother!" I heard a small voice yell and saw a young boy with bronze curls and bright green eyes who looked no older than three run into the room and over to Elizabeth.

"Now, Edward! Do not scream and run into a room like a madman! It is very impolite and very ungentlemanly." She scolded with a hint of amusement in her eyes at the young boy's antics…my antics.

"I apologize, mother, but I need to ask you a question. It is a very important one." The younger version of me said with a rushed voice. I could see determination and confusion in his green eyes.

"What is it, my dear?" My mother asked taking the other me up in her arms and sitting him on the piano bench next to her.

"Well today I was walking home from Ms. Stewart's house and saw a new married couple come out of the church and everyone yelled congratulations and I heard some one say that they we truly in love. I was wondering…what is true love and how can you tell if it's real?" "I" said in a rush looking at my mother with a perplexed look.

My mother thought for a moment before answering "Everyone has a different way of knowing. I knew because I immediately loved your father the moment I laid eyes on him. I would say that when you love someone, truly and honestly, you would know right away even if that's not what you immediately think. You would never want to be away from that person but wait until the end of time for them if you had to. Most importantly you would know that they loved you back. You two would be there for each other and make each other feel whole. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think so." "I" answered and thought over it for a minute while tapping 'my' chin in thought. "That sounds like it would be a very good feeling to have. I want to love someone like that someday! And when I do I will always wait for her just like you said. Thank you mother!" The young boy then ran out of the room and my mother laughed lightly and smiled.

I took another step forward to get a closer look but the scene changed again. This time I was in…Arizona? I turned and looked around. I jumped when I realized that Layla was still there. She laughed and looked back at me "Did you enjoy your memory?" She asked me.

"Yes. That's how I feel about Bella and you know that. I can't survive without her and my existence was meaningless with out her. But why are we here?" I figured it best not to ask how we were here and how were had gone back to my childhood when we were supposed to be in the meadow, so I decided to ask why she picked this particular spot instead. I probably wouldn't get a straight answer now, anyway.

Layla laughed again "You learn fast, I'll give you that. Well we are currently in Phoenix, Arizona, in the year 1991. It is now 3:18 in the afternoon and school had just gotten out for the day. The reason we are here is because I want to show you what Bella was like before she met you. You know how you thought she had a life before you? Well, no offence to her, but she didn't. Those were actually her thoughts on the matter. She had never really fit in anywhere and she knew that. She always looked down on herself; thinking she was plain and strange." I looked at her startled. Bella actually thought that about herself?

I didn't have time to ask before I heard an "Ouch!" from down the street. There walking, more like falling, down the street was a six-year-old Bella. Her chocolate hair was up in pig-tails and she was wearing a purple jumper. She got up and tripped a few more time before a group of other kids her age walked past her.

"Hey Bella, we're going to get some ice-cream, wanna come?" one of the asked her. She shook her head "No thanks. I just wanna go home right now. Maybe some other time?" She answered in a shy voice blushing because she was the center of attention. The others shrugged and walked off.

The younger Bella walked slowly down the street again, probably to avoid tripping again, and walked into a small house. She walked into her room again and read until dinner. She ate and talked with Renee, then got ready for bed and read again. All of a sudden it was like a slide show was going fast right in front of my eyes; I saw Bella at seven, eight, nine all the way up to seventeen have about the same pattern every night except for a few exceptions for dance and visiting Forks, although these were rare.

"That's what she did every night until she came to Forks. Her life was boring and predictable and she always was the one who stuck out in the crowd. She never had any true friends until she met you. That's what you did to her. You made her feel like the last piece of that puzzle was finally in place." Layla told me.

I felt a new wave of guilt wash over me. "But...I left. I took that piece of her and left. How could I have done that to her? To my family and to me"

"Because you were stupid. You didn't want her to leave you, so you left first. You thought that she was like all humans and would eventually come to her senses and leave or that she would end up getting killed. Either one of these things would have totally killed you, so you left. Don't worry, we all do stupid things. Besides you're lucky you have Bella. You put her through Hell and she was willing to accept you with open arms again. She realized that if she ever saw you again and ignored you it would just hurt you both more," Layla told me. I took in her words like necessary air.

"Just tell me one thing." She asked, staring down at the younger, human Bella,**(A/N they never left the memory) **"What would you have done if you hadn't met Bella again? Or ever met her for that matter?"

I froze and thought "I don't know. Probably just continue existing like I was; never really happy or full just…here. My life wouldn't be a life without her. I don't know what I would have done." I answered knowing every word true.

I scene changed again. This time we were sitting on top of a giant clock tower that looked over the city of Volterra. I saw two figures looking over the city in silence until one, visibly taller than the other, spoke. "I'll help you find him, just tell me one thing."

The other nodded and turned toward the first and allowed me to see her face. It was Bella, being asked to same question Layla just asked me. "What would you have done if you had never seen Edward again? Or ever met him for that matter?"

The other paused and sighed. "I don't know. Probably just continue existing like I was; never really happy or full just…here. My life wouldn't be a life without him. I don't know what I would have done."

The scene changed again and in front of my eyes was, what I thought to be, my personal favorite memory; me and Bella lying in the meadow. We weren't talking, just laying there; me, sparkling like a prism, and her lying in my arms looking like the angel she was.

I felt a smile slip onto my face. "You two really need to get things all worked out. I promised Bella that I would help you two get back together again. Well, I've done all I can do." I looked with confusion. "You really expected me to help you more than this? I'm an angelic vampire that can make anything possible, not some miracle worker." My eyes widened, for she said this with a totally straight face.

She laughed a bit then looked at me again. "We have to get back now. We didn't miss anything, just some stuff about the wars we've stopped. I could show you those faster than my fathers could tell you." I nodded but then looked around again and I didn't want to leave. It was just so…beautiful. How it should have been the last fifty years.

"You can either stay here and stare at the past or go back to the real thing." I laughed and nodded. I could tell the two of us were going to be good friends. I could have stayed here forever but she was right; nothing was as good as the real thing.

The scene changed again and it was night time again. We were standing in the middle of the meadow and Layla looked at me with impatience. "You can either get on my back or I can sling you over my shoulder again." She told me. I had no idea what she was talking about and by the time I remembered the way we got here I was being flung over her shoulder again and dropped on something soft.

I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at me with complete and total shock. For the love of god, we were a shocked group tonight. I really hated not knowing what they were thinking. It irked me to no end and I felt like I was about to explode from lack of knowledge.

However, Layla apparently knew what they were thinking because she smirked and went to sit back down with the werewolf. She sat back down and he crushed her into him like she had been gone for ten years instead of…wait how long had we been gone?

"You were only gone for about an hour." I heard my angel's sweet voice enter my head as she walked over to me. My thoughts scrambled as she looked at me and I couldn't think coherent thoughts. The small hour I was away from her took its toll on me and I acted on reflex as I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me and sat her on my lap and locked my arms around her waist.

Layla laughed and I saw her curl up farther in Kyle's lap and looked over at Bella. Bella then relaxed into me and I didn't object. "Layla, I told them about all the war encounters but that's as far as we got. Sorry but without you here, Emmett wouldn't shut up long enough for me to get a word in." My angel shot a fake glare at my older brother.

"Where would you like to start?" Layla asked simply.

Carlisle pondered the question for a moment. "What are our options?" Layla sighed and closed her eyes and started to twirl her strange hair through her fingers. "You've learned about our positions in the world and Bella's powers, so we can either tell you about the La Push pack, the Volturi, how Bella got to the Volturi or...me." She said the last one like she was loathing the very thought. I saw Kyle tighten his grip around her.

I don't think Carlisle could sense her obvious discomfort in the matter. "How about we talk about your past?" Layla simply sighed and looked at the ground. After a minute she looked back at him. "As you wish but I'm warning you, my story makes Rosalie's look like a day at the spa."

Rosalie took great offence to that. We all knew her end came much worse than ours; being raped and tortured by her drunken fiancé and his friends. "Excuse me! Do you know how horrible it is to have that happen to you? How can you even begin to know how that feels? To have everything you ever thought possible in front of you and then have it taken away! I love my new life more than anything but it still hurt at the time. You could never possibly know!" Rosalie screamed her head off at Layla. That was the one thing that could make Rose actually express real anger.

"You're right." The room went quite as I heard Layla's faint response. I had expected…something else. Some response that was loud and full of hurt at Rosalie's insults but she told Rosalie she was right.

Rose was shocked as Layla stared her straight in the face and continued. "You're right. I never once knew any of that. Could you tell me how it felt to have a promising future? To have everything in front of you served on a golden platter? I never knew how it felt and I envy you for it." Rosalie sat down slowly on the couch, taken aback, never breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her.

Rosalie asked the next question, clearly thinking about the words she was about to speak before executing them, "What was your past like?"

Layla stiffened and turned her face away "Not now. I'm to unstable as it is; going over my past isn't a good idea at the moment. I apologize for comparing my past to yours but…it was the only one, at least at the end, that really fit the quota." Rosalie nodded and we sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Layla, would you please explain to them your powers?" Marcus looked at Layla, breaking the silence, and she nodded.

"I have powers over moon beams and star light similar to the way Bella has power over the ocean. When the moon is between half moons I can make people do basically what ever I say. I can also see all your memories as soon as they are memories and I can see them even if you don't remember them." Everything clicked into place then about all the bizarre things she knew. So that was how. "I can also allow people to use their powers on me but if I'm not paying attention to letting them it then it's doesn't work. Also I can push my soul from my body and "travel" anywhere in the world. Depending on how far I am from the location the more or less I have to concentrate and I see memories form different points of view. I, along with Bella, have even more powers that we don't know about yet."

Hearing this everyone gasped "Layla, what do you mean we have _more_ powers?" Bella asked in obvious disbelief. Layla sighed "Apparently with the darkness comes knowledge, how very cliché but true. The Angel of Destruction told me of some more powers that I have and some more that we posses because she found it impressive that I could resist the darkness for so long. I'm not supposed to tell you, though, just let them happen when they do."

"You two sound…well…indestructible for lack of better words." Jasper commented and Layla let out a dark laugh "Hardly. But that's all."

I heard Aro clear his throat and look accusingly at Layla and she sighed "I also have another power that I haven't used since…much to short a time period ago. I don't like to tell people about it and usually avoid the subject if I can, only because the last time I used it the result was over half the planet in a power black out and over 10,000 people in a war zone dead." She shuddered. "It's the power to poses people like puppets and I use the shadows of the moon as power instead of moonlight. It may sound powerful but using it had consequences; letting the power get out of control would result in what you saw earlier, in the field. However, I'm more vulnerable in that state than when I'm using the moon beams to fight." She buried her face into Kyle's shirt and he kissed the top of her head.

Even though he looked calm, I could tell this information was new to him also. Carlisle looked at Aro with shock. "She's talking about the Southern Black Out, isn't she?" Aro nodded and I knew why Layla didn't want to tell us about it. During the SBO the continents of Australia, Africa and South American, as well as the lower part of Asia, lost power and there was a giant explosion in Brazil, a major war zone at that time.

This time it was Marcus who broke the silence "Now we need to get down to discussing our major purpose for being in Forks: the werewolves."

At this Layla sat up straighter and got into a semi-protective position as we all turned to look at Kyle. For some reason, even thought he was our natural enemy, I felt no reason to be uncomfortable or on alarm. He was here and it felt…comfortable?

Kyle, probably seeing Layla's tense state, pulled her down and relaxed her then looked at us "I am Kyle Black, the current alpha of the Quileute pack, nice to meet you. Well, officially meet you. My father had told me of you all but I have found nothing he said to be even remotely true. It is nice to have this opportunity to meet you all in person before we discuss the new treaty, officially." He said as he nodded to all of us.

I saw the surprised look on my family's faces as we learned this new bit of information. We all knew the last pack was alive because we had seen them when we returned to Forks, but we never knew that there was another one. Why was the alpha here and what new treaty?

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I was on an information overload tonight. So far, we had learned about Bella's and Layla's and powers along with the fact that the Volturi was now a vegetarian coven and _now_ we were leaning that there was a new treaty? If I was human, I would be giving myself a migraine.

I heard Layla chuckle. "Don't worry about this is the last thing for tonight. I know this is a lot of information but the sooner we get this over with the better. After we are done here we have the entire day to do whatever and you guys can get caught up again. Besides, I really want to get to know my sister's family better." We all nodded and Bella smiled at us.

"So what about the werewolves? Is that why I can't see anything?" Alice asked desperately wanting to know the answer. "No, actually you are able to see the werewolves now in your visions. The reasons you aren't seeing anything is because right now we are basically deciding that fate of the world with this treaty. You and the werewolves are no longer natural enemies but if you chose to totally become equals or not depends on what we decide here."

While Alice sat there, looking confused, Layla continued. "I believe you all remember the aurora? In my angelic form I can make anything I say happen but the more people to agree with it the easier it is. What we did then was remove the fact that you are all enemies from existence. This was one of the harder things considering we had to have it affect the entire vampire community so it took a lot of energy. The aurora was the release of that power and it was either that or….basically an atomic blast which is out of the question. Hopefully that'll never happen again." She looked down as if ashamed of something.

Esme's motherly qualities kicked in now. "Layla, dear, it's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean to." Layla gave her a weak smile of thanks before continuing.

"Moving on. What it has to do with the werewolves, I was hoping that we could arrange a meeting with the entire pack. The rest of the peace making is up to you. Bella and I can completely erase the hate if they all agree and sign a Moonstone with a Sandstone." Layla paused at this and looked at Bella who looked utterly confused at this point. Layla sighed again.

"Oops. Well screw it, I'll tell you anyways. It's possible for us to erase the actual feeling of hate if we get them to sign their names on a Moonstone, a stone made from my powers, with a Sandstone, a stone derived from yours. I really have no idea how the heck it works. It's one of those new powers I was telling you about. All I know is that with certain symbols we can allow things to happen with out our Angelic Forms and when you sign one stone with the other it does something and…oh, just screw it. We'll figure it out later. Now _moving on_, Carlisle, how would you like to proceed?" Layla asked rubbing her temples at this new information only she was receiving.

Carlisle looked around at Aro. "When would it be most convenient for you?"

"We plan to stay around until this is settled, but may I insist soon? Layla how soon can these stones be ready?" Aro looked at Layla who was rubbing her temples and she let out a short growl at being asked a question. Aro immediately looked back at Carlisle "It seems that we'll figure that out later but I still insist as soon as possible." He said this in such a spooked out manner that it was impossible to hold back a laugh.

Soon we were all laughing, even Layla joined in the fun again. "I'll talk to my pack." Kyle managed to gasp out while laughing. We all agreed but still couldn't stifle our laughs.

This was going to turn out ok in the end but we still had a long way to go. And I still had to talk to my angel. Wow this was turning out to be a long night.

**OK…so not a lot happens in this chapter but Edward is all nonself loathing now so claps for him! I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow but I really need y'all to review! **

**M.R.S **

**p.s. I never again plan to take that long to get out a chapter! So don't kill me! **


	10. Confusion

EPOV

**Mephis85: Thanks! You made an excellent point about Layla and I've been thinking that to so I thought I would explain Layla's character purpose in the story. The one thing though is that she is stronger than Bella with her powers but Bella has **_**way **_**more self-control than she does and you'll see that in later chapters. But no, she isn't the main character. **

**Layla's purpose in the story is that I made her personality the way I think Bella's would be if she were a little more outgoing and sarcastic because I wanted Bella's personality to stay mostly the same. She also speaks a lot for Bella because Bella is supposed to not like being the center of attention and it's hard for her to speak her mind. Also Layla will say everything Bella wants to say. Like the scene with Edward and Layla I was imagining a more….outgoing (that's not exactly the right word but it'll do) Bella talking to Edward. Also Layla is Bella's source of dependency throughout the story because after Edward left Bella fell apart and Layla was her comfort zone. NOT in the way Jacob was but in a sisterly way. Layla Is also much more guarded than Bella is and yes, she is stronger that Bella but she has more problems. Bella's also going to get a bit more independent now that Edward's back however there are going to be more key scenes with Layla because her character is important. She isn't the main character but she is a main character. Sorry if this confused some people but that's the best way to describe it. Ask any questions and I'll answer them. **

EPOV

We had moved from the living room and Layla and Bella took us on a tour through the house. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, Alec, Esme and Gianna had stopped in the library; the men to look through Bella's impressive collection of books and the women to discuss the furniture in the rather large room.

We then went down the hall and Emmett, Jasper and Felix had stopped dead when they saw the game room and insisted on staying. Layla had stayed with them to challenge Emmett to a video game war and Kyle stayed with Layla. After he accepted, Bella lead the rest of us to the rest of the house. We were now back in the living room where Alice, Jane, Heidi and Rosalie were arguing about the best designer of all time and Bella was standing in my arms watching them silently and smiling.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. It still annoyed me that I couldn't hear her thoughts. She smiled a bit more "It's so good to be back with you all and that we needed to talk."

"Whenever you wish, love." I told her. I could tell she was about to respond when we heard a cheerful scream from upstairs.

"I WIN! YOU JUST GOT PWN'D!" came a rather loud scream from Layla who had apparently just beaten Emmett in what ever game they were playing.

"Oh no." I heard Bella sigh and shake her head in exasperation. Before I could ask I heard Emmett growl in response. "You probably just cheated! There is no way a girl could have beaten me!"

Silence

"What. Did. You. Say?" I heard Layla say trying to control her temper. "You heard me!" came Emmett's idiotic response. Being sore losers was a common trait among Cullen men.

I could have sworn I heard Layla mutter "Your choice." before there was a loud bang and a painful "Shit! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

We all ran up the stairs to meat one of the most amusing sights in the world; there was Emmett being held to the ground by Layla: Emmett on his stomach and Layla sitting on top of his back and holding his arms and his neck in a choke hold with her legs and ankles and was bending his legs in a painful looking position over his back twisting it**.(A/N if any of you were thinking that this was in ANY way a perverted position I will tell you that IT'S NOT!)** The other boys where in the corner looking very afraid for their lives.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed turning his leg more to the side. She wanted him to say it with his own choice; that explains the muttering "OW!! FINE OK! OK! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! YOU WON! FAIR AND SQUARE!!"

Layla released Emmett from her death grip and got off of him while smirking and going back over to the controller and entering her name on the list of high scores smirking. After a few seconds of stunned silence laughter erupted again. Before long we were all on the ground gasping for air we didn't need and Rosalie managed to get over to Emmett who was still lying on the floor looking confused.

"Emmett." She managed to choke out "You just got pwn'd!" She said before erupting into laughter again. "Damn Straight!" Layla added before falling on the ground again laughing.

After another minute we all composed our selves enough to stand up and start chatting again with occasional smirks in Emmett's direction. Alice suddenly looked like she just remembered something and bounced over to Bella and Layla who were talking to me and Kyle.

"Hey Bella?" She asked. "What is it Alice?" Bella asked. "Can I get my power back please! It makes me not being able to see what's coming. Please!" She begged. Bella and Layla exchanged a few glances and then they nodded.

All at once I hear everyone's thoughts again, with the exception of Bella and Layla. I saw Alice get a glazed look in her eyes then come back and laugh. She easily blocked her thoughts from me but Bella joined in her laughter and Layla looked pissed. "You better hope for his sake that that doesn't happen!" She grumbled and stalked away.

Kyle looked at Bella confused and she just shook her head and laughed again. "Shut up Bella!" Layla yelled from somewhere in the house and a second later she came back with a soda and threw one at Bella who caught it.

We were all still in the rather cramped game room so Layla suggested we move to the theater room where there were more seats. We all did and when we got to the room all of the guy's, including mine, jaws drop at the sight of the wall sized TV.

Emmett and Jasper's thought was somewhere along the line of _"This it the best say of our lives!"_ couldn't wait for Rose and Alice to hear that.

Layla let out a short growl "Touch Kenny and you go through A LOT of pain!" All of the guys got scared looked on there faces before Felix asked with a smirk "Kenny?" "Yes, Kenny. I got bored while Bella was fantasizing about Edward and named the TV. You got a problem with it?" I nearly choked and I could tell Bella would be blushing if she could. Felix didn't say anything but sat down in a recliner and the rest of us sat with our respected others in the massive chairs around to room.

"Can we turn it on?" Emmett asked, bouncing like a three year old. Unfortunately Jasper was also because he could feel all the bubbly-ness coming off of Emmett.

"No." Layla said simple and started up a conversation with Jasper about some author. Emmett looked hurt but didn't push the subject further. All of a sudden Alice squealed in delight.

Alice got an excited look in her eyes "Bella! Now that your back we all have to go shopping together! Me, You, Rose, Heidi, Jane, Gianna and…."

"Hell. No." Layla said simply and in a monotone. Alice's face fell but she sat up and stared with her little kitten like stare at Layla. No one, not even Bella, had ever been able to say no to Alice when she looked like that. We all looked at Layla who still had a blank expression but she raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, I will not, I repeat will_ not_ go shopping. I will help you go through with Grand Theft Auto when we get to Europe. But I will not, under NO conditions go shopping with you or let you make me your Barbie! If I ever do it will only be once and that is it! But for now I repeat Hell No!" she said in a stern look and Alice looked shocked for a second. She then proceeded to pout and say "Fine!"

"What time is it?" Rosalie asked. "11:30 in the morning." Felix answered.

"Crap! Kyle don't you have to get back!" Layla said panicked. Kyle kissed her on the forehead "No. I told you that."

"Sorry. I haven't been able to…" She trailed off and Kyle nodded. It was clear that he knew what she was talking about and I didn't pry. Kyle's stomach growled and Layla laughed "Come on Pup, someone needs to eat." They walked out of the room.

After a few more minutes of random chatter Jane looked at Bella "Is there any part of the house we haven't seen?" Jane asked. "You haven't scene mine and Layla's rooms yet. Let's go find Layla and then we'll go up to our rooms. Going into Layla's room without permission always makes me feel…like I'm doing something totally wrong. It's weird. Even I can't tell you everything about her." She sighed and stood up. She turned towards me and held out her hand which I took and she pulled me up and led me down the stairs.

We found Layla in the kitchen making some of the biggest chocolate-chip pancakes I've ever scene. Layla sat a stack in front of Kyle who looked like he was in heaven. "Eat." Layla instructed and he didn't wait to down all the pancakes in under a minute. He looked up at us with apologizing eyes for his eating habits after he was done with the second batch.

"Sorry! Werewolves tend to have a bit of an appetite!" I then realized we had all been staring at him. I laughed "Have you ever scene one of us eat?" I asked and he grimaced while the rest of us laughed. I was surprised that we were comfortable talking about our eating habits around a werewolf.

"So, why'd you guys come down here?" Layla asked us when she finished cleaning up.

Before we got a chance to answer the "adults" came down stairs. "I have to head off to work and Esme is going to show them our house." Carlisle said indicating to Aro and his brothers.

We nodded and they headed out the door. Alec approached us "We need to go hunt." He said to the remaining members of the Volturi. They nodded and turned to us. "Alice, we'll all go shopping once we return." Heidi told her, then they left and Alice immediately got excited and started jumping up and down and turned to Layla.

"I know you won't go shopping with us but will you at least let me bring you something back?" She begged. "Why not, however I can't promise you I'll wear them." Alice looked back at Layla.

"Can I go look in your closet to make sure that I don't get you anything you already have?" Layla looked at Alice in suspiciously, "You can't see me in your visions can you?" Alice looked away and nodded sadly. "Don't be sad. That's understandable. Come with me to my room and I'll make it so you can see my silhouette but it's not safe for me to allow you to see more. You should still be able to see Bella though." Alice nodded and Layla led the way up the stair.** (A/N Right now the people there are the Cullen kids (which includes Bella) plus Layla and Kyle)**

When we got to the top floor I noticed something strange. There were only two doors leading off from the narrow hall. Layla led us to the one on the right and opened the door. We all gasped as we felt like we were stepping out into the night sky. The walls and floor in the circular room were a dark, almost black, blue with specks of sliver that looked like they were glowing. The ceiling was dome shaped and painted with a sky-scape of the Milky Way in detail. These stars seemed different from the ones on the walls; they seemed to let the little light from out side seep into the room.

It was Alice who broke us out of our awe. "Why aren't there any windows?" "The entire ceiling is made of glass. It's just covered at the moment." Layla answered and walked over to one of the shelves and looked through it for something.

"These stars look so real." Rosalie commented referring to the painted stars on the walls. "Who painted them?"

"I did. I'm actually a very good painter, I should be at least. I went to art school eight times. I'll have to show you some time." Layla answered pulling out a box. "Alice, come here." Layla said. Alice came up to her slowly as Layla opened the box and the room began to glow as a blinding light emitted from the box. I squinted to see Layla reach her hand inside the box and her hand was covered in a glowing substance. She sat the box down and closed it with her normal hand then clapped her hands together and both of them started to glow.

She placed her hands on both sides of Alice's head and the light swirled around her head then disappeared. Alice blinked her eyes a few times then got a dreamy look in her eyes; she was having a vision. She came back and smile and pulled Layla into one of her bone-crushing hugs. Her thoughts were racing in fifty different directions so I blocked it.

She let Layla go and stared at her in disbelieve for some reason and Layla smile back at her and nodded. I was surprised when Bella spoke "Do you really think that would be possible Layla?" Layla turned to her and nodded.

"I was going to wait until I could tell all the girls at once so don't say anything ok? And you should be asking Bella. It's her power not mine." Alice nodded before beaming at Bella and walked to Jasper and gave him a hug. Jasper was confused at the feeling coming off his wife; love and pure happiness as well as disbelieve.

"So Alice you wanted to look through my wardrobe?" Layla asked. Alice squealed returning to her normal self and all the guys, including myself, excused our self at the expense of clothes. Even though it pained me to leave Bella for any amount of time, it pained me more to listen to Alice squeal about clothes.

When we all were back out side the room Emmett and Jasper went to go play video games and maybe sneak into the theater room and watch some action movie on "Kenny." Kyle and I walked down the hall in silence. Thought I like to give people their privacy I couldn't help but read Kyle's mind; he was thinking about Layla, though that fact didn't interest me much, he was thinking about her and himself like I think about myself and Bella.

When we got to the living room I decided to ask him about it "You think of yourself as a monster too." Thought it was meant to be a question it didn't sound like one.

He chuckled darkly "Yes, but I've been trying to stop. I never wanted to be a werewolf; to have to live up to my dad's expectations and I was always so mad. I hated myself because of what I was and I hurt everyone around me and I didn't even realize it." I tried to suppress the look of shock as he told me this. We were so, so similar! "But then…Layla…she saved me. I really don't think I deserve her. She's an angel who doesn't see herself clearly. She never ceases to amaze or surprise me."

I was…shocked. All I could do was manage a simple sentence "Why are you telling me this?"

"We're the same aren't we?" He asked looking back at me. I just nodded and laughed "I guess we are." "It's ironic isn't it?" "What?" "We're supposed to be opposites and enemies but we're exactly the same. Maybe I'm a bit younger than you but the way we think about ourselves and our lives before and after our angels are the same."

"Friends?" I asked and held out my hand towards him. He laughed and shook it "Friends." I laughed to and we sat down on two chairs facing each other.

"I've actually got a few questions for you." He told me. I raised and eyebrow and he continued "About your family. The things I've learned from my father are the farthest thing from the truth. Please tell me that they are." I growled at the thought of Jacob. "Please don't be to mad at my dad. He may be a self righteous jerk but he's still my dad; even if he does deserve a got punch to the face." I laughed at this and I told him about my family. I didn't tell him everything just the basics about Carlisle and our way of life and how we all became a family.

"You all sound like our pack; always there for each other. That's amazing." He said thinking about the stories I just told him.

"Tell me about your pack." I asked him. He nodded and sighed,

"I haven't been the best friend in the last few years but I'm working on that. I'll tell you about what I remember from when we were all still...relatively human. In the current pack there are Collin, Drew, Sarah, Sampson, Oliver and myself." He told me and I nodded "That's smaller than the last pack." I commented. In the last pack there were at least two more of them.

"I know." He said. "There were two more in the last pack; Jared and Paul. They got mad at my dad for something back in the 30's. (A/N He's talking about 2030's) They left but no one knows where they went." I nodded.

"In the current pack we're all there for each other. I'm the Alpha then Oliver's my second in comand. He's Sam Uley's son. Then there's Collin and Drew; they were my best friends when we were all kids. Sarah's the only girl and she's really sweet and kind. Then there's Sampson. He's basically an arrogant ass but that's just how he was raised. If you dig deep, and by that I mean really, really, _really _deep, he's just trying his hardest and he can actually be nice when he wants to." When he told me about his friends he was calm and smiled. I could tell he really wanted to stop this never-ending feud and protect his pack.

"You're a good leader. I can tell you really trust them." I told him calmly "That's what Layla tells me." He responded.

"Speaking of the girls I think we should go check on them. I can't hear their thoughts, I think Layla put a barrier around her room, but they should be done by now." He laughed along with me.

"You go check on them and I'll go make sure the other guys are ok then come up and save Layla from you demon pixie of a sister." We both laughed and got up and I ran up to the third floor.

I walked towards Layla's room but I stopped and eyed the door across the hall; Bella's room. I hesitated but turned to the left and stepped into her room.

The second I did I held my breath for I thought I was under water but I soon breathed in and took in her rooms. It was marvelous with blue everywhere and the room gave the illusion we were underwater.

I continued to look around the room and gawked when I saw her stereo system and I nearly fell on by butt when I saw the wall across from her bed; her CD collection. It was organized the same was as mine but it was about twice the size. As I thought this I fingered the CDs and looked at artist _I_ hadn't even heard of before. I looked for about 10 minutes, completely forgetting about the fact that I was in Bella's room without her permission. I felt so comfortable and I felt so much love. The room was full of Bella's intoxicating scent; freesia and lavender with a hint of strawberry from her shampoo.

Was that a crash? I decided to just ignore it.

After I couldn't decide what to listen to I walked over to Bella CD player and opened the top to see the CD but it was blank. "It's my Lullaby." I heard the voice of an angel behind me and spun around to see Bella smiling at me. "I think it's time we talked."

BPOV

After I watched Layla huddle in a corner to try and get away from Alice's commentary on her wardrobe I decided that we needed to go back downstairs. "Alice I think your thoughts and memories are going to kill her." I said motioning to Layla who was staring in fear at Alice's memories I thought I could hear her mumbling about "So much shopping!" but I couldn't be sure. She still hadn't let me back in her mind.

"Ok, ok!" Alice said as the three of us walked down the room. That's when I heard whispering coming from downstairs _"Dude, how the hell do you work this thing?" "I don't know but we shouldn't be touching this thing they could be down here any minute." "Where's your sense of adventure? What the F- this thing is whack! HOW DARE IT! This thing is frustrating! JASPER STOP MAKING ME MADDER THAN I ALREAD AM!" "No, this is to amusing!" "I'll kick your ass!" "I'd like to see you try." _

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and we all ran into the TV room where Emmett was sprawled on the top of Layla's TV trying to rip it to shreds and Japer was staring in horror.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARD!!" If Layla could turn purple she probably would be now. I wasn't about to mention the fact that technically you couldn't "kill" a TV and she could just buy another one.

To understand why Layla is so upset, you have to understand about the TV. Layla loved that TV. It was like cars for Rose, Shopping for Alice, and Edward's piano to him. That TV was one of the reasons we had maxed out multiple credit cards.

Just then Kyle walked into the room and immediately pulled me, Rose and Alice in the corner. I didn't object as and I looked to Layla who was starting at Emmett with enough rage to kill him for her eyes were a piercing gray.

She started twitching as Emmett got up "Sorry…um…hehe." Just then Bella's lips curled up into a wry smile "Rosalie, I'm sorry to say but your husbands about to be mentally traumatized."

With that Layla was gone along with Emmett. "Bella?" I turned and stared at Rose "What is she going to do to my husband?" Her face held amusement but some fear for her husband's safety. I laughed "You don't want to know. But he won't hurt him too badly; she'll probably scare him half to death with some creepy memories."

"And that's exactly what I did." We all turned to see Layla sauntering in the room with a smug on her face. "Rose you might want to track down your husband. He's in the middle of the forest and he thinks he's a sheep. Poor things lost in the woods."

"A sheep?" I asked. She shrugged and sent me a mental picture of Emmett "bahing" and trying to eat grass and I laughed. "Don't worry Jasper I got it on tape. We'll use it for blackmail later." She said throwing him a video camera and he beamed.

Kyle walked over to Layla and wrapped his arm around her waist in a hug. He whispered something in her ear but I couldn't hear it or read his mind, courtesy of Layla, but I could tell by the expression on his face that it was serious. Layla nodded and looked at me and smiled "We'll be in my room if you need us."

They started to walk out "Oh and Bella" I heard Kyle's voice "I sent Edward up to check on you guys. He never came down." I looked at him for a minute and decided where he must have gone; my room.

I looked around the room and noticed that I was the only one left for Rosalie had gone to search for Emmett and Jasper and Alice had gone to help, or to get more video image for blackmail. I couldn't hold it off anymore, I had to go talk to him.

I was still sad about what he had said tonight but not because he had thought it; it was because I was so weak that he had to force himself to doubt me to save me. I couldn't think like that anymore, though, and I knew when we got this out of the way it would be so much easier.

I heard his thoughts through my head; he was looking through my CDs and by his thoughts I could tell he was impressed with my vast collection.

I silently walked up the stair and into my room and closed the door behind me. I saw Edward looking curiously at the blank CD in my stereo in confusion as to what music was on it. I smiled as his brows pressed together in confusion but also because Edward in my room, one of the places where I was most comfortable and at ease, felt so right.

He was contemplating weather or not to turn on the player to find out what was on the CD so I decided to tell him "It's my Lullaby." He turned around to face me with shock evident on his face and I couldn't hold back a smile. "I think it's time we talked"

He nodded and I took his hand and we sat down on the bed together. We just stared at each other for who knows how long; memorizing the others faces it was so hard to believe he was back. I needed to touch him so I interlocked his hand with mine. I looked in his topaz eyes and almost forgot what I needed to do.

"Bella, how come I can't hear anything outside of this room?" Edward asked; I knew he was avoiding the matter at hand but he was also curious so I answered him. "The room is sound-proof but it's ok because I can hear out of it. My senses are more acute that the normal vampires but I can easily block out the sounds to."

He nodded and the silence returned. I took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

Edward spoke before I could though "Bella, I'm sorry." His face crumpled up in agony and his head was downcast; if he could I knew he would be crying. I reached out to cup his face with my hands and forcing him to look at me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled lovingly at him. I had already read his thoughts from that day and didn't need any explanation to why he left. "There's nothing to forgive. I kept you waiting this long so I think we're even." He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him "I don't need an explanation and I don't need apologies. Even if you want to apologize there is no need; one because you are already forgiven and two because it won't change anything. All that matters is that we're here now and we have our entire existence ahead of us. All I need to hear from you is that you still love me."

The last words were barley out of my mouth before he enveloped it in a kiss. If I was a human I would have probably fainted; this kiss had so much stored up love and passion that I thought I was about to burst. On impulse my hands moved from his face to be tangled in his hair and his hands moved to my hips to move me on his lap and pull me closer to him

When Edward finally pulled away too quickly for my liking and smiled one of his breathtaking crooked smiles "I love you Bella, my angel. I've missed you so much."

I returned the smile "I love you to Edward." With that he kissed me again. Acting on impulse and all the bottled up emotions I was feeling from the last fifty years, I pulled Edward closer to me in attempts to deepen the kiss.

In a flash Edward was on the other side of the room looking at me with fear in his eyes. At first I was hurt and didn't know what to think, however being able to read his mind came in handy _"Can't hurt her. Can't loose control." _He was repeating to him self like a chorus.

I smiled comforting at him and walked over to where he was sitting curled up in a ball a kneeled down in front of him. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked reaching out and stroking the side of his perfect face with the back of my hands.

"Bella please get back on the other side of the room. I no longer have the control I used to and I don't want to hurt you." He said with fear in his now black eyes.

"Silly Edward" I said and he looked at me in confusion and I laughed "Edward you can't hurt me anymore. I may not look like it but I'm no longer that breakable. You don't have to put up boundaries anymore or try to control yourself around me. You can't hurt me."

He stared at me for a moment. "No." He said. He was in denial and being really stubborn about this. I rolled my eyes and decided to show him. I picked him up and carried him back to the bed were I sat him down and forced him to face me.

"What do you mean "no"? I asked even though I already knew it was good for him to address it verbally.

"I left you so you wouldn't have to have this life." He said. Wow…he really was in denial.

I decided to just get it all out there now. Why try and convince him bit by bit when I knew unless he had the entire thing straight in his mind. I loved him but he needs to get it in that perfect head of his that we're together now and that's all that matters.

Well….I was going to have to snap him out of his little denial fit so I did that one thing I thought to do; I materialized water and let it fall, freezing cold on his head.

"Edward what you did was the right thing. I know it doesn't sound like it but in the end if you had stayed with me we would all be dead right now. You would've eventually turned me and we both know that. I would have received this great power and the Volturi would be chasing after me trying to get it. Actually they wouldn't have been. They would have been destroyed by Layla if it wasn't for me, or at least that's what she tells me. We would've all died. But look now! We're here together and I'm no longer breakable. Sure I look a bit different and lost a few of my human traits but I'm still Bella."

He looked at me for a moment and stared. If I couldn't read his mind I would say he was still in shock from being doused by cold water but his mind told me otherwise. He wanted to believe me but he needed some proof that he could no longer hurt me. I sighed. "I know that you know I'm stronger now, so the only thing left is the venom." I turned around so that my back was leaning against his chest, which was still wet, and I pulled my hair back, exposing the side of my neck.

"Bite me." I said calmly. This seemed to confuse Edward who responded with a

"W-what?" "You heard me. I want you to bite me and break the skin when you do. It's not going to hurt me. I'm immune to vampire venom, remember?"

Even thought I knew I wouldn't be hurt by it, a bite to a vampire couple was almost sacred. It was the ultimate sign of trust between our kind because most could still be affected by the others venom. Either was I wanted him to know I still trusted him.

"Bella, please be reasonable..." Edward started but I wasn't going to let him finish.

"You be reasonable! You can't hurt me and since you won't accept it you're going to bite me. It won't hurt me!" I heard him sigh in defeat and gently place a kiss on the side of my exposed next before hesitantly sinking his teeth into my jugular.

I felt something warm and flowing rush through my veins; not the affect other venom had on me; usually I didn't even feel anything. Edward seemed lost in his own little world and it took me a minute to realize that he was drinking from me as if I was still human. But…this felt right. It wasn't hurting me nor did I felt like I was being drained in any way. The sensation made me want to jump him. It felt so good! I felt as if I was letting him have a part of me and that made my dead heart soar.

I felt like I was in a trance; the heat pooled in my next before staying there and I felt some separate from the initial heat and pool in between my shoulder blades. I was vaguely aware of a glowing blue light as I experienced the sensation of the warmth.

All too soon I felt Edward pull his lips from my neck and the glowing subsided. I hear Edward gasp in horror at what he had just done. We sat in silence for a moment before I realized the warmth hadn't disappeared completely.

"Edward?" I asked and I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Thank God you ok! I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what happened. It tasted like your blood except sweeter and….."

"Edward I'm fine. I just have no idea what the hell just happened. But I was right, you didn't hurt me." I felt his grip tighten and he placed the side of his face against where he had just bitten my neck. It seemed to get warmer under the coolness of Edwards skin. "Do I have something on the side of my neck?"

I felt him lift his head from my shoulder and gasp. I looked in his mind and saw what had made him gasp; I had a mark on my skin. It was a circular mark but it was a few shades lighter than my skin so it looked white. The center was a spiral but the outer ring was an intricate design of loops. **(Picture on profile)**

I turned to face Edward and if I could I would have cried. He looked at me for a moment confused. "Your eyes….I never knew your eyes were so green." I said. It was true his eyes had turned a beautiful shade of emerald green with a ring of gold around the outside.

He looked shocked and for a minute I got lost in his eyes before I felt his hands between my shoulder blades and the warmth there became more prominent. "Edward I need you to look at my back."

I got up from the bed and moved to take off my shirt when I herd Edward gasp and I rolled my eyes "Relax. I have a tank top on underneath." I removed my shirt and it was silent.

Edward was behind me suddenly and I felt the sensation grow stronger as Edward traced his hand over my back. I looked through his mind again and saw the markings on my back. This one was bigger than the first and went from one of my shoulder blades to the other and was shaped like a miniature pair of wings.

It was official; Edward and I were shocked to the point where we couldn't speak. I replayed the events of the past twenty minutes in my mind: I came up here, Edward and I talked, he was afraid he was going to hurt me so I made him bite me and he ended up drinking from me and I now have two strange marks on my neck and back and his eyes are green and gold. Adding to all of that I had no idea that this was even possible or what the heck was going on.

But I know someone who would. "Layla!" I screamed while grabbing Edward's hand and leading him out of my room.

KPOV

I walked Layla back into her room and shut the door behind me. I looked at her and she had a far off look in her eye and her fingers were playing with a stray strand of her silvery hair; she was thinking. The others may have already have forgotten what she had to do not 12 hours ago but I didn't, and her playfulness didn't fool me.

I kissed her lightly to pull her out of her reverie and she looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes "You don't have to act for me." I said and she broke. She flew into my arms and dry sobbed into my chest. I picked her up and carried her to the bed in the center of the round room and laid her on my chest as she cried.

It tore me up to see my angel like this; this was the only time, when we were alone, when she actually looked like something could hurt her. She had changed me so much in just a few days! I owed her everything and even more so I loved her.

She sobbed for a little while before speaking again "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. It hurts me to see you upset, I would do anything for you." This only seemed to make her sob harder.

"Why? How can you love me? What am I that can make someone like you love me? You saw what I was and, after you literally saved me from myself, you did nothing but comfort me." She sobbed to me.

I told her the truth for I could say no less, I would tell her anything she wanted to know and I would never lie to her, she trusted me and she was mine "It doesn't matter to me what you are. If you were human I would love you just the same. You changed me and you are the most interesting, loving person I have ever met."

"Thank you." I knew she wanted to say more but she couldn't and that was fine with me.

After a few minutes I felt her calm down and I watched as she sat up slowly with a troubled look on her face. She turned and looked down at me "I'll be back in a minute, ok?" I nodded and she was gone, not in a physical since; her body was still here but her mind was somewhere else…literally.

After a minute she regained full consciousness with a gasp and pulled me closer to her. She was uneasy and tense. "What did you see?" She hesitated a moment before answering me "You're father. He has decided not to accept me as you mate. He is planned to put you on trial for treason. So far he hasn't actually done anything but he's considering it and I don't know when he'll actually do something about it." **(Sorry if I'm making Jacob seem like the bad guy in the story. He's not! He just has anger/acceptance problems for now)**

"So what do we do?" I asked. This was going to be a problem if I was exiled. Not that I minded going with Layla wherever she wanted to go, it was the thought of my father being in control of my pack.

"Mark me as yours." Layla said simply. I gaped at her for a minute. I knew that, in werewolf tradition, you usually bit your mate or something like that.

"Can I even break your skin and will it make a mark if I bite you?" I knew she was right, my father would deny it until she was marked as mine. After that there was nothing he could do about it, except kill me and I knew he wouldn't do that…right?

"If he ever tries that he dies." I heard Layla growl from beside me. I hugged her closer to me and kissed her lightly. I kissed down to her next and I looked up at her to see her nod at me before I bit down onto her skin.

I felt energy swell through me as I left a mark on her. I sunk my teeth into her pale skin and left them there for a few seconds, relishing the abnormally sweet taste of her skin before I pulled away. I looked up into Layla face and she seemed to be in a trance. I looked away from her eyes when I noticed a white light dance around on Layla's shoulder before going and moving in similar motions between her shoulder blades and swirling around me and leaving a cool sensation on my shoulder.

As quickly as it was there the light was gone and I looked at her shoulder and there was and intricate design on it in a ribbon like pattern which was a shade tanner from her pale skin. **(On my profile)** I peered over her shoulder to see a mark shaped like a pair of wings placed in between her shoulder blades. **(She is wearing a tank top)**

I looked back to her face and she was staring at me with a smile on her face; and this one reached her eyes "Not the normal thing that happens when a werewolf marks their mate I presume, eh Pup?" She playfully kissed my nose before standing me up on walking towards the door. "Come on. Bella and Edward want an explanation as well."

I nodded as I followed her out the door. This was probably the most event fill twenty-four hours of my life and there was still more to get done.

Note to self: whilst dating one of the most powerful vampires in the world, who happens to have access to infinite knowledge from her inner demon that only I seem able to restrain when she loses control, I need to make sure nothing surprises me and must be totally ok with being confused and out of the loop more than half of the time.

**Yay! Another chapter! The next one will be a bit more…time consuming than this one because I need to have more time pass. The next chapter is going to take a bit (not as long as last time) because I'm just finishing up with exams but then I have my birthday parties because my mom insists. (ew, social interaction!) Also it's a major chapter and you just have to remember that I'm not a Jacob hater. **

**I'm have a contest! If you can guess how old I will be turning on Friday and you get a story request. I will put anything you want into the story! I will probably find a way to work it in because I'm just flexible like that. I'll give you a hint: people tell me my writing style makes them think I'm a lot older than I am. So think young. **

**REVIEW! Because they encourage me and it's good to know people's opinions. **

**M.R.S!**


	11. Wings and Betrayal

It had been about an hour since we had come out of Layla's room to a very shock and surprised Bella pulling a very confused Edward

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but I lost inspiration on this story for a while. I have it back now though so no worries! **

It had been about an hour since we had come out of Layla's room to a very shock and surprised Bella pulling a very confused Edward from her room. We were now sitting out side in the back yard with everyone there. It was now 3:30 in the afternoon and the clouds had returned to there normal position; blocking out the sun and leaving an overcast over Forks and probably La Push. I cringed at the thought of going back home and leaving Layla for any amount of time…that and the fact that my father was probably going to kill me for coming here without his permission. I don't know what his problem was! I was the alpha after all; I should be able to make my own decisions without his authority! …ok Layla was most defiantly getting to me. Not that I minded but my father might.

Layla had explained that she and Bella were going to go into a meditative state and sort through her mind for answers.

Layla and Bella were sitting Indian style facing each other; Layla twirling her hair and Bella explaining what had happened to the rest of the family. Edward was the first to ask a question.

"Why did I drink Bella's venom just like it was blood? And why are my eyes green? " We all turned to look at Layla for an explanation.

She sighed and muttered something about stupid all knowing angels and over reliable vampires.

"I'm not sure exactly why you could drink her "blood" but I know some of the reason is because Bella and I don't have normal venom. If either of us bites someone they will instantaneously change into a vampire if they are human. Our venom will completely stun a vampire if we chose it to but that's not normally a problem considering our venom reserves aren't automatic and we have to call it forward if we fight. Further more Bella's venom has a special healing property and if she bites a vampire they have no need for blood for at least two months and are completely healed from any recently obtained battle injuries. Mine however is a bit stranger. My venom will turn anything into a vampire even if its heart has stopped beating but only for about twenty minutes after said things death. However this does have repercussions; if they are not in a good condition when they are changed they are stuck that way until I heal them. Like say some got stabbed through the heart- If I changed them they would still feel immense pain in there chest. Then Bella has to bite them or I have to heal there bodies before I bite them. But Bella healing them after I bite them takes a lot of energy on her part, so unless she's in perfect condition I usually do the healing before I turn them." Layla explained as we all stared.

"Damn." Was all I heard Emmet say, I must admit that was impressive. I didn't know much about vampires still but I pretty much knew the general idea and I knew that wasn't normal.

"So anyways as to why your body responded like it did and the marks on Bella's and mines shoulders and backs are what we're trying to find out. However I'm pretty sure that the marks on our shoulders are claiming marks. And your eyes color is probably just some side affect." She explained. I remembered what she said earlier about the marks on the female vampire's shoulders. Well at least it worked in the since that she was now marked as mine in the eyes of my pack and more importantly my father.

"So what exactly is about to happen?" I asked looking at Layla from my spot where I was standing next to Edward who was staring at Bella with the same look of apprehension as me towards Layla.

"Basically we're going to travel into Layla mind using our powers. We're going to go to the place where the Angel of Destruction put the information she gave Layla. We're going to go in, sort out the information, and get out." Bella informed us.

"What do you believe you'll find out?" Aro questioned.

Bella looked at Layla who shrugged "I'm pretty sure all that she transferred to me was a couple of things about stones derived from out powers and the stuff about the marks. I know she didn't give out all the information about the marks because, while she has a since of pride, she enjoys to watch people struggle."

She smiled reassuringly at her family but I wasn't fooled. She was scared. Not of what they might find out but of the fact that Bella was about to go into her mind. She had told me that it wasn't a safe place to venture without her permission unless you had a death wish. And even then she couldn't block Bella from everything in her mind. She had told me that where the information was in her mindscape was near all the stored memories of pain.

When she told me about her mind she said it was something like a huge dome with multiple chambers with separate stores of information. She said they were all connected but she could cut off some of the different connections so the information didn't mix together. She explained that this was how she saw all the past memories of everyone from thousands of points of view and didn't go completely insane.

"Shall we?" Layla said suddenly. Bella nodded and help her hands facing up between her and Layla. Layla also put her hands face up; one hand above one of Bella and one below. They nodded to each other and Layla went into a trance like stare.

Layla's eyes started to glow and a silver light drifted from her eyes and formed a good sized sphere, about the size a basketball, between their faces. It was very bright and reminded me of a miniature star. Bella's blue eyes stared to glow and a blue sliver of light slipped out of her eyes like water and disappeared inside the sphere.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes-all the while in complete concentration, except for a random smirk from Layla.

In an instant the two different colors of light retreated into the girls eyes and they came back to the present. They stared at each other for a second before Layla started to attempt to restrain a laugh before she was just down right in hysterics.

We all just stared at an annoyed looking Bella glaring Layla who was rolling on the ground in hysteric laughter. "It's not that funny you know! It's sweet!" Bella finally yelled.

"It's just…so…CORNY! The way she phrased it!" Layla managed to choke out between laughing fits before managing to suppress it to a small chuckle. "Ok it is sweet, but Bella that is one of the corniest things I have ever heard."

Bella pouted and walked over to Edward who she then proceeded to kiss passionately while muttering something along the lines of "I like corny". Edward seemed surprised by this but didn't complain. Layla walked over to me and I put my arm around her.

"Ok, break it up! Bella we have things to tell them and then we can show them." Layla said turning to us and began to answer the unasked questions from the families.

She told us that Sandstones were created when Bella concentrated on her powers and molded into a strong, positive emotion and she had to be holding ocean water to do so. Moonstones were the equivalent of sandstones but Layla's version. She said that with the stones they could carve different symbols for different things. She smiled as she told us she could help control Jasper's blood-lust and maybe even help with expanding certain powers such as Alice's and Caius's.

She also mentioned that if someone signed their name on a Moonstone that had certain binding symbols on it with a Sandstone than it could affect multiple people's emotions and even mental and physical states**. (Think of Arial sighning the contract with the witch in Little Mermaid)** That why she said that we could get the pack and the three brothers to sign their names and that would result in the feud between vampires and werewolves to be ended. This part particularly made me excited.

After she had finished explaining that part she turned to Bella and Edward and spoke in a very sage like voice that sounded like she was reciting some sort of prophecy "When true love makes its mark, they shall be all the other needs; all of the comfort, the love, the energy and this shall be true for all eternity as they stand beside each other and make it know to the world they are each others and for no one else." She stopped and seemed to ponder something. "Ok you're right sis, its sweet I'll admit…however corny it may be."

"So is that why I can drink from her?" Edward asked. I could tell my new friend was glad to finally know that what he didn't was normal…or as normal as you can get with this crowd.

"Yes it is and there's more. Bella no longer needs to be in the presence of the ocean to receive necessary energy; all she needs is your presence to survive, literally. That's what I said was corny." Layla explained to them. Did that mean that something like that had happened to her through me? Could something like that happen because of me?

"Layla, what about you?" Though it was unnecessary I decided to voice my question.

Layla turned in my arms a bit so she could face me. "Yes it is for us also, though…I couldn't get her to give us the exact result of my mark. All I know is it makes us bond 'closer through ability' or something like that." She twirled her fingers through her hair for a second before some realization stuck her "Kyle, did you feel anything different after I received the mark? Or even while it was being put on me?"

"I felt some sort of cool sensation on my right shoulder now that you mention it, it's still there." I told her honestly. I hadn't actually stopped to check what it was.

"Let me see your shoulder." Layla said simply before lifting the sleeve of my cotton t-shirt and peering at my shoulder. I saw her eyes widen some "That's new"

I checked to see what she was talking about and I saw that I had a mark that matched hers but it was paler than my usual skin color.

"What do you think it means, Layla?" I heard Marcus ask.

"I have no idea." I heard everyone gasp, except for myself, Bell and Edward, and I refrained from rolling my eyes. Yes, I believed that Layla could figure anything out if she wanted to however; I knew that she did not know everything. She knew a lot but not everything. I probably would believe this unless she had told me herself…multiple times.

However Layla didn't try to hide the fact that she was annoyed. She rolled her eyes and huffed like she was disappointed "If you want my initial thought I say that it either means that something extremely positive that could be an advantage to us in the futur or we're all seriously screwed. But hey! Those are just my opinions." before twirling her fingers through her hand again.

After a few seconds of silence and the others trying to get over Layla's little spell of impatience Jane got impatient "Well?! Is that all or is there more?"

"Jane, you must practice patience more." Caius told her and she pouted. I looked back at Layla who was peering off into the forest. She squeezed me hand a bit; telling me to drop my arm without words. I did as I was told and she turned around and kissed my check before running off into the woods.

"Where did she go?!" Jane shrieked. We all turned to Bella but she just shrugged and disappeared into the forest as well.

All of a sudden I heard a loud "Hell Yes!" from my angel from somewhere in the forest before I heard what sounded like a giant bird flying through the forest. I strained to see Bella who was moving at a fast speed towards us.

She suddenly burst from the trees and landed about five feet away from us. The only thing different was a pair of golden wings that attached to her back.

"This is what the mark on our backs meant." She told us simply before turning to Edward and motioning for him to come closer to her. As she tried to get him to let her take him flying while making references to the first time he took her running I couldn't help but wondering; where was Layla?

Just them I felt myself getting lifted off the ground, very forcefully I might add, and into the air by a very giddy Layla. It seems as where Bella thought to ask Edward, Layla just skipped to the part where I gave in and we flew.

On reflex I closed my eyes as I felt my feet leave the ground. I heard a melodic laugh "Open your eyes Pup!" I opened them to see that we were flying just above the tree line but I could tell Layla wanted to go higher however restrained herself for my sake.

After a while we headed back to where the rest of the family was (after Layla attempted to fly full-speed through a thick part of the forest and succeeded in making me scream like Drew did when he drove his bike of the side of a cliff and into the freezing cold water because "he could") and she set me down and I turned so I could fully see her.

She was stunning. Not that she wasn't already it's just the only coherent thought I could form at the moment. Her appearance didn't change except for a pair of midnight blue wings. After I came out of my little trance I took another look around and found that Bella was back with a very excited looking Edward; I think the love for flying was a vampire thing.

"I thought your wings were white and Bella's were blue." I told Layla who simply shrugged. "It just probably something to do with our favorite colors, I know Bella's is gold and mine is blue so…it's probably something to do with that. I really have no idea."

"You two, I'm not saying that it's not a good thing that you have wings now but it's probably going to make it a little harder for you two to blend in don't you think?" came a voice of reason from Felix.

"Felix, if we can bring them out don't you believe we'll have the ability to bring them back in?" Bella said as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Yes Bella, because that statement has no double meaning what so ever." Layla smirked and Bella simply rolled her eyes.

"Either way we're going to have to start wearing clothes that we won't tear to shreds if ever a situation arises that we need to use our wings." Bella responded.

"We just need to wear any shirt with a low back. It doesn't even have to be that low at all just so much that the wing tattoos can be scene, any form of tank top will work." Layla reasoned.

Bella shrugged and Alice squealed again "More things to shop for!"

We all eventually started to head into the house but Layla stopped me for a second and looked at me sadly "You need to go home."

I tensed and looked at her again and she smiled at me reassuringly "You can come back but you need to go to school tomorrow and you need to talk to your pack. Convince your pack and try to convince the elder pack to come and see us if you can."

I know my face looked like a lost puppy's and she kissed me and smiled. "I'll buy you a knew bike." She coxed me. It was a tempting offer and I knew she was right so I crushed her to me. "I'll be right back."

She smiled and I ran to the front of the house to get my bike.

BPOV

Layla came and sat in the living room with me and Edward and she sunk into a chair. Everyone else was upstairs looking through our stuff and I noticed something was missing: Kyle.

"He went home for a while. Whether I like it or not he has a life." She sighed over dramatically and smiled at us.

We chatted idly for a while about music and books but then suddenly Layla screamed and fell forward clutching the side of her stomach in pain. Everyone ran down stairs and Aro was immediately at Layla's side.

"Layla, what's wrong?" he asked frantically and she screamed again. Suddenly her head snapped up and she stared at me in horror and shock, her eyes were a mixture of shocked silver that slowly bled into an angry grey.

"They're going to kill him!" she screamed and then she was running out of the back but something was different about her run. I tried to fallow her but she was already out the back door and I didn't see her. Instead I saw something else; a large, silver-white wolf running at an impossible speed in the direction of La Push.

I turned to everyone else "Don't follow us, you're not a part of the treaty yet so just stay here!" I screamed and then ran off to follow Layla, hoping we weren't too late. If she lost Kyle…I shuddered to think of the consequences his killers would face.

KPOV

I shrieked to a halt in front of my house. I was scared. In front of me was everyone in both packs; the elders looking mad or regretful and the ones from my pack looking sad.

I got off my bike and walked up to them anyways. My father was fuming.

"What's going on?" I asked, and the other members of my pack looked down in shame.

"You're being relieved of you duties as pack leader and as a member of the pack in general." My father growled out and I was scared again. What had I done?

"On what charges?" I kept my voice calm. I knew that whatever he did to me was going to be ok. Layla wouldn't be mad at me and if I didn't have my pack she was all that mattered to me.

"On the charges that you betrayed us! You went there without our consent and stayed there in a house full of at least a dozen vampires! It's mutiny! You obviously care more about that little vampire whore than you do your own pack!" he screamed at me again.

I felt something inside me snap. _No one_ talk about her that way. "I'm trying to save the pack by making peace with them, which is more than you ever tried to do. I care about my pack enough to go against your wishes to make sure that they're safe! And how dare you talk about her that way!"

"Ha! _You're_ pack? They've already sided with me. They're going to help us kill you because that's where their loyalty lies. You're about to die, Kyle and I hope you love that little whore while you did because you're never going to see her again. If she ever comes here we'll kill her." I growled at him and nearly phased then but I stopping knowing that that wouldn't do me any good.

I saw the elders were ready to attack me now. All of them phasing into werewolves and snarling but I saw hesitation in their actions; I could see in their minds that they were only doing this because my father told them to. I looked in desperation at my pack and saw that their eyes were wide.

"You said that we were just going to chase him out, not that we were going to kill him!" Sarah shrieked in panic.

"Change of plans. Kill him and that's an order!" my father barked at them and was about to phase but saw them all hesitate "Phase! NOW!"

And that's just what they did. They phased but then charged their parents and tackled them to the ground and then ran towards me. One thought running through their minds _"RUN!"_

I turned, phased and ran. We ran deep into the forest and I could easily feel the elder pack close behind.

"_Why? Why did you guys do that_?!" I asked.

"_Because you're the alpha and you don't deserve to die_." Oliver said.

"_Yea dude, you were just trying to make peace! You're old man is totally out of line! He's lost it!" _Collin snapped out.

"_We didn't even want to chase you! We were just going to ask you to leave but we had hoped you father would come to his senses before he made us."_ Sarah thought in desperation.

"_Thanks you guys, but right now….They're going to try to kill us. I'm so sorry."_ I told them and I felt thoughts of denial in their minds. They didn't think that they other's would actually have it in them to kill them. They didn't know my dad.

Then I felt a blinding pain in my side and I was thrown into a wall of boulders to my right and felt my ribs breaking and I howled out in pain. My father stood over me and snarled before ripping into the flesh on the back of my neck and flinging me into a tree. I didn't try to fight back because I saw that each of my pack was being held down by his or her father and Sampson by his mother.

I howled out as I felt my father's paw on my throat. _"Always useless, I bet that little vampire of your wouldn't even want you, I'm saving you the heartbreak of finding out you're worthless to her, you should be thanking me."_ He told me in my mind and I closed my eyes, I was just going to accept death. He was right; Layla wouldn't want me. I was weak, useless.

I heard my father howl in pain and his paw was removed from my throat and I looked up to see Oliver's jaw latched onto his shoulder. I immediately flung my self up to help him and tackled my father to the ground after he flung Oliver away from him. I barley registered to sounds of brawls as my pack fought to get out the other's hold as I wrestled with my father. I felt as if my side was on fire and smelt the blood coming from the rips in my fur and the broken bones were stabbing my insides.

I heard a howl and turned to see Sampson on the ground by a group of boulders. I was barely conscious but I ripped myself from my father and ran over to protect him when I saw he didn't get up. Blood was gushing from my head now and I was seeing black but I saw the rest of my pack back up next to me as we made a half circle around Sampson to protect him – all in a battered condition as me but none as bad and I was glad none of them were hurt to badly.

We were backed up in a corner and I knew that this was practically hopeless. The elder pack was older and more experienced. My father let out a laugh and got ready to leap at me while the other members of the pack stalked behind him - all weary but I knew they weren't about to help us.

My father leaped and I felt myself spring up to prevent him from getting to the rest of my pack and felt my bones crush as he landed on top of me – crushing me and I could easily hear my bones breaking as my conscious was slipping away.

I heard a beautifully angry growl rip from the air and my father was torn off of me and his presence was replaced my something else on top of me. But this form seemed to be covering me up, guarding me, as snarls ripped from its throat. I could barely register something pure white above me and I suddenly saw two perfectly silver white wings stretch out and seemed to form a shield around my pack.

The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of beautiful, angry grey eyes before my world turned black as I howled in pain and I heard something rip from the figure above me – a howl so full of pain that I wanted to cry but it was so beautiful it somehow game me peace as I slipped away.

BPOV

I ran through the forest as fast I could, fallowing the sent of the wolf that I knew was Layla. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest and knew that we were very far away from La Push.

Thoughts from different people interred my mind and I felt my eyes widen in horror as I saw the battle before my eyes through the past thought of the werewolves. Jacob had told the packs to attack Kyle and the younger pack refused and ran. But the elders had hunted them down and tried to kill them!

I knew I was close as I could smell the blood and here the snarls and howls of the wolves. I heard howls of pain and ran through a break in the trees to see the form of a werewolf on the ground beside a giant group of rocks – his blood smeared on the boulder – surrounded by the rest of the young pack and at the front of the pack was the form that I knew as Kyle. All the wolves had broken bones and blood gushing out of at least one part of their body. Standing above the crumpled form of Kyle was a silver white wolf with a star shape on her forehead with grey eyes. I saw wings shoot out of her shoulder blades as Kyle howled in pain and they seemed to stretch out guard the other members of the pack from the other werewolves who were standing a few feet away.

Layla howled and then a lethal snarl ripped from her throat, and she glared at Jacob as she spoke to me through her mind.

"_Bella! Make them leave! I have to save them and I can't do that if the older pack is here! Jacob told them all to kill Kyle! God damned bastard was trying to kill him! You have to make them leave! Do whatever you have to but if I try to do anything I'll kill them and trust me when I say I won't regret it! Make them leave but you can't ask! They won't listen to you so you have to attack them. Please, Bella!" _She said in a rush while growling.

I felt myself grow angry at Jacob as I saw his thought process through my mind and snarled at him causing the other pack's attention to be brought to me. I knew they had only been fallowing Jacob's orders, but they tried to kill their own children!

I gathered all the water I could from the atmosphere with my hands and made a wave of water flinging it at them like a giant whip and knocked them back with it before I ran up and began attacking them with multiple whips of water and fighting them off. I ran up to Jacob and scratch my nails into Jacob's face and made four scratches in his face. He glared at me and I punched him back and then doused him with an onslaught of water so strong that he flung back into a tree and I heard bones break. He howled in pain and I saw the others retreat from me and I snarled at Jacob to tell him that I wouldn't hesitate to break more of his bones. He snarled at me before howling to his pack to retreat and they did. I watched them run from me and made sure they were a good distance away before turning back to Layla who was still in wolf form nuzzling Kyle in desperation as if she was begging him to wake up.

I turned and saw the rest of the pack was all trying to wake up the other member of the pack, Sampson. They were all hurt but the worst was Kyle. I heard footsteps come up behind me and saw the rest of the family coming towards us and I smiled and mentally thanked them for not listening to me.

I didn't say anything to them but knew I had to be the one to bark out orders; we need to save these werewolves and they weren't going to last much longer because of blood loss and Layla was shut down again in attempts to keep form running after Jacob and killing him. I knew that she had just experienced the attack from everyone's point of view and was probably livid. I ran over to the pack who backed away from me, I had to reassure them before I had my family carry them back to our mansion.

"You have to trust us, OK? We're going to carry you guys back to our house and we'll take care of you." They all exchanged weary glances but nodded their heads. What did they have to lose? "Thank you, stay in wolf form until I get to you. I'm a healer and I'll be able to take care of you all."

I turned back around "Emmett, Felix, Jasper and Edward, each of you carry one of the wolves and Heidi, you get Sampson – the one on the ground. Make sure to be extra careful and put them each in one our guest rooms." They all nodded and I turned to Layla who growled at me when I tried to touch Kyle "You have to let me touch him if you want me to help him." She nodded but instead of letting one of the other's carry him she hoisted him on her back so he was resting between her wings and began running back to the house with the others. "Carlisle, I'm going to need you help with the four of them who aren't as badly hurt. Layla didn't have that much stable healing power back to begin with and this had made her even less stable. She won't let me touch Kyle and that means her mind is going on instinct right now so she won't lash out and kill the other pack." He nodded and we headed back to the house. The next few hours were going to be hell.

KPOV

I felt a cool sensation in my side and opened my eyes and I thought I was floating in the middle of the night sky, it was black and I saw stars all around me and I turned to see someone with ocean blue eyes staring at me and I smiled.

Then suddenly a pain registered in my brain and I groaned. The pain ripped through my side and I yelped. I saw the girl stand up and a blue haze surrounded my side and it numbed the pain for a moment. I finally registered that I was in Layla's room Then everything came back; my father, the attack, my pack, the white wolf. Layla! I tried to sit up and find her but another pain ripped through my side and I screamed out.

Bella laid me back down on the bed and pinned me down "You have to lie down! You've been out for about two days and you have to stay lying down. I haven't been able to fully heal you all the way yet, for some reason I can't. It's like there's a block on your body that prevents me from healing you like everyone else. You've healed yourself mostly but too many of your ribs were broken at funny angles so we have to keep breaking them and can't put them back correctly." She told me.

"Where's Layla?" I whispered through the pain in my side.

She shook her head "We had to keep her out of the room after we got back. She wouldn't let you go or let us touch you. She's been helping to keep the other pack members stable with her powers. She very unstable right now and can't heal anyone and if she saw you like this she would probably go and kill your father."

"I want to see her." I said simply. I needed to see her. She was to one person who could make all this go away and I knew that. She sighed again "Maybe. I'll go get her and come back when I figure out how to heal you. I think I just need some rest. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Please let me see Layla." I begged again and she nodded.

She left the room and I tried to compose my face from the immense pain I was feeling. Then I saw Layla and I felt the pain go away for a moment. She was so beautiful but she looked so sad. She was immediately by my side while laying next to me on the bed and softly wrapping her arms around me and tucking her head in the crook of my neck. Her cold arms on my scorching body felt so good and helped to numb the pain.

"Mine," I muttered weakly but I know I sounded possessive. I thought I had lost her and that had scared me. I knew if I ever lost her…I shuddered at the thought.

She hugged me as tight as she dared and began to kiss me all over my face and pulled away gently ran her finger over a cut I knew would be on my right cheek, I felt my heart pound at the closeness of her face to mine. "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't told you to go back this wouldn't have happened. If only I was faster." She said with a tortured look on her face and gently kissed the cut. I felt a cool sensation come through my cheek and it ran like water down the scratch and it felt better; like it had never been there at all.

She quickly pulled away and looked at my face. "It's gone." She said and sat up next to me and buried her fingers in her hair. I groaned from the loss of cold and she positioned herself so she was lying on my chest but not over any of the broken ribs. She twirled her fingers in her hair more and I just stayed quite. I was content. I knew it would hurt to talk and I was just happy to have her here with me.

Her eyes snapped open and she gently set up and reached to my arm and I winced as she turned it over and the bones shifted. She apologized with her eyes and it was then that I was suddenly aware that all I had on was a pair of boxers and my chest was bare. She looked over my arm and turned it over so she could see the mark on my arm that was identical to the one on her neck – which was visible because of the orange tank-top she wore.

She looked at me. "I think I know why Bella hasn't been able to heal you. It's because of this." I couldn't see but I guessed she was motioning to the mark "I think it was blocking your body from Bella's power because it thought she was trying to hurt you. I think it's manifested of my power and my first reaction when anyone tried to touch you was to hide you from them and I think this mark reacted the same way. It's some of my power stored up in your arm, I believe it's meant to protect you but it's been more focused on protecting you from Bella than healing you."

My eyes widened and I smiled at her lovingly. I wanted to touch her but when I tried to move my arm I felt another one of the bones shift and I howled in pain. She immediately put her cold hand on my forehead to try and comfort me and she stared at me with worried eyes. Did she ever realize how beautiful she was?

"So how can you make it stop trying to protect me?" I asked her and she smiled "When I kissed you, I felt my power react and go to your forehead to heal it but I didn't do it. Let me try something." She gently lifted my arm up and bent down to gently kiss the mark on my upper arm. As soon as her cool lips touched my arm I felt a cool surge wash over my body and I felt it wrap around my bones and painlessly put them back in place as well as wash over the rips in my skin making them seal up and the burning in them fade.

I set up immediately and tackled Layla onto the bed. I don't know what had gotten into me but I kissed her with everything I had, trying to portray to her how much I loved her. Then I remembered what my father said as he was trying to kill me and I knew I was begging her not to leave me for being as worthless as I was.

She suddenly growled and grasped my neck between her hands and kissed me back hard before pulling my face away and looking up at me with fierce eyes. "You are not worthless! I swear it, next time I see that goddamned bastard I'm going to kill him!" she growled at me and crushed our lips together again. It was as if she was demanding me to believe every word with her fierceness and I willing let myself surrender to her words and felt myself smile to her through the kiss.

She pulled away but didn't push me off of her as she spoke to me "You've been asleep for two days. The pack's ok, all fully healed but they can't go back. If it's ok with you we're going to transfer you all out of the school at La Push to Forks High and you're going to stay with for a few months until….until whatever happens next happens. Does that sound good?"

I nodded. It sounded like the safest tactic for now. We couldn't go back to La Push and we couldn't stay out of school for to long or else people would get suspicious. Plus I got to stay with Layla. She smiled "I just told Bella. She's going to decide what to do with the living arrangements. We have to accommodate six werewolves plus eight extra vampires and we only have five extra rooms here."

I nodded, I know I would be staying here with her whether she liked it or not "How's my pack?"

"Sarah's been worried sick about you but she only suffered a couple broken ribs, Collin got a nasty bash across his head and a few cuts but that's all better now. Oliver was pretty much fine, he held his own against Sam for a while so he got off with just a few deep cuts and both of Drew's legs were broken but that was the worst of his injuries. Sampson was the worst beside you. Three of his vertebrae were broken and a bunch of his ribs were fractured along with his left arm. But he's better than ok now." She finished with a smirk on her face and I sensed a double meaning to her words. I couldn't help but scowl when I thought of my pack having any injuries at all. Especially when it was my fault.

"What did he do?" I groaned and she laughed.

"He imprinted on Heidi. A perfect match really. She'll probably give a new meaning to the name 'Dog Tamer'." I laughed at the thought of Sampson being a perfect match for anyone but what I had seen of Heidi I could tell she would keep him on his toes.

I set up on my elbows and looked down at her. "I love you, you know that right." She nodded and leaned up to kiss me gently.

She pulled away and smiled up at me "I think I know what that mark did to me now." I thought back to the white wolf with wings that had protected me from my father. I knew it was Layla and smiled at her. **(A/N picture on my profile)**

"Yup, and might I say you look stunning as a wolf." I told her and she smiled up at me.

"I think it's ironic. Now I'm the literal and technical version of a bitch!" I laughed at her and she grinned at me.

"I also think it did something to me that let's me feel your pain. I didn't even know anything was wrong until your dad knocked into you and I felt it." She grimaced and looked at me "You know I love you too, you know that right?" I glared at her playfully for mocking me and snarled a bit and she rolled her eyes.

She pushed me off of her and I felt myself scowl as she laid me back on my back. She stuck her tongue out at me "You need to sleep. So sleep." She demanded and I felt myself begin to dream. Damn her! I didn't want to sleep! I heard a distant chuckle and heard the words "Someone's moody."

BPOV

I heard Layla confirm the plan and looked around the room to everyone "Kyle is awake and somehow healed. Layla said that the mark that was on his arm prevented my powers from touching him and healed him once it confirmed he was safe."

"So you're telling me that thing on his arm has a conscience?" Collin asked and I nodded. It was weird but it wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever come across.

"What the hell is that all about? Is that bitch trying to posses him or something?" Sampson barked and Heidi slapped him over the head and he looked at her with a 'please forgive me' look.

"Whipped" Collin and Drew sang out and Heidi glared at them and they shut up.

"Anyways!" I interrupted and everyone stared at me again "She said that Kyle agrees with the plan so you'll be staying here and going to Forks High with us until further notice. Alice will take you all shopping and get you everything you'll need" I saw her clap from the corned of my eye "And I think it's best if you stay here. Layla and I can cook and we already have food in the house. Plus we have five extra bed rooms so we can accommodate all of you. Would you call mind staying with Carlisle and Carlisle, would you mind housing them?" I asked looking at my fathers and Carlisle in turn.

Carlisle nodded "Esme do we have enough rooms?"

Esme thought for a second "Well, if Felix and Gianna share a room we'll be only two rooms short."

"I can stay here." Heidi offered and I could have sworn Sampson would have been wagging his tail if he was in wolf form.

However this gave me an idea "And the last person can have Edward's room." I offered. Esme didn't even wait for Edward to confirm it before she nodded and everyone who would be staying at the Cullen's were headed out the door. Alice told me she would be here early the next morning to pick the boy's and Sarah up for shopping and Rosalie, Heidi and Jane offered to come as well - a fact at which the werewolves groaned except for Sarah who seemed excited.

After that everyone else headed upstairs to go to sleep considering it was two in the morning. I turned to see Edward was staring me with, slightly stunned and a bit agitated that he was ousted out of his room.

"Where am I supposed to be staying?" He asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his naivety.

"Here" I answered and smiled at him.

**Another chapter done! I'm going to try to get the next chapter out faster! I have it planned and don't worry, it focuses more one Edward and Bella than my last chapters have. **

**Now Remember: I'm not a Jacob hater and he will get better later on in the story! **

**Review if you have any questions, I will answer then. I love reviews! **

**- M.R.S. **


	12. Content For Now

As soon as everyone piled out of our cars I did a head count to make sure everyone was there

**New Chapter! I got this one out quicker this time! I'm sorry for all the people who think I wasn't focusing enough on Bella and Edward but this is more them related. **

**Read on!**

It was Wednesday morning when we finally had to go back to school. The past day had been making sure that everyone had plenty of clothes and food and everyone's injuries were 100 better. Layla had basically grilled about three good sized cows in the past couple days to make enough food for six young werewolves plus herself and me.

Right now I was speeding down the highway on my motorcycle with Edward. He had, with much persuasion, given up his Volvo in order for there to be enough space to transport everyone. Edward and I were riding on my motorcycle while Alice was driving the Volvo, Layla and Kyle were taking her motorcycle and Rosalie was driving her BMW which allowed for enough room for the seven vampires and five werewolves to all fit cozily. I couldn't help but consider how lucky we were that Oliver didn't have to go to school anymore. He was back at the mansion hanging out with the rest of my family.

As soon as everyone piled out of our cars I did a head count to make sure everyone was there. Sure enough, four people were missing: Jasper, Kyle, Emmett, and Layla. Layla's bike wasn't there.

…this could never result in anything good.

I eyed Alice "Do you know where Jasper is?" I figured she would most likely know where he was out of the four.

"No but he was helping Emmet with something when we were leaving. I thought he had gotten in the other car." She answered but looked skeptical "I can't see anything about any of them; Layla must have blocked visions of them."

I looked around and noticed that a lot of kids were in the area around us because it was ten minutes before school began and they were all outside. They were all staring at the four new arrivals who were all fidgeting nervously at the stare transfixed on them. The thoughts were starting to give me a headache so I blocked them out. Apparently the girls thought the three boys were all 'uber hot' and they were all trying to find something wrong with Sarah. The boys were all eying Sarah and comparing her to Layla and I and they were trying to figure out way to intimidate the guys. HA! I would like to see them try.

Sampson was the first to notice Kyle's absence "Where in the god damned hell is Kyle?" I rolled my eyes. I swear one day he and Layla were going to have a cussing fight and I would laugh when he lost.

"Seriously though, where is he? And Layla and the tall blond one and the one with all the mussels?" Collin asked. I couldn't help but count it as a score that, even though he forgot their names, he didn't call them by 'leech' or anything like that.

"I don't know. Maybe they…oh shit!" I heard Rosalie curse and looked over to see her wide eyes. 

"What is it?" Alice asked and I felt my jaw drop as I read her mind. Oh. Dear. God.

Rosalie shook her head "Yesterday Layla said something to Emmett about wanting to drive his jeep and she would destroy the sheep tapes. He agreed but he had to be in the car when she drove it."

I felt Edward shift behind me as he placed his head on my shoulder "Well that doesn't explain Kyle and Jasper."

Alice shook her head "You know Jasper can be just as bad as Emmett when he wants to be and I wouldn't put it past Kyle to let Layla drive a giant jeep without him being there to protect her."

Drew shook his head "Would Layla really do that?"

I rolled my eyes "Yea, she would. You didn't see her with the stretch limo in Volterra….not a pretty picture." So that was a lie, I might have been in the back seat screaming my butt off and having a wonderful time as we sped past innocent pedestrians but no one needed to know that.

I saw Sarah about to say something but I heard tires screeching and what sounded like three very unmanly screams coming from down the road.

I couldn't help but laugh at the site of Emmett's giant Wrangler as it sped into the school parking lot. As it turned the corner without slowing down, it skidded and the entire right side of the jeep was suspended in the air for a second before it slammed back down and the car continued to speed into the lot. It wasn't necessarily the jeep itself, which was currently covered in mud, that made me laugh but of the people inside.

I could tell they had all tried to go all out and look all 'bad ass biker', or at least Emmett, Jasper and Layla did, Kyle was just in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt (all designer labels thanks to Alice.) However Emmett was wearing a black leather biker jacket and from what I could see Jasper was wearing a matching one in brown but they were sitting in the back so I couldn't see their pants or shoes. Layla however was a different story. She was wearing a blood-red sleeveless top with black rhinestones in the shape of a heart on the front, black, skinny jeans with red sparkles all over the bottom and a pair of black combat boots. They were all wearing dark sunglasses even though it was extremely cloudy out and would have all easily pulled off the look they were aiming for….

But only Layla achieved that.

She was driving with her right foot up on the dash bored and calmly driving as if she was going calmly down the road instead of speeding in a school parking lot with a giant jeep. The boys weren't so graceful. Kyle had a terrified look on his face and his hands were clamed down against his seat and his breathing was coming extremely fast and his eyes were dilated in fear and I could see that because his sunglasses were hanging off the edge of his nose. Emmett and Jasper were in the back seat holding onto each other for dear life and it was evident that they were scared out of their minds. The whole thing was quite comical.

As the jeep screeched to a halt beside the Volvo, taking up to parking spaces, Layla hopped out and pulled out a black leather jacket with red rhinestones in the shape of a heart on the back and her backpack and smiled at us innocently. Innocent my ass.

The other students took this as a chance to go up and admire the giant jeep as I ran over to her. "What the hell did you do to them?!" I said flailing my arms in the general direction of the scared men.

She shrugged "I merely tested out the off-road function of the jeep." She looked back at the frozen vampire and then to Kyle before looking at me with a coy smile "Might I suggest you get them out of the car before school starts."

I rolled my eyes at her "Do you realize that there's usually a patrol card in front of the school?!"

She smiled again "Well there was a mysterious break-in at the Newton's store and I just happened to know about it and the fact that all the patrol cards would be called to investigate the scene." I felt my mouth fall open and she briskly walked over to the passenger side girl to retrieve her boyfriend.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I could feel chuckles racking his body as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Come on, love, let's go to class."

I nodded. Layla had agreed to taking care of everything to have to do with the werewolves so the five of them followed her to the office while the rest of us headed to class. Everyone pretty much moved out of their way because they were either intimidated by the four boys or Layla. Rosalie and Alice stayed behind to pry Emmett and Jasper out of the car both muttering things like:

"Off road doesn't mean down a fifteen foot cliff and through a creek." (Jasper)

And

"Next time she just needs to hit the effing squirrel." (Emmett)

I reluctantly sat through my morning classes without Edward. I felt a bit uneasy, we hadn't been out of the other's sight for more than a couple minutes and I was getting anxious. I knew he was still around because I could read his mind and I knew he was just as uneasy as me. During all our morning classes Layla was trying everything to keep me distracted from Edward.

Finally lunch came around and I was surprised to see Edward waiting for me outside my class. He held his arm out to me and I took it. "Just like old times." I smiled and he nodded back and returned it with my favorite grin.

"While I _love_ that you two are back together, might I suggest we head to lunch before Shelby and her group of shmuck-bags have a chance to try and convince Kyle and them to stay away form our group. I swear if she tries to hit on him I'm not admissible for my actions." Layla said with steering us towards the cafeteria building.

I laughed but made sure to keep my hand tightly interlocked with Edwards on our way there. Once we got into the cafeteria I saw Emmett and Jasper pushing together a couple of tables so everyone could fit and then they both sat down and were joined a few seconds later by Collin and Drew who were both looking starved and very eager to get to a table where people knew them instead of facing all the stares they were getting. Sarah, Rosalie and Alice came in a few seconds later talking about a fashion show in Seattle that they wanted to go to this weekend while they got their food and sat down with the guys. As I got my lunch, I couldn't help but pray that I could somehow get out of that.

We sat down at the table and Layla looked around worriedly for Kyle. She sighed and closed her eyes. They snapped open and she growled causing everyone to look at her. She didn't say anything but got up and stormed out of the cafeteria at a very fast pace; to human it she probably would have appeared to be gliding. We all exchanged a nervous glance – wondering what she was going to do.

She came back a few minutes later with a grateful and a bit flustered looking werewolf in tow. She sat down in her seat and sat him down next to her before pushing her tray of food in front of him and told him to eat. We all looked at her with quizzical looks and she rolled her eyes "Ms. Goody-two-slut cornered him in the boy's locker room after his P.E. class. She wanted to know if she could borrow a shirt because she accidentally ripped hers. I told her to go stick her head in the toilet."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of a poor Kyle trying to tell a human girl to get away from him. He was too nice to be mean to her. His pack was all howling with laughter and he shot them a look "It's not funny! She came in there with no shirt on and asked if she could use one of mine! She apparently had to get really and I mean _really _close to me and I don't think she understands to value of personal space!"

"Just eat you food and you four, shut up or I'll make sure the same thing happens to you and I won't be the one to come and save you." Layla said and immediately fell into laughter when she saw the pack's terrified faces.

Through the rest of lunch we found out this lunch arrangement had worked out well because the pack would eat all the food and it didn't have to go wasted and the vampires didn't have to pretend to eat.

Layla shot me a look but it wasn't a bad one, it was one that said 'ha! We did it!' She gestured to the table around us and thought to me _'We did a good job, Bells!' _

I looked around again and found what she was talking about. There was no divide. You could never tell by looking at the table that at one point the people sitting there were ever on opposite sides of a treaty.

Sarah was sitting in the middle of Alice and Rosalie talking about a natural hot springs she had found once up in the mountains, Emmett was sitting on the other side of Rose talking animatedly with Drew and Collin about cars and Rosalie would sometimes turn from the girls to correct them on some mistake they made, Jasper was sitting on the other side of Alice talking to Sampson about warfare for a paper he had been assigned and I was leaning on Edward's side next to Layla who was trying to cheer Kyle up from his little run-in with Shelby. I must say I was feeling a little proud of myself at the moment. If only we could get Jacob and the other's to do the same. I don't think the pack had any problem with it, from what I could tell it was only Jacob.

'_He's your problem now.'_ I heard Layla say through my mind and I looked her way.

'_Huh?'_

'_Jacob. He's your charge now. For the delicate reason that if you let me within a ten foot radius of him I'll probably kill him and I know that wouldn't be good for our cause. Besides, I think it's you he needs to talk to. He had moved on but he still hates you and vampires for leaving him._ I_ can't even figure out why he's held on to this grudge for so long but it does have something to do with you and I can't fix it.'_ She said simply and turned away.

I leaned into Edward some more and sighed, causing him to kiss my forehead "What's wrong, love?"

I scooted closer to him and shook my head "It's nothing that'll resolve itself any time soon. Don't worry, it's nothing to bad." I could practically hear Layla roll her eyes "And not everything's bad. Look around us." He smiled as he realized what I was saying.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear "I think the girls are planning on taking you to a fashion show in Seattle this weekend." I heard the humor in my voice and I groaned. That was something Heidi and Jane would love. If Layla went at all it would probably be to sneak backstage and sabotage something: the outfits, the model's minds, the lighting, the music, the stage manager's clipboard, the radio waves on all the people's headsets, the body guards, ect. She had been band by Heidi a couple decades ago from going to anymore fashion shows after the little….incident…in France.

I heard Layla laugh and they all turned to look at her like she was crazy…I couldn't blame them. She shook her head "Bella just reminded me of one of my prouder moments in the wonderful city of Paris, France. Don't expect me to come with you to that fashion show. It's either me or Heidi." She said to Alice.

"Why?" Alice asked in a pout.

Layla smirked and Alice got a vision. She came back gasping "You wouldn't!"

"I would. I've done it before, just ask Bella." Alice turned to me and I laughed at the desperation in her face.

"Yes Alice, she would. I don't even know what she thought about doing and I don't want to but just know it's just her first thought, whatever you saw it's not the worst thing she could come up with. Plus she can block herself from your visions so you won't even know what's coming." I laughed as Alice seemed to pale and she glared at Layla.

"I will get you to do something fashion related. I don't know when, I don't know where and I don't know how but I will." Alice hissed and I couldn't help but laugh at her serious face.

Layla raised a perfect silver eyebrow and quickly blocked her mind from me "Oh? You will?" Alice gulped a bit under Layla's confident stare but didn't lose her vigor and nodded her head wildly. Layla's smirk grew. I knew she was planning something and Alice wouldn't be able to get out of this one "Ok, then we'll make a deal. You will agree not to take me or Bella to anything concerning fashion or try to give us makeover's unless it's wanted by either Bella or I."

Alice's mouth dropped open but Layla had said the words 'you will' and Alice no longer had a say in the matter and she could do nothing but nod. However she needed to have the last word in the situation "It's ok, Sarah's going to be my new project."

I shot a worried looking Sarah a sympathetic look. I knew what it was like to be Alice's new Barbie doll. I shuddered at all my human memories of being forced into something and being placing a chair while she put mountains of stuff on you face. Sure the end product was worth it but being forced at any random time for no reason got a bit tiresome after a while.

Layla shook her head and it seemed as if Alice remembered the little deal she had been submitted to "What's you end of the deal?"

Layla smiled sweetly…too sweetly "Well, in exchange I will pick out your and every other one of the girls' dresses from our little group for the ball – and I know that word sounds cheesy but that's the only way to describe it – Aro will throw with the entire vampire community and the werewolf pack to celebrate the alliance….when it happens."

At this point Rosalie, Sarah, Alice and even I were staring opened mouthed at a very smug looking Layla. It's not like I didn't trust her fashion sense…it's just that…she didn't ever express that she had a fashion sense. I looked over her outfit again. Ok, she did have a fashion sense but knowing how to accent combat boots and how to pick out dressed for a ball thrown by our father is a big difference.

"But we didn't agree to that!" Rosalie hissed out, obviously upset about being dragged into this unwillingly.

Layla smirked "But Alice did." She practically sang out. Rosalie turned to glare at her sister before snapping her head back to Layla and was about to say something else when the bell shrilled and Layla got up "Time for class, see you guys after school!" she sang and glided from her seat and dumped her tray and left the cafeteria with Kyle in tow.

"Bella," my head snapped up to see Rosalie shaking her head "she better have good taste in dresses." Everyone got up and I thought about all the people Alice had affected with this little deal of hers: Rosalie, Heidi, Jane, myself, Alice, Esme, Sarah and lastly Layla herself. I only say that because it was usually Heidi who helped with the dressing choices whenever Aro threw a little party. Sure it was 'pick which one you like the best' but Layla had never actually made a suggestion.

"Come on, love. We don't want to be late to biology do we?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear and the rush of air made me shiver. No matter how equal we were now he still had the same affect on as when I was human.

I turned around and smiled at him. "No, of course not. Why waste a chance to sit a few inches away from you for two full hours in not talking while we listen to information on biology that we've heard dozens of time before?" I joked and I saw him frown. I laughed a quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and pulling him behind me to biology.

Once we had taken our seats and pulled out our notebooks and pens the teacher began to lecture on the details of the reconstruction of cell tissue in damaged internal organs. I decided to listen in but about five minutes later I regretted that idea and peaked at Edward out of the corner of my eye.

He was staring into space with a calculating look in his eyes as if he was trying to come up with the best way to do something. I decided to see what he was thinking about but when I looked all I saw was a giant wall of silver….Layla.

"_Haha! Nice try Bells, but Edward needs time to think about something. He even asked me if I would block his mind so he wouldn't see what he was planning."_ My sister's voice rang through my head and I scowled.

"_Aren't you supposed to be in art class_?" I hissed back at her through my mind, currently very annoyed.

"_Yes, yes I am. But I have to take my painting slow or else people will think I have some form of inhuman speed. Now, why don't you think about your feelings for a little while?" _It came out as a question but it was a demand. I hated her power sometimes.

What did I feel? I thought about it for a moment and was surprised with what I came up with. I was no longer scared that Edward was going to leave me nor was I angry about him leaving me at all. I felt as if all those years had never happened and was ready to start looking towards to future. A future that contained Edward and the rest of his family as well as my family at the Volturi. I had always planned to spend the rest of my existence with Edward and now I could but I couldn't help but feel as if we needed some sort of conformation thing. Like making it official that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives and no one could change that.

I heard overly animated claps echo through my mind _"Go Bella!"_

"_Shut up and go paint."_ I growled to Layla through my mind. I blocked out my thoughts from her. I knew she could break through it if she really tried but I was grateful when she didn't.

I picked up my pen and scrawled a note to Edward:

_Tell me what you're keeping from me. Why did you have Layla block you mind from me? _

I pushed the note in his direction and he looked down at it with his now green eyes. It still amazed me how that happened and they were so green! They still had the lightest ring of gold along the outside but that would probably fade the more he… I still didn't know how to phrase it correctly. He was drinking my blood but….I don't know. The thought was still so new but it made me happy that he would never have to leave my anymore to hunt.

He scribbled something down and pushed the paper back at me with an amused look on his face.

_It's a secret._

I scowled at him. He knew that would tick me off and I scooted my chair away from him and pouted. I heard him chuckle and I looked intently at the teacher.

I felt something being pushed at my arm. I looked down at the offending piece of paper:

_It's an alternative to going to Seattle this weekend. I thought we could go to our meadow._

I knew he was still hiding something from me but I couldn't help but smile at him. We hadn't been to our meadow together since…a long time ago. I nodded and smiled at him but decided he was going to be ignored for asking Layla to help him keep secrets from me.

Once the final bell rang I huffed out the door without waiting for Edward but I could still hear him fallowing me right behind him.

Once we got outside I saw our family waiting for us and stomped over to my motorcycle. I heard Layla's chime-like laugh and scowled at her. She shook her head "I'm going to take Emmett's jeep back to the Cullen's place and Rosalie, Alice and Sampson are going to ride with me. So we'll be home later."

"What happened to the boys?" I asked ignoring Edward's presence behind me.

She nodded her head in their direction. Kyle seemed to pale, Emmett ran behind Rose's BMW and Jasper backed away some saying "Never again."

I laughed "You weren't the one in the back seat of the stretch-limo in Volterra with her driving."

Emmett's head popped up and he looked at Layla "How dose that work? I thought the streets in that city were really narrow."

She shrugged and climbing into the driver seat of his jeep "They are." She smiled evilly at him. I chuckled a bit as I remembered those poor building that were unfortunate enough to be in Layla's way.

I felt two arms wrap around my torso and I felt Edward lean his head down on my shoulder. I almost had forgotten that I was ignoring him. "Forgive me, love?" he asked while kissing the mark on my shoulder. I shook my head in all my stubbornness and plopped onto my bike. I started the engine and waiting patiently. When I found that Edward wasn't getting on I turned around to see him with a broken look on his face and I sighed. I patted the seat behind me and he got on and hugged me to him.

"I forgive you." I said, trying to sound exasperated when there was really nothing to forgive at all.

Saturday night I found myself standing in front of my open closet wishing for the first time that Alice was here to help me pick out what to wear but that wasn't possible seeing as she, Rose, Sarah, Heidi and Jane were all in Seattle for the weekend. I knew even thought Edward had said we were just going to the meadow I had the sinking feeling I wanted to look nice.

But for the love of God I didn't know what to wear! I had never had to look nice for something I thought was important and technically this was mine and Edward's first date in over fifty years and something big was going to happen and I _couldn't figure out what to wear!_ I was never one to have that many nice clothes but now I was regretting not letting Alice or Heidi ever take me shopping.

I heard a knock at the door and I grunted signaling to whoever was there to come in. I saw Layla walk in and she sprawled herself unceremoniously across my bed and laid on her stomach with her feet up in the air behind her and her round face resting in her hands.

I listened to the rest of the house and all I could hear was a few clinks. "It's quite down there." I commented and turned back to my walk-in closet and looked through my shirts again.

"They're eating." I heard her say. I looked through all my shirts one more time. No, no, no, no, No, NO! I groaned and hit my head on the wall beside me.

I heard Layla sigh and roll off the bed. "Go take a shower and relax and I'll help you with your wardrobe problems."

I looked back at her with grateful eyes. I knew she would pick out something that was me even though it might now be the most stylish thing out there. "Thank you!" I ran past her and into my bathroom.

As I let the warm water wash over me from all angles I felt some degree of my stress leaving my body. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and when I finally decided I was relaxed enough I got out of my shower and used my power to take all of the water off my body and hair.

I wrapped myself in my fluffy bathrobe and walked to the door. As I laid my hand on the door handle I heard Layla shout "Turn on the curling iron and get out every single eye shadow in shades of blue you have and eyeliner." I turned on my heel and immediately did as instructed (not that I had a choice.)

Once everything was out Layla came in the room and sat me down in front of vanity and began brushing my hair out.

"Don't be nervous, everything's going to go great." I felt all signs of nervousness left me and I sighed. "How can you say that?"

"Because I know Edward and I know he's going to be a perfect gentleman tonight and I also know you're going to like what he has to say to you." She said matter-of-factly as she picked up the curling iron and started to lightly curl my hair so that it wasn't curly, it was just a bit fuller and wavier.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked in a teasing voice and Layla rolled her eyes. "Alice and Rosalie. I know how to apply any type of makeup now to. Those girls have more memories about fashion they I ever needed."

I laughed as I remembered her power and its setbacks: everyone's memories were automatically transferred into her brain. It was useful but unwanted at time. I could turn my power off but Layla couldn't unless I put a block around her and I couldn't do that all the time.

As she curled my hair she asked me another question "So, what do you think it is?"

I looked at her reflection through the mirror. "What what is?"

"The little conformation thingy you need. Have you decided what it is yet?"

I shook my head and stopped when Layla whacked me over the head for moving. I saw amusement in her eyes and knew the answer was probably as clear as day but I just couldn't see it.

She put down the iron and brushed out my hair a bit more and it tumbled down my shoulder in soft, natural looking waves. She turned me around in my swivel chair and started to mix together about twelve different shades of blue and some smoky black together and then put it on my eyes with a bit of eyeliner. She stopped and nodded.

"That's all you really need." She told me and then turned me around to stare at myself. My blue eyes were standing out because of the mixture of blues she had put around my eye. The rest of my face had no makeup but like Layla said I really didn't need it and it made me look natural.

"Did you learn to mix eye-shadow from Alice as well?" I questioned looking at the strange blue mixture on my eyes.

She smirked "No, I paint remember? It's just like mixing paint but with make up." She nodded at me. "I put your outfit on the bed. I found it hidden in the back of your closet. Get ready quickly; Edward's going to be here in about twenty minutes." I nodded. Edward had spent the last couple of hours with his family and Kyle who Layla had instructed to go get to know the rest of Edward's family. The rest of my Volturi family had also headed to Seattle because Aro wanted to interact with humans in modern-day setting….I think he might end up given a few of them heart-attacks.

I walked back into my room to see a short, blue, off the shoulders, knee-length dress that was made of a flowing but comfortable material. It was simple yet elegant and was complemented by a pair of white ballet flats and sapphire heart-shaped earring and a matching necklace.

I smiled, it was perfect. I turned around to see that Layla had stuck her head back in the door. "Oh, and I just want you to know that when you do figure it out I have all rights to mock you for not seeing it before hand."

The door snapped shut and I immaturely stuck my tongue out at the door.

EPOV

I paced back and forth in my living room as I felt my stomach continue to churn as nerves took over my system. What would she say? Would she say yes? Would she say no? Would she be repulsed? Is it too soon after I returned? Damn it! I pinched the bridge of my nose and growled at Jasper as I felt him try to calm me. I didn't want to be calm!

"For the love of God, Edward, you're making me more nervous than when I had to tell Alice that Gucci was out of style." Jasper laughed and I glared at him.

Emmet was no better "Calm down, bro." was all he said before he started laughing. Why were they patronizing me about this? For the past hour they had been commenting about how I was being absurd and how my nervous state was funny to them.

"Leave him alone you two. I'm sure you two were nervous when you had to ask Alice and Rosalie to marry you." The phrase 'ask to marry' sent a new wave of nerves down my spine.

I was going to ask Bella Swan to marry me. The idea was too perfect and I a little voice in the back of my mind told me that it couldn't happen but I had to believe that it would. I was ready for this. I had been ready to ask her to marry me since the moment I realized I was in love with her. But was she ready? I knew that she wasn't when she was still a teenager but now she was had lived much longer and we were finally back together. I was ready to ask her to stay we me for the rest of our eternity and I think we both needed this, or at least I did. I needed a conformation that she would stay by my side through all eternity and my old fashioned mind wanted her to become my wife.

I sent a grateful look in the direction of Kyle for defending me. He had been here all day per Layla's request and I was surprised to see that he fit into our little family like a long lost brother. He was also the only one of the werewolves that knew all of our names.

For some strange reason Jasper and Emmet stopped laughing and their thoughts stopped all thoughts of teasing me. …That was weird.

I quickly changed the subject before they had time to remember what they were thinking about. "What about you Kyle? Do you plan to ask Layla to marry you any time soon?" It was an honest question.

He shrugged and didn't look up from the line of photos lining that mantle. "Not any time soon but someday yes." He smiled beside himself though. I knew he liked the idea.

"I wonder what's going to happen after the wedding." Emmet wondered out loud. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow in his direction. He was sitting across the couch from Jasper while I was sitting across the room in the loveseat while Kyle looked over from the mantle. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was out in the garden weeding her flowers.

Sensing us all giving him weird look he continued, however I couldn't help but feel grateful that he had said 'after the wedding' instead of something like 'if the wedding happens.' "Well, I mean Bella's with the Volturi now and she and Layla are obviously as close if not closer sisters than Alice and Rosalie so she'll want Layla to stay with us and that means Kyle will stay as well because of the whole imprinting thing and he has the pack. So unless we are all moving to a very large house that has over a dozen rooms I don't see what we're going to do. And don't even get me started on what we would do for school; who's going to pretend to be part of whose family. Gives me a headache just thinking about it."

I thought about that for a moment and was amazed with my brother's thought process when he wasn't trying to make my life a bit more frustrating for me. And that certainly was a problem.

I thought about it for a moment and found that Kyle was the first to come up with an answer "Well, from what I've seen Aro and the others would gladly let Bella stay with you all as long as she visited. And also Layla and Bella are close so that would mean they would want to stay together plus it's kind of their job to stay together."

"I know that neither Carlisle nor Esme nor any of us would mind having you or Layla around here. I think it would be nice to have a new brother and sister, but what about your pack?" Jasper mused and Kyle smiled.

"I would like that, being apart of your family. I don't mean to get all mushy on you guys but I haven't exactly had much of a family since before all the werewolf stuff started up." Kyle said. Well that shocked me.

However Emmett was the one to ask "What about your pack? And your parents?"

He chuckled without humor "I wasn't exactly the best pack leader until recently. I haven't been close to my pack since we were all 'human.' As for my father…he was the reason I wasn't close to my pack. Hell, he sent his pack to kill me; I don't exactly call that fatherly love. But it's really all I've ever known."

We all sat in silence for a moment "Well damn" Emmett muttered breaking the silence.

"Well what about your pack? You can't exactly leave them without an Alpha." Jasper said, sensing the awkwardness and trying to break it.

Kyle leaned back against the mantle with a sigh "I really have no idea but to tell you the truth…I don't think there's even a need for a pack anymore. I mean sure, it is something our people have done for generations but with my father it's all been to keep you guys off our land and I see no need for that anymore. Actually…the transformation hurts plus it's fueled by anger and none of us exactly like it unless we're calm while we transform so…I'm saying that…I guess I don't see a need for our pack unless it's absolutely necessary. I know Sampson will keep transforming so he'll stay young for Heidi and I will as well. And both me and Sampson imprinted on a vampire so why couldn't the rest of my pack? And then how many will imprint on humans? The ones who imprint on humans have a right to grow old with them and the rest of us have a right to stay as long as we can with our vampires."

"So, what you're saying is that…there won't be anymore werewolves in La Push?" Emmett asked.

"No, there isn't a way to get rid of the werewolf gene for those who imprint and marry humans and I'm sure their kids will want to know just what they are. However our gene only activates when there are vampires around and now there's no reason for it to." Kyle said and I thought about that.

I heard my wrist watch beep and I jumped at the sound and all my nerves came back to me. It was time to go pick up Bella.

I felt as if I was going to throw up I was so nervous. Suddenly the small black box I had in the pocket of my black slacks seemed heavier than anything I had ever tried to lift. I had looked long and hard for my mother's ring and had found it in the back of my closet along with all the old pictures my family had taken when Bella was still human. I had put all that stuff back there after I thought I would never see her again for I had never intended to give the ring to anyone else.

I felt an overheated hand on my shoulder "Come on, I have to go back to and I'm going to take Layla on a date as well. Neither of us has been to a movie in years and she is an apparent fan of slasher movies and a new one's out tonight." I saw him shudder a bit.

Emmett shook his head "Not a fan of slasher movies I presume."

Kyle shook his head "But Layla's hoping to change that." He shivered a bit causing us three to laugh.

"Good luck, bro. I'm sure you'll get her. Especially with that little set up you made in the meadow." Emmett said, wishing me good luck in his own way.

Jasper nodded "She'll say yes."

I took a deep breath and headed to my car. I slipped into the driver seat and followed Kyle, who was driving his new, shiny, very expensive motorcycle down the drive.

BPOV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and when I was finally satisfied I looked the best I was going to get I headed downstairs. While I was on the second floor I heard the yells coming from the game room and our new TV on. I couldn't hear Layla any where else in the house so I walked back upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Come on." I walked into the room just in time to see her covering up two easels with a giant white sheet.

"What are those?" I asked her as she took off her large smock and put her paints away.

"Paintings." She said with a smile.

"Smartass." I mumbled back and looked at her appearance. She was wearing a silver off-the-shoulders top and black, skinny jeans with some silver strappy heals. "And where are you going?"

She turned around "Thank you. And I am going out."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though, what are the pictures from?"

She smiled at me. "Well, this one" she said pointing to the larger rectangle "is a painting I made in Art Class that no one else can see yet and this" she said pointing to the other one "is something you're not going to see yet."

I glared at her and she continued "They're both pictures that I made but you nor anyone else is going to see these until they're done. It'll ruin the surprise." She told me and I smiled at her. What ever were on those canvases would probably make me smile.

"Pup!" She said while running out of the room. Well…I guess Kyle was here.

I walked down the stair and I saw that neither Kyle nor Layla were in the front room. Instead Edward was standing there in a white dress shirt and black slacks. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me as I walked up to him and gave him a sweet his on the lips.

I felt his hands in circle my waist as I pulled away "You look absolutely stunning." I shivered as he dazzled me with his velvet voice.

I smiled and hid my embarrassment by hiding my face in his neck "You don't look to bad yourself." I heard him chuckle and knew my face would be a nice cherry shade if I could still blush. "Where did my crazy sister and Kyle go?"

"They shot out the door as soon as she got down stairs. She said hi but that she wanted to get Kyle to the movies before he had time to back out." He answered while pulling me towards the door. Back out from what I had no idea but I didn't really care at the moment. I was getting nervous again about what Edward was about to ask me or say or. whatever. I was getting nervous.

As we walked out to his Volvo he opened the passenger side door for me and kissed my hand as I slipped inside. Just like old times.

As we drove down the road he held my hand and kissed in occasionally as a beautiful piano piece filled the car. The silence was comfortable but I could tell he was nervous about something.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I was so content just sitting here with him and I laughed when I found myself wanting him to drive faster. I was a bit disappointed when the car eased to a stop and I opened my eyes only when I heard my door open and looked up to meet Edward's eyes. I felt the ghost of my heart beat as he took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Have I ever told you that you look absolutely stunning in that shade of blue?" He asked and I kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the forest.

"Maybe once or twice." I said lightly.

As I was about to take off into the forest I felt Edward pull on my arm. I turned to see him looking sheepishly at the ground. "What is it Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled "I want to carry you." He looked up and I could tell he was trying to dazzle me "Please?" I smiled and motioned for him to turn around.

He did so and I hopped onto his back and tucked my head into his neck and breathed in his mouthwatering sent. I heard him breath out a sigh of contentment and he began to run through the forest. I had to hold my tongue to attempt not to tell him he was slow. I would let him have his fun but the fact was that he was moving at a slow pace, at least for me.

"Close you eyes." I heard him say and I did as I was told. Did he think I was scared? No, that wasn't it. He was planning something. I mentally cursed Layla for blocking his mind from me.

I felt us come to a stop and he lifted me off his back and on the ground. He turned me around so I was facing away from him and wrapped his arms around me with his head on my shoulder. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

I did and I gasped. Our meadow was decorated in at least three hundred little white candle and there was a white sheet in the middle of the round field and even in the night the wildflowers stuck out and I smiled. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, love." I smiled at his out of date line. He was really old fashioned but it was part of his charm.

He led me to sit down on the blanket and we both lied down and looked at the miraculously clear night sky. I was lying with my head on his chest with one of his arms wrapped around me and the other supporting his head. Out of habit I created a sphere of water above me hand and began to mold it into different shapes. I could tell this fascinated Edward.

To anyone looking at us, we would probably appear to be sleeping except for the random glob of water above us. Again I felt content but I could still tell Edward was nervous about something.

"Edward, is something wrong? You seem nervous." I whispered and I heard him sigh and pull me closer to him.

"You know me to well." He sat us up and sat on his knees in front of me and I mirrored his position. He took a deep breath. I dropped that water and put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into my comforting touch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong but…"

"Just tell me what you need to say." I coaxed. He smiled gratefully.

He cleared his throat "Isabella, the second I saw you again and received a second chance at your love I knew that I would never let you go again. After you forgave me for putting us both through such agony for all those years I felt as if my heart was finally back in its place and I never want you to leave my side again and I can't repeat that enough. I love you and I never intend to let you go again." I knew that if I had tears I would be crying.

I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced me with a hand. I watched as he slid on leg out from under him and got on one knee in front of me. I felt myself gasp as he pulled a small velvet box from his hand and he opened it. "This was my mother's and the one thing I have ever truly owned." He told me.

Elizabeth Masen's ring was settled in black velvet. The face was a long oval and the band a delicate gold. The gold webbed around a cluster of small diamonds on either side of the face; a large diamond that I didn't even want to know how much would have cost him. But he hadn't paid anything for it. It was his mother's and that made it all the more special. I was speechless.

Edward took my hand "I know this may be too soon but I'm ready to spend the rest of eternity with you and let everyone else know that as well. That being said: Isabella Swan," I felt myself choking up more as he said my full name "Will you marry me."

I didn't need time to think of my answer nor did I have any second thoughts. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said and I surprise us both my tackling him to the ground and kissing every inch of his face I could reach before kissing his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I looked down at him and began laughing; I was so happy. This is exactly what I had wanted. This was a conformation of my love for him and of his for me.

He looked up at me for a moment "You said yes." He said before getting a wide grin and began laughing "You said yes!" He told me again as if he didn't belief it himself. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Of course I said yes! I love you and I want everyone else to know that." I told him and sat up again and held out my left hand "Will you please do the honors?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure." He said, the grin not leaving his face and I could here the happiness radiating from his voice. He took his mother's ring and slid it on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

I smiled at him and laid back down in his arms. Both of us were lying on our back and one of his hands was running over the ring and occasionally bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Edward?" I said, interrupting our peace. But I really needed to say what was on my mind.

"Hmm?" came the response, apparently he was as lost in his thoughts as I was.

"Well, I was thinking and I would really like to have the wedding right here." Edward sat up a bit at this.

"Here? You want to have the wedding here?" He didn't sound apposed to the idea, he actually sounded like he liked it.

"Yes, and I want it at twilight on a clear day." I told him.

He smiled and buried his head in my hair. "What ever my future wife what, my future wife gets."

I smiled. The thought of being Edward's wife made me happy. I sighed again and leaned back.

I don't know how long we just stayed like that. I could barely register when the sun rose and the faint light through the dark overcast that had returned. I was content and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life just like this; in Edward's arms.

I don't think I realized at that time how our lives were never peaceful for long.

**Yay! Claps for them! But I really felt like I could have done better with that part…oh well. I tried!**

**I think I need to explain sumtin: Bella's opinion about marriage is way different than in Eclipse and New Moon. She's much older now and being separated so long from Edward that she wants to be married. **

**Review if you have a question and review if you don't. **

**Also the wedding will not be the end of the story….not by a long shot. **

**- Me! **


	13. Plans and Pasts

**Hi peoples! I just wanted to start by thanking all my awesome reviewers: you guys are awesome! **

**  
Sorry this took so long! I had to move and my mom has been all 'this is you last month of summer so you need to get off up you butt and do something.' I ended up getting a bad sunburn. **

**Long Chapter though, read on! And again I apologize for my sucky grammar and spelling. **

EPOV

I had to be the happiest person/man/vampire alive. And I felt alive regardless of the fact that my heart no longer beat because if it could it would only beat for Bella, my Bella. She had said yes! I couldn't help but smile over at her from where she was sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo. We had spent the entire night and the entire next day just lying in our meadow talking, kissing or just being in the other's presence. I ran my hand over my mother's ring; marveling at the beauty of it on Bella's hand.

By the time I pulled up in front of her mansion it was nearly four o'clock on Sunday afternoon and I grimaced as I heard everyone's thoughts in the house. And when I say everyone I meant _everyone_. My family, the members of the Volturi that were here and the werewolves (the ones we were on good terms with.) Apparently Alice had told them of the engagement.

Oh god, here we go.

Bella and I exchanged a worried glance and we got out of the car and walked to our re-death by crazy family. As we walked in the door I was surprised to find that we weren't instantly mauled by an over-exited Alice or Jane or Emmett.

I looked to the thoughts of my family for answers:

'_I seriously wonder who would win in this fight.'_

'_We should have popcorn.'_

'_I bet two hundred on Alice.'_

'_She isn't going to win this. Anyone who gets in the way of Alice and her plans usually ends up hurt...or temporarily dismembered' _

'_I don't know which is scarier: little demon pixie or tall menacing angel/werewolf/vampire-chick. But she isn't technically a werewolf she's a vampire and that means that she can't be both because that would be weird but then everything's weird and….OW! Sampson was right, thinking to hard hurts my head.'_

'_How dare she! It's my responsibility to make sure Bella and Edward's wedding is the most over the top event since….ever! I don't care if she said Bella would want simple, I know what's best and Bella needs to feel like a princess. And there is no such thing as over the top!' _I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts, but I'm pretty sure that now I had a pretty good idea who had upset the little pixie.

And then there was a silver haze that I had learned to identify as Layla's thoughts. But I noticed something that scared me a bit: mixed in with the silver was the barest trace of grey. I just shrugged it off for now, I'm sure it was nothing.

We walked into the room to see one of the most amusing sights in the world. Alice and Layla were having a stare down surrounded by every other member of the household. More like Layla was having a stare down and Alice was having a stare up. I swear that this was the first time Alice, regardless of her height, had ever really looked small. Usually her glares were just plain scary and she could win any glare off but her petit just over five foot frame really did look small next to Layla's 6' 2" toned form. And to top it off their glares were the same level of scary and both unyielding to one another.

Finally after a few moments of silence Layla finally managed to hiss out "Alice, for the last time no. Bella will not be wearing _anything _by the brand name 'Le Froufrou Magnifique!' That's just so wrong! And nothing fluffy either! Or with ruffles!" I swear if Bella could pale she would have.

"And _I_ told _you_ that it's the latest style! You can't go against the trends!"

"Screw style! I am not letting you plan this entire wedding by yourself and what about what Bella wants? And, hell! We Edward's opinions even matter in some matters." Well that made me feel special, but I was still thankful for my new sister's abilities to stand up to Alice. They would come in handy.

I heard Alice let out an overdramatic gasp "What did you just say?! Did you just diss…style?!" she said it as if it was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard. According to what Bella had told me about her sister, Alice had a lot to learn about the fact that trying to get Layla to talk-up fashion was like trying to get me to talk-down Bella: it just wasn't going to happen….ever.

Now Layla just looked smug "Yup, got a problem with it why don't you do something about it, pixie girl!"

"Honeys! We're home!" Bella said suddenly and thank god she did. The situation was starting to get out of hand. I knew that Alice and Layla weren't really angry at each other…maybe they were but it was in a sisterly way.

"Bella! Congratulations! You to, Eddie!" Layla smiled at us and came over to give us both hugs, but that didn't stop me from cringing at the name 'Eddie'. That started the flow of everyone saying congrats and giving Bella a hug and me a slap on the back. I thought Esme was going to cry if she could. I knew they were all as overjoyed as I was. Even the pack smile and offered their congrats while Kyle actually shook my hand and hugged Bella.

When Aro came up to me and Bella he had a please look on his face. "My dear daughter! I can't tell you how happy I am for you! Now when we go back to Italy we can have a wedding their and have two joyous occasions to celebrate! It's going to be simply wonderful!"

I saw Bella looked down at her shoes hesitantly before looking back up at Aro "Aro, I was thinking of having it here. And just having close relations come, not to many people. And keeping it simple."

"But you are one of the princesses of Volterra! You're wedding needs to be extravagant and an event for the entire vampire community to see!" he told her. I got where he was coming from but I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about it and to be honest neither was I. The idea of a wedding in Volterra was a bit overbearing.

My angel was trying to think of a way to retort when Layla, God bless her soul, piped in.

"Dad, why don't you let Bella have her wedding here. You can make a big deal out of my wedding instead." She offered. She was really going out on a limb for us here and I sent her a grateful look.

Aro seemed to contemplate that for a moment "But-

"Think about it this way: if you were to mix a vampire wedding with a celebration of our peace-treaty with the werewolves, which hasn't even happened yet, it would make everyone lose focus on one or both things. If you announce their marriage it would be a whole lot better. Plus which do you want to be the more extravagant wedding: a vampire wedding or a wedding that celebrates the unity of a vampire and werewolf. Plus it being me would make people start to be more willing to get along with them, considering I scare them more than Bella does."

I saw Kyle stiffen from out of the corner of my eye and his thoughts swirled with things like 'to soon' and 'not ready to be married yet.' Layla sent him a glance that said 'don't worry; it's not going to happen any time soon.'

Aro started clapping and I could have sworn he was going to start dancing if he didn't calm down. "My beautiful daughter, that's a wonderful idea!" then he walked away mumbling all sorts of different things about the event he was going to plan. He reminded me of Alice.

Marcus came up and gave Bella a long hug. I could tell out of the three brothers that Bella was closest to Marcus. He smiled at her and me "I've never seen a relationship as strong as this. I've seen others strong but none that could withstand the test of ultimate loyalty as yours have. I wish you both the most happiness." I saw Bella smile warmly at him and I puller her to me so I could place a kiss on her forehead.

"Bella!" Alice said bounding up to my soon to be wife. I thought she was going to congratulate her but that wasn't the case "Layla said that I couldn't plan your wedding! Please, please, please let me! I promise everything will turn out fine if you just have an open mind about it!" my sister whined.

"Hey! That's not what I said! I just said you couldn't plan it without Bella's consent! Tattle-tale!" Layla said and crossed her arms like a four-year-old. I had a feeling that she was just mocking Alice.

I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when all this was over and Layla started living with us. We hadn't really disgusted it yet but I still couldn't help but wonder about what it would be like to have a new sister and brother in the house….we were going to need a bigger house. But at least I would have Bella by my side.

BPOV

I couldn't help but role my eyes at both of my sisters' behaviors. However the thought of letting Alice have complete control of my wedding was a little scary. I decided right then to let her have her fun but with limits.

"Ok Alice." She squealed in delight until I held up my hand to stop her "On two conditions. One: I have a few things that I want to absolutely have happen and it's final. And two: Layla has to help you." She froze and then turned to glare at Layla who maturely stuck her tongue out in response.

Alice turned back to me and huffed. "Fine! But I am now the official wedding planner and don't ask me to be the maid-of-honor. The wedding planner can't be the maid-of-honor! It's just a rule." I didn't know where that came from but I nodded anyways.

She nodded again, why I have no idea and then looked at me once more "What are the things you have to be absolute on?"

I looked at Edward "Do you have anything particular that you need for the wedding?" I really wanted his opinion on things.

"Yes, I want you to be the bride." I smiled at him.

"Maybe." I gave him a quick kiss and went back to Alice's question.

I thought it over for a minute and knew what I wanted almost immediately. "I want gold as the main color and it's going to take place in mine and Edward's meadow at twilight."

"But Bella! I wanted to have it in Notre Dame!" Alice whined.

"Alice, I want it in the meadow and that's final." Alice huffed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest before giving a little nod for me to continue. "I want Jane to be the flower girl," the excited squeal from the other side of the room told me that there would be no problem with that "Heidi, you and Rosalie as my bridesmaids and Layla as my maid-of-honor." There was really no question about that. Layla and me were closer than close and she had helped me so much over the past fifty years. Beside Edward, she was my best friend.

"Edward, you can pick out your groomsmen except," I hesitated knowing Edward would probably not like this next part. "I want Emmett to proceed over the ceremony."

"Sweetness! You're the best little sister ever!" Emmett said coming to give me a world famous Emmett hug. "Can I wear a robe?! You know one of those priest things?"

I laughed "Yes, Emmett, you can wear a robe." I heard Edward grumble a bit.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? Emmett as the preacher?" Edward groaned.

"Yes, I am." I said simply and left it at that.

Emmett put me down and walked over to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder and tried to look serious before clearing his throat. "As you preacher, I am here to make sure you don't stray from the path of tradition and holiness. Usually it is more of a concern, but I am sure you can keep from temptation until the wedding night, Mr. One-hundred and Fifty-year-old virgin." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I would have been as bright as a tomato had I been human.

Edward glared at his brother and was about to retort when I heard Alice speak up. "Don't worry you two. I'm sure Layla wouldn't mind dealing with him if did anything inappropriate." …Did Alice just use Layla as a threat? Well it obviously worked because Emmett blanched and quickly ran over to hide behind Rose.

I heard a sniffle and looked to see Layla with a look of pride on her face as she sniffled again "I'm so, sniffle, proud! I'm officially a threat! Go me!" I rolled my eyes before turning back to Alice.

"I want freesia in the bouquet and…I want to wait until everything is settled with Jacob and them." I knew that it was a long shot but I wanted Jacob to be there, and Emily and Sam and all of them. Plus, then no one really had to worry about anything and just have fun and relax.

Alice nodded, understanding before she turned to Layla. "We have some things to do! I propose we split things that need to be done up so we can avoid too much argument."

Layla nodded in agreement "Agreed. Any ideas? Oh, and do you two care what food's at the reception? If we have werewolves we're gonna need food…and a lot of it."

I shook my head. I don't think Edward would really care too much anyhow.

"Good, so I'll handle to food and music."

"'K but I get to pick out the bridesmaid dresses and the tuxes!"

"Fine by me but I get to pick out Bella's dress." Alice frowned a bit at that but linked arms with Layla and began to walk out of the room arm-in-arm talking about my wedding details…did I mention they didn't even glance at me during this discussion.

Right when they got to the door Alice suddenly shrieked. I tried to check her mind to see what was wrong but found Layla had blocked it from me. Typical Layla, not letting me see my own wedding plan…..

"Layla, your hair!" Alice shrieked.

"What about my hair?"

"Bella said she wanted the main color, as in the bridesmaid dresses, to be gold! Your hair plus gold equal big fat NO!" Alice yelled.

Layla grimaced. "For once I agree with you. Silver and gold's just too tacky." Suddenly her facial expression turned sly, almost evil. "I've got an idea!" she practically sang. She looked at Alice who all of a sudden squealed again.

"You're a genius!"

"I prefer the term evil mastermind, if you would be so kind." Layla told Alice.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Lewis." Alice told Layla with a nod.

"Indubitably, Clark. Shall we go and plan out the festivities to celebrate the matrimony of our most dignified siblings?" Layla said with a fake British accent.

"Yes, lets." We all just stood there, staring in awe at the complete insaneness of those two as they strode out of the room.

Just a second later Layla's head appeared from behind the door. "Oh and Bella, just to let you know, you have just put the most important day in your life in the hands of your two completely brilliant, completely awesome, completely insane sisters. I would lie and tell you that we were going to take that responsibility like calm adults but I refuse to lie to you: we're going to go completely all out. I'll make sure it's simple but it's going to be as complex as simple will allow. Let the wedding planning, begin! BWAHAHAHA!" She shouted dramatically and ran back up the stairs to join Alice.

….to whatever the heck controlled the universe, help us all. I wondered how big a mistake I had just made when I remembered it was Layla and Alice. They were both crazy but I knew they both had my best interests at heart and Layla would keep Alice in line and make sure everything was exactly how I wanted it.

I felt Emmett shaking his head "After all this time we finally found someone crazier than Alice." He said in awe. He then turned to Kyle "I think you're insane."

He nodded. "I often question my sanity as well."

I laughed at that and held Edward tighter to me. I felt him fiddle with my ring. I smiled as I put my head on his shoulder. I was so happy, but why did I have to feeling something was about to happen…something bad.

KPOV

I was looking through the DVD collection in the television room. Most of the titles were ones from the late twentieth early twenty first century: the time when Layla and Bella were growing up. They had every version of Romeo and Juliet made during that time, one that particularly interests me was the one featuring this guy named Leonardo Dicaprio. They had a whole section with movies where he was a main role and it made me a bit jealous.

"Come on, Kyle! How hard is it to pick a simple movie?"

"Shut up, Drew! I haven't heard of half of these titles. Leave it of me to imprint on a girl who grew up over fifty years ago." I muttered mostly to myself.

"No, leave it to you to imprint on a bloody vampire!" he laughed back. I was about to retort when Sampson beat me to it.

"Can it, Drew. It's not like he's to only one so shove it before I do it for you!"

"She has you whipped! Both of you are totally whipped! You used to be total asses and now look at you! You could pass as gentlemen!" I scowled at Drew, however he was right. Not that I minded, actually the change was much needed.

Sampson snarled. He was a bit tense at the moment; Heidi and the others had decided to go on an extended hunting trip and just left this morning. Bella had even accompanied them to spend more time catching up with the family. Everyone had gone except for Alice who would be joining them in a few hours. She wanted to go over a few wedding details with Layla while Bella was out of the house. They had been talking about Bella and Edward's wedding since the couple had announced it almost three weeks ago and having a fun time doing it. I didn't want to spoil Layla's fun but I really wanted to spend some time with her and I was hoping to get that chance after Alice left.

It was now the middle of October and I haven't heard hide or hair from my father nor has any of my pack heard from their families. Between going to school, running with my pack whenever I can and learning about Bella's family, who was probably going to end up being my new family, I really hadn't thought about him that much. I did miss my mom but I kept my mind on other things….like the fact Layla hadn't spent any alone time with me in three weeks. I was really becoming a bit depressed. I mean sure, I still slept in her room but I was _asleep _and she always ordered me asleep before we could talk. I knew I was being silly but I felt deprived! My imprint wasn't paying attention to me and I felt like a lost puppy! And god damn it, I was starting to sound like one too!

"Will you all just stop fighting? I mean seriously, if you guys were to imprint on vampires what would you do? Ignore them because our parents had bad judgment?" I mentally thanked Sarah. She really needed to find a good man, one as shy as she was.

Drew went silent but I knew he didn't really understand what imprinting was like until he had gone through it himself. Collin, Drew, Oliver and Sarah hadn't been fortunate enough to imprint yet and I hoped they would.

"How about instead we talk about what we're going to do?" Oliver suggested from his spot on a comfy arm chair. I grimaced; I knew this conversation was coming eventually.

"Do about what?" Collin asked him.

"About what we're going to do after our parents grasp the fact that we aren't fighting vampires anymore. I mean obviously we'll have to go to Italy to celebrate, as per Aro's request but what about after that? I mean, Heidi will stay in Volterra; she belongs there, so I don't think Sampson will want to come back. And Bella will want to live with Edward and his family and Layla will stay with them so Kyle will stay with them as well. And who knows what will happen between them and now. We could all imprint on random girls in Europe who don't want to go back to a little town like La Push." Oliver explained. It was exactly what I had discussed with the Cullen boys and I knew that the situation was inevitable.

Everyone went quite. Apparently they hadn't thought of this like Oliver and I had.

"You know…if there's no need to defend from vampires anymore…." Sampson started slowly after a long pause.

"then there's no need for us anymore. At least not here, anyways." Sarah finished for her cousin quietly.

It was a strange silence as comprehension dawned on everyone. Not awkward just…the best word in my vocabulary was strange. I made a mental not to as Layla about some synonyms for strange later.

"We'll still keep in contact right? No matter where we are, we'll still get together every chance we get, right? I mean…I haven't ever thought of anything other then spending my entire life here with the pack and now that I have to chance…I'm just really going to miss you guys." Sarah said, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

We all gave up and gave her a group hug. "Of course, Sarah! I don't think I could ever not talk to you guys! We're family, no matter how far apart we are." I told her as she cried.

She sniffled and nodded a bit before stepping back to wipe her tears away. She looked at me and smiled "What are you still doing here? I think Alice and Layla have been talking for long enough."

I smiled at her and nodded. I really did love these guys. They were my first family but I knew it was time to go our separate ways. Besides that I knew my dad probably wouldn't be coming to his senses any time soon.

I headed up to the third floor of the house and went to the door on the right: Layla's room. I didn't bother knocking and I walked in to see Alice sitting on Alice's bed holding a clipboard and scribbling down things while my beautiful girlfriend had her legs on the bed while her torso and head were hanging off. I knew that if she was human she would have been red from the blood rushing to her head.

"So it's decided then. Now about your dress…." Alice trailed off.

"Alice, I get what we're trying to do with the dress thing but I'm not wearing anything with ruffles! Just no! I was actually thinking more of just simple, silk and elegant. It would make since considering what we're trying to do with the dress theme and if it was to complex it would take away from Bella's dress. And let's not forget that my dress gets to be at least ninety percent different from the other dresses so that helps." She said with her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath and I was surprised when she didn't address me, I knew she must have smelled me.

"Yes it does! Oh this is gonna be great! Bella's going to love all of this! Now I have to run, the families are waiting! Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Alice chirped.

Layla grimaced. "No thanks, Alice. I'll just stay here this weekend. I need to finish up a project anyways."

Alice nodded and said bye before walking out the room. She waved to me as she passed and bound down the stairs. I looked back to Layla and found that she hadn't moved. She was still in the same position with her head handing off the bed and her hair falling behind it. She looked like a stone statue.

"What project are you working on?" I asked her quietly. She had her mind on something and from the looked of it it wasn't good.

She lifted an arm and pointed at two canvases covered with a white sheet next to the wall. There was paint scattered around it.

"What are they?" I asked, still quiet. She didn't move, she didn't answer she just laid there.

Suddenly her arm twitched slightly and the next thing I saw was a pair of silver eyes and suddenly she was right in front of me. I yet out a surprised yelp (a very unmanly one at that) but relaxed when I felt her cold lips pressed against mine. I immediately responded and cupped her face with my hands.

She pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I haven't been paying enough attention to you lately, have I?" she whispered. I, still being a bit lightheaded from the kiss, merely shook my head. She turned her head and kissed my palm. "Come on, why don't we go for a run?" I nodded and she walked over to the bed and pulled out a small duffle bag from under it.

She saw me staring and smiled "Staring is rude, pup."

"I love you." was the only thing I could say. Her eyes softened. "I love you, too. Now let's get out of this house."

As she walked past me, she intertwined our hands before walking out her door and down the stairs. I heard Collin call from down the stairs "You two behave yourselves now! I don't want to have to be the one to pick you up from jail!"

"Real funny, Collin! And don't worry, I always get away before the cops come! But if I do get caught on camera I'll just blame it on you, you could certainly pull off my figure! And think of how pretty you'll look if we just dye you hair!" I could hear the others howling with laughter upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice." I teased as we stepped outside.

"Never said I was." She told me and released my hand and began walking into the woods. I tried to follow but she told me to wait there. I did as I was told. While she was gone I phased into a wolf to wait for her, I knew it would be easier keeping up with her if I was like this. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the sky. It was overcast but the setting sky caused the expanse of clouds to turn a pinkish color.

I busied myself with trying to find shapes in the clouds until my view was obstructed by the head of a white wolf. I felt my tail start wagging involuntarily at the site of her and I rolled over so I could look at her. I had seen her like then lots of times before but it was still felt so new. She looked just like an oversized wolf, about twice the size and was the purest white color I had ever seen. If you looked really close on her forehead it seemed like there was a star shape across it.

She suddenly jumped up and nipped at me playfully before running off into the direction of the woods. "Catch me if you can, pup!" I heard her say. Now that just wasn't fair! Whenever I was in wolf form I couldn't talk but she could. It was good she could still 'hear' me in a way.

As I chased after her I soon realized that I had no idea where she was….oh crap. I sniffed the air and I couldn't even smell her. So that means she hadn't come this way but that would mean that she was behind-

I didn't get to finish my thought as I was suddenly rammed into from behind and pushed to the ground. Apparently I had been standing by a hill because I found myself rolling downwards. I didn't wait for us to get to the bottom before I tried to turn and threw Layla off of me. She landed gracefully at the bottom of the hill and I came to a halt just a few feet above her.

She let out a snarl, though I knew it was only playful, and crouched down as if she was going to pounce but I beat her to it and launched myself at her. It was a downhill drop and I landed on all fours with a thud. I looked down and noticed there was only grass where Layla was supposed to be.

I suddenly felt an extra weight on my back and felt Layla's head next to my throat. "I win!" She said in a singsong voice of hers.

'_And when did we ever decide we were wrestling?'_

I felt her shrug as she got off of me. She turned around and rolled around on the ground like a puppy. It was extremely cute. "I love being a wolf! I have a frieken tale! That is so awesome!" She said the most random things sometimes.

'_Do you want to run some more or are you going to roll around on the ground all night and get grass all over your shiny white fur?' _

She stopped and glared at me before sticking her tongue out at me and rolling over again. I must say it was very weird to have a wolf stick her tongue out at you.

We ran through the forest for about another hour before deciding to stop for a while. I ran into a bunch of trees and phased back before slipping sweatpants on. When I can back Layla was leaning against in a simple dark green sundress. Now I know what was in the bag. I noticed a lot that she tended to where darker, richer colors like royal blue, dark green, royal purple, crimson red, black or a dark orange. But never lighter colors like lavender, sky blue, white, pink, or pastel colors of any kind. Strange what you notice. Oh! That reminds me.

"Hey Layla, what are synonyms for strange?"

She raised an eyebrow "Kyle Black."

"Thanks dear." I rolled my eyes at her. She was a smartass but she was mine and I actually found it quite endearing in one of those strange completely paradox ways.

"Anytime, pup."

"But seriously, what are some synonyms for strange?"

"Well, there's abnormal, alien, anomalous, atypical, bizarre, curious, different, eccentric, eerie, eery, erratic, exceptional, exotic, extraordinary, fantastic, foreign, freaky, glamorous, grotesque, hop to, idiosyncratic, kooky, mysterious, new, novel, odd, oddball, offbeat, outlandish, peculiar, picturesque, preternatural, puzzling, quaint, queer, rare, singular, sui generis, tramontane, unaccustomed, uncanny, uncommon, unexplored, unfamiliar, unique, unknown, unnatural, unusual, weird, and even wonderful. Why?"

"No reason and that sounded like something straight out of a thesaurus, just a few would have been fine." I told her, still a bit stunned by the massive list. Well that gave me a lot to go by.

"It was from a thesaurus. I got very bored in the library one day." She said as she went over and sat on a bit boulder with a flat surface.

"Hey, Layla?" I asked as I sat down next to her on the rock. She looked over at me and for a second I forgot what I was going to ask as my eyes transfixed on hers. "What is it?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

I hesitated but knew I could tell her anything "Did you really mean what you said to Aro? I mean…about us? Are we going to get married someday?"

A perfect eyebrow arched slightly "Of course I meant it. I want to get married to you someday. I personally don't intend for that to happen any time soon but eventually yes. We have forever you know. How about you? Do you want to get married someday?"

"Of course I do! I want to spend forever with you!" I felt kind of embarrassed that I practically yelled out my answer but it was true. If I kept phasing I would never die but…I didn't want to age either and I couldn't stop that. Wherever and whenever we were I wanted to be able to look as young as she did. "But…how will you deal with my ageing? I know it will be slow and probably take a while for me to really age but it'll still happen. I'm not immortal like you." For the first time in my life I really wished I could live forever.

"I'm working on it. Have a couple ideas up my sleeve." She told me. And I smiled, she would never let me die.

"So, a wedding planned by Aro in Italy. A grand event to celebrate the union between a werewolf and vampire, huh?" I teased her. Really the idea sounded kind of exciting. I had never really thought of having a big wedding but on that note I had never thought I would want to get married.

"Shut up. And yes, I knew our wedding wasn't going to happen any time soon so why not let Bella and Eddie have the one they want?" She huffed out.

Suddenly I wondered if I had ever imagined my own wedding when I was younger. When I imagined love I usually thought of a human girl instead of a vampire. The thought of being in love with a human seemed so…foreign now. But then that reminded me of something else: Layla had been human at one point to. A whole new string of questions came up in my mind.

"What were you like when you were human?" I suddenly blurted out. Her eyes turned confused again. "I thought I already told you about my human life."

"I know but what were you like? I mean…what were your interests? Hobbies? What did you look like? How were you different than now?" I looked down – a bit embarrassed at my ramblings.

She smiled at me and shifted so she was lying on her back and she closed her eyes. She had a relaxed look on her face and I knew she was remembering and I was grateful because I really wanted to know. She had been able to look into my past but all I had known her as is the stunning, amazing, beautiful vampire with power and influence. It made the realization that she was over a half-century older than me and, even though I still couldn't imagine it, she had been human once to. Hell, she had had a heartbeat and slept and cried and blushed and gotten tired and was…well, human.

I felt her move and I saw that she had placed her head in my lap, still on her back, and she ran her pale finger over the side of my face. I smiled down at her and laced my fingers with hers.

"Tell me some of the things you want to know again." She sighed and put our hands on her stomach and closed her eyes in. I leaned back on my free arm and closed my eyes as well. What did I want to know? I wanted to know everything. But where to begin?

"What did you look like?" I blurted out. It seemed like a stupid question but from the pictures of human Bella I had seen her appearance had changed. And I knew Layla didn't have silver hair as a human but that was about the extent of my knowledge.

(A/N: I know you're probably tiered of hearing about her but PAY ATTENTION to this next part. 'Tis very important for something in the future. I pinky swear that there's just a bit more in the next chapter is from Layla's point of view but, unless people want otherwise, most of the rest is going to be from Edward and Bella's.)

"I looked a lot different actually. I was always very tall and was often told I had a great body – but really, who wasn't told that in Vegas? – But I was never pale, not tan either, just somewhere in between and always a sort of milky complexion." At this I sat back up and looked down at her again, trying to image her with any other complexion beside the moon-like pale she was now. As she continued I kept trying to image what she described "I always had a round face and I remember always wanting to get a piercing on my eyebrow and my chin, never did though. My hair, that I always kept short, was a dark brown coffee color and my eyes were brown but they were always more tanish than brown. But that's all I remember changing that much. Obviously everything changed a bit when I became a vampire but I think you could probably recognize the human me."

I tried to think of her like she described. After a few minutes of thinking I had a pretty good image I knew what I wanted to ask next "What were you like? I mean just in general."

"I always loved the beach and thunderstorms as well as pine trees, I would go sit in my favorite grove of them whenever I just needed to get away." I smiled as I remember she always told me I smelled like them but pine trees in Las Vegas? She seemed to know my question "The minute I turned sixteen I got a motorcycle, regardless of the fact that I was illegal to have one before eighteen, at the time it didn't matter. No one really cared anyways and I got my hands on one because of my connections plus I had had a fake ID since I had turned fourteen. I would always drive north as far as I could and sit in a grove of them until some of my employers goons came and got me. I was never supposed to leave but the consequences didn't really matter to me; I was used to them by them. The beatings and stuff were common and expected and didn't really have an affect on me." I squeezed her hand a bit. Trying to assure me more than her that it was ok and trying to control my temper.

She smiled up at me reassuringly before continuing "I was also an eccentric curser. I was way worse than I am now. At least one curse per three sentences and they were very colorful. Marcus made me stop or at least work on it a bit. People always thought I had Turrets syndrome with my language but it was just the way I spoke. I also had this beef with religion I never really figured out. It's not that I don't like religion it's just that I never got it at all." I smiled. The religion thing was new but I could easily imagine her speech as a human.

"One thing I remember is that I had a thing for blood. If I ever saw it, it was like I went into some sort of trance. I was hypnotized by the color and the way it would look…it was weird. But if you didn't pull me away I would start seeing the terrifying images of people covered in blood and it would terrify me. I wouldn't pass out, I would start screaming. I couldn't help it, the images were so…" She shuddered a bit but before I could say anything she changed the subject.

"I always loved to sing and even painted a bit. While I was with Mr. Dupree he began teaching me how to write and compose music and I got really good but I haven't actually done anything like that in a while. I also remember that everyone at the bar loved me; I always acted really upbeat and was pretty much a smartass and would defend people against the boss. I didn't care what happened to me because I didn't care if I died. It wasn't that I was suicidal; it was just that my life held no value to me. Plus the fact that I was the boss's favorite meant that whatever damage he did to me wouldn't be life threatening and wouldn't be that visible so no one would know. Like instead of giving me a black eye he would switch my back instead in an area where no one would notice."

I let out an uneasy breath and pulled her a little closer to me – trying to convey to her I would never let anyone hurt her like that again. She gave me a minute before she continued:

"I can remember that another one of the girls once told me that whenever I was gone how everything at the bar would change. No one would be upbeat because they were scared that they would get hurt. They all depended on me but none of them really knew me however it gave me some reason to do something." She shrugged and looked up at the sky again.

"Favorite food?" I asked. I needed something a bit lighter to calm myself from phasing and going on a rampage.

"Chicken Fettuccini! And potato chips! I loved potato chips!" I loved the way she said potato chips, she said it but she put extra emphasis on the syllables so it sounded like "po-ta-to" and then said 'chips' really fast. I found it quite cute.

"That's more than one thing." I told her with a fake scolding tone.

"Just shut up and ask the next question!"

"I can't do both."

"…smartass."

"hypocrite!"

"Do you want me to answer the damn questions or not, Pup!?"

"Favorite drink?"

"Mint hot-chocolate."

"Favorite….ice-cream?"

"Mint chocolate-chip." I sensed a reoccurring pattern here.

"Favorite herb?"

"Mint." Well that was expected.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf." She smiled lazily up at me and I blushed a bit.

"You know this is supposed to be when you were human." I muttered.

"I know and I answered honestly, now: next question!" she snapped in fake annoyance.

"Favorite sport."

"Horseback riding." Now that made me curious. I'd tried before...but it didn't really agree with me. "Then I shall have to take you one day and force you to like it." She told me and I grimaced. I had always had a thing against horses. They never liked me. The first time I had tried to ride one the thing had thrown me off and then chased me around the coral. It was actually quite comical but I was still traumatized for life.

I heard Layla's laughter and looked down at her "You think that's funny?"

She nodded and fell of the rock she was laughing so hard and began rolling on the forest floor. I growled at her before pouncing down on top of her and landing so she was pinned underneath me with my hands restraining hers. I let another snarl rip from my throat and she looked at me, apparently highly amused, before she got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why, Mr. Black! Is that a challenge?" I frowned as I remember how she had just kicked my ass a few minutes ago. I really didn't want to do that again so instead I crashed my lips down on hers. She was apparently not expecting this as she froze before she responded. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer.

The kiss made me feel wanted and I held her as close to me as I could. I needed to be wanted by this goddess, she made something good out of me and I tried to pour all my gratitude and absolute love into my kiss.

I removed my lips from hers to breathe but found I couldn't find the strength to stop kissing her. I moved my mouth down to her neck and kissed the now permanent mark in the junction between her neck and shoulder. I felt some sort of pride as she shuddered.

I nuzzled her neck and held her as close to me as I could manage. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me back. I didn't want to let her go.

"You're so warm." She sighed. For me it was the opposite, she was always as cold as ice and it always made me hyper aware of her presence.

Why did I suddenly feel this way? Why was I so desperate to spend time with her and hold her? I always wanted this but why did I feel that if I let go she would disappear?

"Why do I feel as if you're going to leave me?" I whispered and I felt her stiffen. I pulled away a bit to look at her and saw her eyes were downcast and she looked sad. My mind went into overdrive "No! Layla, tell me what's wrong! Please!" I was practically begging.

She looked at me again, her silver eyes showing confusion. "I don't know. I plan on staying with you forever but…" she shook her head and I felt my heart begin to constrict. She looked up in alarm "It's not that I want to leave! And as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going anywhere. But I'm usually one who can make a good plan about what's going to happen. I'm not psychic like Alice but it's like I have a general guess about what's going to happen, it's not a power just intuition. I can tell that Bella and Edward are going to get married and I know that your father will eventually come to his senses and I can tell that there will be a giant party in Volterra to celebrate but…after that…I can't seem to make any plans. I can't see our lives after that but that's not it…it's like…I can see the Cullen, Bella included, and I can see my fathers and the Volturi and I can see different things and opportunity your pack will have and I can even see you becoming a part of the Cullen family but… the one thing I can't see is….me."

I hugged her closer and shook my head over and over again. What was she implying? That something was going to happen to take her away from me? As long as I lived I would never let that happen! "You know what you're going to do? You're going to be with your family and I'm going to stay with you forever. I'm not letting you go." I told her. I knew that I was trying to convince me more than her.

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder. "Kyle, if anything were to happen to me….

"Nothings going to happen to you!" I practically yelled.

"Kyle, please just listen. _If _anything were to happen, I don't want you to be sad or mourn. I want you to go on with you life." I couldn't believe what she was asking. Did she know that that was impossible and was she implying that I should move on?

"No one's ever going to be more important to me than you. Don't ask me to move on because I can't do that."

She chuckled a bit and flipped us over so that she was lying on my chest. She crossed her arms under her chin and rested her head on them. "I don't want you to. I want to be your one and only whether I'm here or not. I don't care how selfish that sounds; I can be a selfish person. I'm just asking you to not let the fact that I'm not there affect you too drastically." Did she really know how hard that would be? How I could probably not stand being away from her for more than a few hours? I was about to retort when she silence me with a small kiss on my chin. "And trust me when I say that I never plan to be gone for you for long. Even if I died I would find a way back, someway. I don't think even the deepest confines of Hell could hold me." I rolled my eyes, she got me there.

"I'm pretty sure the devil would be begging God to give you a second chance just to get you out of his hair. And what makes you think you're going to Hell?" I asked her, trying to change the subject before I broke down.

She smirked "Well, I'm pretty sure heaven won't want me and really I don't plan to go anywhere. I'll always be close by, and I don't care how corny that sounds, it's true."

She rested her head on my chest over my heart and smiled as she heard its steady beats. "Are you ever sad?" She asked quietly.

"About what?"

"That I don't have a heart beat?" I felt my heartbreak a bit; it was times like this that she seemed so vulnerable.

I kissed her forehead "You're perfect."

She smiled warmly before it became playful "Yes, yes I am."

I laughed and held her closer. I couldn't tell how long they had laid there like that but I was happy, all fear vanish, but there was still the nagging sensation that something was about to happen.

Suddenly I felt Layla tense and she shot up so suddenly it scared me. She looked down at me and she appeared to pale. "Stand up and turn around!" I did as she said immediately; I had learned long ago not to ask questions.

Once I did I felt her leap on my back and she wrapped her legs around my waist and hooked her arms under mine. "Run!" I took off as fast as I could without phasing. I heard the sound of wings and the next thing I knew the ground left my feet and I was flying much faster than I had been running seconds before.

We zoomed in and out of trees and I noticed we weren't traveling higher than the tree ling but high enough to where my feet weren't touching the ground.

I could tell she was tense by the way she was flying and how she was holding me. Her arms were stiff and clingy while she was just barely missing the trees.

"Layla, you need to tell me what's wrong." I needed to be calm right now and do whatever she needed me to do, but first I needed to know what was wrong.

"When was the last full moon?" She asked in a detached, rushed voice.

"Eleven days ago, why?" I could answer so quickly because the memory of her glowing the entire night and she had looked stunning.

"Shit-fucker!" well that was a new word, she must really have been stressed. "You're dad's past is about to come back and bite him in the ass! Hard! And it's to close to the new moon for me to do anything about it! We have to find Bella! And then we're going to have to go to La Push, if we don't your dad and the entire elder pack is screwed! And I mean royally so! King Henry the Eighth style plus a whopping helping of King Tut S.C.R.E.W.E.D!"

….This was bad. She was rambling and ranting and oh my God I think that tree passed about three inches away from my face.

"What did you see?"

"We just have to find Bella. I know she'll be able to stop it before…well…I don't particularly like your dad because of that whole trying to kill you thing, but I don't think you particularly want to see him dead right?"

_Dad, what did you do?_ I thought in exasperation.

BPOV

I was sitting in Edward's lap on a giant boulder. We were watching the stars. He didn't need to feed from animals anymore but I wanted to come on this trip with his family to spend a bit more time with them. The rest of his family was around here somewhere and I could hear the thought of my family telling me they would get to the rendezvous point – where Edward and I were now – in a few minutes.

Edward fondled my ring before bringing my hand up and kissing the ring. "So how's the wedding planning going, love?" I rolled my eyes at the humor in his voice. It was not appreciated.

"As if I would know. Our sisters are keeping me totally out of the loop, of my own wedding! Not like I have a problem with not planning it, I just have a problem with surprises. My own wedding isn't supposed to be a surprise!" I heard him chuckled as he kisses my shoulder.

"You're cute when you're angry." I crossed my arms and huffed. I didn't see what was so funny.

"I'll show you cute." I muttered. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"You know you can't stay mad at me." I told me. Stupid arrogant vampire that happened to be my perfect, amazing soon-to-be husband. And he was right. I couldn't.

I ignored him anyways and looked at the sky. For some reason over the past few weeks the sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen wouldn't leave.

I was pulled back to earth by the sound of excessive chatter. I looked down to see the rest of our families around us, all seated and talking about anything and everything.

I leaned back against Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe, if you're good." I tried to make my voice scolding and from the timbre of his chuckles I'm pretty sure I didn't succeed.

"So, lovebirds, made any choice about what color my awesome robe is going to be? And no I have a question: how many references can I make to when Bella was human? And what about Edward's, OW! Rose, what was that for?" Emmett asked Rosalie who had just slapped him over the head.

"Just shutting you up before I lose my husband in some mysterious incident relating to his future sister." Rose teased. I smiled.

"Seriously, Em. Layla and I have been sticking up for each other ever since I became a vampire. She won't take lightly to you making my wedding day miserable for me…or Edward." _But I'm sure she would absolutely love it if you embarrassed me in some way. _I added that last part in my head. She loved to torture me and sometimes she seemed more like my annoying little sister than anything.

"Oh yea! Remember that time Demetri tried to make Layla drink blood? Bella froze him in a block of ice for five months in the middle of a hallway and we couldn't unfreeze him until we god a new addition that was pyrokinetic and it even took him a few weeks to get him out of there." Felix's laugh rang out and I scowled. It had been about a month since we had been turned and Layla had started screaming as soon as she saw the blood but Demetri, being the total monotonous ass he was, kept trying to force her to drink it. He hadn't accepted the fact that there were such things as vampires who didn't drink blood.

"And don't forget that time Layla managed to cut me off from all two hundred and thirty bank accounts we have for a year because I stole the CD Edward gave her." Heidi said. I grimaced. Heidi had been trying to make me get over him and had stolen the CD of my lullaby. I had been devastated and Layla had made her give it back plus freezing all of Heidi's accounts so that she couldn't shop for a year. The last part was actually quite funny.

"If I do remember correctly, Bella was the one who blocked all your senses because you tried to force Layla to tell her about her past." Aro laughed at Caius, apparently finding the situation funny. It hadn't been. Caius had forced Layla to sit in a chair during a new moon and beat the answers out of her. It was horrible and I had made sure to put a field around him so Caius couldn't see, hear, feel, taste, smell or even talk for what he tried to do. Neither Aro or Marcus had known what he was attempting and as soon as they found out they were furious. Luckily for Caius, Layla was used to beatings, a fact that we hadn't known then, and she forgave him, told us not to punish him and walked out of the room.

Caius frowned at Aro, he had always been ashamed of what he had done and didn't like being reminded of it. "Yes, and if memory serves correctly for me Layla was the one who told you to 'burn in the deepest layers of Hell' after you tried to set Bella up with a date for one of your obscene parties. I hope for your sake that you never pass from immortality to the world of the dead." Caius seethed. Ok, this was starting to get ugly.

I was about to tell them to stop fighting when I heard the distant sound of wings. I thought it was a bird at first but it had to be one big and fast bird. "Bella!" I looked up to see Layla flying towards us carrying Kyle.

She landed in front of me, her eyes frantic with worry. "We have to get to La Push! The pack's in danger!"

"What happened?!" I asked, I knew it was bad.

"You know those other two members of the old pack?" Layla started.

"You mean Paul and Jared?" Kyle asked incredulously and Layla nodded.

"Well, I was trying to 'see' your father and a memory popped up of them when they were all kids and my mind turned to Paul and Jared. As soon as I thought of them I saw them, they're headed here but not with good intentions. Over the past years they've been able to build up an army of werewolves for the one purpose to come back and kill the old pack! They've been up in northern Alaska until now but are now headed here. If we don't get Jacob and the others to agree to try to talk things out with them then…" she trailed off.

I immediately began forming a plan. "We'll need to bring all the werewolves obviously. How do you think we can get them to agree?"

"I don't know but maybe a near death crisis will make them come to their senses!" Layla growled out. I wonder what had her so worked up.

"Layla, how many werewolves are we talking here?" Kyle asked, he was a bit shaken up. Apparently Layla hadn't told him this.

"I don't know the exact number. I just started freaking when I saw what they had planned for the rez and didn't take a good look but I would say at least a good fifty of them." Layla said. "And to make matters worse…I can't do anything. Bella, you might have to kill them. I don't think they want to talk, they want bloodshed. They want a werewolf war." So that's what's been bothering her so much. She hated to be useless and she knew that I hated killing. But I was a lot stronger now that I had Edward…I would regret the lives I took but I knew he would be there to hold me together.

"Wait, what do you mean you can do anything? Can't you just be all like 'don't fight' and they'll stop?" Emmett asked.

"No, don't you remember? That only works between half moons and it being only two nights from the new moon I can't do shit! Bella's going to have to fight, I know she can do it but it's me not doing anything that I have a problem with." Layla said "Now we need to go!"

As we all took off towards home I was trying to think of ways that if worst came to worse I would be able to do this.

I saw Layla exchange a glance with me. We both knew the same thing: if this didn't help Jacob realizes we were on his side nothing ever would. But that was beside the point now, an army of angry werewolves were coming out way and I could only hope that we could stop them.

**Long chappie! Sorry this didn't really have a lot in it but it was needed. The next chapter's a bit more actiony. I know this had more Kyle and Layla stuff but it was needed. **

**Have any questions, just ask and I'll answer. **

**Review! I love them! **


	14. Tense Situations

**Hi people! Here's the next chapter! Again, sorry it took so long! I feel really bad about it even though there was nothing I could do until I got my casts off. **

**Songs I used for writing (just thought I would include for once): **

**BPOV: **

**Kryptonite – Three Doors Down**

**LPOV:**

**Going down in Flames – Three Doors Down**

**Evil Angel – Breaking Benjamin **

**BPOV: **

**The Howling – Within Temptation **

**Headstong – Trapt **

**Deyanira (Day-an-ear-a) – Devastating, capable of great destruction. **

**Again: sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I try to correct them but sometimes I miss a couple! Forgive me! **

BPOV

I sent a thankful smile at Jasper as I felt calm radiate throughout the small plane.

"Siding with bloodsuckers and my failure of a son, what has this world come to?" I heard Jacob mutter from his seat across the plane from me. Layla let out a low growl however she kept her eyes closed as she rested her head on Kyle's chest and he rubbed circles on her arm with his thumb.

"Need your little girlfriend to protect you now I see?" Jacob sneered and a louder, more prominent growl came from Layla. Did Jacob really not notice that at the moment he was playing with death? Layla had been very good so far at restraining herself from attacking him but he was pushing her. She wanted to kill him for what he did to Kyle and the fact that it was almost the new moon didn't help any.

I hadn't been that difficult to convince Jacob to let us take him to confront Paul and Jared before they got their werewolf army to La Push. The potential casualties of innocent people were too high and even Jacob knew that. So now both packs, me, Layla and all of the Cullen's, minus Esme, were on one of my father's privet jets to Northern Alaska: Glacier Country.

The plain was big enough to fit all of us but it was still very….stuffy. The members of the elder pack were all on the right side of the plane wile the rest of us were on the left. All of the couples were sharing a seat due to ensure that there was enough room and Jane was in the front driving the plane. There was also some background music playing through the plain's speakers. I think it was meant to fill any awkward silences….it wasn't really helping.

"Dad, seriously, cut it out. You caused this mess so be grateful that the Cullen's are willing to help you. There are at least fifty werewolves waiting to attack us and I really don't think you could take them without our help." Kyle said. He knew something was up with Layla and that it was best if she was calm.

Before Jacob could respond Sam cut in. "How do you think they built an army that size?"

"Lots and lots of babies. They're all either Paul or Jared's offspring and it's taken fifty years to build up this army so I hope you have really good apology skills Jacob because all of the children were raised to kill you." Layla said, eyes still closed.

'_I really don't think we'll have a chance to bargain with them. They really don't want an apology._' She added in her mind before cutting it off from me quickly. I knew what that meant: I would have to fight them…as in kill them. But I couldn't let Layla do that. Something was wrong with her and no one could figure out what it was. How had she not seen this coming?

"And how do you know that?" Jacob asked. He _really_ needed to shut up before she killed him.

"I can see it. And I can also see what you did to them to get them so angry at you. Trust me when I say that I would be trying to kill you as well." Layla told him with a scowl on her face. But for some reason she was keeping her eyes closed, it was like if she didn't look at him she wouldn't get angry.

Jacob scowled but neither decided to elaborate one the topic.

"So, why didn't you see this before it happened? I thought Layla could see any memories that might result in a war so you could prevent it before it happened. What was different about this one?" Embry said with true curiosity. That's when I remembered the bonfire and the fact that all the werewolves knew our powers. I was impressed that he remembered.

"Maybe she isn't as powerful as she claimed to be, plus we know she was already wrong about one thing. I told her that the war between vampires and werewolves couldn't be ended. It's just too engraved in our systems." Jacob said. Oh crap.

Layla's eyes snapped open and she glared at Jacob, her silver eyes looked like ice and her voice matched. "Listen. I don't know why I wasn't able to see them but the point is that if you hadn't been such a total ass then we wouldn't have this problem in the first place. Further more, the war between our kinds _is_ over. You're the only one who still doesn't like us and because why? Because vampire's stole Bella from you? You imprinted and had a family! Get over it! The truth is you're just an ass who causes his own problems in a life that could have been great if he had just lived it instead of trying to ruin it for everyone around him! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

The only sounds were the engine of the plane, the heartbeats of the werewolf and the soft music playing from the plain speakers. No one dared speak; in fact no one dared even breathe. Layla had sat up strait sometime during her outburst and was still glaring with icy eyes at Jacob, who was staring back. The tension in the room was palpable and I blocked Jasper's powers so he wouldn't become overwhelmed.

All of a sudden the chorus to 'Viva Las Vegas' starting playing through the plain speakers. I could only barely register the words when the speakers promptly blew up with an echoing POP.

The frosty chill that settled over all of us was overbearing, even more so than the one that had just past. My head suddenly snapped in the direction of my sister whose body was rigid, her pupils were dilated and her eyes had turned an icy grey. By now everyone was also looking at her, most with looks of confusion but Kyle and I – the only two who knew why she would react with such intensity at the song – looked at her with looks of apprehension.

"Sorry, but I really don't like that song." She said in a dismissive tone with the same icy look on her face before getting up and walking over to the door of the plain. She pushed a button and the door opened and a giant gust of wind filled the plain and before anyone could even fully register what just occurred the latch was closed.

"No, she's just on the top of the plane." I told Kyle who had sprung up to go after her, thinking she had jumped off the plane. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

"What was that all about? It's just a song." Rosalie said, confused by Layla's behavior. I saw Kyle grimace and I knew my face probably matched his.

"You don't want to know." I said simply. It wasn't my place to tell them.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Alice staring at me with a concerned look.

"What is it Alice?" I knew what she was going to ask before she asked it.

"How did Layla do that? I mean…I didn't think she could, you know…blow things up like that." Her voice came out as a weak whisper and I sighed.

"She can't." my eyes wandered back to the eight steaming speakers around the plain.

I had to shift my mind away from it for now, there were other things I needed to focus on – like focusing on how to defeat an entire army of werewolves – so I pulled my mind away from my sister for now. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. But a thought did recur in my mind over and over and over again.

_Layla_ couldn't do that. But…I knew of someone who could.

LPOV

I stood perfectly still, my eyes closed and I wasn't breathing. To anyone around me I probably looked like some sort of freakish, hood ornament…for a jet. The sound of the wind rushing past my ears and the sound of dual engines was conformation that I was indeed three thousand feet off the ground on the top of a jet.

The swirl of human memories effortlessly flowed through my mind as I let it in as an attempt to drown out my own mind.

I let a sigh escape my lips and I opened my eyes. I'm sure that the wind would have stung any human's eyes but I hardly took notice to it. Then again, I think a human would have been blown away by now.

Jacob's words had really made me mad. But one thing I couldn't understand was why everyone thought I was the stronger one. I was the one with all the power. In my eyes Bella was just as strong as me.

I sighed again. I was trying really hard not to think about the fact that I hadn't seen what the werewolves were planning. Why hadn't I been able to see them?! This was years in the making and the only way I couldn't have been able to see it would have been….

I froze again. No…It couldn't be. I had been so sure that….but that wasn't possible. I always knew that it was a possibility but…

Damn it! I was so stupid! I knew this was coming. **(She's not talking about the werewolf thing anymore)** I knew that this would happen! Why had I ignored it so long? I had let my own selfish needs for being happy set in and now….God, I was so stupid!

I let out a strangled scream of frustration. How could I have done that! Why now!? Why when I start to feel happy?! I feral sounding screech rang through the air again and it took me a minute to realize it had come from me.

I needed to stop. I needed to get myself under control. I thought about Kyle and felt an involuntary smile on my face. I had royally screwed up but I knew he wouldn't care. He would just hug me and tell me that I did my best and we would figure it all out.

My happy thoughts slipped away, though, when I remember exactly what this meant. I put on a hard face; I would choke up later but not now. Now I had to figure out how to prolong the inevitable for however long I can manage and then focus on Bella. She had to kill them. There really was no other option. Once I saw what Paul and Jared were planning, I also saw that they couldn't be convinced otherwise. Something or someone was putting thoughts into there head, thoughts that couldn't be erased with any amount of power either I or Bella possessed.

I took one more deep breath, I knew what I had to do to prolong this and I knew I had to do what ever it took.

I opened my eyes and I was in a dark hallway filled with silver doors on either side: my mind. I ignored all the inviting, elaborate looking doors as I began to walk down the long hall of memories stored deep in the confines of my mind.

As I walked the doors became further and further apart before suddenly there were no more, but I kept walking. I knew what I was looking for.

I rounded a curve in the hall and saw my destination: at the end of the hall was mirror that took up the wall and the frame was made out of dusty silver and at the top was a circle made out of black steel.

I watched my image in the mirror come closer and closer until I was right in front of it and just stared at it. I looked tired, the bruises under my eyes looked darker than normal and my eyes weren't as bright as they once were but then again, when were they every really that bright to begin with? I really couldn't understand what people meant when they said 'the most beautiful being in the world.' Human's mind were always rather shallow.

Again I stared at the girl in the mirror and she stared back. I slowly reached out and placed my palm on the glass, watching as my reflection copied my movements. And then something changed. Just the smallest of movements but I noticed it regardless: the girl in the mirror's lips turned up into a smile, but it wasn't really a smile it was a smirk.

It seemed like a domino affect as the image changed completely. My hair grew longer and the shade changed from silver to the color of metallic grey. My nails elongated into talon like claws that looked like razors. The shape of my face changed subtly but it was still noticeable; it had gone from its round shape into more of an oval. My skin changed from moon-lit pale into an ashen color and my eyes glowed red before fading into a stone grey with slits as pupils.** (Pic on profile (closest I could get))**

The image was no longer me, yet it was. It was the part of me that I couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried, the part of me that reminded me that no matter what I did there was dangerous and part of me craved for bloodshed. The part of me that knew that no matter what I did, I didn't deserve anything more than a hell human's couldn't even concoct.

I made my face emotionless as she smirked, exposing her razor sharp teeth.

"_**What is it, Layla? Can't see clearly? Becoming a bit more unstable? Harder to keep up that pretty little façade you've put up?" **_

I frowned as I took my hand away, the glass between us now gone as well as the hallway. I stood in space; it was a null-void, black and endless like the prison it was meant to be. It was just me and her. It was strange; like looking at a familiar stranger. We were said to be the same person, she lived in my mind and was born from the darkest part of it yet we were different, total opposites.

"_**Thinking about that again? Yes, we are the same, yet opposite. We are one, yet two. We are peace, yet marvelous destruction. But I doubt you came here to hear what you already know. So tell me, what can I do you for?" **_

I scowled. She knew why I was here. _"You know why I'm here, Deyanira. And I think you also know that you'll get what you want."_

She smiled a feral looking smirk. _**"Yes. Now, it would seem we have a few things to discuss don't we?" **_

I kept my face indifferent and nodded. _"But_ _on one condition."_

She raised an eyebrow and couldn't help a scowl that came over her face. _**"Oh?"**_

"_I have to get what I want as well."_

A slow, sly smile presented itself on her face _**"I think that could be arranged."**_

Her voice was cool and calm like ice. I was making a deal with death but I didn't care and I wasn't afraid. The one person I cared about in that instance was Kyle, my Pup. It really was the only thing I had…and I had to let him go.

BPOV

As I felt the plane land on the ground I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. After Layla's left the plane things had gotten even tenser than they were before. Kyle had basically gone between glaring at his father to being concerned for Layla and his pack, sensing his discomfort, had become stressed as well and when you have two very tense packs of werewolves in a confined space things become…..

I buried my head in my hands; the word 'tense' had become too redundant for its own good. That's all this situation was: tense, tense, tense, tense, _tense_!

Edward gently removed my hands from my head and kissed my left temple. "Come on, love. Everyone else is already out." I looked up and indeed, everyone was out of the plane, amazing what you miss during an internal rant. I gave him an appreciative smile and got off of his lap before heading off of the plane.

After stepping off the plain I looked around at the tundra. It was lifeless with a few trees in the distance and to a human it would be cold, in the distance I saw what appeared to be a ridge and we were surrounded by at least fifty miles on all sides by nothing but a plane of cold earth. I knew we were in northern Alaska but we obviously were nowhere near any civilization seeing as there was no runway and we had landed on a plane of tundra. I quickly turned to Jane "Stay with the plain. If any werewolves get around us…well you know what to do." I instructed and Jane smiled and nodded all too eagerly. I knew she didn't use her powers a lot anymore but I swear she was always a bit to eager to use them again. If Layla wasn't around….

…wait…

That's when I noticed an extremely frantic looking Kyle. "Bella, where is she?" His voice broke with obvious worry as his head whipped around in every direction searching for her. That got everyone looking and we couldn't see her.

"Bella! Where did she go?!" This time he was on the verge of hysterics. I saw in his mind the conversation he had had with Layla earlier about feeling like he was going to lose her. No wonder he was freaking out, I would have to talk to her about that later. What did she mean by not knowing if she was going to be around or not?

Before I could dwell on the conversation they had any longer, a blur of brown and black fur zoomed past me and starting running towards the ridge in the distance.

"Wait! No one else phase! If Paul and Jared see that you're phased they might get more provoked than needed." I said as the other made a move to follow Kyle.

"What do you want us to do, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Why was he asking me? I looked around to see everyone looking at me expectantly. So this is what it feels like to be Layla. I stared at Edward for a minute and he squeezed my hand in reassurance as I thought about the best course of action.

"Well, I need some of you to stay with Jane and the plain. How about Sarah, Collin, Quil, Embry and Drew stay here. The rest of us need to go find Layla so she can tell us where the other pack will be coming from and when exactly." Everyone nodded.

"Bella, I think Kyle might know where Layla is. I've never seen him run so fast in his life." Oliver pointed out and looked towards the direction Kyle had gone. In the few short seconds it had taken me to decide on a course of action, Kyle had run almost ten miles. If I knew one thing, it was that werewolves were not supposed to be able to run that fast, worried or not.

I looked back to see the younger pack all itching to run after him and nodded. "Let's go then."

The younger pack took off as fast as they could in their human forms with the elder pack not far behind. The Cullen's easily kept pace with them and in all honestly we were going too slowly for my tastes. I looked over at Edward after about ten seconds. "I'm going to go catch up with Kyle and make sure he's alright." I placed a kiss on his hand as he nodded then made my feet move faster as I sprinted up to Kyle.

I hadn't read his mind to see what he had seen and that seemed like a really stupid idea now as I tried to catch up with him. He really was moving fast. Not as fast as Layla, me or even Edward but fast none the less. It was fast enough that it took a minute for me to catch up with him.

"Did you see anything?" I looked at him as we ran to see that his eyes didn't stray from something in the distance. I tried to follow his sight but I still saw nothing.

'_Do you not see that?'_ He asked me through his thoughts. I looked back again, still nothing.

"No, what do you see?"

'I was able to pick up her sent in the air, she must have jumped from pretty high up, but I followed the direction it was going and then saw that.' He inclined his head forward a bit and through his eyes, his mind, I saw it, saw _her._ I don't know how Kyle's eyes could see it but there was a faint glow of silver on the top of the ridge.

I looked at him, stunned. "How can you see that?" In response he shrugged, still not taking his eyes off that spot. It was then I noticed how intense he looked. His eyes were hard and darkened but still didn't waver, it was a bit unnerving. "Kyle, she's going to be ok. I'm sure she's fine."

He didn't respond in his mind so I decided it was best for not to go back to the other, who were still far behind, and tell them we – Kyle – had found her. "I'm going back to fill the others in ok?"

He nodded slightly but showed no other sign of responded.

"Kyle saw Layla." I said simply as I got back to the group. It was strange what was going on between the two of them. I decided not to dwell on this too long, it was their business. I fell into pace with Edward again and smiled at him. I focused on how much I loved him even though I knew it was pointless was trying not to think about what was going to ensue, but for the moment it was working and I let him dazzle me.

"Where?" I don't really know you said it but I turned in the general direction of the voice. I scowled as who ever had spoken for ruining my little moment of solace.

"Up on that ridge up there." I said and faced back towards the ridge that was slowly getting close and closer.

"From all the way at the plain?" This time it was Oliver who spoke.

"Yea, don't ask me how, I really have no idea myself." I looked up ahead again and I realized I could no make out a lone figure standing on the top of the ridge. "See, she's right up there." I pointed out and I felt relieved. Who knew what my sister would do when she was in the state she was back on the plain.

I heard an excited bark and noticed that Kyle had spead up incredible and was now bounding up the ridge. Even though we were still a fair distance away I could still see that he was out of breath but what was strange to me was that his muscles weren't straining even though werewolves weren't supposed to be able to run that fast.

The instant he got up the hill Layla had turned and hugged him as they stood next to one another. In his wolf form, Kyle was a good foot taller than Layla was and much larger. It was so strange to see them interact. Kyle would nuzzle the side of her face as her long, pale arms hugged him as if he was an oversized teddy bear but didn't quite reach around the entire way. The werewolf and the vampire. The alpha male of the Quiluetes and a warrior angel born as a vampire. No matter how you looked at it they were a strange pair.

With Edward and I it had been a challenge, his choice to take my life or love me; the delicate human. However, no matter how you looked at it, in the end I was going to die one of two ways: be killed or be turned. Edward had once been a human himself and that had always connected us in someway, made us more compatible to one another.

For Layla and Kyle it was different. When they met neither of them were human and it had been a long time since either of them were. It wasn't human what they felt towards each other and I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they met when one or both of them was human. They were two opposite species and yet there they were, just content by each other's presence. I really was happy for my sister, she deserved to be happy.

I heard a low growl and looked to Jacob glaring at the site. Apparently he didn't feel the same about Layla – or Kyle's for that matter – happiness. I sighed. I missed the old Jacob but I could still see him, somewhere in his eyes and in his thoughts I could see that happy kid that I left back in 2003.

Once our little group got to the bottom of the ridge I immediately sprang up so that I was only a few meters downhill from Layla however I still couldn't see beyond the top of the ridge.

"How did you get here so fast?" It was really the only question my mind could process at the moment that we had time for. I didn't know why we were where we were (say that five times fast) but I knew that Layla had brought us here for a reason and she probable knew we were close to Jared and Paul.

Without taking her eyes off me she answered "Jumped and ran. The reason we're here is because there's a good chance you're going to have to fight them and I brought us to a place where you would have an advantage."

I watched her as she reached up and scratched Kyle's head and playfully tugged on his ear while she smiled. The smile was warm but what confused me was that her eyes were confident, as if she had solved whatever puzzle she had been faced with earlier. She seemed fine.

"I am fine, Bella." She said as she turned to look at me with a smile on her face "I just had some things cleared up for me. I think I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to be after this whole ordeal – this, the wedding, the ball – is all over." She kissed Kyle's head and smiled at him.

I smiled as well. If Layla was ok with what ever would happen in the future, then I was ok with what ever would happen in the future.

"What kind of an advantage?" Edward asked simultaneously pulling me, Layla and Kyle back to reality. The rest of the group was all standing there now all looking very tense. Again the word 'tense' had come up, the full impact of the situation reared its ugly head on me and it took me a minute to compose myself.

When I had composed myself enough I nodded to Layla, letting her know that I was ok.

Layla smirked, apparently she was proud of herself over something "Come and see for yourself." She made a grand gesture with her arms over the ridge and I walked up to her and gasped.

…talk about an advantage, this was just unfair.

Alice bounced up next to me "It's beautiful" she whispered and she was right.

Stretched out in front of us was Amerson's Glacier; it had been formed long ago but in the past thirty-five or so years had really grown to colossal size and was now the second biggest Glacier in the world. It was an on stretch of ice going on and on for miles.

Ice – the most concentrated form of water which for me translated to the most powerful. And this much of it all stretched out before me, I felt my power begin to ignite in me and electrify the fifteen feet of space between me and the glacier.

I was in power heaven.

Slowly, I stepped down the short ridge and onto the glacier and shivered as I felt the ice come to life and begin to hum and vibrate as my presence brought to life the power within it. I knew from experience that this would be like Layla during the full moon, power flowing off of us, oozing out of our fingertips just begging for us to harness it.

"Layla, thank you." If I had any doubt that I could win or lose in a fight between me and an army of werewolves it was gone now. I used my power to search the ice, learning everything about this large block of it was about to control. Learning where the ice was weakest, where the fault points were, how deep it was and I felt my energy combining with its, like mother nature giving me the ok to use her powers however I wished.

This was something I hadn't felt since I first realized my powers and connected with them. The concentration of crystallized water here must have been colossal.

The urge to use my power; tap into the buzz that was electrifying my body got to be too much to bear. I slammed my fist down into the ice and felt the power from my hand seep into the ice and send a surge out like a sonic boom which reverberated off the ice and made a sound like shattering crystals however there was no evidence on the top of the ice that I had done anything. The feeling I got was mind blowing and I smiled. I love this feeling, the only one that even held a candle to it was the feeling of being in Edward's arms.

"Bella?" the whispering voice of Alice broke through my high and I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were wide as well as everyone else's, except for Layla who was just staring at something intently out past the giant expanse of ice.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered, I could tell my voice sounded sort of dazed.

"Was that…you?"

"Yes, that was me." My voice sounded like I had just come out of a dream and in a way I had.

"Bella, we need to decide what we're going to do now. It's your call but you need to be quick about it." Layla told me and I was officially back to earth.

"Well, obviously we'll need to have an ace in the hole with the number of werewolves we're dealing with so I might suggest a strategy where-

"Jasper, you're idea is brilliant but…well…we don't need it." I started hesitantly; I knew this wasn't going to blow over well and hoped we wouldn't have to have this conversation. I looked to Layla with pleading eyes, she was better at being blunt than I was.

"What do you mean we don't need a strategy? We're about to go up against a pack of over fifty werewolves. With this many people we can't just wing it." Edward said, like I knew he would.

Layla sighed. I think she was upset (or just agitated) that they weren't getting it. "We don't need a strategy because you aren't fighting."

Realization dawned on Edward's face "No!" he growled out.

"Yes." Layla said, standing up straighter and raising an eyebrow. She stepped away from Kyle, a bit towards me but not before placing a kiss on his head. "We only brought you" she said pointing towards the Cullen's "because there was no use fighting with you about going or not. Of course you would want to be here, but that doesn't mean you get to fight and you" she then pointed towards there werewolves "were only brought because I thought we could maybe reconcile what Jacob did but by what I'm seeing now that I'm closer to them, I can see that it would be a fruitless attempt."

She gestured to me "Bella will fight on her own, hell I'm just here to make sure we're not making a mistake."

Edward tensed "Bella! Please, let us fight with you!" I smiled, knowing from his thoughts that he was more concerned about losing me again than with my fighting skills.

"Edward, I'm fine. I feel…like I could take on the world right now. I'll be fine." I said, trying to be reassuring but I could tell it wasn't working.

"No!" Edward snarled again and this time tried to rush to me but he was stopped by a silvery, transpired veil that sprung up from the ground and encompassed the group like a curtain. I looked to be like floating silk but the second Edward touched it he was rebounded and stumbled backwards. "Bella!"

Kyle let out a loud yelping sound and began to claw at the silver veil. It didn't rebound him like it did Edward but it still didn't give way to him as he tried to plow his way through it.

I knew there would be no point in dwelling on their reactions to this. Whether they liked it or not we had a job to do. I tuned out their protesting voices and focused only on my sister and the ice, a skill I had learned over the years.

"How long do you think you can keep that up for?" I asked, Layla was in no condition to be using her powers to much during this time. The moon was almost gone and she couldn't push it.

"I'm fine, it's no shield but it'll hold. It's not that much power." She told me. "Now, let's get those wolfies out here."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked, curious as how she planned to draw them here.

"Like this. Cover your ears Kyle!" She shouted back before putting two fingers to her lips and blowing out a high-pitched, sonic whistle that reverberated off the eyes and shook the ground. Kyle howled in pain, his acute hearing picking up on the sound more than others.

As the echoing of the whistle died down I heard it: the sound of nails clinking on ice and subtle growls and snarls.

Then I saw them, running over the ice like they had probably done many times before, at least fifty horse-sized wolves came running like a wave of fur and furry.

I watched them as they approached. I looked into their eyes and saw nothing but hate and anger and their minds were no different. What had happened to them?

"They were corrupted." Layla said simply. Ah, that made since. It was a power similar to the one Layla had but with more lasting effects however it was way simpler. If a Corrupter told you to hate someone until you died you did, the only way to give you your own will back was to kill the Corrupter who took it from you in the first place. I had seen a couple vampires with this power before and even a handful of witches.

"Then why aren't we going after the corrupter who did this?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the slowly slowing army of werewolves.

I saw Layla shake her head as if she had failed "I can't see him at all, not through their memories or in general." I felt my expression turn to shock, she really hadn't seen this? "No, Bella. But I know why, don't worry about it." She said simply and I nodded, no point in dwelling now, I needed to concentrate.

The werewolves were finally about five hundred feet away when they stopped and the two biggest stepped forward another twenty feet to distinguish themselves. This wasn't good. They had spotted Jacob and could only think one thing: kill, kill, kill, kill over and over and over again. There were no human thoughts in any of them, they weren't people; they were killing machines. There would be no negotiation.

"I'll go try once to reason with them." Layla said, of course she would try. Paul and Jared's anger wasn't their fault but the other's thought it was a game because that was how they were raised. If they were set on La Push they would kill everyone there and not give it a second thought. They couldn't be reasoned with.

Layla stepped onto the ice and looked pointedly at me. I nodded and with a flick of my wrist the ice she was standing on moved on its own accord towards Jared and Paul. Kyle let out a yelp and barked desperately when he realized what she was doing.

She signaled for me to stop and she came to a stop about fifty feet away and I could tell Kyle, though he had quieted, was restless. Even I thought she was too close to them.

"Paul, Jared, I'm here to see if you could possible find it in yourselves to forgive Jacob and stop your attack. I know what he did was awful but you're under the influence of someone else. If you would let us, we could help you." Her voice was soft and sweet but it was already too late. All human thought was gone.

'_Bella, pull me back! Pull me back!'_

An arm of water slinked out of the ice on my command and I yanked Layla back just in time for Paul (or the shell of him) lunged forward and swiped a claw at her. I concentrated on pulling her back but it was getting more and more difficult as the werewolves all tried to shred her apart. She couldn't run across ice, she couldn't bring out her wings without power and she couldn't risk using any more of her power.

'_Well then screw this, Bella! If you continue pulling me back like this then you're going to lead them straight to the other using me as bait! So either let them tear me apart or fling me across the god damned ice!' _

With her thoughts screaming at me like they were it didn't take much for me to fling her backwards and I watched as she landed on her back and skidded across the ice like a bullet.

'_Don't look to make sure I'm ok! Attack them before they get closer!' _

This is why I needed Layla here. I may have been just as powerful as her but the amount of control and observation skills we had in and out of battle were on a whole different level from each other even if she wouldn't admit it.

'_Fight goddamn it!' _

I took another breath and my thoughts snapped back to the fight.

Third Person POV

As her thoughts snapped back into fight mode, Bella rushed forward, then slid across the ice before reaching behind her and dragging my nails through the ice then slinging her hand forward – bringing a large crack that split the ice with a shattering sound with it, sufficiently making the wolves slow and split to avoid the new gap in the ice. However three weren't that lucky and as she forced the two sides of ice further and further away from each other they ended up slipping into the crevice.

The others turned and snarled as they registered the loss of their brethren before turning on Bella and charging again, however this time the pack was split down the middle by the ten foot wide crevice making it much less intimidating in Bella's mind.

Again Bella placed her hands on the ice but this time the area around her hands glowed a bit before both sides of the crevice began rising at an angel so the ice angled toward the deadly gap in the ice. The ice groaned and made an echoing roar as it slanted and the wolves began to howl as some of the slid down the ice and fell down the deep crevice while others slammed their claws down into the ice and their claws raked across the ice making a shrieking sound until they managed to stop themselves from falling. About thirty pairs of furious eyes glared at Bella as more snarling ensued.

Again they rushed forward, their claws now giving them purchase on the ice. Bella breathed out, ignoring the drain in energy she felt and pushed down a bit on the ice. Large spears of ice came surging out of the ice from all directions, each of them large with sharp points that were powered to slice through anything.

Werewolves were being pushed to the side and forced into the crevice to avoid the large spike and even more lost their footing and slipped down to meat their fate at the bottom of the crevice.

If Bella had been paying any attention to what was going on around her besides the fight she would have heard Kyle give an anguished howl.

Bella know could just barely ignore her own inevitable exhaustion and had to end this now. She closed her eyes and focused on everything she had and two cracks started from her hands ran with a sizzle and cracking noise around the area where the remaining werewolves were still running towards her, now very close. With a final crack the circle was complete and she opened her eyes and shoved her hands down. Just as the closest wolf was ready to make a lunge at her the ice under its feet melting and began swirling and swirling, making a whirlpool that sucked them down to the bottom of the glacier before the water evened out suddenly and froze back over again.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over, it was done and everyone stared at the glacier in front of them and Bella. It looked as if nothing had happened there but they all knew it did. And they were all completely awestruck and some a bit scared. There was Bella, their Bella, who had been such a delicate human and was know this powerful being. It amazed them and now, it seemed that they finally realized what she was. She was their protector and she had just shown at what lengths she would go to do just that; protect them.

BPOV

I felt my knees and elbows give out from under me and my eyes slip shut. I was completely exhausted, the amount of power I had been using was coming back to bite me in the butt. I braced myself, though I knew it wouldn't hurt, for the fall but instead I was caught around the waist by two strong arms.

"Edward" I sighed as I felt him lift me up into his arms. I felt my energy being replenished by his presence so close to mine and wrapped my arms around him. I was perfectly content, the fact that I had just taken fifty lives pushed to the back of my head for now. However, just like it always, my peaceful moment didn't last long.

"Bella, love, I know you must be exhausted because what you just did now was utterly amazing, _you're_ utterly amazing, but we have a problem that you need to look at." he whispered as if he was reluctant to tell me this. I opened my eyes to look at his face and found emotions ranging from relief, to awe, to worry.

That's when the wheels in my mind started to turn again. Edward was here, but he was in the shield and if he was here that means there was no shield and if there was no shield that meant either Layla had taken it down or Layla was….

"Layla!" I yelled, concern for my sister taking full force and I leaped down from Edward's arms before everyone's thoughts came rushing into my head. And then I saw what I had done.

Apparently, when I had thrown Layla back, she hadn't bothered or couldn't get off the ice because one of the giant spikes of ice had impaled her through the back. The spike had reached only about fifteen feet but a good six feet of that had gone through Layla and was protruding out her stomach. She looked as if her nails were digging into the front, which would explain why it had stopped. I had speared her with the ice!

"Layla!" I yelled again. Why wasn't she moving? Why didn't she move! Then another fact slipped into my head: she couldn't heal herself. The power she had used to make a shield had been pushing her limits this close to the new moon but healing herself of a twenty inch whole through her torso wouldn't have been possible.

I grabbed Edward's hand and spead across the ice as fast as I could. I saw the rest of the Cullen's and packs were still on the ridge, apparently not knowing what move to make next. Their thoughts were going back and forth from being in awe by what they had just witnessed and concerned that Layla was suspended nine feet in the air by a spike of ice.

Kyle, however, was under Layla whimpering and barking with concern, as if begging her to give him some sign she was ok. My thoughts mirrored Kyle's exactly.

"Layla, god, I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran up to the spike, I had no idea the best way to get her down or even if she was ok or not. Why wasn't she moving!? "Layla, are you ok?"

"Bella, that was-" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"I know, Carlisle, but not now. Do you know what we should do?"

"Bella, please calm down. Dear Lord, you would think I was dead or something." I heard Layla laugh. She laughed!

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ You are suspended in the air and have a giant whole in your stomach and you want me to _calm down_!" I shrieked and she just laughed.

"It's merely a flesh wound, I've had worse and you know it. Now, if you would be so kind as to melt the ice so I could get down please?" She asked, though I could still hear the laughter in her voice.

"'Merely a flesh wound' my ass." I mumbled as I did as she asked. "Do you realize how worried you had me? Why didn't you move?"

She fell gracefully on the ground but winced. "Well, flesh wound or not it still hurt to move with a giant piece of ice through you." She made a gesture to the giant whole through her stomach and I grimaced. It should have been impossible to stand for her but, like usual, normal laws of physics don't apply to Layla, I don't they ever have.

I saw Kyle come up behind her and nuzzle the side of her neck. "Hey, you. I'm fine, I sorry if I worried you. You ok?" She asked turned away from me. Kyle gave her a look that asked 'are you seriously asking me that question?' and his thoughts said the same. Layla rolled her eyes "Will everyone stop worrying about me and focus on the fact that Bella just kicked some serious ass?"

Just like that everyone was around me: checking to see if I was ok, telling me I was amazing, giving me hugs. I answered all their questions and told them I was fine. It was nice to see their concern and even Jacob smiled at me and thanked me. Edward's arms were around me the entire time, making me feel safe and loved, and still the memories of what I had just done seemed to escape me.

I looked to Layla and she nodded and smiled. She had taken them from me, or locked them away in my head, but either way I would never have to remember the lives I had just taken, just that I had fought and won. And I was thankful for that.

As I looked to Layla I saw something from the corner of my eye. Her stomach was glowing. But not the usual silver, it was grey. My first thought was to rush to her but then the glowing stopped and her stomach was back to normal. She had healed herself. But how….

"Come on, love. Let's get you home." Edward whispered in my ear and I felt shivers go down my spine.

"That's right! Layla, we have wedding plans to go over!" Alice squealed.

Layla was now sitting on Kyle's back for he had insisted on carrying her. She smiled warmly. "Why don't you take those over for a while Alice. I look them over later, k? I have a few projects I need to work on." Through Alice's squeal I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'and someone I need to spend more time with' under her breath to Kyle but I couldn't be sure as Edward's grip tightened around my waist.

"Let's go home, love."

I smiled. "Yes, let's go home." I felt I had a lot of explaining to do, the only one out of this group who had ever scene me fight like that before was Layla.

I felt a since of pride swell through me. I was strong, and now everyone knew it.

**Ok! Sorry about the fight scene but I can not write those scenes from the person's POV who is fighting and I didn't want to change POVs again. Actually I can't write fight scenes in general so sorry if that was kinda sucky…ok, really sucky. **

**First: this story is not over, nor is it going to be over after the wedding. It continues to the Volterra ball scene. **

**Second: you're not supposed to know yet what's going on with Layla. You'll have to wait and see. **

**Three: I realize Northern Alaska is not actually Glacier Country but this is fifty years in the future and what I say goes. **

**If you have any questions please ask and I shall answer. **

**Review! I love them!**

**Happy Fall to everyone! Don't forget to jump in a pile of leaves! **


	15. Games, Parties and Suprises

**WARNING: the author of this fan fiction does not have the best grammar and she apologizes for any confusion or errors. **

**READ ON! **

I sighed. I was _so_ comfortable. My mind was calm and peaceful and all was silent.

…then my silence was broken. I scowled at the sound of my sisters silver laughter but didn't open my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. You just had the funniest grin on your face." Layla's voice was light but weighed down by something I could never place even if I tried for a million years so I decided to ignore it.

"My facial expressions are warranted, thank you. I'm proud of us. We did what we came here to do and I'm about to be married, which I never thought I could be happy about, plus I'm incredibly comfy. I couldn't be more relaxed if you paid me. I am totally worry free." I felt the grin come back to my face as I thought of Edward.

I was floating on a cloud, quite literally actually. This was one of my favorite parts about being able to control water; I could easily sit on clouds as if they were solid (which to me they were.) I sighed in absolute comfort–which was a word I was using a lot at this point. The only thing that could make this any better was if Edward was with me.

Edward. We had been getting closer and closer as they days have gone by. It was like we were re-learning everything there was to know and the time we spent apart wasn't there anymore. I liked that feeling.

It had all be surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong there had been some major obstacles – Natalie and especially Jacob being two of them- but we had gotten past them and in the end it seemed all we got was the good part of the deal. The wolves and vampires didn't fight with each other anymore, Jacob and I were friends, Layla had a…well she had a Kyle. The point was that my sister was happy, I was happy, everyone was happy and the world was content.

And the entire time my mind was screaming to me one thing: it was too easy.

"It was too easy." The revelation shot through my mind like an electric shock and I sat straight up in alarm. It _was_ too easy. "It's not over. Something's going to happen, Layla. That was too simple. Supposedly everything in the world is ok, that's- it's just-"

"You're just worried because it was too anticlimactic." She said, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head. What? Was she serious? I know between the two of us she had a better sense of foresight but something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

Layla sighed "Bella, just don't worry for now." And I stopped worrying. Just like I couldn't think about what I had done in Alaska. I new what had happened but it was fuzzy and didn't really register in my mind anymore.

Then I was reminded of something else, something that I should never had forgotten about. Alice's vision. The grey flames and the uneasy feeling that had come with them. I felt my brow furrow as I replayed her vision in my mind. It seemed like nothing to worry about but the flames…where had I seen them before? And then something else resurfaced in my mind: Layla wasn't being her normal self. She was normally 'lets check everything over to make sure everything's ok' and 'everything, even the smallest detail, has a meaning and needs to be checked out.'

I went against my gut and my mind at that moment and didn't say anything. I didn't want to worry at the moment. I was getting married in three days.

We sat in silence for a few minutes but that last thought brought up a feeling. I felt like there was something…something I was forgetting. Better yet something I was purposely pushing to the back of my mind.

"Oh Bella." Layla said in her taunting, singsong voice that meant trouble (or hell) for whoever it was aimed at. I looked at her to see her grinning "It's almost four and Alice wants to have you ready to go by seven. That'll take at least three hours."

No. I groaned. "You can't do this to me. You're supposed to be my sister."

She laughed. "I am your sister, but this was part of mine and Alice's deal when I made sure that your wedding dress didn't have random poofs all over it."

I sighed, I had really hoped that Alice wouldn't insist on a bachelorette party but as always she insisted and I couldn't exactly say no. But I didn't agree to playing Bella Barbie, that was Layla.

"Hey, why don't you ever have to play Barbie? Out of the two of us you're the one who needs more help with her make up!" I told her, it wasn't fare.

She stuck her tongue out of me. "You can't improve perfection, my dear sister." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let the torment begin. You promise not to let Alice do anything over the top with me right?" I sighed as I let the cloud drop me and I started falling towards the earth. I didn't really feel like bringing my wings out or using the water to brace my fall so both Layla and I landed with resounding booms that echoed through the mountains.

"I promise." She told me smiling and held a hand over her heart. "Race me?" I smiled. I still had to pay her back for her little 'plan' in a recent baseball game.

"You're on." And off we went. The wind immediately whipped past my face as my speed picked up. I wasn't even paying attention to the race, I was just running. All on instinct my body swerved around and over trees, rocks and anything else in my way. The feeling of flying was incredible.

Running was amazing and I looked to the silver blur running just a few feet ahead of me and glared while speeding. I still had to win this race, I still had to live up to my promise to pay her back.

_**Flashback: **_

I looked up at the sky and watched as the storm clouds kept rolling in, tiny lulls of thunder were already sounding far away and soon it would be time to begin.

"Are you ready for this, love?" I looked at Edward as he placed his baseball hat on his head and adjusted it. I did the same to mind and smiled at him.

As soon as Alice had seen the upcoming thunderstorm, she had immediately demanded a 'family only baseball game.' I suppose they Cullen's really hadn't gotten any family time since we showed up with the Volturi and then the werewolves.

"You know, I've been wondering what it would be like to play with you and your family for a long time. And now we've got bigger teams." I said gesturing to Layla and Kyle. Layla was making faces as she tried to adjust her new black baseball cap with a silver Cullen 'C' on it. She stuck her tongue out at Kyle who laughed in return as he pushed the baseball cap down over her eyes. Both of them had been surprised when they were invited to play with us but I was glad that they had.

"You look fine." Kyle said, thought he was trying not to laugh as Layla shot him a glare that anyone else would have hidden from.

"I do not! You don't understand! The damn hat doesn't go with my face shape!" Kyle laughed and got a punch to the shoulder. "Stop it! You're face shape is normal and the stupid cap likes _you_." I smiled. They were a pair.

We had been living mainly at the Cullen's house for a couple weeks now and the pack had pretty much gone back to living back on the rez now that their parents weren't threatening them anymore. Except for Sampson who was over at the house most of the time for Heidi, who was staying with the rest of the Volturi at mine and Layla's house. I'm pretty sure that both Layla and Kyle had pretty much been accepted along with me into the Cullen's family but nothing had really been said about it yet.

Edward chuckled. "I hope we're on the same team. Otherwise I might have to let my team down and let you win." I smiled at him, 'let me win' sure.

"Ok Edward, what ever you say." He kissed my cheek and I was glad I couldn't blush. "I hope we are on the same team too or otherwise I'll have to crush you."

He swung he arm over my shoulder and chuckled "You wouldn't do that to me would you? Not me." Before he could let me retort he changed the subject. "I really hope no one decides to take a mid-October hiking trip, we look like quite the family out here."

I laughed and shrugged. We would be plenty prepared for it if they did but if anyone saw us they would be just a bit perplexed as to why we were all in thin baseball outfits in the middle of a very windy October. Layla especially didn't help any, having opted to rip the sleeves off of her uniform and going barefoot but it seemed as if she had finally been able to adjust her hat in a manner she like because it was now backwards on her head and she was shoving Kyle around as he laughed and tried to steal the cap off her head saying 'no, Layla you can't wear it like that! It doesn't match your head!'

"Ok, who are the captains?" Carlisle said as Jasper finished placing the last base. The storm was picking up and I'm sure any many now we could begin playing.

"Me!" Layla yelled excitedly waving her arm around like a maniac from where she and Kyle were standing on the pitcher's mound.

"Me!" Emmett boomed at the same time from where he was cleaning the bats and swung it over his head.

I knew that this would be an interesting game from the time Carlisle asked if anyone objected and the unanimous vote was 'yes' and I knew it now as we all lined up to be picked for teams. I felt Edward slip his hand into mine and I smiled at the simple gesture. If we were on different teams I was still going to kick his butt though.

"I get to pick first!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine! But you get to bat first!" Layla yelled back.

"Fine!" Emmett said with a scowl. It took him a minute to figure it out and Layla smirked when he did. It was obvious that it would be an unfair advantage for me and Layla to be on the same team. I hoped Emmett realized this and picked me last so he had more people to choose from in the beginning.

I saw a small smile form on Layla's mouth and I sighed. She and Em had had this 'competition' thing going on for some time –video games, wrestling, racing- and I don't think I'm helping.

"Emmett, obviously Bella will be on your team." Layla said as Emmett was thinking of who to choose first.

"Oh, ok. Bella then." I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, just released Edward's hand and walked over to Emmett.

"Edward." Layla said and I glared at her. She just gave me and innocent smile back.

"Alice." She skipped over and joined me with Emmett.

"Kyle."

"Rosy." Emmett called out next.

"Jasper." Layla picked next.

"Carlisle."

"And Esme." Layla said before her team dispersed into their chosen sections of the field.

"Hey Emmett!" Layla yelled as our team started moving towards home and Emmett growled in response only widening my sister's smirk. "Your team better bring it you big pansy!" Emmett snarled and glared. Layla gave me a taunting look before putting her hand up to her black ball cap and saluting me. I rolled my eyes and walked to home with the rest of my team.

"Ok, who's first?" I tried to keep myself from laughing at his thoughts which were thinking of a way to get Layla back. I wish him good luck with that.

"I will hun, don't worry." Rose's voice was overly sweet and everyone knew she was mocking Emmett except for him.

"Thanks Rosy, Bella I don't want you to bat until all we have all the bases loaded." Emmett sighed out and Rose rubber his shoulder. Alice giggled a bit and Carlisle looked away but I knew he was amused by Emmett's defeated behavior.

I decided not to torment him anymore "Ok Em."

"Hey Pansy! Who's batting first?" Layla yelled from the pitcher's mound. Esme had taken her place as the catcher, Edward in the outfield, Jasper guarding third and Kyle on first both boys guarding second.

"Rose is! And you can't pitch! That's so unfair! Have Jasper pitch!" Emmett yelled and Layla stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can pitch if I want to! What are you scared of? If you strike out it's because you can't hit a baseball not because I'm stronger than you." She said back. Burn.

"Just shut up and give me that bat, Emmett." Rosalie said as she pulled the bat out of his hands and stepping up to the plate. Layla looked up to the sky and a large crack of lightning zapped the air. The game had begun.

Layla wound up then threw the ball lighter than I knew she could but the large mussels in her exposed arms still ripped with power as she threw the ball and it zipped right past Rose and into Esme's hand. "Strike One!" Esme yelled. Rose looked startled as Esme threw the ball back but she regained her composure and was able to hit it by the third pitch.

It went straight to Edward who caught it and threw it to Jasper who was waiting at second but Rose was able to make it there before the Jasper caught it. Ok, progress. Progress was good.

Carlisle was next and he had a little more luck with Layla's pitching and was able to hit it on the first swing. This time Kyle caught it before it reached too far into Edward's territory and was able to get back to first before Carlisle could make it any further but threw it Esme who got Rose out as she was coming home. "Out!"

Rosalie scowled but got up as if nothing had happened, dusted off her pants and came to stand by me.

Emmett took the bat next and Layla got that evil look back in her eye. She wound up again and the next thing anyone saw was Esme move backwards a few inches from the impact of the ball in her hand. "Strike One!" Layla yelled out.

As Esme threw the ball back Emmett huffed and squared himself up again for the next pitch, determined not to strike out. "Come on Em! You can do it!" Rose cheered before turning to me "He doesn't stand a chance does he?"

I shook my head "Nope."

"Strike Two!" we turned our head back to the game as Esme threw the ball back to Layla again and Emmett set himself up again and squinted at Layla.

It seemed as if Emmett was finally ready for Layla's fast pitches as she coiled up extra tight but when she threw the ball, it was slower than any of the past ones she had thrown so far in the game and Emmett, who obviously wasn't expecting it, swung and missed. "Strike Three! You are out!" Esme yelled.

Emmett growled and threw the bat at a giggling Alice who was up next. "Come on babe, it's just a game." Rose said with a smile as Emmett huffed over.

"She sooo cheated." He whined.

I laughed. "Maybe next time we should have an umpire."

Alice managed to get to second and Carlisle to third without getting out.

I smirked at Layla as I went up to bat. "Time out!" she called and I raised my eyebrow. Her team gathered around her and she pointed to herself, Edward, Esme and Kyle in turn. She was planning something, something crazy and way out there that would probably work out exactly how she wanted it to.

"What is she doing?" Emmett asked, clearly agitate.

"I have no idea." And I didn't. She was blocking their minds from me.

The all nodded and Jasper went back to his place between third and second but to my surprise Edward went to the pitchers mound while Layla took his place in the outfield. Kyle came over and acted as pitcher and Esme went to stand in between first and second.

Edward looked at me with confidence and I smirked in return and got ready to bat. As if he could strike me out. Ha! I loved him, but he was going down.

Just as a particularly loud crash of thunder rolled through the mountains Edward pitched and I swung the bat with all my might and the sound of the impact made it sound like a second thunder clap.

I dropped the bat and ran around the bases as fast as I could, the wind whipping fast my face at incredible speed and just for a moment I allowed myself to fly without cause across the ground. By the time I got to second Carlisle had gotten home and Alice was almost there. As I rounded third I heard Layla's yell "Edward! Head's up."

I kept running but looked up as Edward was thrown back by something with such a force that he flew back through the air and slammed into Kyle, who held fast and didn't budge, before landing on the base just a half a second before I slid into home.

Edward smiled at me before holding up the ball in his left hand. I glared in return. "Out!" Carlisle yelled and I glared at him too. Traitor.

I looked to see Layla waving at me from the woods and then back at Edward who was picking himself up from the ground. That was wrong in so many ways.

I glared at Layla once more who crossed her eyes at me and made a face. _"It's all in the planning, sister dear."_ She would have today, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even anytime in the next century oh but she would pay. For what? I'm not sure it was just a game but hey, it's all the spirit.

The other team went back to their previous positions and the game continued. Our team only got one more point by the time we got our third out. We were up three to one but it was Layla's team's turn to bat now.

I watched from my place in the outfield as Edward stepped up to bat first and I felt my eyes narrow. He was so going down. I saw his eyes flicker to mine and he smirked. Oh yes, he was going down. Did he really think that just because Layla basically knocked him into home meant that he had gotten me out? No. And did he really think that I would go easy on him? No.

Alice wound up from the pitchers mound and gave a smooth pitch to Edward who hit the ball with a whoosh from the bat. It was a low ball but it was fast and whizzed through the air past both Emmett and Rosalie. But that didn't stop me I flew over and stood straight in its way so it slammed into me, but I caught it and I was also able to throw it straight to Emmett who was able to tag Edward as he got to third but they ended up slamming into each other and crashing to the ground.

"Oh yea! Whoo! You just got ousted lil' brother!" Emmett's scream of triumph rang through the air. I laughed and sent a triumphant smirk at Edward which Emmett notice "And it looks like you're not getting any for a while either."

Everybody laughed at that as Edward gave Emmett a playful shove and walked back to home.

Next was Kyle who surprisingly was able to get to second and if he had been just a bit faster would have probably been able to get to third. He was slower than the rest of us but he was also stronger that most and it took me a few seconds longer to retrieve it that I expected it too.

The next two batters - Jasper and Esme – kept their hits in the infield and were able to get Kyle home, Jasper on third and Esme on second.

**(Might I take this moment to say to all my readers that in my personal opinion Jasper + baseball hat = a new reason to love baseball)**

"Time out!" Emmett called.

"Take as much time as you need Pansy, you're just putting off your ultimate demise." I looked to home and saw Layla prepping her swing.

"Bella, you pitch." Emmett said hurriedly when we were all in our huddle.

"It's not going to matter who pitches to her Emmett, it going to matter who can run the fastest and that's Bella. She needs to be in the outfield." Carlisle tried to reason with Emmett. At that moment I think we were all so into it we didn't really realize that we were taking the game a bit too far

"God fine! But…I wanted to be able to make up a cool plan that send someone flying across the field too." Emmett…whined? What ever it was it defiantly wasn't manly.

"It's ok, Em. There's always ways in the future." Alice comforted.

"For the love of god, people! It's just a baseball game! The big baby can get over it!" Layla screamed from home.

A couple minutes later, after Emmett stopped 'whining,' Alice finally pitched the ball.

I don't think that the loudest thunderclap would have covered the boom that echoed when the metal of the bat slammed against the baseball. It went about seventy feet over my head and just kept going. As the cheers from the field started up I chased it way back into the forest, finally caught it and rushed back to the field as fast as I could. God, what was she on? Vampire steroids?

I was really getting into it too, rushing back as fast as I could, ghost adrenaline in my body but when I got to the field I stopped as soon as I made eye contact with Alice and saw the visions with her.

_Flames. Grey Flames everywhere. Burning everything. Everything was burning…._

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the other Cullen's rushed to see if Alice was ok, but I just stared. I had seen that before, grey flames burning everything. But where? I looked to see Layla staring at my with an expression I couldn't decipher and didn't try to.

The game continued afterwards but I kept spacing out. Grey flames…where?

_**End of Flashback **_

"Edward! My dear please tell me what I heard is not true! You just can't be getting married, not when we could be so good together. Please just forget that whore and come home with me." Red flashed in front of my vision and I heard myself let out a snarl. My pace got faster as I sped towards the Cullen's home. I had worked too hard to get Edward back; no one was going to take him from me again!

My mind was focused on one thing: kill. All rationality had completely left it, maybe because the statement had taken me so off guard.

Suddenly, I was forced hard onto the ground. Something was trying to stop me from getting to my Edward. Who ever she was – I recognized the voice a female – was again trying to get Edward's attention. I saw red and struggled against the thing restraining me.

"Bella! Calm down!" my sister's voice broke through the red and I let out a breath but I was too far gone to calm down. "Read her thoughts."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw a cottage in the wilderness. I saw through the eyes of who ever she was a book of Greek poems, I saw her sister walking to the phone once it rang, answer it and having a conversation with Carlisle, her face turning into a grimace. I saw through her eyes how when Irina hung up to phone she turned to us and said _"Edward is getting married and we have been invited."_ I saw how her thoughts turned angry at this point and Natalie's face popped up in her mind.

"See? Carlisle didn't tell the Denali Sisters who he was getting married to. He must have forgotten to specify." She laughed and I felt the tension leave my body.

Layla helped me up off the ground. "Way to freak out there. Don't you think you overreacted just a bit?"

I just looked at her. "How would you feel if someone made a move on Kyle?" I knew I had probably over reacted a bit too much but she would have done the same thing…I think.

She thought about that for a moment. "Well, I guess if he wanted whoever it was I wouldn't mind it all that much but if he didn't…well then I don't think it would be necessary to hurt whoever it was just show them that it would never happen."

I blinked my eyes. "You wouldn't fight for him?"

She shrugged. "Not if he didn't want me to." That was…weird but I guess I did see her point in a way. She shrugged at me again, understanding that I didn't get her logic. "So, let's go tell Tanya who it is Edward's marrying."

I took another deep breath to collect myself and I realized we were still a couple miles away from the Cullen's home. As we ran into the clearing where the Cullen's home was, I saw two things that really caught my attention. The first was that Tanya was really close to Edward but her attention was more focused now on Irina that it was Edward. The second was that Kyle standing in the door while the entire family was standing out on the porch with Carlisle directly in front of Irina trying to calm her down.

"He's one of them Carlisle! He's one of the ones that killed my Laurent! Move Carlisle, don't get in my way." I knew even with out Irina's statement what that was about. I had almost forgotten how Jacob and his pack had killed Laurent all those years ago.

Esme growled as did Layla but when I looked over to make sure my sister was ok her face was composed and…curious? Not at all what I would have pictured it.

"Carmen, Eleazar, how was your drive here?" the two in question looked towards Layla, surprised to see us both walking up to the Cullen's house. At this point I was simply following Layla, I didn't really care what she was doing. My eyes were on Tanya, who was still way to close to Edward for my comfort.

"It was pleasant enough, thank you." Eleazar responded politely as he walked toward us and kissed Layla's hand. "It is an honor to see you again Princess."

Layla smiled "Good to see you as well Eleazar. And this must be the Carmen you spoke so much about. It is a pleasure." Layla nodded and smiled at Carmen who nodded back. I had no idea that Layla and Eleazar had met before and at this point I didn't really care. The Cullen's and Eleazar's family were watching us and _when_ Tanya finally made eye contact with me I glared. I didn't quite care if she was confused, not until it was made perfectly clear that I was Edward's fiancé. "This is my sister."

"So you're the illusive Isabella?" He asked.

"I am." I didn't really feel like being polite at this point. He seemed to since that and nodded before turning back to Layla. "So how are you, Princess? And what brings you to the Cullen's? As for myself, I am here because our dear boy Edward has asked me to be one of his groomsmen in his upcoming wedding. "

"_Which will never happen."_ I hissed when I heard Tanya's thought. Layla signaled me with her hand to be quiet.

"I told you to call me Layla, Eleazar, please no formalities and what brings us here right now is that Tanya is making a move on Bella's fiancé and Irina is threatening my mate. So to answer your first question I'm not so good right now Eleazar." Layla's voice was clipped and tight by the end and even though no one else could tell I knew there was a little growl in there.

Eleazar's gold eyes widened and he turned back to the porch were I saw Irina still growling lowly at Kyle. The next thing I knew Layla was between her and Carlisle "I will have to ask you to stop threatening my family." I could see her eyes turning greyer the angrier she got however Irina stood her ground.

"Or what?" I heard a snarl rising in Layla throat at Irina's response.

"Irina!" Carmen said finally stepping and pulled her back toward her and their other sister Kate. "That is quite enough. We are guest here who were graciously invited to Edward's wedding to…

"Wait a second, _you're_ Edward's fiancé? But where's that horrible girl? Where's Natalie? And who are you?" Tanya was sputtering out questions and I knew that it was probably very uncommon for her. She was as beautiful as my human insecurities had pictured her as but that didn't really matter to me anymore.

"Yes, I am. And Natalie is no longer with us." I answered back.

There was a pause for a second before I saw her face light up and she threw her arms around Edward. "Thank goodness!" She kissed his cheek and started laughing. "Never scare me like that again. I was so worried you were throwing it all away." She ran over to me and I got a hug too, which surprised me. "Thank goodness you found your way back to him. Isabella, you are Bella Swan right?" I didn't have a chance to respond when she hugged me again.

Well this was weird. _'Just go with it.'_ I thought to myself and hugged her back. Her thoughts were so happy, she was just trying to protect Edward and I could respect that.

Irina however…well, I could tell from her thought that she didn't really want to be here, at all. She was just here for support for Tanya if a fight broke out between Tanya and Natalie. So really she now felt as if she had no purpose here and really did feel like going home.

After that it was all a blur as Alice rushed me upstairs and shoved me into her bathroom and telling me to wash my hair before leaving me so she could help get the Denali's settled in their rooms.

After I got out of the shower and put on the big blue fluffy bathrobe Alice had laid out for me but I nearly jumped when I got out of the bathroom and saw Edward sitting on Alice's bed. I had been so off in my out little world that I hadn't noticed him in there.

"I'm beginning to get desensitized to your presence." I told him as I sat down beside him and placed my head on his shoulder. He picked my hand up and began to play with my ring.

"Is that bad?" he asked and kissed my fingers.

"No, it's not." I responded and he wrapped his arm around me. We had been getting a lot of alone time lately but I still felt the need to be alone with just him without our crazy families around us all the time. "We're getting married in three days."

I felt him smile as he kissed my hair. "Yes. Have you even seen anything yet?"

I groaned, answering his question. I had not seen anything yet. My dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, what Layla and Alice had planned for the redecoration of our meadow, _anything._

He chuckled. "You know that I haven't either. It's actually starting to make me a bit worried but hey, I have more time for you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up before bending down to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss but I didn't want to have another reason for not going to my own bachelorette party besides the fact that I was scared to death (well. technically I'm already dead but) of what Layla more so Alice might have planned. Even though I would never admit that I was really a bit excited about the whole thing. A night out with the girls would be…interesting. I placed my forehead against him and closed my eyes. I was perfectly content right here.

"Awwwww!" The equally annoying sounds came from the two twin devils of the world.

"Edward out!" Alice said and shuffled him out of the room with a last 'I love you' and slammed the door. She then turned to me with a wicked smile. "Now, what shall Bella wear for her last night out as a single woman?"

Crap. I looked frantically at Layla. "You promised?"

She held her hands up in defense. "Right now, I'm at our house, getting ready for my sister's bachelorette party. I have no idea what's going on across town at the Cullen house."

And with that she was gone…..I grimaced but stuck up to the challenge. "Do your worst."

Alice smiled an impish grin. "Oh I will."

Forty-five minutes, fifty two make-up appliers (I had counted) and one outfit later Alice dubbed me 'done.'

As I looked at myself in the mirror I felt my eyes widen and I felt Alice clap before going into the closet and changing into her own dress. I twirled around as my dark blue dress swooshed around my knees. It was a sweet-heart cut, made of silky material with a flaring skirt and little silver flowers around the left hip. I adored it. To go with it Alice had gotten me silver strappy heels and diamond bracelets along with dozens of silver bracelets.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Alice was wearing a brown and white polka doted dress with a big brown bow on the side and a white ribbon in her hair. She had on brown ballet slippers with little white bows on them…I think she had gone with a theme.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror again. The make up was done perfectly too but I had no idea what she did to my face. All I knew was that my eyes popped and that my skin had some color in them. "No Alice, that wasn't so bad."

I heard a car roll up in the driveway and a sunroof open. Alice squealed and pulled me over to the window and at the same time I heard three voices shout: "Bella!"

"Where's the blushing bride?!"

"Come on Bella! It's time to party!"

I looked out the window. And there in the driveway were Rosalie, Heidi and of course Layla standing out of the sun-roof of a stretch limo. Where had they gotten a limo in Forks?!

"It's amazing what I can do Bells, you should know that by now!" Layla yelled up at me before stepping out of the car. Of course she looked amazing in a shiny, silver mini dress with matching heels with her hair pinned back with berets.

"You're insane!"

"Yes, and you love me for it anyways! Now come down here so we can go!"

I laughed, why not just have a bit of fun? I wasn't nearly as concerned with money as I was when I was human. And thanks to Heidi my partying experience – while it still wasn't really my thing – was a bit more varied so I was excited about this. I grabbed Alice's hand and we squealed while running down the stairs.

"Esme! You're coming too?!" I said as I noted her short lavender dress and various accessories.

"Of course I am dear, I wouldn't miss this." She told him and I smiled at her.

I heard someone cough behind me and I turned to see Edward standing there, staring at me and Tanya was beside him and she laughed at his expression. "Wow Bella, you would make a lovely succubus. I hope you have fun tonight. Oh and I'm so sorry for that little…mix up earlier, I thought…."

"I know what you thought and it's no problem. You were just trying to take care of him." I said back and she smiled.

"Well, he did need some taking care of. Can you see him being able to get away from Natalie by himself?" she said back and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I can't really see that. He's way too sweet for his own good but I think he can get a bit carried away." She smirked at that.

"Too true." We started laughing, I knew we were going to get along just fine.

"_He_ is also standing right here." Edward said and I laughed at his expression, he looked confused and awkward.

"I think we made Edward feel uncomfortable with our ramblings, Bella." Tanya suggested and I smiled.

"Oh? What ever makes you think that?" I asked back.

"Ok you two, I get it, I get it. Let me just kiss my beautiful fiancé goodbye." Edward said giving up but he didn't get to steps before a giant thing rammed into him.

"Eddie! What are you still doing down here?" Edward glared at Emmett.

"Talk to –

"No you're not. No girls tonight bro, just men and all our manliness." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing because that didn't sound weird at all. I saw Jasper and Carlisle leaning on the kitchen counter from the open doorway with smirks (or were those grimaces?) on their faces and I grabbed Alice's and Esme's hands before slipping out the door and running to the limo.

We all got in laughing as Esme closed the door.

"What is Emmett-

My question was cut off by shouts and a crash followed by a loud bang from inside the house. Esme tensed. "What are they doing to my house?!" she shrieked and tried to hop back out of the car but Rose blocked the door.

"Alec! Get us out of here before Esme has a panic attack!" Layla said banding on the shield that separated the front of the limo from the back.

"Alec?" I questioned and Layla shrugged. How could he reach the pedals while seeing over the steering wheel? I didn't think he could as the car lurched forward and then came to an immediate stop.

"Sorry!" I heard him mutter as we all burst into giggle. The next time the car began to crawl forward, I don't think we were going over fifteen miles per hour. For some reason we all found the situation incredible funny and began to giggle or snicker but I tried to keep a straight face but was failing.

"I don't think we're going to get to the club anytime soon." Rosalie said through her giggles. I found myself laughing as well even though the fact that we were going to a club mortified me.

"Alice" Layla said through her laughter. "Remind me to hurt your husband when we get home." She broke out into hysterics again. "He sent way to many waves of what ever the hell this is."

Alice sobered up for a second but began laughing again, we all did and we couldn't help it. I'm pretty sure from a human's perspective we would have looked drunk. "If we ever get out of here I will make sure to do just that."

I felt another wave of whatever Jasper was sending at us hit me and it was seriously clouding my judgment so laughing, I pressed the button to the sun roof and stood up on the seat.

I heard everyone laughing and someone was trying to pull me back down but I was going to stay up here until I said what I had to say. I turned in the direction of the slowly disappearing house "Damn you, Jasper! You're a fish!" I thought about it for a second. Well that wasn't insulting. "Never mind!" And with that I sat back down very proud of myself.

When I sat back down everyone was toppled over with laughter but I didn't understand why. I was just making a point.

All of a sudden the limo whipped forward, accelerating from fifteen to over a hundred in about ten seconds. And us all in our 'drunken' state were flailed around and were laughing the entire time.

"See? Alec's just driveway shy." Layla explained, I wasn't really sure if that would have made sense at any other times or if it was just now.

Soon enough we had gotten far enough away from Jasper so that the full affects of his powers wore off but there was still the buzzing high in my head that wouldn't go away.

When we had been driving for awhile, the girls explained to me that we were going to a very selective karaoke bar in Seattle, were only the best singers who had been preselected by the owner of the bar could sing tonight.

"And guess whose singing tonight?" Heidi asked me and I raised my eyebrow as she handed me a pamphlet. It read 'Tonight's Program: New Talent. Staring: Isabella and Layla Volturri.'

I felt my eyes widen and Layla snatched the paper from my hands. "What the hell is this!?" she half asked, half shrieked and Heidi laughed.

"It would be a shame to deny the world your singing talents. Apparently the guy at the club like what he heard." She held up a little CD and placed it in the player. As soon as she pushed play, the song 'Halleluiah' by the old band Paramore, preformed by Layla and I played through the speakers. I gaped. She still had this thing? It had been one of the things that my sister and I had decided to do when we got bored, she seriously recorded it?

"I'm just surprised I managed to get this by you Layla. You're slipping." Heidi jokingly stuck her tongue out at Layla who laughed but I saw a small frown mar her features. She seriously hadn't known about this.

"So, do you have any other plans for this evening?" I asked and bit my lip, I had noticed by now that everyone's thought were clouded in a silver-grey haze which meant Layla was in on the rest of it. While it sounded fun I still had no desire to get up on stage and sing. What else could they have planned?

"Well, _that_ is a surprise." Rosalie told me. Crap.

"Gift time!" Heidi squealed.

In the time it took us to drive from Forks to Seattle I had opened all of my gifts. All of which were either incredibly embarrassing and would have made me blush had I been human or something I would have never thought or even considered to by for myself. Even Layla had gone and betrayed me. However by the time we got to the club – Hydrogen – the torment was over and all of my 'gifts' had been put in the trunk.

Alec obviously didn't open the door for us but I really didn't mind as we all climbed out of the limo and stepped out onto the sidewalk directly in front of Hydrogen. I liked it immediately. It was crystal themed with little levitating crystal balls that changed colors on either side of the door which was a large crystal panel that opened when the bouncer pushed the opener. **(A/N fifty years in the future here people)** I could hear the pulsing music from inside and everything slowly changed from color to color giving an excited feel.

As we walked straight past the line of people to the bouncer Heidi showed him a card of some kind and he opened the door and as mist poured out of it he directed us to the door.

As we walked by it was surprisingly cool as we walked past the main entrance but after about five feet the cool mist cleared to reveal the two deck club. The top floor made up of the bar, tables and seating areas while there was a large winding staircase that led down to the dance floor with a large stage on one side and a DJ on the other. The entire place was crystal themed and gave the optical illusion that the entire floor was sparkling with while light on the dark background. Every table had little floating crystal globes in the center and there were many of different sizes hovering randomly in the air.

"Ok, so, the karaoke potion of the night is in two hours and you two don't go on until way later. So, everyone go have fun and we'll meet in a couple hours." Heidi then ran off somewhere, her mind saying _'must find him, make sure he gets in ok.'_

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I'm going to go find a human heart to break." And with that Rosalie flipped her hair, laughed at herself then her and Alice ran off giggling down to the dance floor where they immediately became the center of attention.

I looked to Layla and she pointed to the bar and walked off. Ok then. I heard Esme laugh and we went and sat down at a booth. I loved talking to Esme, and we laughed as she told me about her new ideas for a house in Maine and how she was going to make room for Layla and Kyle when and if they began to live with the rest of the Cullen family.

I knew I was kind of being a party pooper but I was having such a good time sitting here talking to Esme while watching Layla flirt with the enchanted bartender – innocent of course – who hadn't noticed that he had given her enough drinks to give alcohol poison to any human and yet she was still talking to him like she hadn't had one drink, Alice and Rosalie have their fun on the dance floor which did actually look like fun and then Heidi in the corner with…wait was that Sampson? I giggled. She was obsessed with something beside herself for once, it was impressive.

Layla came over a few minutes later and pulled me and Esme down to the dance floor where we joined Alice and Rosalie and I think attracted way too much attention. But whatever, we were all having fun and I think every male in the room was enjoying the show as we danced to the fast pounding beats of the songs. Even once Layla and Rose threw Alice up in the air while the modern version of 'In the Ayer' played.

Heidi and Sam (who I knew could not have gotten in here through the front) joined us when the singers starting up. They were very good actually, I was impressed and the entire club danced to the songs and the people who weren't dancing stood around the balcony and watched.

After one performer finished a rousing rendition of 'Born to be Wild' it was finally mine and Layla's turned. As we got up on stage we were each given two microphones and went to the center of the stage.

"Hello Club Hydrogen! How's everyone doing tonight?!" Layla's voice pumped over the speakers and everyone cheered. I was so nervous, I wasn't a performer. I was glad Layla was singing most of the song. "Well that's good to hear! Ok, my sister and I would like to sing you guys a little song, how you enjoy it." She winked at them as everyone cheered and a few whistled.

The lights dimmed and people kept cheering as Layla turned to me.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Layla asked me with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "After today, it's not just going to be me and you anymore. It hasn't been for a while but this really makes it official."

I could have cried. She was right and I had never really thought about it before. For the last fifty-odd years it had be just us; sisters, best friends, insult one the other hurts you. Back in Volterra it had only been each other we could really confide in, only each other we really truly trusted. Now, I had Edward and she had Kyle.

I smiled. "Sisters forever right?" I asked and she nodded and laughed. "For as long as we're immortal."

Suddenly a while light shown above Layla and she started singing as soon as the music came on.

"_They say they don't trust_

_You, me, we, us." _She walked forward as she sang the rest of the first part of the song. Her hips jerked slightly in time with the beat and it was obvious to everyone that she was a performer, she new her way around a stage.

She led into the chorus and I started singing with her even though there was no light on me yet.

"_It's all about us, all about us. _

_It's all about, all about us, all about us." _

As we finished singing the chorus a blue light shone on me and I swallowed my fears and started strutting forward as well.

"_If they hurt you, _

_They hurt me too. _

_So we'll rise up."_ Back in Volterra we used to call this our theme song, every work of it was us and I was proud to say that.

This time when we repeat the chorus we were both up together standing and dancing a bit to the song. On the next part of the song the lights dimmed so only the white light on Layla was shining.

"_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are, fear is the enemy."_ She linked arms with me for the next part as her high voice rung out and I found myself getting a bit interacted with the hypnotic sound. If her voice was this good now, image what it was like when she was human.

"_Hold on tight, hold on to me_

_Cuz tonight…" _

The chorus rang up again and this time Layla begin to dance and twirl around the stage with total confidence and encouraged me so I mimicked her movements perfectly and to anyone on the floor we would have looked like we were doing a synchronized dance. I soon got really into it and then we were both really dancing up and down the stage.

"_It's all about us. (It's all about) _

_In you I can trust." _(All About Us by t.a.t.u)

I was so into I even motioned to Layla and we did and end back to back pose with her hand up in the air and mine reaching out towards the audience. It was incredibly silly – or so we thought – but the audience loved it and cheered wildly.

We clasped hands and took a big bow while I – now loving the feeling of being on stage – said our parting words. "Thank you, everyone! Enjoy the rest of your night!"

Then to my surprise Layla took my left hand and raised it up high showing my ring. "Let's hear a bit round of applause for my sister and her last couple days of being a single woman! Last night to come a get some guys 'cause starting in three days she's legally taken!" Half of the men 'awed' while the other half whistled and I had to shove through them to get to the squealing set of female vampire. Most of the guys meant well though, just playing along with the joke.

I glared at Layla. "You just had to, didn't you?"

She nodded as we were embraced by Alice. "That was wonderful." She clapped her hands and I twitched. She was spending way to much time with Aro. We spent another couple hours at the club dancing and I actually did dance with a couple of other guys but nothing trashy, reading their minds was rather helpful.

We left the club in high spirits but the second we got in the limo Layla blocked the mind of everyone there and I was immediately blindfolded and talked by some unknown force while Layla's voice resounded through my head.

"_Sleep." _As my conscious faded I just barely noticed that the voice that commanded me….told me to sleep…it wasn't….

When I 'awoke' again I heard laughter all around me and I noticed there were more people in the car.

"Jane? Sarah? Is that you?" I asked, concerned that I was hearing things.

"Yup." Jane's voice was clipped. I knew she was still angry that she couldn't go with us to the club but there was no way we could sneak a twelve year old in.

"Hey Bella." Sarah's softer voice answered me back as well. We had asked her to come (Jasper was going to give her a fake ID) but the pack was spending a lot of time together recently and she was caught up in that.

"Come on Bella, we're going to be walking a bit now." That's when I noticed the limo was stopped and I didn't hear Alec or Sampson anywhere.

Rosalie started laughing "Can she do this while blind folded?"

"I don't know. She has gained more grace but…" Layla answer back unsure.

I huffed and just to show that I could I started walking off. After about fifteen steps – all of which I took regardless of the fact that I was in high-heels – I realized that I had no idea where I was going.

"It's this way, dear." I felt Esme take my elbow and start to lead me through what was apparently the forest as I ignored the snickers coming from behind me.

After about fifteen minutes of me being blindly lead by Esme though the forest on high heels (and only stumbling slightly once) Jane got bored. "Come on, let's go!" Suddenly I felt myself being swept off the ground and being carried through the forest by Jane.

When we stopped she unceremoniously dropped me on the ground and huffed. Layla was laughing as she helped me up off the ground and walked me through a pretty even grass field, up some steps and then I heard everyone else up on this platform.

"Ok Bella, you ready for the second part of your surprise?" Esme asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, Alice, Esme and I have been working…ok Esme and Alice have been working I've been, um, supervising but anyways it's not completely finished. We still have a couple finishing touches but we worked really hard on this and we hope you like it." Layla said and as she removed the blindfold I gasped.

We were in our meadow – Edward's and mine – but it had been transformed. The trees were strung with being, gold, and white sheer drapes that blended perfectly with the still green trees and there were about fifteen chairs with golden and black bows on either side of a gold carpet isle that led up to where we were standing. I looked around and noticed that we were on a while gazebo built up off the ground and surrounded by floral railing.

Through out the surrounding trees I could see little silver-white floating lights that randomly danced and swirled and I knew it would be beautiful in the light of twilight. I also saw a very large white tent about twenty feet in the trees from the beginning of the isle.

This was where I was going to get married.

Oh wow.

If I could cry I would have. "You guys, this is amazing." I was immediately enveloped in hugs but I couldn't help from marveling at the beauty of the meadow at this time.

"Ok, everyone please sit down, I have some news." Layla said and all eyes turned to her. I could tell by the other girls' expressions that this was not expected.

"News?" Alice asked.

"Layla, the last time you had 'big news' you altered the natural order of vampires and werewolves." Heidi mumbled and Layla growled at her.

"Well it's not like you exactly mind it." Layla muttered as we all sat down and Layla pulled out a metal box with a lily on it from the side of the gazebo. As soon as we all got settled on the floor – which was hard in clubbing dresses – Layla looked at us all with a very serious expression and held the box close to her. The only one who was excited was Alice, she seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Ok, well, the reason I'm telling you this down is because I feel that you deserve to know this first. Especially you two." She pointed towards Rose and Esme before opening the box and pulling out a round, smooth, silver stone that fit in the palm of her hand. It was a moonstone, formed directly from a concentration of her powers. Sandstones – my equivalent – were much larger than that and a pale blue. I had seen them before when the entire pack of werewolves had signed there names on a large slab of sandstone with one of the smaller rocks. Layla had shut herself up for two days in her room to make some strange inscription on the stone that apparently reversed the accent curse between the LaPush pack and vampires. She wouldn't tell me where she learned the runes that were on the stone, only that she had no idea herself. But either way it had worked.

Layla held up one of the stones and held it between her thumb and forefinger. "I have figured out a secrete to these stones: if you inscribe the right rune and then keep it with you at all times – like in your pocket or as a necklace – the stone will affect you almost permanently."

Alice immediately chirped up. "Like if you inscribe the rune for protection on one and then someone where's it, they would always be protected."

"Exactly or like this." Layla held out a necklace? Yes that's what it was. One of the silver stones was treaded on a black chord and on it was a strange rune. "It's called the Alphabet of the Angels. Only one of the Ageli de Pace could use them. This one is the symbol for control." She reached her hand out to Alice and handed it to her. "It's the only one I could figure out for now, but that necklace…it's for Jasper."

Alice just kind of looked at Layla for a minute before cradling the necklace gently in her hands. "I don't know which is better: this, or the other thing." Her voice was soft and gentle and I smiled. When Alice and Layla bothered to get along, it was like the world was at peace.

Layla smiled back gently and nodded. "So next time you matriculate he can breath. Just keep that necklace safe, and I haven't totally figured out how to work the other thing yet."

"Wait, what is 'the other thing?'" Jane asked, now she was intrigued.

Layla opened her mouth but Alice's now soft voice answer instead as she kept looking at the necklace. "These stones can make anything Layla wants them to happen, except turning us mortal. They can almost totally reverse the affects of the vampire venom. Of course we would still be vampires but…"

"You could age, Jane." Layla finished and Jane's eyes widened. "And as for the rest of us well…we could…" Layla twirled her bangs around her fingers and the other hand rubbed over her stomach.

"We could get pregnant?" Rosalie finished.

Layla looked up at her. "In theory yes, we could." Even though everyone was completely still I could feel the shock passing and excitement setting in. "But, it's just my theory, and I don't know the correct rune for it yet. I'll have to do a lot of searching so for now can this stay between us?"

"Where would you find it? The rune I mean?" Layla just looked at me as everyone began to erupt into joyful shrieks as they celebrated. Layla just stared at me and pointed to her head.

So low only I could hear it. "She's the only one who knows, Bella."

I didn't get to response as Rosalie literally tackled me in a hug. "Thank you so much for finding her." She told me and I hugged her back and laughed, just relishing in the happiness everyone was feeling.

For the rest of the night we all laughed and predicted what was going to happen after Layla had figured it out even though she kept reminding us repeatedly that she was only forty percent sure it would work. Even Sarah was excited because female werewolves weren't supposed to be able to get pregnant either. No one really cared at the moment and the second Heidi (though she didn't really want any children of her own) brought up the subject of little silver-haired hybrids Layla was pulled in the conversation trying to make her shut up. I knew the thought made her just a bit uncomfortable.

I looked around the meadow as the voices of my best friends fell into the background.

I was going to get married here…wow.

**Whee! Long chapter! Wedding chapter's next! I'm going to try really hard to write a more romantic chapter that I usally do because I'm really excited! And it will be out fast because I'm so excited about it. **

**Note: the next chapter is NOT the end of the story. So keep your hats on people and get ready for a ride. **

**Questions and Comments? Review! **

**And I want to hear what you guys think is going to happen in the future chapters. Any guesses? **

**M.R.S **


	16. Our Happily Ever After Day

**Sorry that this took so long to get out guys. Right after I posted I immediately started writing and got about five pages done before my computer just crashed for the first time. I was devastated and it kinda put me in a rut. I'm so sorry! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And I'll go ahead and apologize for any bad grammar/spelling errors! **

**Thank you to all who review, you have no idea how much it inspires me. **

**Read on! **

**P.S. – every dress pic is on my profile. Please don't hesitate to look at them because I don't think the descriptions are my best. **

**P.S.S – if you really want to get the mood of Edward and Layla's dance listen to 'El Tango de Roxanne' on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Not the words just the feel.**

"Do you think we would be good parents?" I didn't look up from my old copy of Wuthering Heights as I asked Edward the question but I felt him shrug under me. We were sitting in my room curled up together on my bed reading and it was just now that the urge to ask the question had suddenly overcome me.

"I think you would be an excellent mother." His answer was short. He was avoiding the conversation.

I put my book down and sat up from where I had been resting on his chest and situated myself cross-legged so that I could look at him. In response to my re-arrangement, he looked at me over the edge of his own book with a raised eyebrow but before he could ask a question I did. "But would _you_want children?" It was something I just had to ask. Layla's 'surprise' from a couple days ago had been reeling in my head ever since she had said it and I had been seriously considering the possibility.

Did I want a child? I little vampire that would grow up and would be a little something of me and Edward? Yes, I did. I could see him now. A little pale skinned boy with Edward's human green eyes, copper hair and my nose. I wanted a family with Edward, and the more I thought about it the more I wanted it.

Edward sighed and closed his book before setting it on the bedside table before gently prying mine out of my hands and placing it on top of his. He had a solemn look on his face as he held his arms out to me and I took the invitation and curled myself into his arms. "Bella, love, you know that isn't possible. What's bringing this on anyways? Is everything ok?"

I played with his hands, tracing his fingers with my own and twisting them this way and that. It was incredibly frustrating not telling him why I was asking these questions, but I had promised Layla. But I still need to know the answer. "What if it was possible? Would you want children?"

He sighed again, I knew I wasn't helping him any but I needed to know. "Just humor me."

He shook his head a bit. "Bella, I – wait, how much time do we have?"

I craned my head to see the clock which now read 11:49 pm. "Eleven minutes."

He nodded and I felt him clear his throat. "I would adore having a family with you." His words sounded a bit funny to me, I wanted to read his mind to find out what was wrong but in all honestly I really wanted to hear him voice his thought instead of just reading them.

I titled my head to the side so I could look him in the eyes as we talked. "But?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella, love…"

"Edward, I know that it's not physically possible but I mean, it's something think about isn't it? Just the possibility if it could happen. I think it would be amazing to have –

"Am I not enough?" I looked into Edward's eyes completely mortified by his statement. Regardless of the pain in them I was still able to marvel at their beauty for a moment, the golden eyes with one ring of green separating two section of the gold. "Are you having second thoughts? I mean, I know I proposed really soon after we got back together. Please Bella," he said squeezing me a bit. "Tell me if I'm making you unhappy or if you don't want this just yet."

I leaned up to kiss him, to silence him. "Silly Edward," I smiled as I pulled away. "You're always going to be all that I ever need and want, how could you think otherwise? I am most certainly not having second thoughts." The fear in his eyes seemed to go away but there was still concern, for me maybe? "Edward, why so serious? Don't you wonder what it would be like to have a child?"

"Of course I do Bella but I'm more concerned about you." I was confused at his answer and my face must have reflected it. "All vampires must come to accept this, my love. Rosalie and Esme had trouble with this too, the acceptance. I'm sure if you need to talk to them about it, they'll let you. We just aren't able to have children, I'm so sorry I can't give you that Bella."

I shook my head slightly before leaning up to kiss him once more. I could tell that this conversation probably wouldn't happen until he knew _why_ I was asking these questions. He was always going to be concerned for me and, while it was completely endearing, just this once I kind of wished that he would just let himself think of a hypothetical situation without thinking that I was in any sort of emotional trauma.

"You are way to serious about some things, you know that right?" I asked him and he gave me a half-smile. I decided to drop it for now, no use concerning him with the little time we had left. "That reminds me…" I murmured and looked at the clock. "Huh, 12:02."

Edward's face expressed a bit of shock as well. "Well that's a surprise. Do you think she got distracted?"

"Or held off." I mumbled before nuzzling myself closer to him. "I'm going to miss you."

His arms wrapped around me tighter as he held me against his chest. "And I you. But don't worry, it's just eighteen hours."

"Yeah, eighteen hours of hunting for you with an hour getting ready that will consist of putting a suit on. But for me it's going to be eighteen hours of primping and God only knows what Alice plans to do me. Rose and Heidi too."

"Oh stop it, Bella. We're going to make you look fabulous and you know it." I jumped as the door to my room slammed open revealing a very pissed looking pixie. She marched over to me and shoved a watch way too close to my face. "_What_ does the clock say?!"

"Five after mid-night." I told her with an innocent smile.

"Exactly! This is bad luck! Edward, get out now!" she told him before reaching over and pulling him out from under me and over me by his arm. She was trying to pull him out the door with him while ranting on and on about breaking tradition and blah blah blah while I tried to stifle a giggle at the goofy grin on Edward's face. Using his free arm he tapped his head and I read his thoughts telling me what put such a look on his face.

'_Only eighteen more hours my love, then we have forever.' _

I smiled at him and he winked as Alice literally threw him out the door before turning to me and pointing. "You. Stay. In. Here. I will be back for you in exactly ten hours."

"Why that long?" I asked, wondering why she would be leaving me alone for that long a time.

"Because," she said exasperatedly "I have to get Rose, Esme, Jane, Heidi and myself ready. Then you, well actually, Layla promised to let me do something with her hair but I have to find her first so if I can she'll be before you but for some reason she insist on being difficult! So as you can see I have a lot to do so I _do not_ need to worry about you sneaky out to find Edward or vice versa so don't leave!" and with that she slammed the door leaving me standing in the middle of my room.

…Well then.

Why was she getting so worked up? It was my wedding. But, then again, I guess she had planned the whole thing. I still had no idea what anything looked like beside the meadow, not even my dress which was a fact that still didn't quite set right with me.

Dress. My wedding dress, which I would have to wear, today. I was getting married today. I couldn't stop the grin from growing on my face. I felt incredibly stupid but I couldn't help myself. I was getting married to Edward at twilight tonight. The more I thought it the nicer it sounded.

But now I had ten hours enclosed in my room…great. I suppose I could leave my room but I really didn't want to impose the wrath of Alice today. She seemed like she would snap if the tiniest little thing fell out of place.

I tried just laying there for a few minutes, not really thinking about anything but when I looked at the clock I scoffed when I found only three minutes had passed. Its seems that even when you're a vampire and time's stretched endlessly in front of you, when you actually _have_ to wait for something that time seems to slow down.

I looked back to my book on the table, not really feeling like reading anymore and got up and walked to the bathroom and was so glad that I had insisted on a bathtub the size of a small pool. I busied myself with filling it with scalding hot water and bath salts that I had received from Alec as a 'just because' gift after Alice had taken him shopping. Apparently, he'd thought I needed something to 'liven up the water' or at least that's what he told me.

I left the room that was quickly filling up with steam to grab my bathrobe out of my closet when my dresser caught my eye. Alice would probably send someone up here to check on me sooner or later and knowing me it would be Emmett who would barge in without even knocking, so as to avoid the situation I quickly changed into one of my bathing suits before grabbing my robe and walking back in the bath room.

A relaxed sigh escaped my lips as I walking into the room now filled with warm steam combined with the relaxing floral aroma emitting from the water. I set my robe over to the side of the tub before slipping in and relaxing into the warm four foot deep water. I laid back and floated around letting the warm air to fill my head and relax me.

"Cannon ball!" I jumped in surprise just in time to get hit by a giant splash and gasped making the hot water fill my lungs. It wasn't suffocating me but it was an annoyance to have to couch up all the water.

"Thanks." I spurted out as I kept trying to get the excess water out of my lungs.

Layla surfaced and shook her hair out much like a dog would do before relaxing against the side of the tub. "Anytime." I glared at her. Stupid sister screwing with my relaxation time. My eyes narrowed even more when I saw her bathing suit. "You know, Kyle would probably pass out if he came in here." She laughed at my tone which only made me glare more.

"Thank you for the…insult? I think that's what you meant it to be." Ok, maybe it was a silly statement but it was the only thing I could think up at the time. And in truth he probably would. While I had opted for a simple purple _modest_ two piece, Layla was wearing a bright orange bikini with little black suns all over it. It wasn't anything too terrible but on her it should be illegal.

Layla snorted as my thoughts became memories. "Prude. It's not like I'm walking down the street in it, besides, you've worn worse Ms. Hula Girl." If I could have I would have blushed. Layla smirked at me as she forced the memory of myself getting a little too over confident in a hula skirt and coconut bra to appear in my mind.

"You promised never to mention that trip again." I hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Why sister dear, don't you know that what happens in Hawaii ends up on tape?"

I had a comeback for that one. "Oh yes, just like what happens in Arabia Ms. Belly-Dancer Supreme."

"That was for a disguise and you know it!" Ha! Not so cool now are we?

"Well, you certainly-" I coughed and sputtered as I was cut off by a splash sent my way.

"You did not just go there!" I glared at her through the steam. Using my own element against me, how….I don't even think I had a word for it.

"Yes. And you won't do anything about it." Damn her! I scowled, seeing as I could do nothing else to her and looked around the steam filled room noticing that there was a lot of excess water outside the tub from my sister's oh-so-grand entrance.

"Hey, you got my bathrobe wet!" I shrieked at her noticing the loss of my perfectly puffy bathrobe's puffiness.

She sighed and re-reclined herself as she relaxed again about ten feet away from me. "Just use your power to get the water out of it. Gosh Bells, being a bit overdramatic much?"

I made a face at her as I got the water out of and back into the tub easily. "Hey, I get to be overdramatic. I'm getting married and my hormones are going insane right now." I told and she rolled her eyes. We both knew that hormones hadn't affected us in years.

"So what's been going on with you lately?" I asked her. She had been keeping to her room more than usual lately. The only reason I knew where she was during the day was because everyday after we all got home from school Kyle would immediately go up to her room. She had been taking sick days from school lately and I would really only see her when she would come downstairs with Kyle to get something to eat.

"Oh that? Well, I've been writing down some information about my power that she's been giving me. Just some notes and stuff in that notebook-diary-thing you got me for my fiftieth birthday." I knew who 'she' was without Layla having to elaborate.

"I don't know which is more surprising; the fact that you've been communicating with her, or the fact that you're just now using that _journal_."

"Hey, I didn't want to waist any of the paper." I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit it really was a nice journal.

"Why do you think she's telling you all these things now? First about the moonstones and then what ever information she's giving you now. And what kind of information is it anyways?" I asked her these questions with complete curiosity. In the past, Layla had to beg her for information about both of us and now she was just giving it away?

My sister just shrugged again. "I don't really know why she's being more generous now than in the past. And it's just things like control, how her power and my power differ, ect. It's all very fascinating." I nodded knowing she was sparing me by not elaborating. Layla's power gave me headaches sometimes with how many different things went into it all. However what I found amazing was that my sister took the time to learn and practice it all without even the slightest complaint.

"You're amazing." At my statement she sat up and looked at me with an incredulous look, one of her eyebrows arched.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. She was. She had so much power and so much control of that power.

"You're a fighter Layla. All your powers, all your abilities, all your control, it's all amazing. You're so much more powerful than I am and you should be. You have strength and heart and character and it's just…amazing." I knew Layla absolutely hated to be complemented like that but I couldn't help it. She shouldn't avoid the fact that she's amazing at anything and everything she tries to do and when it comes right down to it, she's better than me. I didn't resent her for that, on the contrary I was happy for it. I wouldn't be able to handle all that power and yet she's sitting not ten feet away from me pulling it off without a sweat.

"You know Bella, sometimes you can be a total dumbass about things, especially when it comes to us. Did you even consider that fact that everyone thinks I'm so powerful and in control because I have to be? It's not a choice for me Bella, either I'm in control or else. Its life or death for me, everything has always been life or death for me. Either I get it and I survive or I don't and I die. Even in my human life it was like that, so don't go around comparing yourself to me and putting yourself down because our situations are completely and utterly different."

I was surprised at her tone. It wasn't angry parse, but it was definitely agitated to say the least. I looked up at her to see her looking at me with an expression that definitely made me feel like an idiot. Suddenly her eyes softened a bit.

"You know, sometimes, I'm jealous of you." I almost did a double-take but she kept talking. "You never had it easy, exactly, but you've had an easier life than most. And you've used that to your advantage. You take care of people because you've always been in a situation that allows you to stop and think about others over yourself. Do you think that during either of my lifetimes I've had time to be concerned about others?" I cringed because I knew the answer to that. "No, I haven't. I've always had to focus on my survival and -"

I tried to interrupt "But the fact that you try to control yourself is because if you lost control –

"But I'm still here aren't I? The only reason I'm here today is because I want to live, I may not value my life but I do want to live if that makes any sense. It would be better for the world if I died, really. You know that, I know that but I refuse to do so. So I have to practice control. Yes, I care about the rest of the world. But I also think that I deserve to be in this world and if that's not selfish I don't know what is."

"This world's screwed you over so many times. Don't you understand that the fact that you care enough to protect it isn't selfish at all? In fact it makes you even a better person." I was getting angry myself now too. This world _had_ screwed my sister over more than once but here she was, still living and protecting it.

"And don't you understand that the fact that I've had to fight for whatever I want in life doesn't really make me any better? It just means I've had to fight and had no other choice in life. You take care of things in your life because you care enough to do so, not because you have to. Bella, your actions are all selfless and come from your heart because you _decided_ to do them. The only choice I've had in my life is the choice to live or to die, the choice to be in control or not. You've had to choice to care or not to care, to love or not to love, to do so many things and while you've made mistakes, you make so many selfless choices for others no matter how difficult the choice is because that's what you want to do. And that, my dead sister, is strength. You're the strong one here, not me."

To say I was stunned was an understatement. When she put it like that, she really did make me seem like the strong one. I had never seen it like that before. Wow. But she was still understating herself but I knew winning with her was going to be impossible on this matter and plus I could never argue with her logic. But I refused to just give up the argument.

"Let's just say we're both amazing and call it even?" I told her and she rolled her eyes and nodded. Winning an argument with me was a pretty impossible task as well.

Eventually we got on a discussion about Kyle and Edward. It was entertaining to say the least to see Layla go all goo-goo eyes over Kyle. I don't care what she said, she lived for him. In the past she may have just been doing it for herself but now it was for him and I thought that was not only incredibly sweet but good for her.

Suddenly Layla tensed and shot up from her lounge position. "Shit!" she exclaimed before jumping out of the tub and looking around quickly. "What is it?" I asked. "Hide me!" she yelled and jumped back in the water trying to hide herself under the water.

Was she insane? What the hell was that? "Wha-

"Layla!" the door slammed open letting the cool are in and I looked to see Alice glaring at the pool. Layla stuck her head up enough so that just her eyes were out of the water looking completely innocent. Alice glared. "Get your Amazonian ass out of the tub. Now."

"What are you going to do about it, stick midget?" Layla growled out from under the water.

"What did you just call me?!" Alice shrieked and I cringed. "And you promised." She seethed out not even bothering Layla for an apology.

She had gotten Layla there and my sister rolled her eyes and got out of the tub. Layla never went back on a promise. "Cute suit." Alice suddenly switched personalities on us now that Layla was doing what she wanted. Layla scoffed and grabbed a towel before looking at me telling me that I was not going to leave her alone to face Alice's wrath.

I got up as well and she threw me my towel and robe before drying off and then we both followed Alice downstairs to where she was set up in one of our larger second floor bathrooms. While we were headed down I chanced a look at the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning. Only a few hours to go.

As soon as we walked in my jaw nearly hit the floor as I saw Heidi and Rosalie already done up and ready to go and both looking like they could win a beauty contest with Aphrodite. Their hair was done in a half up, half down do with the part that was up put into an elegant bun.

Their dresses were equally amazing. They were short, gold, sleeveless number with a straight neckline. The sleek gold material had a thin piece of see through black material covering it making it seems more like a tawny gold color than a bright gold. There was a thick sash of gold both under the empire waist and at the bottom of the dress and all in all the dresses, while not what I imaged a bridesmaid dress would look like, were very beautiful. **(Pic on profile)**

In addition both were wearing gold death traps heels that I knew Layla and Alice would be wearing as well. The shoes really did look scary.

"Alice, a short, sleeveless dress at a November wedding?" I asked wearily, knowing that the cold wouldn't exactly affect anyone at this wedding but still. Something else caught my eye and it might have been a trick of the light but somehow Heidi's dress seemed to look as if more of the gold was accented than Rosalie's but it wasn't by much.

I could practically hear Alice roll her eyes. "It's all with the times my dear, weddings have changed a bit since you thought of them so no questions jut go with the flow." Ok, I guess I wouldn't be asking any more questions.

I looked over the gold color for a moment before looking back at Layla. "Your dress isn't the same color is it?" It wouldn't be horrible if it was but the whole silver hair gold dress thing…well let's just say my mental picture wasn't exactly flattering to Layla's image.

"Don't worry, we've taken care of it." Alice said before forcing Layla down into a chair in front of the vanity and getting out a blow dryer.

"How's our blushing bride?" Heidi asked me. I glared at her and told her I was fine. "Oh come on Bella, don't be like that. It's your wedding day. Now, let auntie Heidi and Rosalie sit you down and give you a nice talk about your wedding night."

I nearly choked and immediately looked at Layla for help. She was sitting down on a chair in front of the vanity as Alice blow dried her hair and she looked at me and smirked. "I'm in my hell; you can deal with yours for a little while."

"Now, now ladies, leave poor Bella alone. She has to be nervous enough as it is." Thank God for Esme. Heidi and Rosalie both shrugged, thinking about how it was my loss. "Thank you, know, Rosalie would you mind helping me with my hair?"

I turned and gave Esme a once over. She looked amazing in her simple light lavender dress that, regardless of its simple design still looked fantastic. I was starting to get a bit self-conscious. Every single woman in this room looked absolutely amazing and beautiful, and I was starting to question how I would be able to look my best around any of them.

Layla scoffed. "I know that face Bella and I will tell you right now to screw what ever thoughts you are thinking right now and send them to hell. You're going to be the best looking person at this thing so just stop being insecure and suck it up. Ow!" she shrieked as Alice gave a rather hard tug to her hair.

"Don't talk to her like that! It's her wedding day, she has a right to be nervous." Alice said in a quipped voice. "But she is right Bella, I am going to make you look even more beautiful than you already are. Edward's going to die when you walk down that isle." She added focusing on Layla's hair.

"He already is dead, genius. Ow! Stop it!" Layla shrieked again but Alice merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. You're done anyways." Alice said and Layla glared at her before grumbling and studying herself in the mirror.

It looked….different to say the least, mainly because Layla really never bothered to do anything with her hair because it was perfect anyways. Alice had done her hair in an up do, probably because of how short it was. On either side of her head, her hair had been weaved into two French braids which met at the back of her head in an elegant twist.

Before she could get up, Rose was there putting smoky makeup around her eyes instead of the gold that she and Heidi had. No other makeup could really be used because of the tint of her skin except for the added pink tint to her lips. When Rose deemed her done she looked amazing, the simple makeup someone accenting what was already there.

It took me by total surprise when a look of complete insecurity crossed her face. She looked almost shy as she studied herself in the mirror with an unsure expression.

"Layla, dear, you look amazing." Esme dotted and Layla's face lightened. In the past few weeks Esme had really gone back to being my main figure and at the same time Layla's as well. I think Layla was very pleased about that seeing as her own mother was…well, I wasn't going to use her terminology but from what she said the woman was pretty awful.

"Thanks Esme, and you did a really good job Alice, thank you. I'm not used to seeing myself in makeup. It's been a very long time since I wanted to wear makeup." Alice smiled at Layla's comment but I could tell that my sister was still having some major issues with the whole concept of being dolled up to the degree that Alice and Rose had went.

"I'm the best, I know but now…" she trailed off and looked at me. "It's the bride's turn." I went to my seat without a fight once Layla got up and Alice immediately got to work putting my hair into tight curlers before turning me around to face her and doing this and that with my face.

As we all chatted, Layla, Heidi and Esme eventually had to leave the room. Esme to go check on the boys, Heidi to go help Jane into her flower girl dress and Layla to change into her own dress.

Soon Rosalie added in on the efforts on my face and I suddenly felt the greatest sense of nostalgia. Alice and Rose dolling me up for a date with Edward or at one of our slumber parties during the summer or just because they wanted a human-sized Barbie doll. I smiled at them as they told me about married life for a vampire and I just let them talk. It was nice to have them back in my life and I never realized how much I really had missed them until now.

"Ok, now Bella, please don't look at yourself in our minds ok? We want to save the affect for when you're completely finished." Alice told me and I nodded.

They soon went to work on my hair and instructed me to stay completely still as they took the curlers out and pinned each one strategically on my head with bobby pins. My bobby pin count was eighty-seven before they stopped and Alice put the finishing touches on my hair and Rose did the same on my face.

"You think she's done?" Alice asked Rosalie with a grin on her face.

"Definitely." Rose agreed and I was about to turn and see myself but they stopped me. "Not yet, we still have to get you into your dress. Then you can see."

They pulled me down the hall into one of the guest rooms before telling me to strip and giving me a strapless bra with a matching pair of underwear. I would have blushed as I put them on if I could.

My entire being was buzzing with excitement as Alice came out of the closet with a garment bag and gave it to Alice as she unzipped the bag and revealed my dress. I fell in love immediately and would probably have started to cry if I had the ability.

It was perfect. It was a simple, sleeveless dress with an empire waist and a slight train. The white material was sleek and ran down straight after the waistline but above it the material was in slight layers and formed a slight sweetheart neckline apposed to the bridesmaid's straight cut. I knew a dress like this could make even me look beautiful. The only flourish to the entire thing were the belt of diamond and pearl flowers separating the top of the dress from the bottom with a large flower right in the center. It was beautiful and classic and the more I looked at it the more perfect it got. **(Pic on profile)**

"I told you that you would like it!" Alice bubbled excitedly while jumping up and down.

"I love it Alice, where did you find it?" I asked as I ran my fingers over the material. It was cool and soft, not silk soft but close enough.

"Paris, my dear, Paris. Layla and I had been stuck between this one and another one for some time but it turns out this one was the winner." She told me as I got a mental image of another dress. Like this one it was sleeveless but unlike this one that flowed straight to the floor, it billowed out in a giant poof before flowing to the ground in layers. It looked a bit Victorian style and while it was a nice dress, it just wasn't my style.

"Alright then, can I put it on now seeing as I have to walk down the isle in a few hours?" My reference to time seemed to bring planner Alice back to life as she rushed me into the bathroom to put it on. I frowned when I notice the mirror had been taken out and put my dress on quickly.

My thoughts were just confirmed when it fit like a glove and I smiled down at myself knowing that it probably looked really good on me. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice shrieked and clapped and Rosalie looked at me with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Bella! Oh my gosh you look utterly amazing!" Alice squealed.

"She does indeed but I still think it needs a few final touches." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Esme behind me. She just smiled at me and I noticed she had a couple boxes in her hand. She opened it and I gasped at the beautiful diamond and pearl tiara that was inside. "This was my mothers and it would mean the world to me if you wore it today, Bella."

I felt happy tears that would never fall pool in the back of my eyes. "Esme, I would be honored." She smiled at that before tapping the bed behind her and I sat down carefully as she carefully took it out of the box and placed it on my head. I just couldn't stop smiling as she rearranged my hair just a tiny bit so the tiara would stay. Even though I technically was one, I had never felt more like a princess that I did now.

Rosalie smiled and came over before opening the other box and pulling out a diamond bracelet with one large blue diamond in the shape of a heart among the smaller cut white diamonds. She took my arm and gently helped me fasten it on my wrist.

Alice was clapping the entire time and nearly bouncing up and down from excitement. "Tada! The tiara is your old thing, the dress is your new thing and the bracelet is your blue thing!"

"Alice…what about the borrowed thing?" I asked and I could tell my voice was a bit airy. I was on a high right now just from this day and I knew I wasn't coming down any time soon.

"Oh right that. Layla! We need Bella's-

But she was interrupted by the door swing open and Heidi and Jane stepped through. Jane would probably kill me if she ever heard my thoughts but…she was adorable! Her hair had been placed up in a bun except for a few ringlets being let down to frame her face and her dress was made of a sleek black material with a dark gold flower right in the center of the waistline.

Wait…black? I looked quizzically at Alice. "Alice, don't get me wrong I love it but why is Jane wearing a black dress?"

Jane huffed and answered me instead. "It was Layla's idea. It's your theme or something like that."

Heidi rolled her eyes at Jane before holding up her hand. "Got your shoes for you." She said holding up the white strappy deathtraps she called shoes. I was so glad I had no circulation in my feet otherwise I'm pretty sure they would've fallen off by the end of the night.

As she helped me strap them on my feet Alice answered my question. "You see Bella, Layla said how the one thing you were completely obsessed with when you were human were my brother's eyes so we decided to make a theme out of it. The closer each of us get to you, the darker our dress is which is why Heidi's has the most gold and Jane, who walks out right before you, has the dress with the most black. Just like the closer Edward got to you, the darker his eyes got."

I liked it. I mean, it never really crossed my mind to have a 'theme' to my dressed but I liked this idea. It was something personal which I thought was perfect for my wedding.

I looked over to Jane again to study her dress and noticed she had what I guessed was my bouquet in her hands. It was a lovely with gold roses and purple and blue freesia tied together by a gold ribbon.

I knew the gold roses were just a recent experiment that botanist has perfected and I wondered how Alice had gotten them.

"Ok lovelies, Jane and I must be off to make sure that the guests find their way there and don't eat the cake." Heidi said as she helped me on to my feet to get used to my shoes. She kissed my cheek and gave me a small hug. "You look amazing dear."

Jane nodded a bit and smirked while looking pointedly at Alice. "So, where's our Layla?"

Jane had long since picked up on the fact that while we all knew Alice and Layla really loved each other like the sisters they were they also aggravated the other to no end sometimes. And while Jane had stopped torturing people physically unless necessary for a long time now, I still knew that old habits die hard and sometimes she would use any chance she had to torture people in the slightest way.

"Can it, Jane." Layla said walking in the room and glaring at our younger sister. My jaw literally dropped open. Holy crap, if anyone could make a black dress look as good it was Layla.

The dress, like the others, was strapless with an empire waistline and a neckline that wasn't as deep as mine but just a bit deeper than the other bridesmaids. The dress itself was…just wow. It was solid black except for a gold sash under the waistline and floor length. But the thing that really made it something that was totally and completely Layla was the fact that there was an extra layer of what I thought was chiffon and every time she would walk it would float around her giving her already graceful stride a phantom affect. She looked completely graceful and intimidating and just…wow.

Finally Jane gave up the starring contest they were having and pulled Heidi out the door with her. Layla turned to me and smiled. "You ready to see yourself?"

"Not yet she's not. Did you bring it?" Alice asked in a quipped voice but the excitement didn't leave. Layla nodded and held out her hand to Alice who immediately snatched something for her and ran over to me and stood up on the bed behind me to fasten it around my neck.

I started to choke up as I recognized what it was. "Layla, is this ok? I mean…it's-"

Layla smiled. "It needs to be worn again and what a better way for it to makes it debut than my sister's wedding? I just need it back in one piece." I fingered the sole charm on the necklace as Alice finished fastening it muttering a 'done' as she did. It was Layla's white gold butterfly charm that she considered to be representative of her first victory in life. She told me how she had stolen it from her mother because Layla had been the one to earn it in the first place. This had been when she was seven years old and had been able to hide it from her mother for all those years and had been wearing it when we were turned.

My three sisters and soon to be mother all looked at me and it looked like Esme was about to cry. "Bella dear, you look absolutely stunning."

"Well then, let's let her see herself then." Layla said before she pulled out a full length mirror from the closet and turned it to face me.

I hardly recognized the person that was starring back at me. She looked like a princess with her dark hair pulled up into almost a Victorian style look falling down her back in gentle curls with a tiara holding it up. Her blow eyes shown with happiness and her make up was delicate and her eyes were framed with a dusty, dreamlike gold and her dress did nothing but accent her figure.

"Wait, one last thing." Layla said suddenly and disappeared into the bathroom. I continued to stare at what I finally figured out was myself in the mirror and ignored Alice's voice telling Layla that they hadn't planned anything else and that I looked perfect. I couldn't help but agree, I felt perfect.

Suddenly Layla appeared behind me and I smiled as we looked like exact opposites in the mirror. She opened the makeup container in her hands and used the large brush and lightly dusted some sparkly gold dust over the mark on my shoulder before doing the same to the exposed wing tattoos on my back that were still exposed by the dress.

"What are you doing? You're going to get powder on the dress." Alice chided.

"No, I'm not. Trust me." Layla said, her voice was airy as she put the finishing touches on me. Immediately Alice's eye widened.

"I trust you." She whispered as if she was under a trance and Layla nodded at her before placing her hands on my shoulders and leaning down to place her chin on my shoulder.

"You look amazing, sis. And I can assure you that you're going to get similar complements for the rest of the day." She smiled at me as we made eye contact in the mirror.

Today was officially the best day of my life. And I hadn't even walked down the isle yet so I knew that it could only get better.

EPOV

I know that the saying is that every man gets cold feet on his wedding day and I was proud to say that I personally had not been experience that particular symptom. However, unfortunately, I was experiencing something that was very akin to human nausea. I seriously thought I was going to regurgitate all the blood in my stomach which currently felt like it was turning uneasily.

"Dude, you ok? You look slightly like your about to throw up." I looked up from where I was sitting with my head in my hands up to Kyle who was growling at his gold tie as he was having some issues putting it on.

I groaned. "I didn't think a vampire could feel nauseous."

He nodded but didn't look away from his reflection in the mirror as he tried to get his tie. I knew he probably had never worn one before but he refused to let anyone else help him with it.

"Well, I'm not exactly one for psychology but why are you nauseous." He asked.

"What if we get married and Bella changes or mind or get disappointed by the whole 'married' concept? What if we went to fast after we got back together? What if she's sitting at the house right now regretting her decision and" I groaned again, my fears getting the best of me. I knew from the second we were separated this morning that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave me alone with my thoughts, and that conversation this morning certainly didn't help. What did she mean _children_?!

"Well I just think you're over reacting a bit. If a lady doesn't want something, she'll tell you. So just do that whole breathing thing and calm down." I looked up. Kyle Black just gave me advice and in its own way it was good advice. He had a point. If Bella didn't want this she'd tell me.

"Thanks man, are you sure you don't need up with that?" I asked as he had to get out the knot he had made again and start over again.

"I am going to get this and if it's the last thing I do in the world I will die a very successful man."

"Seriously? You'd die a virgin and be totally cool with that?" I rolled my eyes at the crude ass that I called my brother as he entered tent that we were using as the guys dressing room and plopped down next to me on the sofa.

Kyle coughed and glared at Emmett's reflection in the mirror before going back to his tie. "For your information, I would not die a virgin."

Emmett laughed. "Oh really?" I saw Kyle flush and ignored Emmett. I owned the guy so I decided that I would take the attention off of him.

"Emmett, are you wearing a dress? Because I really don't think that Bella would appreciate an extra bridesmaid." It really did look like a giant man-dress. It was just a standard pastor's robe but – and I'm pretty sure it was Layla's doing – it was cut in a way that made his hips and chest look way more defined that I thought possible and it looked a tad bit like he had curves.

Jasper laughed as he walked in the tent as well. "He has a point, Em. But I think you'd be more concerned with the fact that Rosalie might be a bit turned off when she sees that her husband looks more feminine than she does."

Emmett stood up with a huff – quite literally in fact – and flipped his hair. "For your information it's a robe." And with that he walked out the tent.

It took us all of three seconds to start cracking up. "That was just what I needed. Thanks Jasper."

"Any time, besides you were radiating way too much seriousness. It's your wedding day, be happy. And guests have started to arrive so it shouldn't be too long now." I nodded and sunk back into the couch.

The meadow looked lovely, a bit more decorated than I had expected it to be but it had remained simple which both me and Bella wanted. There were a total of ten people besides Bella and I in the wedding party (Emmett not included.) Jane was going to be the flower girl, Alec was going to play the piano as everyone walked down the isle and there were four groomsmen and four bridesmaids.

It was in all a pretty small wedding, only about forty people in all would be there and most of them from the reservation.

Suddenly Jasper, probably feeling Kyle's frustration, spoke. "Um, Kyle, would you like some help with your-"

"Nope." Kyle said shortly.

"He's determined to figure it out by himself." I told him at Jasper who tried to hide his amusement.

"Ah, well alright then." I think he and Emmett had way to much fun picking on Kyle. Him joining our family was inevitable and I think it was their way of inducting him. He would be the youngest in our family and I knew that Jasper and Emmett would play off of that. I was glad that I had made him a groomsmen, I felt that he deserved it and I think it'll be nice to have another guy in the family.

I also knew from Emmett's thoughts that I was stuck listening to him make fun of the fact that I was going to be the oldest virgin in our family. That was just going to be bucket loads of fun.

"Ok gentlemen, it's time to get started." Eleazar said sticking his head in the tent.

Kyle let out a frustrated sigh and I decided to help him out. "Under then over then adjust." I told him and he quickly did the proper adjustments, straightened it then headed out of the tent Jasper and I following behind.

I ran the couple yards from the tent to the edge of the meadow before walking up to the gazebo in the middle where Carlisle – my best man – and Emmett were already situated while Jasper and Kyle went back to girl's tent a little further into the forest from the makeshift isle.

Carlisle clapped me on the back. "You ready for this son?" I nodded and gulped as I saw Alec start to situate himself at the baby-grand piano a few feet away from the gazebo.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I saw Caius and Aro sit themselves down on the front row across the isle from Esme. Bella was having Marcus walk her down the isle as she was closest to him out of the three brothers.

As Alec began playing I stood up a little straighter and watched as the first pair began to walk down the isle; Eleazar and Heidi followed by Rosalie and Kyle then Alice and Jasper. Each of my groomsmen had some designer black suit with a dull gold tie and it looked very nice with the bridesmaids' dresses and each girl was carrying exactly one gold rose.

Layla was next and her dress was very different from the others'. She had a presence that couldn't be denied and she reminded me of a phantom as she glided down the isle, her dress gliding behind her like a shadow. She winked at me as she finished her walk down the isle assuring me that all was well before looking somewhere over my shoulder.

I held my breath as Jane began to walk down the isle, looking just a tad bit miffed when just about everyone their said 'aww' as she passed.

When she finished walking down the isle the piece that I had written for Bella to walk down the isle began and I felt my breath catch in my throat. When did she get there?

"Well, that's a _very_ white dress." Emmett muttered but I paid him no mind because all my attention was focused on the glowing angel walking down the isle towards me. The twilight light made her seems as if she was glowing, even thought technically she was sparkling along with every other vampire in the meadow because of the surprising cloudless horizon.

When she reached me I took her hand and waited for Marcus to give her away even though I knew she was already mine. I couldn't stop smiling through the ceremony which went by in a daze for me as we recited our vows and my entire world fell into place when we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

I will still in my Bella induced haze – my eyes never leaving hers as we ran back down the isle and before I knew it I was carrying her bridal style into the reception area that was set up in the back yard of our house.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I heard Layla say as I kissed my beautiful angel once more and I heard cheering all around us.

"Are you happy?" I whispered in her ear as I put her down once we got to our table after going through the crowd and receiving congratulations from everybody there.

She kissed me again and I relished in it before she pulled away all too soon. "I'm euphoric."

I smiled kissing her again and the night had officially begun. Soon I had her out on the dance floor and we danced our first dance to…I don't even know. All I know was that it was beautiful and that Layla sung it. Her voice was so sweet it captured the moment perfectly.

Both Layla and Carlisle made speeches after we cut the cake. We hadn't eaten it but just cut it and smashed it in each other's faces. I wasn't really paying attention to anyone or anything else around me as I watched Bella's expressions and reactions to everything. She was beautiful, she was perfect and now she was my wife. I couldn't be happier.

Soon we were on the dance floor and we staid there a while and pretty soon Bella was pulled away from me to have her father-daughter dance with Marcus and then with Caius, and then with Aro and then with Carlisle while I danced with Esme.

She even danced with Jacob once, smiling the entire time and I couldn't be happier that he was her friend once more. Her eyes seemed to shine just a little bit brighter once she realized she had her old friend back.

She soon got a new dancing partner and while she was dancing with Carlisle Alice ran over to me and we began dancing.

"Don't you know the tradition, Edward? You _have_ to dance with all the bridesmaids and Bella _has _to dance with all the groomsmen." She said it as if it was some type of law and I would have laughed at her if she didn't look so serious.

I twirled her around trying to hide my laughter. "Really, Alice? I've never heard of that tradition before."

She shrugged. "It's new, just in the last couple decades." I rolled my eyes. Always up with the times my sister was.

So I 'dutifully' danced with Heidi next before Rosalie. When she was exchanged into my arms she put her head on my shoulder and groaned.

I chuckled. "Something wrong, Rosalie?"

She lifted her head and glared at me before looking pointedly over my shoulder. "That's what's wrong."

When we turned around I saw that Emmett – who was still in is priest robes – patting the hand of a young woman from La Push. Were they doing…confessionals? I tried to stifle my chuckles but to no avail as a few slipped through which caused Rosalie to glare at me.

"What? It's not like you won't have fun converting him back to the dark side." I suggested and her draw dropped.

"Did Edward Cullen just make a suggestive comment?" She looked completely stunned. I couldn't see what the big deal was and when I asked she just shook her head and we went back to our dance.

Soon enough I had Bella back in my arms. She had completed her bridle duty (as Alice put it) and danced with all of the groomsmen.

"Have you danced with everybody you need to? Because I don't want to move from this spot for the rest of the night." She said wistfully as I held her to me. I was a bit disappointed that she didn't have to dance on my feet any longer but she was just as graceful as me now so that wasn't required.

"While I would love to keep you here for the rest of eternity, I'm afraid I still have to dance with your sister before Alice is appeased." I told her and she sighed before lifter her head and looking around.

She giggled. Ah, sweet music. "Look, it;s so cute." She said and spun me around to see Layla trying with more patience than she had for anyone else to teach Kyle how to dance so he wouldn't totally embarrass himself at the ball in Volterra. And from his thoughts I knew it wasn't going very well.

Mostly, the dances had been waltzes and it was obvious he knew the steps he just didn't know how to well…dance. But Layla was certainly making it fun for him as she smiled and laughed at him as he tripped around.

"Maybe the waltz just isn't his dance." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, it was adorable. "Oh really? And what do you think 'his dance' would be?"

I took the opportunity to make her completely flustered. "I don't know but I do know my dance." She looked at me with mock curiosity before I snapped her body to mine and held her flush against me. "The tango." She shivered and I chucked. In truth I really could tango quite well, when you had forever why not learn every dance style out there?

"I think we should just stick to waltzes." Bella murmured before burying her face in the side of my neck. I really couldn't see my Bella doing the tango. I mean she could and if she wanted to she could pull off the attitude that one had to have while executing a tango but it just wouldn't be natural for her. My Bella was sweet and calm and intricate, much like the waltz we were dancing to now.

Soon we took a break and started to greet people. I noticed the buffet set out for all the werewolves and humans present and stood by Bella as Emily and a few other women for the Rez came up and hugged her and shook the men's hands as they offered their congratulations.

"Bella, did you see the present table? The picture's amazing!" Emily gushed and that took me by surprise and Bella had the same reaction.

"What picture?" Bella asked.

"Your couple picture." Emily told her, obviously confused to our confusion. It took me a second to realize that neither of us had really taken the time to look at our surroundings.

Before I could look myself I heard Bella's breath hitch and she clutched my arm which was wrapped around her tighter than she was before. "Edward, look." Her voice was breathy and I looked in the direction she was facing and I couldn't help but gape as well.

It was a painting, I could only tell because of the tiny, barely visible brush strokes by eyes picked up but besides that it looked like a photograph. It was of me and Bella obviously. She was on my back as I was leaning forward into a tree as if to steady myself and we were staring into each others eyes with love and adoration seemingly oblivious to the forest around us.

But it was Bella's image that surprised me the most. Her face was flushed and her eyes were the deep brown they had been when she was human. This picture depicted a real moment in time because I could still remember that moment clearing – it was when Bella was human, the first time she had allowed me to carry her on my back through the forest.

"Wow." Bella breathed and I nodded. The painter had perfectly captured the moment, all the feeling that we had been feeling written on our faces.

"My god, you two looked like an elephant just stepped out of a box and stepped on Edward's Volvo." Layla laughed as she came over and followed our eyes to the painting. "You guys like it? I couldn't figure out which was a better moment, this one or the time Edward cornered you by the car, Bella, and convinced you to let him carry you to the baseball field."

I chuckled as I remember how powerful I felt to have that affect over a creature like Bella and she slapped my arm gently. "It's perfect Layla, thank you." Bella said before thanking Emily who dismissed herself to go talk to Leah.

From out of nowhere Alice came up from behind Layla and snatched Bella away from me and I just stared at her in surprise as she began to drag Bella back to our table. I made a motion to follow but she just glared at me from over my shoulder. "You can have her back after you dance with Layla."

I looked at Layla to see her scowl. "Oh come now, I can't be that repulsive." I joked and she laughed in return.

"Would you like the truth or a lie to make you feel better?" she joked back.

"Ouch." I mumbled, feigning hurt before holding my hand out to her. "I'm sorry to say that it seems you have no choice as the pixie lady doth insist."

She smiled before looking over to where Kyle was talking to his mother and father before nodding. "If I must, I must." She sighed with a melodramatic air that made me chuckle. I knew she would make an excellent addition to our family.

I led her out to the dance floor and we just stood there as the last song came to a close so we could start dancing to the new one.

"So, how's Kyle doing?" I asked and so we weren't just standing their awkwardly, began to sway us a bit.

She giggled a bit "Let's just say waltzes aren't his thing, I think I'll get Matt to play a salsa piece after our dance and see how he does with that." Matt was a human friend of Kyle's that had agreed to be our DJ for the evening.

I nodded as I saw Matt hit a button so the next track would play. The first few notes of the song were quite but I could tell it was a tango. And even though it started out soft, I knew it was a dramatic piece.

"Edward, I have something important I need to talk to you about." Layla said as the song started up on an intense note which required us to make a sharp movement to keep up with the sudden. I held her close, her back to my chest as we began the song and I swung her around sharply in my arms.

"Yes?" I asked as I tried to keep up with the song as it changed tempos again but was still as intense as before, the violins and piano playing a sharp beat.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me, but it would require you not to tell anyone or even think about it until it's time to think about it." What was that supposed to mean? I thought to myself as the music swelled once again and I held her close as we began to move across the dance floor in graceful motions to the music.

There was a certain melancholy sensuality to the melody and I could feel it reflecting on my dancing and Layla's as well. Dancing with her was intense but not the same way it was with Bella. Layla had such a presence about how she presented herself and she danced the same way, with intensity and fire and purpose.

I couldn't think of a response as the music built again. The music sounded confused, mirroring my confusion at the moment. What was she asking of me? What was so important that I had to keep it from the rest of the family?

The music slowed once more to a slower beat and I could feel suspense building in the song and lead our dance accordingly. "Why?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you why." She responded immediately as I spun her away from me and then right back. The notes of the song came quickly now as we stepped sharply to meet them as the high sound of the violin played building up the song.

I had little time to think about it, but for some reason, I knew I had to agree. Layla wouldn't ask for anything she didn't need.

"Okay" I whispered as the tension in the song broke I led her in large circles across the dance floor as the song took over and we twirled.

She immediately began explaining as we danced and the melody of the song went on in forte, never ceasing its loud and commanding echo. "When it's time and you'll know when that time is, you are to go to the clock tower in Volterra. There will be a box, high up on one of the beams behind the clock's face. Get it and take it to our family when it's time." With her command I saw a slight silver light drift into my head and knew that now that I had agreed I had no choice.

I looked at her and saw the intensity of her silver eyes looking back at me. "Do you promise not to speak of it, not to think of it and not even allow it to cross your mind until it's time."

I couldn't look away; it was as if I was in a trance. "Yes."

Once again the music began an incline but this time it was both intense and sharp as it echoed in my head. "Then let it be." She whispered as the final, most intense part of the dance washed over us and I led her across the dance floor in a flourish of grandeur movement that we both achieved effortlessly.

As the notes washed over me in the never ending procession, silver washed over my vision in swirls mixed with the slightest bit of grey over and over again. As the song ended I held Layla away from me as we both froze with the sudden ending, her lying back in my arms.

I heard a faint clapping but it was in the back ground of my mind as I still couldn't let go of the hold the silver eyes had on me as I sat their owned upright on her feet.

Suddenly the connection was broken as Layla was walking away from me leaving me in the middle of the dance floor as the next song started. I stared at her while she glided away from me, her black dress flowing behind her like a graceful shadow.

What had just happened?

BPOV

I knew I wasn't the only one transfixed by the two glorious creatures dancing in front of me to the intense music echoing through the air.

Layla and Edward were the two people I had always considered the most beautiful in the world and to see them dancing was like watching angels dance and it was so intense and beautiful you had no choice but to watch as the twirled to the music letting it take over their movements.

They looked like phantoms, Layla with her dress flowing around her and Edward with his black tux with a white shirt and white silk tie. Both had intense looks on their faces and I could tell they were talking but I couldn't seem to focus on their conversation as the devastatingly beautiful dance continued in front of me. It just made it all that intense as they slowed and quickened their pace to the change of tempos in the sensual yet somehow self-destructive mood of the music.

I didn't feel any sense of jealousy as I watched them, only awe because while their movements had a certain sensuality about them, anyone could tell that the sensuality was not directed towards the other dancer but outwards, as if the intensity of the song was just taking them and making them express emotion through the dance. I knew I could never achieve that but again, I wasn't jealous of my sister just…it was amazing to watch them.

The song sped up and was intensified a final time before ending on an intense and sudden stop and it ended like a tango should with the man holding the woman as she laid back in his arms suspended in midair in a dramatic falling position. It was entirely sensual and beautiful and just wow. I heard a couple people clapping quietly and they should, that was amazing.

"Well damn." I heard Kyle curse from beside me. I looked at him to see him frowning and staring intensely at his shoes. He looked very handsome tonight in his tux and I was glad that Edward had made him a groomsmen.

I could tell by his thoughts that, while the dance hadn't affected me, it had him with an acute feeling of insecurity. "What's wrong?" I asked him, already knowing but it would be better if he said it out loud.

"I will never be able to dance like that." He said and I knew that wasn't it. It was the feeling that he would never be good enough for my sister and the sight of her dancing in another man's arms – regardless of the fact that it was Edward – didn't really help all the much. I knew the feeling well in the past and used the feel the same way about Rosalie and Tanya.

"So? My sister adores you beyond words, not being a very good dancer won't change that." I told him with conviction.

He started to retaliate. "But -

"Come on, Pup. Since waltzing doesn't work for you, let's try the salsa." Layla said as she came up to him and said 'salsa' the way she always did by drawing out the 's's and striking a small pose. She didn't gave Kyle any time to argue as she pulled him out onto the dance floor and quickly teaching him the steps to the high beat, fun song that was playing now.

"Salsa with me, my love?" Edward said as I laughed and hit him as he mocked Layla's way of saying the word. We had fun as the fast pace music continued and it seemed so did Kyle as he actually picked it up pretty quickly and was rather good at it too. He seemed better now that he and Layla were dancing, like his world had fallen back into place and I felt a connection with him, knowing exactly how he felt as I snuggled closer to Edward's chest.

I couldn't help but smile as it seemed everyone around me was having a good time either dancing with their significant others or with a new friend it was nice to see them all mingle together as if it had been this way forever. There was no division anymore as I saw a younger human girl from the reservation dancing with Alec and a lady in her late fifties dancing with Caius.

I smiled at Jacob as he danced with his wife. My Jacob was finally back and I couldn't have for a better wedding present from him.

This I saw something that made me smile. Oliver and Tanya were dancing together and I could tell by the look in Oliver's eyes that he was gone, the third werewolf in this pack to have imprinted on a vampire. And from the look on Tanya's face, the feelings were mutual.

Heidi and Sampson seemed to be enjoying each other's company too as I knew Heidi hadn't let any other girl come near him for the entire evening.

Soon enough the evening winding down and soon enough, I was throwing my bouqet as Edward and I were being loaded into a limo to go to the airport for the plane to take us somewhere that I wasn't allowed to know about because it was surprised. I looked back to see everyone squealing around Sarah who was looking at the boquet she had caught in surprise. I smiled, I hoped she found everything she was looking for.

Once we were settled in the car I kissed my husband's cheek before he turned towards me and demanded a proper kiss which I gave him all too willingly. When I pulled away though, I noticed a certain uncertainty in his eyes as he looked out the rear window of the limo to the fading house.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and touched his cheek.

He leaned into my hand before turning and kissing it. "You know, I honestly don't know." It was the uncertainty in his voice that made me check his thoughts and it was true, he really had no idea. He smiled at me thought, making my worry disappear. "But it's not important right now."

He took my hand and kissed. "What's important right now is the fact that I love you, Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen." I said with a sigh. This was my happily ever after day and I knew that whatever was to come in the future, though not much troubled me right now, Edward would be by my side the entire time.

**No, it's not over and no, that wasn't the climactic scene. And for anyone who was thinking it: **_**no**_**, Layla **_**does not**_** nor will she **_**ever**_** like Edward in that way or vise versa so just expel those thoughts from your head immediately. **

**That was the longest chapter I have ever writing for this story and I'm pretty sure it will be the longest because I don't plan on the next few having this many things happen at one time. **

**Any questions and/or comments? Review! I must have impute to keep writing! Please? **

**- M.R.S **


End file.
